El pacto de Nott
by Nanaly21
Summary: Una nueva historia que gira en torno a Draco Malfoy y el secreto que tienen todas la familias de sangre pura incluida la de los Weasley. Hermione y Harry se ven en la obligación de ayudar a un solitario Draco tras el surgimiento de un nuevo enemigo, sin darse cuenta el rubio empieza a cambiar sus sentimientos asía la sangre sucia llegando a enamorarse de ella.
1. Chapter 1

**El regreso de Slytherin**

Harry y Hermione se encontraban riendo en el gran comedor al ver a su amigo Ron comiendo como si no lo hubiese hecho nunca antes, el pelirrojo les reprochaba por esto, hasta que pensó que si el viese a alguien comiendo de tal forma tampoco podría soportar las ganas de reír por eso esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras limpiaba la salsa de su boca, en ese momento llego Ginny con el periódico el profeta mientras miro a su hermano con cara extrañada al verlo limpiar su boca.

— ¡Vaya Ron!, ¡creí que no dejarías nada de comida para los demás!-—dijo Ginny de manera burlona.

—Ja, Ja muy graciosa, pero ya te dije que no dejare de aprovechar este último año que nos queda en Hogwarts y eso por supuesto incluye la comida—

Harry movía su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras mantenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la cual agrando un poco más al ver el encabezado del periódico que Ginny dejo en la mesa.

"Regresa la serenidad al mundo mágico

Tras la muerte de aquel que no se podía mencionar LORD VOLDEMORT sus mortifagos no volverán a atemorizar nuestro mundo ni el de los Muggles, ya que están muertos o encarcelados"

— ¿Qué pasa Harry? — Pregunto Hermione al verlo con esa gran sonrisa

—Creo que es la primera vez que me alegro tanto de leer el profeta—

La chica toma el periódico y después de leerlo le recuerda que gracias a ellos reina la serenidad sobre todo a él, quien derroto a Voldemort, así que no era de mucha sorpresa, algo a lo que Ron se unió

—Harry sé que eso es algo que te alegre mucho, pero a mí me enfurece— Resoplo el pelirrojo

— ¿Por qué te molesta? — Pregunto su hermana sorprendida

—Esperaba que nos recibieran de una manera más "heroica"—Contesto Hermione viendo a Ron con los ojos entre cerrados

—¡Por supuesto!, debieron darnos alguna recompensa, hacernos una estatua o haber dedicado un día a nosotros, algo así, pero solo nos recibieron con simples aplausos, no saben el valor de la vida— Decía esté mientras se disponía a terminar su bebida

— ¡Y tú tampoco lo sabes! —Resoplo su mejor amiga mientras lo miraba con enojo — ¡Tú, esperabas llegar a Hogwarts y encontrarte con un grupo de admiradoras!, ¡por eso estas tan molesto! ¡Por no encontrar tu club de fans!- Replico Hermione mientras se retiraba de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué se enoja tanto? si fue ella quien termino conmigo, ahora que estoy solo puedo pensar en las demás chicas- Decía él mientras miraba a sus amigos.

Ginny se sentó junto a Harry mientras le reclamaba a su hermano por no entender a su mejor amiga.

—Deberías aprender de Harry—

—Deberías aprender de Harry— Le repitió Ron con una voz chillona mientras su hermana y su mejor amigo se daban un beso.

Saliendo del gran comedor iba la chica de cabello castaño con gran prisa, pero al ir tan rápido y con los ojos cristalizados a punto de llorar no pudo fijarse bien en su camino y se chocó con alguien de una manera brusca haciendo que cada uno cayera aun lado

—Lo siento— se disculpó la chica apenada

— ¡Estúpida Granger! ¿¡Que no puedes ver por donde caminas!? — Respondió la persona que choco con ella

Hermione sintió un frio por su cuerpo al escuchar la voz de quien la insulto, giro su cabeza lentamente y pudo mirar una cabellera rubia levantándose del suelo al mismo tiempo que ella.

— ¿Mal...Mal...Malfoy? — Pregunto la castaña mientras lo miraba fijamente sin poderlo creer

— ¡Qué te pasa! ¿Viste un fantasma? — Respondió en forma de burla

— ¿Que... haces aquí?- pregunto mientras el soltó una gran risa burlona

—Una sangre sucia como tú, ¿pidiéndome explicaciones a mí? — Decía el chico mientras se acercaba ella.

La castaña levanto su varita dispuesta a pelear mientras que Draco solo se limitó a ver fijamente los ojos cafés de la chica con furia

—Granger, Granger, veo que sigues siendo igual de idiota que tus amigos—.

— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte más Malfoy! o ¡no dudare en atacarte! — Se escuchó enojada

—No te ilusiones— Respondió el con una sonrisa de lado —No pienso estar tan cerca de una asquerosa sangre sucia como tú—

Hermione no vacilo e inmediatamente le apunto con su varita tal como lo hizo en tercer año

—Vamos Granger ¿crees que ese truco te volverá a funcionar? — Expresaba mientras tomaba del brazo a la chica haciéndola bajar su varita lentamente —No me conoces- le susurro Draco apretando su mandíbula mientras se alejaba de ella con rumbo al gran comedor.

Hermione no supo porque, pero la mirada de Draco y sus palabras la hicieron amedrantar a tal grado que sintió un escalofriar junto con una horrible tristeza por todo su cuerpo cuando la tomo del brazo.

Harry y Ginny seguían reprochando ha Ron por lo sucedido con Hermione, pero este simplemente hacía gestos y negaba que tuviera un mal comportamiento asía ella.

—No sigas intentando Ginny, es muy necio para aceptar sus errores— Suspiro Harry mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de desaprobación.

El pelirrojo se disponía a reprochar por tal comentario, cuando sintió un gran silencio en el comedor, Ginny junto con Harry también lo notaron, los demás alumnos mantenían su mirada fija en las grandes puertas, al notar esto los 3 amigos giraron su cabeza rápidamente y quedaron igual de sorprendidos que los demás al ver a Draco Malfoy ingresar con su uniforme de Slytherin dándoles a entender que iba a seguir estudiando en Hogwarts.

El chico ingreso con su típica arrogancia, haciendo a un lado los comentarios de los chicos que no se hicieron esperar, se dirigió asía la mesa de las serpientes sin apartarle una mirada de rencor a Potter quien no le era indiferente a esta, se abrió campo entre Crabbe y Goyle para así quedar frente a Harry y sus amigos.

— Su atención por favor— dijo la nueva directora de Hogwarts McGonagall, quitando ha Draco todas las miradas para centrarse en ella, todas menos las de 3 Griffindors que no se molestaron en disimular su rencor asía el rubio.

—Quiero darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año en Hogwarts, a pesar de los acontecimientos de los anteriores espero que este año podamos tener tranquilidad y no ocurra nada fuera de lo académico—

Todos los chicos guardaban silencio mientras la anciana seguía hablando y presentando a los nuevos profesores, de pronto Hermione estaba en la entrada del comedor y se dirigió lentamente asía sus amigos haciéndolos reaccionar de su trance con los ojos de Malfoy.

— ¡No puedo creer que este aquí como si nada!- Dijo le chica mientras se sentaba junto a Ron olvidando su pequeña discusión.

Draco la observo reunirse con los demás al tiempo que se servía un poco de jugo y mientras lo tomaba dirigió su vista asía la directora quien seguía con su discurso y con el sombrero seleccionador a los pocos estudiantes que ingresaron ese año.

En la mesa de los Griffindors los 4 amigos no prestaban atención a la directora y susurraban furiosos sobre la parecencia de Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí? — preguntaba Ron esperando que alguien le diera una respuesta

—Su padre fue enviado a azkaban para pagar por todas las culpas de su familia, por lo tanto Malfoy recibió otra oportunidad, pero pensé que se había marchado del país junto a su madre- Dijo Harry suprema mente enojado

—Sé que tienen muchas preguntas sobre el joven Malfoy—Hablo McGonagall llamando la atención de Harry y sus amigos —Deben saber que Hogwarts está en la obligación de brindar educación a cada uno de los magos que han sido elegidos y por esto el joven Draco Malfoy nos seguirá acompañando hasta terminar sus estudios, espero que esto no traiga inconvenientes—

En cuanto termino la directora los alumnos empezaron a murmurar sobre aquella decisión, ya era bastante malo aguantar a los Slytherin que en su mayoría pertenecieron a los mortifagos como para soportar la idea de que su cabecilla regresara, Draco simplemente se limitaba a comer sin prestar atención a lo que decían

—¡Es un traidor no merece otra oportunidad! — Se escuchaba en la casa de Hufflepuff

—¡Esta vez su apellido no le servirá de nada! — Exclamo en voz alta un chico de Revenclaw.

—Creo que ya pueden retirarse, los perfectos los guiaran a sus torres correspondientes— Termino de decir la directora.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Draco seguía siendo perfecto de los Slytherin y pensaba utilizar eso a su favor, los amigos del rubio dejaron ver la alegría que sentían de volver a contar con su líder y por supuesto las chicas también estaban emocionadas y no dudaron en insinuarse.

En medio de tanto bullicio se podía ver a los perfectos luchando por llevar ordenadamente los alumnos a sus torres correspondientes, por eso se quedaron perplejos al ver a las serpientes que se marchaban de manera ordenada con Draco dirigiéndolos enfrente. Mientras se retiraban el rubio no podía evitar ver a los Griffindors con una gran sonrisa ladeada.

Hermione miro a sus amigos sorprendida al ver como las serpientes seguían tan fieles a su cabecilla, mientras sus compañeros perfectos luchaban en las demás casas.

—Creo que aún no se dan cuenta de lo que en realidad es Malfoy— Dijo Harry sin darle tiempo a su amiga de hablar.

— ¡No puedo creer que McGonagall lo haya recibido de nuevo! —Resoplo Ron frunciendo su ceño

La chica de cabello castaño pensaba igual que sus amigos, pero dejo de lado sus comentarios para cumplir sus deberes como perfecta y se dirigió a organizar los chicos de su casa.

Más tarde reunidos en las sala de los Griffindors los 4 chicos estaban sentados frente al fuego y no pudieron evitar el tema de Draco Malfoy.

—¡Harry debes hablar con McGonagall y hacerla recapacitar!— dijo Ron en tono fuerte mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

—no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión solo porque no me parezca bien su decisión, McGonagall se veía muy decidida— termino de decir Harry mientras ponía su mano frente a la chimenea recostando su cabeza en esta.

Ron no podía dejar de reprochar la decisión de la directora y por un momento solo se escuchó la voz de este discrepando sobre Draco.

—cálmate Ron—dijo su hermana sentada junto a Hermione —no creo que en su situación represente algún peligro—decía la pelirroja mientras se ponía en pie para acercarse a Harry

—es verdad su lord ha sido derrotado, su padre se encuentra en azkaban y los mortifagos han desaparecido o están en prisión a excepción de sus compañeros de Slytherin, sin alguien que les proteja no creo que sean capaces de hacer más que travesuras como siempre lo han hecho— afirmo Hermione tratando de calmar el enojo de Ron

—creo que simplemente debemos de ignorar su presencia y tratar de llevar un año sin inconvenientes como dijo la directora—le acompaño Ginny

—Malfoy siempre ha sido un cobarde, del ya nada me sorprendería—decía Harry mientras se giraba hacia Ginny —no dejaremos que nos amargue este último año solo por su presencia—termino de decir mientras tomaba de los hombros a la pelirroja.

—como digan— resoplo Ron dejando mostrar su enojo, luego se dio vuelta y se dirigió asía su dormitorio.

— ¿a dónde vas? — pregunto Hermione

—creo que ya es hora de dormir—respondió el mientras se perdía hacia su habitación,

La chica suspiro moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro dándose cuenta de que también debía descansar.

Invito a Ginny a subir con ella pero desistió cuando vio a su mejor amigo tomar de la mano a la pelirroja entendiendo que necesitaban un momento a solas.

Mientras la mayoría de alumnos ya se encontraban durmiendo, había un alumno que por más que lo intentara no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía tantas cosas rondando su cabeza que cuando intentaba cerrar los ojos miles de imágenes venían a su mente atormentándolo, pero la que más le estremecía su pecho y le hacía acelerar su respiración espontáneamente era la del rostro de su padre cuando lo llevaban los aurores hacia azkaban, su madre no lloraba no decía nada simplemente tenía la mirada perdida fuera de este mundo lo cual hacia sufrir más al rubio que solamente observaba a sus padres con un gesto de indiferencia para que no notaran lo asustado que estaba.

Abría sus ojos grises inmediatamente pues no podía soportar aquellas visiones, sabía que por más que lo intentara no iba a poder conciliar el sueño así que simplemente se dedicó a mirar el techo con sus ojos llenos de tristeza y soledad.

A la mañana siguiente los 4 amigos de Griffindors se dirigieron a desayunar, al ingresar al gran comedor notaron el ambiente relajado, los alumnos jugaban y hablaban entre ellos de manera muy agradable e incluso los chicos de Slytherin dejaban escuchar sus grandes risas en el comedor pero los chicos de las demás casas no iban a permitir que eso los incomodara.

Mientras los chicos tomaban asiento no pudieron evitar dirigir su vista a la mesa de las serpientes notando que Draco no se encontraba en ella.

— ¡vaya! ¡Ya veo por qué están todos tan alegres! — dijo Ron en tono de burla.

— ¿creen que puede estar tramando algo? — pregunto Ginny

—No creo. Tal vez se esté reencontrando con alguna de sus amiguitas, ¡eso hacen los tontos!—respondió Hermione dirigiendo una mala mirada al pelirrojo.

Dejaron el tema de Malfoy a un lado como habían acordado no dejarse incomodar por el o por su nombre, ahora que no deben preocuparse por una guerra ni por Voldemort quieren terminar su último año como adolescentes normales "dentro del ámbito mágico" Ginny y Harry se empezaban a poner melosos algo que empezaba a incomodar a sus otros dos amigos quienes no podían tener una conversación sin terminar discutiendo.

Ron empezó a coquetear con una chica de Revenclaw lanzándose miradas de manera disimulada pero no lo suficiente para que unos ojos cafés lo notaran y se pusieran furiosos, entonces Hermione se levantó de forma brusca haciendo notar su enojo a Ron quien la miro algo culpable mientras ella se marchaba del comedor una vez más.

Harry noto el enfado de su amiga y quiso llamarla pero los labios de la pelirroja se lo impidieron.

Al llegar a la puerta del aula de encantamientos la castaña se sintió mejor al saber que Ron no compartía con ella algunas clases y esta era una de ellas. Luego de dar un gran suspiro abrió la puerta del aula y se dirigió hacia su asiento pero se detuvo en seco al ver un chico rubio mirándole desde el rincón del aula con una manzana en la mano y unos ojos grises que se mostraban completamente fríos ante ella.

—Creí... que... no había llegado nadie todavía—dijo cobrando de a poco fuerza en su voz.

Al ver que el chico no hacía más que mirarla con desprecio sin abrir su boca ni siquiera para insultarla, ella simplemente se sentó ignorándolo mientras acomodaba sus cosas y luego se dispuso a leer un libro. No iba a permitir que él se sintiera superior logrando que ella se marchara tan solo por su presencia.

Malfoy también tomo asiento en donde había dejado sus cosas, por fortuna lejos de Granger, el silencio del aula era incómodo para ambos. Hermione podía escuchar como el rubio golpeaba el suelo con su zapato una y otra vez dejando ver lo estresado que se encontraba, ella por su parte también se empezaba a sentir igual, estuvo a punto de levantarse y retirarse del aula cuando de pronto los demás alumnos empezaron a ingresar lo cual hizo que Hermione se quedara en su asiento ya que pronto empezaría la clase.

— ¡Hermione!— llamo Harry con una gran sonrisa al ingresar al aula y verla —discúlpame por no haber venido enseguida para acompañarte— decía el chico mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga

—No te preocupes, sé que Ginny quiere pasar contigo el mayor tiempo que pueda, por mí no hay ningún problema—contestaba ella relajándose un poco.

Harry y Hermione no podían evitar ver a Malfoy ya que era algo extraño que no estuviera molestando a alguien o a ellos, la castaña se preguntaba por qué no la había insultado cuando se encontraban solos, el rubio se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña ni siquiera se unía a sus amigos que no perdían oportunidad de burlase de alguien.

Los días fueron trascurriendo y ya no se les era extraño el comportamiento de Malfoy que aunque tenía un club de fans tras él y unos guarda espaldas que por más mal que el los tratase no lo dejaban solo, el chico se mostraba un poco aislado de todo.

Ron empezó a tomar un comportamiento extraño y frecuentemente sacaba excusas para separarse de sus amigos dejando a Hermione sola con Harry y Ginny que últimamente no hacía más que besarse en medio de cada conversación lo que la incomodaba un poco así que en últimas terminaba pasando el resto de sus ratos libres con luna o en la biblioteca.

una tarde la chica de cabello castaño y el chico de gafas se encontraba bajo un gran árbol teniendo una grata conversación como en los viejos tiempos, había ocurrido un accidente en la clase que tenían y por eso tuvieron un poco de tiempo libre para por fin estar juntos. los 2 chicos hablaban de lo que iban a hacer después de que se graduaran como magos Hermione se sentía tan bien al lado de su mejor amigo que termino por recostarse en sus piernas mientras este le acariciaba el cabello de una forma fraternal.

—a veces me imagino llegando del trabajo a una hermosa casa viendo como Ginny me espera con una deliciosa cena junto a nuestros hijos—decía el chico mientras ponía su mirada en el hermoso pasto como si estuviese visualizando cada palabra que decía.

Hermione pudo notar un brillo en los ojos verdes del chico que le hizo entender cuanto amaba el a Ginny lo que la hizo sentir un poco celosa pero no por que quisiera de esa manera a su amigo si no porque le gustaría que Ron pensara un poco como el, aunque sabía que esa no era exactamente la idea de su amiga junto a su novio en un futuro, le agradaba que Harry pensara en una relación seria con ella.

—espero que me invites a probar una de esas cenas— dijo la chica mientras le sonreía tristemente, Harry sabía que el futuro que ella se imaginaba debía ser algo distinto ya que su relación con Ron iba cada vez de mal en peor llegando al punto de que casi ni se hablan y no pueden estar un momento a solas por que terminan en gritos ofuscados.

Harry abrazo a su amiga que se había sentado para ver la hierba de manera perdida y triste, después de poder compartir un gran momento entre amigos decidieron volver al castillo pero en su camino vieron a un rubio preocupado dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Los dos amigos se escondieron tras una columna y se vieron mutuamente entendiendo así que debían ir tras el sin que este lo notara.

Hermione y Harry creyeron que Malfoy se dirigía a la cabaña del gran hombre aunque fuera algo extraño, pero un frio les paso por su espalda al ver que este se dirigía al bosque prohibido.

Los dos Griffindor trataron de seguirlo pero este se perdió rápidamente sin darles tiempo de nada, Hermione sugirió que volvieran al castillo ya que no podían hacer más que avisarle a McGonagall, Harry acento con su cabeza dejando le ver a la chica lo pensativo que estaba.

Malfoy iba apresurado, se podía ver como sus nervios lo trataban de dominar, pasaba su mano izquierda por su cabello y con la otra sostenía una carta. El chico rubio se detuvo en medio del bosque para poder leer de nuevo aquel trozo de papel tratando de entender lo que esta decía.

Draco necesito hablar contigo de manera urgente, tu padre planea escapar de Azkaban y nos necesita.

Te espero en una hora en el bosque prohibido, ya sabes dónde.

Narcissa Malfoy

El chico no podía creer que su padre fuera hacer tal estupidez, esta vez no tienen apoyo de nadie para infringir la ley, ellos tres solos no podrán contra los cientos de dementores que custodiaban Azkaban, por más que lo planearan sería algo suicida lo cual asustaba mucho al adolescente Malfoy.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro se le hizo extraño no ver a su madre esperándole aunque luego de unos instantes la escucho salir de un arbusto a un lado de donde él se encontraba parado, ella llevaba una capa larga negra con una capucha que apenas le dejaba ver parte de su rostro. El rubio se acercó a ella silenciosamente y de inmediato le hizo saber su desacuerdo con la idea.

—Es una misión suicida, lo más seguro es que nos maten antes de llegar a mi padre—decía el chico mientras su madre solamente le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza.

—Por lo menos tendremos algún tipo de ayu... — dijo Malfoy sin terminar su frase ya que su madre lo interrumpió

—shhh... —le callo ella dulcemente

—solamente necesito algo que tú tienes y luego regresaras a Hogwarts, no dejare que te expongas—decía en un tono de voz que Malfoy apenas alcanzo a escuchar.

— ¿¡qué!? — fue lo único que él le pudo decir a su madre

—antes de que tu padre se entregara te dejo algo de gran valor necesito que me lo entregues— dijo la mujer apartando la mano del rostro de su hijo que no entendía de que hablaba su madre.

—No se dé qué me estás hablando— repetía Draco una y otra vez mientras observada a su madre contener su ira.

Narcissa tomo aire tratando de tener paciencia y siguió insistiendo a su hijo, pero este volvió a negar que su padre le hubiera dejado algo antes de entregarse.

—Creo que es mejor que nos preocupemos de lo que planea mi padre y convencerlo de que no cometa tal locura—Narcissa miro a su hijo y empezó a temblar por la furia que intentaba contener —creo que podríamos... —dijo Malfoy lentamente interrumpiéndose al ver a su madre Comportarse de manera extraña.

— ¿estás bien? —pregunto acercándose a su madre que se había apartado de él.

Narcissa empujo a su hijo con ira y luego no pudo evitar gritarle

—Basta— dijo con un tono desgarrador —me canse de tratar de conseguirlo por las buenas—

El rostro de la mujer empezó a cambiar, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros y su rostro empezó a dejar caer restos de piel mostrando a una mujer total mente diferente con rasgos que el rubio no podía reconocer era una especie de animal mezclado con humano.

Malfoy empezó a retroceder quería salir corriendo pero los nervios lo empezaron a controlar hasta hacerlo quedar totalmente inmóvil.

—Entrégame lo que he venido a buscar— decía la criatura mientras daba vueltas alrededor del rubio tocándole el pecho y la espalda con una de sus manos de manera sensual mientras el asustado chico apenas respiraba con apariencia de querer llorar.

—No, no, no— dijo la mujer poniendo un tono seductor —no soporto los niños que lloran—

Malfoy trataba de no verla pues el aspecto que esta tenía aterraba incluso bajo su capucha negra.

La criatura perdió toda su paciencia y miro al rubio de manera psicópata de pronto dejo asomar unos feroces dientes que parecían un serrucho y sus manos se empezaron a deformar dejando ver unas asquerosas garras de águila.

La criatura se lanzó hacia Malfoy pero este de forma sorprendente reacciono logrando evitar el ataque, la mujer se enfureció y empezó a atacarlo y aunque este trataba de esquivarla no pudo evitar salir lastimado de un hombro debido a las garras de aquel monstro.

El rubio cayó de lado por el ataque pero logro levantarse y apuntarle a su rival con su varita. "speliarmus" logro lanzar de su varita haciendo que su enemigo cayera fuerte mente a una gran distancia de él, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de escapar, pero cuando se habría camino por el bosque esta lo alcanzo y lo hizo caer propinándole un gran rasguño en su espalda haciendo que su túnica y su camisa terminaran rasgadas y con sangre.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el suelo girándose con pocas fuerzas y sin su varita en mano ya que la había perdido cuando cayó, miro a su enemigo a los ojos esperando el golpe final. De pronto cuando estaba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos vio como una gran roca se llevó a la criatura de lado haciéndola golpear contra un árbol, el rubio giro su rostro para poder ver quien lo había ayudado y se sorprendió al ver a Hagrid corriendo hacia él.

— ¿te encuentras bien? — le pregunto el robusto hombre

En eso aquella mujer de apariencia escalofriante y ahora con sangre en su cabeza se levantó dejándose ver más ya que su capucha se había caído. Lograron ver sus rasgos mezclados con los de un ave, la criatura observo a su nuevo rival y se disponía a atacarlo cuando vio llegar a dos chicos apuntándole con sus varitas detrás del gran hombre y de pronto supo que era mejor emprender la huida, dejo ver un gran par de alas que se extendieron tras ella dejando sorprendidos a sus enemigos y emprendió la huida pero antes de marcharse por completo, le grito a Malfoy

—adivina como logre copiar la imagen de tu madre Draco querido— y después dejo escapar un horrible chillido para al fin perderse en el cielo.

Malfoy se empezó a marear así que no logro ver quiénes eran las otras dos personas que fueron a socorrerlo lo único que pudo percibir borrosa mente fue a Hagrid levantándolo y escuchar una voz preocupada decir

—Debemos llevarlo pronto con Madame Pomfrey—después todo se oscureció y perdió el conocimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

**La cobardía de Zabinni **

Malfoy logro abrir los ojos poco a poco pero no lograba visualizar la silueta que se encontraba junto a él, ya era de noche y tan solo habían unos escasos rayos de luz de luna que iluminaba la enfermería, solo pudo percatarse de que aquella silueta se dio un gran susto al ver que el abría los ojos pero por mucho que intento enfocar sus ojos para ver de quien se trataba no pudo y con un gran dolor de cabeza volvió a caer dormido.

Ya era de mañana y Malfoy sintió a alguien sentarse junto a él y después pudo sentir unas manos acariciando su cabello seguido de algunos besos en su rostro, el rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y logro ver a una chica sobre el que lo estaba sofocando con sus afectos.

-¿Qué haces Pansy?- Alego apartándola de él

-Estaba preocupada por ti, esta mañana supimos de tu accidente-

-¿Accidente?-pregunto el rubio

-¿En que estabas pensando para no fijarte por dónde caminas?, no puedo creer que te hayas caído por las escaleras de esa forma tan absurda-dijo la chica mientras Crabbe y Goyle trataban de esconder sus risas.

-Por... las...- dijo el rubio sin terminar su frase al darse de cuenta que ni Hagrid ni las personas que le ayudaron habían dicho nada de lo ocurrido, o no a todos porque al parecer sus amigos no tenían ni idea.

-Si... me distraje al ver una chica-respondió el sin importarle la mala cara que pusiera Pansy.

-¡Bien pues creo que puedes decirle que venga a hacerte compañía!- le grito enojada mientras se levantaba de su lado para marcharse.

Malfoy no le tomo importancia y luego le ordenó a sus dos compinches que hicieran que Hagrid fuera a hablar con 'el.

Esto extraño al par de chicos pero después de unos cuantos gritos del rubio, se dirigieron en busca del hombre robusto sin hacer preguntas.

Hermione se reunió en el gran comedor junto a sus amigos para desayunar, se sentó junto a Harry dejando a Ron del otro lado de la mesa sin siquiera mirarlo, luego vio a Pansy ingresar enojada llevándose por delante a más de un alumno pequeño.

-¿En dónde está Ginny?- pregunto Ron apresuradamente con temor a que la castaña le gritara.

-Debía reunirse con Luna temprano para ir a la biblioteca antes de clase-respondió ella de manera serena por lo cual el pelirrojo creyó que ya no estaba tan enfadada con él.

-Dijo que más tarde te vera Harry-termino de completar la chica y Ron se dio dé cuenta de que le estaba hablando a su amigo y no a él lo cual le hizo sentir totalmente ignorado, pero prefirió guardarse sus comentarios.

Harry sonrió mirando a su amiga y después a Ron tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Se han enterado de lo que le sucedió a Draco Malfoy?- dijo Lavender sentándose junto a Ron de improvisto.

-¿De qué hablas?- contesto el pelirrojo con ansiedad

-Parece que se cayó por las escaleras y término en la enfermería, le darán de alta en un par de horas pero no asistirá hoy a clases-dijo la chica mientras Harry y Hermione se miraron en complicidad

-Parece que una chica le trae como un quinceañero enamorado y por eso se ha distraído de tal forma-completo la chica entre risitas mientras Ron soltaba una risotada que se escuchó en todo el comedor.

-No deberías búrlate así de las desgracias ajenas-por fin le hablo Hermione pero con un tono enojado.

-¡Que!- exclamo fuerte mente Ron -¡por fin está teniendo lo que se merece, que lastima que salga tan pronto de la enfermería!-dijo el entre risas mientras chocaba su mano con la de Lavender en forma de triunfo.

Hermione los miro con los ojos entre serrados y abrió su boca para responder pero antes de que pudiese decir una sola silaba Harry intervino

-No sabemos qué tan grave pueda estar-dijo mirando a Ron.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si hubiera sido alguno de nosotros él estaría rezando, pero para que no volviésemos a salir?-contesto enojado con sus amigos para luego retirarse bruscamente de la mesa.

Lavender los miro algo apenada y se retiró rápidamente.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccione cuando se entere?- dijo Harry viendo el rostro enojado de Hermione

-No tiene por qué saberlo- respondió ella mientras tomaba sus cosas para retirarse dejando a Harry solo y pensativo.

Draco estaba sentando esperando a que le dieran de alta, mirando a su alrededor noto varios ramos de flores junto a su cama en una mesa varias tenían notas y sin dignarse a abrirlas supo que eran de sus admiradoras, lo cual le hizo hacer una mueca de desprecio.

-sobre qué quieres hablar- dijo Hagrid ingresando a la enfermería

-creo que ya sabes para que te hice venir-respondió el rubio con su tradicional ego por encima.

-pediste que viniera-dijo el robusto hombre acentuando mientras quedaba de frente a la cama de Malfoy -para hablar sobre lo de ayer-

Los dos amigos de Malfoy se miraron mutuamente y luego miraron a Draco quien se percató inmediatamente de eso

-ustedes par de idiotas, desháganse de lo que hay en la mesa de al lado-

Los chicos sin reproche le hicieron caso y se marcharon llevándose todos los ramos de flores con ellos.

-vaya que manera de agradecerles a tus admiradoras que se preocupen por ti- dijo el gigante con sarcasmo mientras Draco miraba las flores con desprecio.

-seré breve- dijo el rubio viendo fijamente a Hagrid

-1como supiste que estaba en el bosque...-antes de terminar de decir la palabra miro en la habitación revisándola para que nadie le oyese

-prohibido-termino Hagrid con su tono de voz alta lo cual hizo que Draco le dedicara una mirada con furia.

-2 porque me salvaste y 3 quienes eran las personas que estaban contigo-

-bien estaba...estábamos en el bosque porque nos encargaron unos ingredientes para la clase de pociones de primer año escuchamos la pelea y así te encontramos, te salvamos porque ni siquiera un insensible como tu merece morir y sobre las otras personas no tienes nada que saber de ellas-

Dijo Hagrid sin demora -bien si no es más tengo deberes que hacer-

-te exijo que me diga quienes eran- dijo Draco apretando sus mandíbulas por su enojo al ver que el semi-gigante se disponía a irse sin prestarle más atención

-creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada Malfoy, no creo que tu padre desde Azkaban pueda hacerme despedir y creo que es mejor que dejes las cosas así a menos que quieras seguir discutiendo en el despacho de McGonagall.-termino de decir Hagrid mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Draco choco sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban las rosas tratando de dejar salir su enojo, no podía soportar que una persona o criatura como él consideraba a Hagrid le hablase de tal forma pero él tenía razón ya no estaba en posición de exigir nada no contaba con nada más que su fortuna pero dinero sin influencias no sirve mucho.

Transcurrieron varios días más desde el incidente de Malfoy en el bosque prohibido, seguía asistiendo a clases y hacia sus deberes normalmente y aunque disfrazaba su preocupación uniéndose a sus amigos mientras hacían travesuras y humillando algunos alumnos aprovechando que era perfecto, no podía evitar pensar en su madre y en lo que la extraña criatura del bosque le había dicho antes de marcharse.

Sabía que su madre podía estar en peligro pero a pesar de estar rodeado de Slytherin guiados por él tenía claro que ninguno de ellos se arriesgaría tanto para ayudarlo, si compartía con ellos y había vuelto a parecer el antiguo Malfoy antes de que la guerra acabase era porque necesitaba guarda espaldas y tal vez los familiares con poder de algunos de ellos más adelante le serian útiles.

Con su padre en Azkaban y el profesor que tanto le había ayudado en Hogwarts ya no se encontraba con vida le dejaba con la conclusión de que estaba totalmente solo y no podía evitar mostrarse distraído en algunos momentos reflejando tristeza en sus ojos la cual era evidente para dos Griffindor que no podían evitar sentir un poco de pena por él. A pesar de sus bromas y que trataba de disfrazar lo que sentía, ellos sabían que se encontraba en problemas.

Una tarde después de clase de transformaciones Hermione se dirigía a encontrarse con sus amigos, Draco paso rápidamente al lado de ella casi llevándosela por delante la pobre chica apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio mientras miraba al rubio desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo.

Draco iba rumbo a la oficina de McGonagall en donde vería a su madre aunque después de lo ocurrido no sabía que esperar, ¿esta vez realmente seria ella? pero todos los nervios y preocupación que sentía se esfumaron cuando McGonagall lo mando llamar solo quería constatar de que realmente era ella y se encontraba bien.

Aunque solamente se puede comunicar con Narcissa por medio de su directora para que no haya inconvenientes y no tengan que estar interceptando sus lechuzas. Draco creyó que su madre había sido precavida al mandarle la carta en la cual le pidió reunirse con ella en el bosque ya que fue una serpiente quien le llevo la carta vomitándosela en sus manos y luego desapareciendo, era algo extraño pero conociendo a su madre supuso que era una forma segura de comunicarse, desafortunadamente resulto ser una trampa en la cual cayo ingenuamente, si no hubiese sido por Hagrid y esos dos extraños probablemente si es la verdadera Narcissa la que lo está esperando en la oficina de McGonagall simplemente habría ido a recoger su cuerpo.

-bienvenido joven Malfoy- dijo la directora en cuanto vio a este ingresar de manera brutal a su oficina.

-en donde esta-decía el rubio sin molestarse en devolverle el saludo a la anciana quien se quedó viéndolo por encima de sus lentes.

-tome asiento- le sugirió ella de manera cordial señalando una silla

-eh venido por mi madre no a tomar el té con usted- respondía el en tono dominante y dejando ver su enojo en el rostro el cual cambio drásticamente por uno asustado al escuchar una voz.

-Draco- dijo aquella voz en tono de regaño -a pesar de que sean tiempos difíciles debes mantener la calma y no comportarte como un chiquillo indecente- hablo Narcissa en su tono elegante mientras salía de entre las sombras.

-madre- decía Draco sorprendido mientras dirigía lentamente su rostro hasta hacer contacto con el de ella.

-creo que es mejor que conversen en privado- expreso McGonagall para luego retirarse de la oficina.

Draco observo a Narcissa de manera precavida por más que quisiera correr a sus brazos no podía ser tan imprudente.

-se perfectamente lo que ha sucedido en el bosque- decía ella en voz baja para que solo el escuchara. -por eso he venido a verte-hizo un pequeña pausa y prosiguió-hijo en realidad soy yo, tu madre, estoy muy preocupada por ti y también por tu padre- decía la mujer mientras trataba de acercarse a su hijo.

-¿mi padre?-exclamaba Draco dudoso tratando de mantenerse alejado de ella

- sé que estas asustado, a mí también me trataron de engañar pero tu padre me advirtió antes de entregarse a los aurores-

Draco se limitó a verla de arriba abajo desconfiadamente, Narcissa se detuvo frete a su hijo a unos pocos pasos y le lanzo una mirada cargada de tristeza y dolor.

-sus manos son frías y es porque son simples cadáveres que usan como títeres para hacer el trabajo sucio, puedes reconocerlos por sus cuerpos fríos mal olor y el brillo de la vida que carecen sus ojos-

Explicaba Narcissa mientras extendía su mano a la mejilla de su hijo. El rubio tenía una gran desconfianza pero al verla a los ojos se borró totalmente dejándola acariciar su mejilla y acercarse a él para terminar abrasándose haciéndolo sentir seguro de que en realidad se encontraba con la mujer que toda su vida lo había protegido.

-creí que algo malo te había sucedido- fueron las palabras entre cortadas del chico con su rostro escondido en los hombros de su madre.

-tu padre y yo hemos estado muy preocupados por ti- dijo ella mientras tomaba el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos.

-no sé quién es la persona que maneja estas criaturas ni tampoco sé que es lo que están buscando, pero tu padre te ha mandado a decir que no le entregues eso por nada del mundo-

-entregar que madre él no me ha encargado ningún objeto-

-no lo sé hijo pero trata de recordar sus palabras, investiga sobre Blad valquiria allí podrás encontrar indicios sobre lo que sea que ellos quieren de nosotros-

Draco quedo sin palabras solamente podía ver a su madre con su rostro asustado trato de vocalizar pero no podía y cuando al fin logro pronunciar una palabra su madre lo interrumpió.

-lo siento hijo pero no tenemos más tiempo, debo regresar a la mansión lo antes posible hay algo allí que tu padre dice nos es de mucha ayuda-

-¿algo? que puede ser-

-no lo sé, solo me ha dicho que es muy importante, ahora debo irme-

Narcissa le dio un gran abrazo a su hijo y luego le beso la frente para finalmente dirigirse hacia la puerta de la oficina pero antes de abrirla volvió a ver a su hijo con los ojos cristalizados.

Hermione logro mantener el equilibrio luego de que el Slytherin pasara muy apresurado y aunque ella quiso insultarlo se guardó sus palabras al verlo desaparecer con tanta prisa y preocupación en la esquina del pasillo. La castaña prosiguió por el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor en donde la esperaban sus amigos. Harry se encontraba con Ginny y aunque Hermione no había llegado a la mesa en que se encontraban pudo notar como la mirada bajo las gafas del chico se dirigían disimuladamente hacia la mesa Slytherin.

-lo vi hace un momento- fue lo primero que dijo la castaña antes de proceder a sentarse frente a sus amigos. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia ella sin ocultar un gesto de sorpresa.

- a quien te refieres- le pregunto Ginny a su amiga con cara de consternación mientras soltaba del brazo a su novio.

Los ojos cafés se cruzaron con los verdes bajo unas gafas tratando de comunicarse a gritos con tan solo verlos.

-el libro que le había prestado a Harry, no recordaba que ya me lo había devuelto y ya estaba presionándolo para que lo hiciera- respondió Hermione apartando su mirada de la de su amigo disimulando la acción con una pequeña sonrisa hacia la pelirroja.

Harry miro su plato con una sonrisa fingida y los tres amigos quedaron un momento en silencio. La castaña y su amigo trataban de disimular la situación aunque la pelirroja pudo notar sus miradas y el ambiente que se estaba creando, pero prefirió no decir nada, simplemente soltó una débil sonrisa y se apresuró a romper el silencio hablándole a Hermione.

-¿has visto a mi hermano?-

-a, no-

-pensamos que vendría conti...-Harry no alcanzo a terminar sus palabras cuando notaron una cabellera roja dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-hola chicos,...Hermione- saludo ron con algo de indiferencia en lo ultimo

Procedió a sentarse junto a su amigo dejando a la castaña sola frente a ellos. Algo que la hizo sentir incomoda pero lo fingió levantando su mentón con orgullo y tomando un poco de zumo de calabaza.

Mientras los 4 amigos hablaban de sus actividades Hermione no pudo evitar dar pequeños vistazos a la mesa de las serpientes y a su amigo de ojos verdes de manera preocupada. Ginny no se percataba de que la castaña mirara a las serpientes pero si notaba cuando su novio y esta se miraban ocultando algo, lo cual empezó a sembrar duda en ella.

-Harry creo que ya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a clases-se oyó la voz de Hermione mientras ordenaba sus cosas para marcharse.

-es verdad se nos hará tarde- contesto ron mientras limpiaba apresurado su boca.

-creo que la invitación solo era para Harry aunque si quieres fingir que vas a clases por mí no hay ningún problema- respondió presurosamente la castaña alzando una ceja mientras se levantaba de su asiento para marcharse.

Harry trato de calmarlos pero no obtuvo ningún resultado pues ron ya se había alterado lo bastante para levantarse y empezar a discutir con Hermione mientras trataba de retenerla de su antebrazo, parecía que no se habían percatado de que todos en el gran comedor les estaban escuchando. El moreno reacomodo sus gafas e intento serenar a ron mientras miraba a todos los alumnos del comedor hablar por lo bajo sobre lo que sucedía, al ver que de nada servían sus palabras miro a su novia pidiéndole ayuda en silencio, esta se levantó mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco a acompañados de un gran suspiro puso sus manos fuertemente en la mesa haciendo retumbar un eco mientras decía en voz alta y muy estilo Molly.

-Ronald Weasley- el chico reacciono inmediatamente al escuchar a su hermana con un tono de voz muy parecido al de su madre, Hermione quedo igualmente en silencio y dirigió su mirada hacia Ginny quien no se molestó en disimular su enojo.

Tal vez no fueron muchas las palabras de la pelirroja pero fueron lo suficientes para hacerlos percatar del lugar en donde se encontraban discutiendo haciéndolos sentir avergonzados bajo todas esas miradas y murmullos. El pelirrojo soltó a Hermione del antebrazo y esta enseguida emprendió marcha fuera del comedor sin esperar a Harry.

ya han pasado dos semanas desde la última discusión entre ron y Hermione desde la cual ya no se hablaban, ni siquiera soportaban sentarse cerca uno del otro lo cual trajo inconvenientes para Harry y Ginny quienes se sentían incomodos cuando llegaba ron y rápidamente se marchaba Hermione y viceversa, incluso habían días en los cuales llegaban al mismo tiempo al comedor y se sentaban por separado dejando a la pelirroja y su novio en medio sin saber a quién acompañar por lo cual se turnaban para cada día sentasen uno con cada uno sacrificando el tiempo que podían dedicarse entre ellos.

Llegado el fin de semana Ginny le insistía a Hermione que fuera con ella y con Harry a Hogsmeade**,** pero esta se negó rotunda mente ya que sabía que la pelirroja no había podido compartir con su novio últimamente y sabía que en gran parte era por su culpa y no quería estropearles el fin de semana que les dejaban libre para ir al pueblo haciendo mal tercio así que no cedió ante la insistencia de su amiga quien finalmente desistió y se marchó sola con su novio.

ya eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde cuando la castaña decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo en la biblioteca guardo sus libros y empezó a caminar lentamente rumbo a la puerta pues llevaba un libro abierto y leyéndolo en su mano derecha mientras que en su otra mano cargaba 2 libros gruesos y pesados para dejarlos en su estantería de camino a la puerta, pero por andar tan distraída no noto en que momento llego frete a ella y tropezó con esta haciéndola retroceder unos cuantos pasos mientras dejaba caer los pesados libros.

un poco apenada se agacho a recoger los libros mientras se escuchaba una gran risa en un mesa a unos metros de ella, la castaña sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y no pensaba dignarse a ver al rubio que se estaba burlando fuertemente.

-vamos Granger hazlo de nuevo me acabas de alegrar el día con tus estupideces-

Hermione no pudo evitar girar su rostro hacia Draco con una mirada asesina.

-parece que las tuyas ya no te causan gracia-respondió ella mientras se ponía en pie con los libros.

-debe ser porque no cometo ninguna Granger-

la chica se disponía a protestar cuando noto los libros que Draco tenía en la mesa, no podía leer bien los títulos pero había uno en particular que le llamaba la atención, era de portada azul con dos brillantinas doradas sabía que ella lo había leído en alguna ocasión pero no recordaba bien sobre que trataba, y meditando más a fondo por que Malfoy se encontraba en la biblioteca un fin de semana? ella había supuesto que él se encontraba con los dos gorilas que tenía por guarda espaldas molestando en Hogsmeade o con Pansy en algún aula escondidos haciendo Merlín sabe que cosas.

Draco noto sobre que estaban fijos los ojos de Granger y apresuradamente empezó a recoger los libros de tal forma que ella no notara los títulos.

La chica se percató de esto y ambos quedaros en silencio, un silencio incomodo mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos de una manera extraña, intriga en los ojos de ella, furia en los de él. Hermione quito rápidamente la vista de los ojos hielo del chico y de una manera nerviosa se empezó a alejar del mientras este la miraba fijamente.

Ella dejo apresuradamente los libros en la estantería y se marchó del lugar sin voltear a ver hacia atrás.

Harry y Ginny tuvieron una pequeña discusión en las tres escobas debido a que ron se presentó algo pasado de copas había tomado whiskey de fuego con Dean y Seamus así que los dos novios tuvieron que tratar de sobre llevarlo hasta que Ginny dijo en voz baja que todo era culpa de Hermione algo a lo que Harry no le encontró mucho sentido y aunque sabía que su novia lo decía bajo el dolor de ver a su hermano en ese estado no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo por el comentario. Luego de una pequeña discusión en la cual Harry defendía a Hermione se limitó a callar mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja a llevar a su hermano de vuelta al castillo sin ser sorprendidos por los profesores.

Ginny pudo recostar a ron en su cama con la ayuda de Harry pero luego de unas cuantas miradas el moreno decidió retirarse para que el ambiente entre él y su novia se calmara, ella no se atrevió a retenerlo pues sabía que si lo hacía con lo enojados que se encontraban lo más probable era otra discusión, guardo silencio y se limitó a quitarle los zapatos a ron para luego cubrirlo con las mantas dejándolo dormir tranquilamente.

Harry se encontró con Hermione en la sala común esta lo noto algo extraño así que le insistió a su amigo dar una vuelta por el castillo y este término aceptando tal vez así se podría tranquilizar.

-¿vas a decirme lo que te tiene tan pensativo?- le pregunto la chica a Harry mientras se detuvo frente a el

-no es nada, no tienes de que preocuparte- respondió luego de girar su rostro para evitar los ojos de Hermione

La castaña tomo el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos haciéndolo que la viera a los ojos, soltó una sonrisa triste y murmuro.

-llevo años de conocerte y sé muy bien cuando tengo que preocuparme por ti-

Harry agacho su cabeza juntando su frente con la de su amiga, mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño suspiro despego sus labios para contarle a su amiga el motivo de su preocupación pero se vio interrumpido por dos chicos en coro que empezaron a reír e insinuar que eran una pareja muy atrevida.

-vaya Potter, no creí que le jugaras tan sucio a la pobretona-

Los dos Griffindor se separaron y con enojo giraron sus rostros al tiempo para encontrar a Malfoy junto a Zabinni burlándose y haciendo comentarios ofensivos.

-había escuchado que la sangre sucia la boto Weasley porque solo quería pasar el rato pero, no creí que san Potter quisiera hacer lo mismo-

Escupió el rubio de sus venenosos labios mientras plantaba una gran mueca de asco en su rostro lo cual hizo sentir mal a Hermione, Harry saco su barita y les apunto dispuesto a lanzarles un cruciatus pero la castaña le detuvo del brazo.

-vamos Harry, no valen la pena-

-deberías hacerle caso a tu novia de turno Potter- resoplo Zabinni

Harry y su amiga se giraron dispuestos a marcharse pero Malfoy no se los iba a dejar tan fácil

-¿te marchas Potter? ¿Necesitas un lugar más privado?- lo último lo dijo arrastrando sus palabras para hacerles enojar mas

Harry se giró y apretando su barita le expreso con una sonrisa

-deberías ordenar tus prioridades Malfoy, no pensé que fuéramos más importantes que tu madre-fueron las palabras de Harry que sabía le harían bastante daño a Draco.

enseguida Malfoy saco su varita y empezó a apretar sus mandíbulas reflejando su furia, Zabinni lo apoyo apuntando también a los Griffindor sin entender a que venía el comentario de Harry, se empezaron a acercar lentamente hacia Hermione y su amigo sin bajar sus baritas, pero de repente una horrenda criatura salto sobre Draco llevándolo de lado, su compañero quedo inmóvil al ver aquella bestia pues nunca antes en su vida había visto algo igual estaba de espaldas por lo cual el Slytherin no podía ver su cara pero se asustó al ver que la cola de aquel monstruo era una serpiente que con frecuencia se lanzaba hacia el chico mostrando que tenía mente propia, Blaise alcanzo a notar que el cuerpo de la criatura era de león pero antes de lograr ver su cara prefirió ir lentamente hacia atrás hasta que salió corriendo y dejo al rubio a su suerte.

los otros dos chicos también quedaron como estatuas y también empezaron a retroceder de aun paso de pronto Harry reacciono al ver a Draco luchar con sus manos para que la criatura no le hiciese daño ya que su varita quedo a un lado, la castaña quedo totalmente inmóvil pero Harry le jalo el brazo haciéndola reaccionar, ambos chicos empezaron a lanzarle hechizos a aquella bestia haciéndola volar a distancia de Draco lo cual Hermione aprovecho para asistirlo mientras Harry seguía apuntando a lo que ahora reconoció como quimera pues la bestia se levantó y se dejó ver completamente de los chicos, Malfoy se sorprendió al ver que los dos Griffindor fueron quienes lo ayudaron tomo su barita y se incorporó rápidamente con los 2 chicos apuntando a la quimera que se preparaba para atacar nuevamente, el rostro de lagarto fue lo que más asco le dio a Malfoy al ver la baba que caía de la boca de la quimera.

la bestia los empezó a asechar como a una presa y en el instante en que se les lanzo encima los chicos la esquivaron y Hermione le lanzo un bombarda quemando el rostro de la criatura, Draco también la ataco con un espeliarmus haciéndole caer pero en el momento en que Harry se disponía a rematar una segunda criatura salió de la pared confirmando las sospechas del moreno de donde había salido la primera tan sorpresivamente, este monstruo era más pequeño su cabeza parecía la de un simio no tenía piernas su cuerpo terminaba como el de una babosa los miro detenidamente y luego se empezó arrastrar lentamente con sus manos hacia los chicos quienes retrocedieron hasta encontrasen los 3 en la salida del pasillo, de pronto las dos quimeras se lanzaron sobre ellos haciéndoles correr desesperadamente, tal vez haya sido porque la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en Hogsmeade pero mientras corrían no se toparon con ninguno ni con los profesores.

Harry giro su cabeza mientras corría para tratar de atacarle pero ninguno de sus hechizos alcanzo a las bestias cuando volvió a poner su vista al frente se asustó al no ver ni a Draco ni a Hermione y mientras corría volvió a ver atrás notando como la quimera con cola de serpiente giraba en un pasillo el cual él no había notado, puso de nuevo su vista enfrente y lo comprendió, involuntariamente se habían separado lo cual aumento su preocupación al saber que su amiga había quedado sola con Malfoy.

Harry giro a la izquierda y se detuvo, se giró y con su varita en alto, apunto el lugar por donde iba a salir la quimera que lo seguía, despego sus labios pronunciando en voz baja y en cuanto la cara de mico se asomó un gran rayo de luz blanca fue lo último que pudo ver antes de caer al suelo, el moreno se le acerco y pudo notar como la criatura aun respiraba le apunto de nuevo con su varita pero antes de lanzarle un hechizo la criatura empezó a revolcarse en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se calsineraba hasta reducirse a cenizas las cuales desaparecieron dejando una gran mancha en el suelo, Potter paso saliva en grueso y decidió que era momento de ir en busca de su amiga.

Hermione y Draco giraron en la primera esquina que vieron sin percatarse de que el moreno siguió derecho, Draco miro una puerta abierta y le señalo a la castaña, ambos ingresaron en el aula y enseguida la chica conjuro la puerta para resistir las embestidas que no demoro en dar la quimera.

a ambos chicos les faltaba el aire y trataron de respirar con más calma a pesar de que la puerta retumbaba con cada envestida, luego de tranquilizar un poco su respiración la castaña se horrorizo al ver que el único que estaba a su lado era Malfoy, ¿qué paso con Harry? fue lo que paso por su mente.

Al ver que Granger tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba para todas partes mientras contenía su respiración el rubio se apresuró a responder la pregunta que ella se hacía mentalmente.

-creo que siguió derecho cuando nosotros giramos- decía el rubio entre cortado por la falta de aire.

La chica lo miro y luego se dirigió apuntando con su varita hacia la puerta dispuesta a ir en busca de su amigo sin importarle los golpes que propiciaban desde el pasillo.

-si quieres salir con vida de esto es mejor que pensemos en cómo acabar con esa cosa antes de que vayas a buscar a Potter- dijo el rubio antes de que la castaña llegara a la puerta. Hermione lo miro sin poderlo creer

-¿tanto miedo tienes que estás dispuesto a que cooperemos para acabar con la quimera?-

Respondió ella con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo

-no te creas tan especial Granger tu sola no podrás con esa...qui...Como se llame y aunque me da igual si te devora o no, me conviene que la matemos- respondió el con su mueca petulante aunque en realidad le aterraba pensar que si Granger moría el quedaría solo con esa bestia acechándolo para matarlo.

-tengo una mejor idea, abriré la puerta y que siga sin ningún problema de cualquier modo es a ti a quien quiere-respondió ella imitando la mueca del rubio.

-si quieres ayudar a tu trágico amante es mejor que dejes de decir estupideces, si solo me quiere a mí porque la otra criatura se fue tras Potter- le apunto el con furia

Aunque odiaba admitirlo Malfoy tenía razón

-cuál es tu plan-

-así me gusta Granger- decía el mostrando de nuevo su sonrisa -quítale el hechizo a la puerta en cuanto esa cosa embista y la logre abrir lo atacamos al tiempo con un bombarda no podemos darle tiempo de que se recupere así que en cuanto caiga al suelo lo seguiremos atacando continuamente hasta que deje de respirar-

En cuanto el rubio termino de explicar el plan la chica asentó y se pusieron en posición para efectuar su ataque el cual les salió de acuerdo a lo planeado solo que cuando Draco se disponía a acabar con la criatura que aun respiraba tirada en el suelo, él y la castaña se extrañaron al ver como aquel monstruo se empezó a carbonizar y tuvo un final igual que la quimera que venció Harry.

Hermione y Draco mostraban una mueca de asco y este último aprovecho para ofender a la castaña.

-que repugnante, me recuerda a alguien-miro a Hermione con la misma mueca que a la bestia y después se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿a dónde vas?-

-no creo poder soportar más tu hedor-comento el rubio sin ni siquiera voltear a verla

-debemos buscar a Harry-

-¿qué? oí bien. ¿Debemos?- el chico se giró y la miro heladamente -creo que estas delirando Granger, mi único deber es mantenerme con vida, por mi le puede pasar cualquier cosa a Potter-

Hermione quería acabar con él en ese momento pero lo primero era ir a buscar a su amigo, pasó por el lado de Draco sin dignarse a verlo y en cuanto salió del aula sintió un gran alivio al ver a Harry correr hacia ella.

-¿estás bien?-fue lo primero que pregunto el chico cuando alcanzo a su amiga

-sí y ¿tu estas herido?

-no, estoy bien y malf...-

Harry no pudo continuar con sus palabras ya que la respuesta a su pregunta estaba saliendo del aula con su arrogante actitud y sin más el rubio se marchó sin decir nada dejando a los amigos enojados y arrepintiéndose de no haberlo dejado solo con las quimeras.


	3. Chapter 3

**La petición de McGonagall**

Draco llego a la estancia de las serpientes y su cabeza solo llevaba un objetivo y ese era Blaise Zabinni, quería encontrarlo y golpearlo por haberlo dejado a su suerte y aunque no lo quería admitir hubiera corrido con una muy mala si san Potter y la sangre sucia no lo hubiesen ayudado.

En cuanto llegó no encontró a Zabinni entonces se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con este pues sabía que en cualquier momento tendría que pasar por allí.

Mientras se quitaba su uniforme Draco no podía dejar de pensar en que le hubiese pasado de no ser por cara cortada y eso lo hacía enojar aún más hasta que empezó a golpear todos los objetos que estaban en la habitación sobre todo las pertenencias de Zabinni, cuando ya se tranquilizó un poco pensó en si esas criaturas iban por el buscando lo mismo que la mujer del bosque, se dejó caer en su cama quedándose tan solo con sus pantalones mientras cogía su cabello entre sus dedos y trataba de jalar del pues se desesperó al pensar que a su madre también la pudieron acabar de atacar.

Hermione y Harry ingresaron a la estancia de su torre y se sentaron en un sillón tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, la castaña dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo y este dejo caer su cabeza en la de ella.

-no puedo creer que ni siquiera nos haya dado las gracias-

-no hubiera creído si lo hubiese hecho- afirmo Harry mientras se erguía viendo el fuego de la chimenea. La castaña se separó de el para luego encontrarse con el rostro del chico.

-¿por qué lo han atacado?- pregunto Hermione como si esperara que su amigo tuviera la respuesta

-no lo sé, pero quien este enviando esas criaturas realmente quiere acabar con Malfoy-

Respondió Harry mientras le acariciaba a su amiga una pequeña herida que esta tenía en la frente,

En ese momento Ginny bajo las escaleras ya era tarde y la mayoría de los alumnos estaban durmiendo así que sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo al ver a sus amigos en aquella escena solos en la sala común, ellos no se percataron de la pelirroja y siguieron hablando sobre Malfoy y las criaturas en voz baja, Ginny no podía escuchar lo que hablaban pero su mente empezó a trabajar sola llegando a conclusiones herradas.

-ocurre algo- dijo la menor de los Weasley asiendo sobresaltar a sus dos amigos

-no, no es nada-respondió apresuradamente la castaña separándose de su amigo

-en realidad Hermione se lastimo la frente-se oyó la voz serena de Harry

-en ese caso es mejor que la revise madame Pomfrey, no creo que tú puedas hacer mucho-

Antes de que la castaña hablara en defensa de su amigo la pelirroja se dio media vuelta dejando ver su enojo y volvió hacia su habitación.

Hermione miro a su amigo algo apenada pero este movía su cabeza en gesto tranquilizador.

-creo que es mejor descansar-

-no crees que deberías contarle lo que está pasando con Malfoy?- pregunto la chica entre susurros.

-creo que no es el momento indicado, descuida cuando lo sea hablare con ella-

Hermione no dijo más y se retiró hacia su habitación con una mirada triste hacia Harry pues sabia en el fondo el motivo del enojo de Ginny y los problemas que le estaba causando a su amigo.

La castaña se dejó caer en su cama cansada y con un poco de dolor en la frente por su pequeña herida. Pensaba en su amigo y en Ginny pero sin desearlo su mente se dirigía sola hacia el chico rubio preguntándose porque lo estarían atacando y en momentos maldiciéndolo por su última conversación

-es un tonto arrogante-expreso ella en voz baja a pesar de que Lavender y Parvati ya se encontraban durmiendo. Luego se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños.

La noche paso Draco se quedó dormido esperando al cobarde de Zabinni, Hermione no cambio su ropa antes de dormir su viaje al mundo de los sueños no la dejaría hasta la mañana siguiente, Ginny pensaba en lo que había visto entre sus amigos y trataba de negar con su corazón lo que su mente ya estaba dando por hecho. Ron seguía tan profundo por el whiskey con una mano y una pierna saliendo de su cama, parecía en estado de coma al igual que sus dos compañeros de rasca Dean y Seamus y a una cama del pelirrojo se encontraban unos ojos verdes mirando a la nada en medio de la oscuridad su mente trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido llegando a una decisión la cual efectuaría a la mañana siguiente.

Draco se despertó al sentir incomodos rayos de sol en su rostro sabía que debía levantarse y que lo más probable era que Potter y la sangre sucia le hicieran preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a contestar principalmente porque él tampoco tenía las respuestas, en lo que ha investigado no ha encontrado nada más que la simple leyenda de Blad algo que le brindaba muy poca información, comunicarse con su madre sería algo difícil pero no dejaría de intentar que McGonagall lo lograse.

Se levantó de muy mal humor el cual se terminó de empeorar el ver la cama de Zabinni que seguía vacía, el cobarde no se había atrevido a ir a dormir seguro para evitarlo, con una mueca en su rostro se dirigió al baño azotando la puerta luego de ingresar en el haciendo que Crabbe y Goyle quedaran sentados del susto.

Harry se encontraba en la sala común esperando a Hermione para hablar con ella pero su rostro se reflejó nervioso al ver que la primera chica que bajo fue Ginny y no la castaña como era costumbre.

La pelirroja se quedó en el último escalón esperando que este le digiera algo pero el chico guardo silencio, no sabía si era buena idea contare lo ocurrido, tal vez el solo hecho de saber sobre la existencia de las criaturas la ponga en peligro y el jama se perdonaría si a ella le pasara algo.

-buenos días-fueron las palabras de la chica para luego dirigirse al cuarto de su hermano dejando a Harry pensativo y sin reacción alguna.

Luego de que Ginny ingresara a la habitación de Ron, Harry escucho bajar a alguien más y esta vez sí era la castaña.

-buenos días Harry-dijo la chica con su habitual sonrisa.

-buenos días- respondió el con un tono de voz apagado

-¿te ocurre algo? preguntaba ella mientras llegaba hasta el

-no, no me pasa nada- dijo el mientras salía de sus pensamientos para finalmente mirarla a los ojos.

-debemos hablar con McGonagall-fueron las palabras que dejaron a Hermione con los ojos desorbitados y sus labios sin poderse despegar.

Draco no quiso perder tiempo así que se dirigió apresuradamente hacia la oficina de McGonagall aprovechando la hora del desayuno. Al llegar dio grandes golpes en la puerta para que la directora lo hiciera pasar enseguida y su plan no fallo pues ella al escuchar el primer llamado a su puerta lo invito a ingresar enseguida.

La puerta se abrió y el rubio alcanzo a ingresar solo hasta el final de esta pues quedo paralizado al ver a Potter y a Granger allí en la oficina, la directora pudo sentir el ambiente tenso entre los 2 Griffindor y el Slytherin, sabía que la visita de los 3 chicos en partes era por una misma razón.

-joven Malfoy, puede cerrar la puerta y proceder a contar el motivo de su visita-

Ignorando a la anciana el rubio se dirigió hacia Harry quedando frente a el

-qué haces aquí Potter-preguntaba en tono desafiante

-no hay que tener dos neuronas para saberlo Malfoy-respondió el moreno en el mismo tono

Ambos chicos estaban acariciando sus varitas tal vez ignorando en donde se encontraban pero McGonagall no lo iba a permitir.

-jóvenes será mejor que se calmen si no quieren 50 puntos menos para cada casa y un castigo ejemplar- decía la directora mientras se ponía en medio de los dos chicos

Ambos chicos se miraron y luego a la directora quedando en un gran silencio el cual fue interrumpido por la castaña.

-directora McGonagall queríamos hablarle sobre las extrañas criaturas que han estado apareciendo en Hogwarts-

Las miradas se posaron sobre la chica una de ellas con mucho rencor

- de que habla señorita Granger?-

-no le haga caso, lo más seguro es que la peste la a echo alucinar-se apresuró a contestar el rubio

-pues no creo que la mujer que te ataco en el bosque prohibido haya sido una ilusión. Malfoy- le respondió Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro de victoria

El rubio apretó sus mandíbulas y quiso asesinar con su mirada a los Griffindor pero se limitó a responder con sarcasmo en sus palabras

-pasas demasiado tiempo cerca de... - hizo una mueca viendo a Hermione con asco -Granger- completo -tal vez sus encuentros furtivos te están haciendo alucinar igual que a ella. Potter-

Harry dio un paso hacia el rubio pero McGonagall se apresuró a interrumpir

-no hace falta que sigan discutiendo como dos chiquillos...,soy la directora de Hogwarts por lo tanto se de cada acontecimiento en sus instalaciones- decía la anciana mientras tomaba asiento invitando a los alumnos a hacer lo mismo, aunque solamente Hermione acepto la invitación dejando aun Potter y un Malfoy enojados de pie tras ella viendo a la directora.

-ya los he escuchado lo suficiente, ahora serán ustedes quienes oirán lo que tengo que decirles sin interrupciones- aclaro mientras la castaña asentaba y los dos chicos se limitaban a guardar silencio.

-se lo ocurrido en el bosque y también lo de anoche en los pasillos, me alegra que hayan salido ilesos y lamento no haberlos podido ayudar porque cuando me percate ustedes ya habían eliminado a las criaturas-

Los chicos pusieron cara de consternación incluso Malfoy que trataba de disimular viendo a todas partes sin mover su cabeza.

-Narcissa se ha encargado de ponerme al tanto de la situación-

Con esas palabras logro que aquellos ojos de color hielo se posaran en ella fijamente y casi sin parpadear a la espera de más.

-está muy preocupada por lo que le pueda pasar Malfoy, igualmente solo cuento con un nombre pero no he podido indagar más de lo que usted a echo, parece que toda la información acerca de él ha desaparecido-

Harry y su amiga no pudieron evitar mirarse sin poder entender mucho de lo que hablaba McGonagall

-su madre me ha pedido que lo proteja, pero aparte de poner un escudo en el castillo para que no puedan ingresar criaturas no puedo hacer más, debe tener más precaución de ahora en adelante, creo que el joven Potter y la señorita Granger no siempre estarán allí para salvarlo-

Esto último hizo que Draco se tensara y bajara su mirada para dejar salir una voz entre cortada por la ira que tenía.

-y..., mi madre. Necesito saber cómo esta-

-por fortuna está bien, hable con ella en la madrugada-

Los Griffindor guardaban silencio mientras sentían como Draco relajaba un poco su cuerpo al escuchar noticias sobre su madre aunque no dejaba de apretar sus mandíbulas mientras miraba el escritorio de la anciana.

-su madre dice que debería reconsiderar lo que le dijo en su última visita, en estos momentos no está en posición de rechazar ninguna ayuda-

En cuanto McGonagall termino de hablar el rubio se marchó sin decir una palabra dejando un silencio incomodo en la oficina.

Luego de unos minutos la anciana dirigió su atención a los chicos que no entendían muy bien la situación.

-sé que ustedes comprende muy poco de lo que acabo de decirle a Draco así que seré breve- esta vez Harry acepto sentarse junto a su amiga ambos a la espera de las palabras de la anciana

-la familia Malfoy está siendo asechada por extrañas criaturas no solamente quimeras, ellas están en busca de algo que posee Draco aunque el único que sabe de qué se trata es Lucios, a él también lo han atacado en Azkaban pero se ha negado a decirle a alguien de que se trata y por lo que veo debe ser algo muy importante para permitirse exponer a su esposa y a su hijo teniendo en cuenta que acepto ir a Azkaban para protegerlos-

-yo. ¿Porque nos está contando todo esto?- pregunto Hermione mientras Harry miraba atento a McGonagall y está a él, y eso fue lo suficiente para que el moreno entendiera.

-quiere que lo ayudemos verdad- expreso el chico más como afirmación que como pregunta.

-que-grito su amiga sin poderlo creer

-Hermione no es su obligación ayudarlo y menos después de todo lo sucedido, pero por favor piénsenlo un poco antes de negasen rotundamente. Él no tiene a nadie que le ayude-

-pues que llame a sus amigos mortifagos- decía Hermione en un tono elevado de voz

-Hermione, Harry. Narcissa en persona me ha pedido que le ayude. La pobre mujer prácticamente vive en las sombras para no ser atacada, no puede ayudar a su hijo-

-pues entonces que le hagan compañía a Lucios en Azkaban que es donde deben estar

Los tres- resoplaba Harry también enojado.

-Harry ustedes se han destacado por su valentía, no son alumnos comunes y sé que ayudaran a quien lo necesite, esto es algo que solo les puedo pedir a ustedes y al joven Weasley-

-Malfoy no merece la ayuda de nadie-seguía diciendo Hermione enojada.

-respóndanme algo, si es así porque no lo dejaron a su suerte en el bosque o en los pasillos anoche,... sé que lo que les estoy pidiendo no es de su agrado pero estoy segura que tomaran la mejor decisión, mañana al medio día los espero en mi oficina junto con Ronald Weasley para que me hagan saber su decisión-


	4. Chapter 4

**La decisión de Potter**

Draco se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, necesitaba estar solo iba tan lleno de ira que no se percató de Zabinni que retrocedió enseguida en cuanto lo vio atravesar los pasillos.

El rubio dijo su contraseña e ingreso a la sala común, se sentó en un sillón mientras miraba al suelo pensativo, luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en los pasillos con Potter y la sangre sucia se negaba a aceptar que ellos fueran las dos personas que fueron a su rescate con Hagrid en el bosque, quiso creer que el robusto hombre les había contado a los Griffindor sobre el incidente, no quería deberle nada a Potter y menos a esa sangre sucia, la sola idea le dejaba ver muecas de desagrado en su rostro, muecas que una chica de cabello negro noto.

La chica sabía que Draco estaba muy enojado pero no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, quería hacerle recordar viejos tiempos, llevarlo a un aula vacía y hacerle dejar a un lado su frustración para centrarse en ella.

Draco seguía adsorbido en sus pensamientos mientras seguía con su vista fija en el suelo, cuando de pronto sintió unas manos posarse sobre sus hombros para así deslizarse lentamente hacia su pecho. Enseguida se percató de quien se trataba, dejo escapar un gran suspiro mientras blanqueaba sus ojos.

-Que quieres-pregunto el secamente al sentir los labios de la chica en su mejilla.

-Creí que podíamos aprovechar el tiempo como antes- la chica se quedó en silencio durante un momento para continuar aplicando un tono seductor junto a la oreja del rubio -en estos momentos hay muchas aulas vacías aunque tu cuarto también es buena idea estoy segura de que no hay nadie y es mucho más cómodo-

Draco se empezó a relajar gracias a las caricias de Pansy, la oferta era muy tentadora, desde que llego a Hogwarts no había podido reencontrarse con la chica de la misma manera que en los años anteriores, pensó que si accedía y se dejaba llevar por ella podría dejar a un lado sus frustraciones mientras disfrutaba.

Pansy siguió recorriendo las mandíbulas del chico con sus labios hasta llegar a los de él, sin más el rubio le correspondió el beso y la tomo por la cintura haciéndola sentar en sus piernas, quería olvidarse por un momento de las criaturas, de McGonagall, del peligro que corría sus padres de todo lo sucedido...de Potter.

Al recordar este apellido Draco separo sus labios de los de Pansy, la aparto de él casi empujándola para levantarse enojado.

-Ese imbécil de Potter y esa asquerosa sangre sucia-

Fue lo único que la chica escucho decir a Malfoy mientras este se dirigía a zancadas a su habitación dando un gran portazo al ingresar en ella. La morena decidió no insistir, retrocedió lentamente hacia la salida hasta que se giró y se marchó de la torre con una mezcla de susto y enojo.

-No puedo creer que nos haya pedido que ayudáramos a ese presumido- decía Hermione mientras se dirigía a su primera clase con Harry -Es un imbécil ni siquiera se mostró agradecido porque lo ayudáramos, definitivamente no hay nada que pensar el no merece la ayuda de nadie- seguía hablando la chica mientras su amigo se limitaba a guardar silencio.

-Harry, ¿me estas escuchando?- Pregunto mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo haciendo que se fijara en ella.

-Hermione, que puede tener Malfoy en su poder... Que puede ser tan importante que ni siquiera su padre se ha atrevido a revelarlo-

-No...No se me ocurre que pueda ser-respondió ella comprendiendo la incertidumbre de Harry mientras soltaba su brazo.

-Quien este enviando esas criaturas sabe de magia, magia muy poderosa y peligrosa- Fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de dirigirse al aula dejando a la castaña pensativa.

Trascurrió la mañana y los dos Griffindor no podían evitar estar pensativos en las clases, Draco no había asistido a la primera clase y esto les hizo pensar muchas hipótesis.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo Harry y Hermione pudieron divisar a Ginny sentada junto a Ron. El moreno miro a su amiga pues sabía que esta no se sentaría junto al pelirrojo y él no había podido aclarar las cosas con su novia así que invito a la castaña a sentarse separados de los Weasley. La chica quiso negarse para no causarle más problemas a Harry pero este término convenciéndola.

-No creo que sea buena idea que evites a Ginny, lo mejor es que conversen y solucionen sus problemas-

-¿enserio?- pregunto Harry mientras miraba a su amiga risueño.

-Lo mío con Ronald es distinto-se defendió ella. Harry negó con su cabeza y luego dirigió su mirada a la mesa Slytherin.

-En donde crees que esta-preguntaba él.

-Lo habrán vuelto a...- Hermione no pudo completar sus palabras al sentir algo de preocupación por la suerte del rubio. Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio mirándose asustados por lo que pudiese haber ocurrido.

-Harry necesito hablar contigo- les sorprendió Ginny de junto a su novio con una expresión muy seria.

Hermione se disponía a marcharse pero se quedó estática al ver que Harry se le adelanto y se marchó sin decir ni una sola palabra. La pelirroja retuvo sus lágrimas con un gran nudo en la garganta mientras su novio se retiraba.

-Ginny- llamo Hermione con una voz cortada, pero la menor de los Weasley se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin mirar a la castaña que derramo un par de lágrimas las cuales limpio de inmediato, sabía que su amiga estaba pensando las peores cosas de ella y eso le partía el alma.

Harry sabía que sus problemas con Ginny aumentarían después de esto último pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con Malfoy ya que lo había visto pasar fuera del comedor, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió seguirlo necesitaba respuestas y solo el celas podía dar.

El chico de gafas siguió a Draco hasta llegar al baño de Myrtle la llorona, en donde ingreso precavidamente para sorprender al rubio pero fue este quien lo sorprendió.

-Que quieres Potter-pregunto el rubio recostado en una pared cruzado de brazos.

-Respuestas Malfoy- decía el moreno sin moverse de su sitio.

-Pues, ya somos dos-

-Eso es algo que no creo -

-Lo que creas o no me tiene sin cuidado-

-Que es lo que tu padre te ha dado aguardar Malfoy?-

-Por qué crees que te lo diré-

-Porque si no lo haces te quedaras solo en esto-

El rubio se despegó de la pared y quito su vista del suelo para posarla en Harry.

-No necesito tu ayuda Potter-

-¿Enserio?- respondía Harry entre sonrisas -me pareció todo lo contrario cuando te atacaron y teniendo en cuenta la ayuda de Zabinni...-

Draco despego sus labios pero antes de pronunciar palabra Harry lo interrumpió.

-Admítelo Malfoy, estas solo e irónicamente el único que en este momento te puede brindar ayuda soy yo, aunque no sé si quiera hacerlo-

Draco se quedó en silencio con una mirada llena de odio hacia el moreno, su orgullo no podía caer más bajo esperar a que san Potter se apiade de él y le brinde su ayuda era lo que más detestaba.

-Está bien, si no quieres contestar solo me queda darte la espalda y marcharme- Harry se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero al escuchar la voz del rubio se detuvo.

-No sé qué es lo que buscan esas criaturas, mi madre dice que es algo que mi padre me entrego antes de ir a Azkaban y aunque no lo creas estoy seguro que no me ha entregado nada-

-Cuál es el nombre al que se refería McGonagall- pregunto Harry sin darse la vuelta

-Blad Valquiria. Solo sé que es una leyenda de Rumania, los Muggles creen que es un chupa sangre más de eso no he podido encontrar-

-bien Malfoy, ya escuchaste a McGonagall no estás en posición de rechazar cualquier ayuda, pero yo sí puedo rechazar el ofrecértela-

Harry se marchó sin esperar respuesta del rubio y cuando ya se había retirado a unos cuantos pasos del baño pudo escuchar como Draco golpeaba las puertas y los lavabos haciéndole saber lo enojado que se encontraba y eso hizo sentir algo de alegría en Harry la cual reflejo en una pequeña sonrisa mientras se marchaba.

Habían finalizado las clases del día y se acercaba la hora de la cena, Ginny se encontraba en la sala común conversando con su hermano sobre su próximo partido de quidicht, Hermione los vio y decidió dirigirse a ellos para poder aclarar las cosas con su amiga. En cuanto alcanzo a los dos hermanos Ron se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a cenar, es mejor que me valla antes de que el ambiente se ponga pesado-

Dijo el pelirrojo a su hermana antes de retirarse asegurándose que Hermione lo escuchara. Ginny se disponía a seguir a su hermano pero se detuvo cuando la castaña la sujeto del antebrazo.

-Necesito hablar contigo-decía la chica en tono de voz apagado.

Ginny no pronuncio palabra simplemente volvió a tomar asiento mientras Hermione la soltaba.

-Ginny lamento que estemos en esta situación y me duele mucho saber que debes estar pensando las peores cosas de mí, y lo entiendo la situación se ha dado para eso pero...- hizo una pausa mientras pasaba saliva para no quebrar su voz.

-No es tu culpa-por fin hablo Weasley al ver tan mal su amiga -Es solo que Harry se está comportando de manera extraña tu misma as visto que ni siquiera habla conmigo-

-Pronto lo hará confía en mi- decía la castaña un poco más animada al ver que su amiga le volvía a hablar

-Hermione dime que está pasando, quieres que confié en ti pues vuelve a ser completamente honesta conmigo-

-No...no puedo decirte lo que está ocurriendo pero créeme Harry pronto lo hará-

-Hermione, necesito hablar contigo-las interrumpió sorpresivamente el personaje de su conversación

-¿debe ser ahora?-

-si-afirmaba Harry mientras la miraba a los ojos dándole a entender de qué se trataba.

Hermione miro a su amiga soltó gran suspiro y procedió a levantarse para marcharse con Harry mientras este se miraba fijamente con Ginny pasando saliva y temblaban sus labios como si quisiera hablarle a la pelirroja pero agacho su cabeza y se marchó tras su amiga para no decir alguna imprudencia.

-Que te ocurre, porque te marchaste así del comedor y ¿en dónde estuviste toda la tarde?-pregunto Hermione algo molesta por la conducta de su amigo -debes hablar con Ginny ella está sufriendo-

-As escuchado de Blad Valquiria?- la interrumpió Harry

-No mucho-contesto ella sin entender a qué iba la pregunta

Hermione...decidí ayudar a Malfoy-

-¡que!- alzo la voz ella

-Escucha hay algo oculto tras todo esto y necesito averiguar que es-

-Harry tu lucha era contra...Voldemort, esto es cosa de los Malfoy tú no tienes por qué ayudar a su heredero-

El chico suspiro y comprendió que por más razones que le diera a su amiga esta no iba aceptarlo.

-mañana le hare saber mi decisión a McGonagall. Hermione tú no tienes que presentarte yo le explicare todo y sé que ella comprenderá mi decisión al igual que la tuya-

La chica negó con su cabeza y lanzándole una mirada enojada a su amigo se retiró sin decir más.

Al medio día siguiente Draco se dirigió a la oficina de la directora luego de que esta lo mandara llamar, por su mente solamente pasaba la imagen de su madre deseaba que ella lo estuviese esperando allí. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina paso saliva y antes de golpear está se abrió, el rubio ingreso y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver allí a Potter esperándolo con McGonagall.

-Joven Malfoy tome asiento por favor- Esta vez el rubio hizo caso a la anciana y se sentó en espera de lo que tuvieran que decir.

-El joven Potter ha decidido brindarle su ayuda-

Draco quedo totalmente sorprendido miraba a la directora y luego a Harry con una mueca extrañada en su rostro creía que luego de su conversación en el baño Potter no le brindaría su ayuda.

- Te ayudare Malfoy, pero bajo mis reglas-

Claro tenía que haber un pero, Draco dejo su cara de sorpresa de lado para dar paso a una gran risa burlona.

-Tus reglas Potter?-pregunto entre risas

-Así es-

-Y... ¿cuáles serían?-

-Tendrás que obedecer en todo lo que te digamos, nos hará saber toda información que conozcas y que tu madre te dé, ayudaras a investigar no nos dejaras todo el trabajo a nosotros por ultimo dejaras de insultarnos también a nuestros amigos y tampoco se lo permitirás a los demás Slytherin-

Malfoy miro hacia la puerta al termino de las palabras de Granger, ¿en serio creía que aceptaría todo eso?

-Hermione- llamo Harry sorprendido al igual que McGonagall

-No permitiré que corras riesgos al lado de un tonto presumido-

-¿Y tú si me puedes insultar?- resoplo Draco interrumpiéndola

-Si-respondió secamente

-Vaya-decía indignado cruzándose de brazos

-Ayudare a... Solo para protegerte de lo que te pueda suceder estando a su lado- se dirigía a Harry mientras cerraba la puerta que Draco dejo abierta.

El rubio soltó una gran risotada ganándose una mala mirada por parte de los Griffindor.

-Enserio Granger crees que accederé a todo eso solo por tu ayuda o la de Potter?-

-Pues me temo que no tiene más opciones Draco a menos que no quiera ayudar a sus padres-

La sonrisa de Draco se borró pero enseguida apareció en el rostro de Harry y muy notablemente en el de Hermione.

-Está bien, pero solo será una tregua temporal- respondió el muy a su pesar luego de pensarlo

-Algo mas- le atajo Hermione antes de que Draco se marchara -nos reuniremos hoy en la biblioteca en cuanto acaben las clases-

-Malfoy nadie más debe saber de esto en especial los Weasley-se apresuró a advertir Harry para finalmente dejar marchar al rubio bastante enojado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arrepentimiento**

Los dos Griffindor se marcharon rumbo al gran comedor y era notable lo molesta que se encontraba Hermione.

-Aun puedes salirte de todo esto- decía Harry tratando de seguirle el paso a su amiga quien al escuchar esas palabras se detuvo.

-Por más que me insistas no te voy a dejar solo...Puedo entender que no hallas querido que Ron se enterara también lo prefiero así de cualquier forma no creo que allá accedido a ayudar a Malfoy tan fácilmente. Pero no puedo creer que trates de decidir por mí. Harry si tu no hubiese accedido a ayudarlo yo tampoco lo hubiera hecho, pero creí que después de todo lo que hemos vivido ya habías comprendido que yo siempre te apoyare y estaré a tu lado sin importar lo que pase- Esto último lo dijo con una mirada triste que hizo sentir culpable a Harry.

-Vamos debemos comer algo y creo que ahora si debes hablar con Ginny-

Al escuchar esto Harry se estremeció pues no sabía bien como hablarle a su novia, no podía decirle la verdad ya que era probable que la pusiera en peligro saber más de lo debido, así que debía encontrar una forma de arreglar las cosas con ella sin tener que mentirle. Aunque los nervios empezaban a apoderarse del sabía que esa conversación no debía posponerse más tiempo.

En cuanto llegaron al gran comedor Harry se dirigió en busca de su novia seguido de Hermione. Fueron a la parte de la mesa donde Ginny se encontraba y enseguida se la llevo dejando a su amiga sola con Ron. Hermione pensó que tal vez ella también debería hacer las paces con el pelirrojo ya que le dolía mucho como se había tornado su relación empeorando cada vez más, sabía que lo mejor era superar el motivo de su ruptura para por lo menos conservar su amistad así que decidió dar el primer paso.

-Ron creo que tú y yo también deberíamos hablar- decía mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-Tienes razón Hermione a mí tampoco me gusta esta situación-

-Entonces deberíamos hacer las paces y volver a ser como antes...estoy hablando de ser amigos- Aclaró sonrojándose un poco - la verdad es que extraño tener una conversación contigo en la cual no terminemos discutiendo por lo menos no a gritos- decía finalizando con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hermione lamento mucho como te he tratado -respondió con una voz llena de tristeza

-Ron-al sentir la tristeza de este se dejó embargar por la misma permitiendo que sus ojos se empezarán a cristalizar mientras su voz se cortaba.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, sus ojos demostraban arrepentimiento por todo lo sucedió pero junto a Ron se sentó una chica de Revenclaw interrumpiéndolos mientras dejaba a el chico sin habla

-Hola Rony- chillo la voz de esta y enseguida dio un beso desprevenido en los labios de Ron

Hermione contuvo la respiración y lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo sin levantar su vista ya que no pudo aguantar más con las lágrimas.

Nuevamente saliendo del comedor volvió a tropezar con Draco pero esta vez el logro mantener el equilibrio y la sostuvo para que ella no lo perdiera.

-Y ahora qué te pasa, acaso aparte de... eres ciega- grito mientras la soltaba con una mueca de asco.

La chica simplemente lo empujo y siguió corriendo pero no pudo evitar que este se percatara de sus lágrimas.

Draco ingreso al comedor sin entender a Granger, hacía poco en la oficina de McGonagall estaba orgullosa y prepotente, pero ahora la veía corre mientras lloraba algo que por cierto lo hizo sentir bien.

Poco después de cruzar la puerta también tropezó con Ron quien iba en busca de Hermione.

-Astee a un lado Malfoy-

-¡Que! Acabas de interponerte en mi camino y encima ¿me das ordenes?-expresaba Draco tratando de cerrarle el paso a un muy apresurado Ronald.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces-respondió empujándolo a un lado para poder seguir por su camino y aunque se le hizo extraño que el rubio no le siguiera buscando pleito siguió en busca de su amiga pero en cuanto salió del comedor no había rastro de ella por ningún lado.

Draco relaciono las lágrimas de Granger con el tonto de Weasley y se abrió camino hacia sus amigos con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Había logrado que el pobretón perdiera el rastro de esa sangre sucia y ahora se debía encontrar llorando en algún rincón de Hogwarts algo que nuevamente lo hacía sentir bastante bien, luego de como ella lo había tratado en la oficina de McGonagall el verla llorar le alegro el día y luego se le termino de arreglar al ver a la Revenclaw correr hacia Ron quien esquivaba sus besos lo cual lo hizo comprender todo lo sucedido. Se limitó a observar desde su mesa mientras mordía una manzana y oía los comentarios de las demás serpientes que confirmaban el puzle que el había encajado.

-¿Por fin te has dignado a hablarme?- Le reclamaba Ginny a su novio mientras se cruzaba de brazos enfadada

-Ginny entiendo que este enojada, pero créeme si no te había hablado antes es porque no estaba seguro de que decirte-

-Te ayudare-expreso ella en un tono bastante serio-puedes empezar con una disculpa -

Harry dejo llenar sus pulmones para luego dejar salir un gran suspiro tomando a la chica de los hombros.

-Ginny lo lamentó, sé que debí hablar contigo en cuanto dejamos a Ron en su cama pero...-

-Pero te ofendió mi comentario sobre Hermione ¿verdad?-completo ella-Harry te entiendo, yo estaba tan enojada por ver a mi hermano en ese estado que no pensé lo que decía-dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y completo-discúlpame sé que Hermione y Ron tienen sus problemas y que yo no debo inmiscuirme en ellos, fui una tonta-

Harry la abrazo y esta le correspondió para así terminar besándose como sello de su reconciliación.

-Harry que está pasando, porque tú y Hermione se están comportando de manera tan extraña-hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió titubeando un poco-yo...llegue a pensar que...tú y ella empezaban... a verse como algo más que...amigos-

-así es-

-¡Que!-

-Hermione y yo ya no nos vemos como amigos... sino como hermanos-expreso el sonriendo-Ginny-tomo el rostro más relajado de ella entre sus manos-solo te puedo decir que McGonagall nos ha encargado algo muy importante y confidencial por eso no te puedo decir de que se trata y te agradeceré si no le dices nada de esto a Ron ya sabes cómo es-

La chica desvió su triste mirada hacia el suelo pero Harry continuo

-Cuando sea seguro te contare todo-

-¿seguro?-nuevamente dirigió su vista a los ojos de su novio

-Por ahora no sé qué tan peligroso sea, pero lo que si se es que no te quiero arriesgar por nada del mundo. Solo te pido que confíes en mí-

Ella no dijo más palabras simplemente lo abrazo y luego lo beso dejándole saber que depositaba toda su confianza en él.

Draco compartía con Hermione la última clase del día que era aritmétcia y pudo percatarse de los ojos rojos de la chica, algo que también notaron los otros 2 Slytherin que estaban en esa misma clase.

-Qué te pasa Granger ¿apestas tanto que tus lagrimales no lo soportan?- la insultaba Rick un chico rubio que se unió al grupo de Malfoy a principio de año casualmente desde entonces se hizo muy amigo de Zabinni.

La chica trato de ignorarlos con su vista al frete dejándolos de lado. Draco que también escucho el comentario no podía evitar reírse sin mirar a Hermione ni a los Slytherin, él no podía insultarla pero si se podía reír cuando alguien más lo hiciera tenían un acuerdo y según eso él no debía permitir que ellos la insultaran pero entre tantos alumnos quería hacerse de oídos sordos nadie podía confirmar lo contrario.

-Parece que al pobretón por fin se le han sanado las fosas nasales y por eso se alejó de ti-

Draco esta vez alzó su vista al escuchar la voz de Zabinni insultarla, sin pensarlo Malfoy se encamino hacia sus compañeros que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Los dos Slytherin se posaron frente a Granger en actitud desafiante, Zabinni abrió sus labios para volver a insultarla pero no lo pudo hacer ya que Draco lo empujo haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

-Eres un maldito cobarde- le grito lleno de ira

Zabinni trato de levantarse del suelo pero Malfoy volvió a empujarlo y esta vez le propició una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

Hermione quedo completamente sorprendida, por un momento llego a creer que el rubio la estaba defendiendo por su acuerdo, pero ese pensamiento se esfumo de inmediato al recordar que Blaise había dejado a Malfoy a su suerte esa noche en el pasillo y esto la hizo reaccionar.

-Malfoy-fue lo único que pudo decir la chica antes de que el profesor Swan ingresara.

-¿Que está sucediendo?- decía el profesor confundido y enojado

Para entonces Blaise ya se había levantado del suelo con la ayuda de Rick, el chico seguía con sus manos en el estómago y con un gesto adolorido mientras regresaba a su asiento con su amigo, Draco regreso rápidamente al suyo y todo quedo como si nada hubiese ocurrido ya que el profesor prefirió dejarlo así debido a que él era el nuevo jefe de Slytherin y por supuesto no quería bajarle puntos a su casa.

Más tarde en la biblioteca Harry los estaba esperando pero solo llego Hermione algo que no lo extraño pues tanto él como su amiga estaban seguros que Malfoy no se presentaría, aunque era parte de sus condiciones lo más probable era que las incumpliera. Sin importar la falta del rubio empezaron a investigar aunque sin tener resultados sobre Blad.

Ya cuando se habían retirado los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la biblioteca a excepción de los 2 Griffindor Draco ingreso y se dirigió hacia ellos con su arrogante caminar.

-Llegas tarde-le resoplo enojada Hermione en cuanto el rubio se les unió

-No me agrada mucho la idea de que me vean con ustedes-

-Tranquilo Malfoy el sentimiento es mutuo-respondió Harry también molesto

-Y que han encontrado-expreso en tono dominante

Los dos Griffindor le lanzaron una mirada llena de rencor haciendo que Malfoy tomara un libro de mala manera y se sentara a dos sillas de Harry investigando en silencio.

Luego de media hora de absoluto silencio debido a que los tres chicos estaban hundidos en su investigación, Hermione cerró con fuerza el libro que tenía en las manos haciendo que los dos chicos dieran un gran sobresalto.

-Nada. No hay nada sobre Blad Valquiria, solo simples leyendas que no ayudan de mucho-decía ella ya cansada dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Es extraño que McGonagall no sepa más que nosotros, ¿porque ocultaron la información sobre este tipo y quien lo hizo?- cuestionaba Draco apartando el libro que tenia de su lado.

-Hermione lo mejor será que investigues en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca-susurro Harry para que Malfoy no escuchara lo cual lo hizo enojar un poco.

-Vamos Potter, ahora estamos del mismo bando-

-Eso no implica que confiemos en ti-respondió Harry

-Eres un cobarde traidor Malfoy, así que jamás estaremos del mismo bando, si estamos aquí es por McGonagall no por ti-intervino Hermione con ira en sus palabras

Draco no contesto simplemente se levantó de su asiento y se marchó haciendo sonar sus pasos, los dos Griffindor se miraron y procedieron a seguir planeando como obtener información sin importarles el enojo de Malfoy.

Transcurrió la semana, Harry y Hermione siguieron investigando sin obtener más resultados. En la sección prohibida tampoco había nada, no se habían vuelto a reunir con Draco y lo prefirieron así luego de lo sucedido, tan solo cruzaban palabras una que otra vez en el transcurso de las clases o en los pasillos sin que nadie los viera aunque este tampoco había tenido un resultado diferente al de ellos.

Hermione evitaba a Ron aunque este siempre trataba de hablar con ella sin poderlo conseguir, Harry aprovechaba los ratos libres de investigación y clases para dedicarse a su novia mientras que Draco no hacía más que preguntarle a McGonagall por Narcissa manteniendo siempre la guardia en alto.

Llegado el fin de semana Harry y Ginny lograron convencer a Hermione de que los acompañara a Hogsmeade, al llegar a las tres escobas pidieron bebidas.

Harry y su novia volvieron a ponerse meloso pero esta vez no incomodo a Hermione que se alegraba de que sus dos amigos estuvieran juntos otra vez, simple mente se limitó a tomar su bebida sin decir nada.

Luego de un rato los chicos se disponían a volver al castillo pero en el camino los intercepto Ron pidiendo hablar con Hermione. A pesar de las miradas fulminantes de su amiga Harry y Ginny lograron dejarlos solos pues querían que por fin arreglaran los inconvenientes que habían entre ellos.

-Hermione...yo quiero pedirte disculpas, sé que me he comportado como un completo imbécil y merezco que no me vuelvas a hablar el resto de nuestras vidas, pero déjame explicarte lo que ocurrió en el comedor... por favor-

El chico hablo con una mirada triste hacia su amiga la cual suspiraba mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Está bien Ronald, te escucho-

-Herm, la chica de Revenclaw- se detuvo un momento para tomar fuerzas -Nos besamos un poco antes de nuestra conversación- al oír esto Hermione apretó sus labios reteniendo todo lo que sentía en ese momento, retiro la vista del rostro de su amigo para no terminar nuevamente con lágrimas.

-Luego de eso se auto proclamo mi novia y yo no la corregí hasta que tú te marchaste del comedor- Ron tomo el rostro de la chica haciendo que esta lo viese a los ojos

-Hermione yo, todavía te quiero... y aunque sé que tú ya no quieres nada más conmigo de ese modo, no quiero que por eso dejemos de ser amigos-

Aunque lo intento Hermione no pudo aguantar más el llanto, han pasado tantas cosas entre ellos dos que no sabía que pensar, simplemente tomo los antebrazos del chico lo aparto de su lado y se limitó a marcharse sin mirarlo y sin decir nada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Malfoy manor**

Transcurrieron los primeros días de octubre en Hogwarts, luego de la última conversación que tuvo con Ron, Hermione no volvió a mencionar nada de lo anterior a ella, simplemente empezó a conversar con él evadiendo ese tema e hicieron como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre ellos. ¡Claro! no habían retomado su relación amorosa tan fácilmente así que se limitaron a empezar nuevamente como amigos.

Harry por su parte estaba en su mejor momento con Ginny y después de un tiempo él y Hermione empezaban a dejar de lado la investigación sobre Blad Valquiria ya que no habían vuelto a ocurrir sucesos extraños.

Por su parte Draco también empezaba a bajar la guardia, no había vuelto a hablar con su madre pero por McGonagall sabía que ella y su padre se encontraban bien. Así que empezó a hacer a un lado lo sucedido y nueva mente quiso reencontrarse con Pansy en sus rondas nocturnas como perfecto, prácticamente no volvió a cruzar palabra con Harry y Hermione.

Era hora de la cena y todos los alumnos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor así que McGonagall aprovecho para dar un anuncio.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts quiero que sepan que este año se organizara un baile por el día de Halloween el cual se llevara a cabo el último fin de semana de este mes- Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar sobre el tema dejando ver su alegría.

-Solo se les será permitido usar antifaz ya que los disfraces se pueden prestar para ofensas-

Algunos alumnos se mostraron enfadados por la decisión ya que querían disfrazarse, otros conformes y otros como Harry y sus tres amigos no le prestaron mucha importancia.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo y una tarde de miércoles Hermione se despidió de sus tres amigos para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca ya que estos tenían entrenamiento de quidicht y por más que Ron le insistiera para que los acompañara ella no accedió ya que ese no era uno de sus temas favoritos.

Ya encaminada en el pasillo se tropezó con Neville que iba completamente distraído.

-¡Oh lo siento Hermione!-

-No te preocupes Neville, pero ¿porque estas tan distraído?-

-Es que...acabo de chocar con Malfoy-

-Y... ¿Te ha insultado?...O... ¿lastimado?-

-No...- contesto el chico notablemente confundido -No me ha dicho nada. Simplemente siguió su camino pero... me pareció verle su rostro...-

-¿Cómo Neville? -¿Que tenía?-preguntaba ansiosa ya que creía que lo habían vuelto a atacar

-Me pareció verle su rostro con lágrimas, no lo puedo confirmar pero, creo que estaba llorando-

Hermione quedo igual de extrañada que Neville, ¿Draco Malfoy llorando? y ¿Que no le allá importado que alguien como Neville se haya percatado? eso solo le dio a pensar que algo muy malo le debió pasar a alguno de sus padres, sin pensarlo más le pregunto a al chico por donde había ido Malfoy y corrió a buscarlo.

Quería encontrarlo, quería saber si algo le había sucedido a alguno de sus padres, de alguna manera ella podía sentir el sufrimiento que él probablemente estaría pasando ya que en algún momento sus padres también estuvieron en peligro y aunque sabe que ahora están a salvo gracias a que les borro la memoria, su corazón aún sufre mucho al recordar que ya nadie la espera en el mundo Muggles.

Draco estaba solo, tal vez con un gran peso encima y aunque casi siempre que cruzaban palabra era para insultarse, quería acompañarlo, prestarle su hombro para que se desahogara ya que si no hubiera sido por la compañía de Harry, Ginny y Ron ella no hubiera podido soportar el perder de alguna manera a sus padres.

Hermione busco por gran parte del castillo pero no lo encontraba en ningún lado, pensó que tal vez había ido a las mazmorras y allí ya no lo podría buscar. Cuando ya se estaba dando por vencida recordó que Harry le había comentado sobre la conversación que tuvo con el rubio en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, así que corrió hasta ese lugar esperando encontrarlo.

Cuando llego abrió la puerta con precaución y sintió una gran pena al verlo en un rincón con su rostro oculto entre sus manos y piernas, Myrtle estaba a su lado observándolo con una expresión triste y al percatarse de Hermione se acercó a ella.

-No me quiso decir nada- le susurro la fantasma a la chica quien acento y se dirigió a él con cautela.

-Malfoy-decía Hermione en voz tranquilizadora mientras se agachaba junto a él.

Myrtle decidió desaparecer y dejarlos solos, ¡tal vez! Hermione podría averiguar que le ocurría al pobre chico incomprendido.

-Malfoy que es lo que paso, ¿porque estas así?-

El chico no contesto, ni tampoco levanto su rostro simplemente siguió como si nadie estuviera a su lado, la chica suspiro y se sentó junto a él esperando alguna reacción por parte del rubio, durante un rato no dijo nada simplemente le oía llorar.

-Malfoy-volvió a llamar esta y sin tener reacción alguna decidió salir y dejarlo un momento a solas mientras lloraba, pero en cuanto se levantó Draco la retuvo sujetando su antebrazo, Hermione quedo desconcertada. Él no la miraba, no le contestaba, ni siquiera la había insultado para que se marchara y ¿ahora la retenía?

La chica volvió a sentarse junto a él y sintió como Draco la empezó a apretar con fuerza algo que la empezaba a asustar, de pronto el rubio levanto su rostro y la miro fijamente, Hermione sintió algo estremecer en su interior al verle sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su cabello revolcado y su rostro reflejando tristeza y soledad. Sin pensarlo levanto su mano libre y limpio las lágrimas de una de las mejillas de Malfoy, él no opuso resistencia e incluso para sorpresa de Granger, Draco se dejó caer en su hombro y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño, soltó a la chica y la abrazo mientras escondía más su rostro en ella quien no hizo más que corresponder el abrazo tratando de consolarle con él.

Después de que pasaran aproximada mente cinco minutos abrazados Draco ya había dejado escapar toda su tristeza y se empezó a separar lentamente de Hermione para luego ponerse en pie y refrescar su rostro con agua.

Granger le siguió y quedo tras de él, sus ojos se encontraban por el espejo sobre el lavabo, sin palabras y más calmado pero con una mirada triste en el reflejo de la chica, Malfoy saco un pequeño papel del bolsillo de su pantalón, sin girarse estiro su mano hacia un lado esperando a que Hermione lo tomara.

La chica entendió el gesto y tomo el papel que estaba doblado en cuatro partes, aparto su vista del espejo mientras lo desdoblaba y procedió a leer.

Lo primero que le preocupo fue ver el sello del ministerio en aquel papel, sus ojos se agrandaban a medida que terminaba cada párrafo, en aquellas letras le informaban sobre un ataque en Azkaban, concretamente hacia Lucios Malfoy, una extraña criatura la cual no se había visto antes le había atacado dejándolo casi muerto, fue trasladado hacia San mungo inconsciente y su estado es reservado, han tratado de comunicarse con Narcissa pero no han obtenido ningún resultado favorable. En lo último le pedían no abandonar Hogwarts pues no sabían que tanto peligro podría correr fuera de él, así que tenía que resignarse a la espera.

Hermione volvió su vista hacia Draco y este ya se había girado para quedar frente a ella.

-Hace un tiempo que ya no me importan los mismos ideales que a mi padre, luego de la muerte del señor oscuro creí que podríamos dejar de lado todo y seguir con nuestras vidas aunque sabía que no iba a ser tan sencillo-

Hermione despego sus labios pero no sabía que decir, jamás pensó que Draco Malfoy pudiera mostrarse de tal manera ante ella, definitivamente tenía un gran peso encima y sin importarle ante quien necesitaba desahogarse.

-Hice todas esas cosas para...ya sabes quien por temor a morir. Por mi madre, porque no quería que le pasara nada creía que así la protegería, pero hasta hace poco entendí que también lo hacía por él. Quería protegerlo, me negaba a aceptarlo porque él no necesitaría la protección de un fracasado que siempre lo decepcionaba-

El chico volvió a dejar escapar sus lágrimas mientras apretaba su mandíbula para retomar fuerzas.

-Granger...no quiero que muera-decía con una voz quebrada por el llanto

-No morirá Malfoy- fueron las palabras de Hermione que jamás creyó pronunciarlas juntas y menos refiriéndose hacia Lucios Malfoy.

-Trata de recordar, ¿qué te entrego tu padre? Que puede causarles tantos problemas-

Draco negaba con su cabeza, por más que recordará sabía que su padre no le había entregado nada.

Hermione suspiro y se volvió a atrever a limpiar las lágrimas de Malfoy.

-Entonces solo hay algo que nos queda por hacer, aunque es un poco arriesgado- La chica apartó sus manos del rostro del chico y se dio vuelta para retirarse del baño.

-Ven debemos hablar con McGonagall-

Draco se quedó inmóvil ¿qué quería hablar con ella? ¿Qué era eso que les quedaba por hacer? -Granger-llamo el en un tono fuerte

-No te preocupes Malfoy ella y Harry solo se enteraran de la carta, el resto se quedara aquí nadie más tiene por que saberlo. Te lo prometo-

Respondió sin girarse, ambos chicos salieron del baño pero Malfoy la siguió a una cierta distancia.

El equipo de Griffindor había terminado su entrenamiento el cual fue interrumpido por una torrencial lluvia, estaban saliendo del campo de quidicht cuando de pronto llego la profesora Sprout en busca Harry para llevarlo con McGonagall los demás miembros del equipo se limitaron a guardar silencio. Ginny no pudo evitar ver a Harry con preocupación, este también la miro y luego a Ron para finalmente entregarle su escoba y dirigirse hacia el castillo.

Al llegar a su destino miro a Hermione junto a Malfoy y McGonagall esperándolo, ajusto la puerta y se sentó junto a Draco. La anciana procedió a contarle sobre la carta del ministerio y sobre el plan de Hermione.

-¡Que!-decía Harry preocupado -ir a la mansión Malfoy es muy peligroso, además de que no sabemos a qué se refería tu mamá-

-No tenemos más opción Harry. Si queremos saber quién está detrás de todo esto hay que buscar una pista, un indicio cualquier cosa que nos pueda brindar información -

-Como se pudo dar cuenta Harry en el colegio no hay información sobre Blad Valquiria, si Lucios dio ese nombre lo más probable es que él tenga alguna pista sobre él -

-Mi padre tiene algunos archivos ocultos bajo llave, tal vez allí podamos encontrar algo-

Lastimosamente tenían razón y aunque era muy arriesgado debían ir. Él también quería saber quien manejaba a esas criaturas, quien estaba detrás de aquella magia.-Pero como saldremos de Hogwarts- pregunto Harry a McGonagall aceptando el plan

-Yo me encargare de eso, los cubriré mientras ustedes van a la mansión se trasportaran desde aquí, pero solamente tienen dos horas-

-Pues entonces que estamos esperando- al mal paso darle prisa pensaba Harry

-No Harry ahora es imposible ir sin que los aurores nos descubran, debemos esperar el fin de semana y solo podremos ir en la noche- le explico Hermione al verlo tan ansioso.

La semana siguió transcurriendo Draco y Hermione se evitaban, ni siquiera se miraban, ella no sabía cómo comportarse con el chico ahora, aunque le había dicho que lo sucedido quedaría en el baño se sentía incomoda junto a él, pues la imagen del niño mimado, presumido y sin sentimientos que tenia de Malfoy empezaba a caer. Por su parte Draco se sentía apenado, ella la persona con la que más altercados tuvieron en el pasado, había sido su paño de lágrimas, fue a quien le expreso algo que había retenido hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo se debían comportar ahora? luego de su conversación en el baño ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Los demás Slytherin no desaprovechaban oportunidad alguna de burlarse de los Griffindor, Draco trataba de hacerse de oídos sordos en ocasione sobre todo cuando insultaban a Harry y Ron pero cuando insultaban a Hermione de manera disimulada la defendía y alejaba a sus compañeros de ella.

Llego el fin de semana, los Griffindor habían jugado contra Hufflepuff y habían salido victoriosos, los leones estaban orgullosos de su equipo y no dejaban de celebrar sobre todo Ron quien dejaba ver lo feliz y orgulloso que estaba por ser parte del mejor equipo de Hogwarts.

-¡Vamos Harry esto hay que celebrarlo y que mejor que en las tres escobas!-

-No lo sé Ron creo que prefiero descansar-le respondía en tono cansado a su amigo ya que recordaba muy bien que esa noche irían a la mansión Malfoy.

-La verdad es que si me gustaría que celebráramos juntos y de paso invitáramos a Hermione - expreso Ginny mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio.

-Está bien, pero no creo que Hermione se nos una-

-No te preocupes estoy seguro de que si Ginny es quien la invita accederá sin ningún problema-

La chica acento a las palabras de su hermano y dicho esto fueron los tres en busca de su amiga.

-Hermione- llamo Ginny al verla en la sala común.

-¡Hola chicos, felicidades por su victoria!-

-¿Nos fuiste a ver?-pregunto ron extrañado ya que no la había visto durante el juego

-Claro solo que no me pude quedar mucho tiempo. Tengo que entregar un trabajo que me encargo el profesor Swan y debo estudiar mucho-

-¡Pues ya has estudiado demasiado! ahora vendrás con nosotros a las tres escobas a acompañarnos a celebrar nuestro triunfo-se apuró a decir Ginny

-Ah... no se creó que prefiero terminar esto y luego descansar un poco- respondía Hermione mientras cruzaba sus ojos con los de Harry, ambos sabían que necesitaban tener todas sus energías para la noche por si algo inesperado ocurría.

-Vamos Herm acompáñanos-le suplicaba Ron mientras la tomaba de la mano

-Ah...no, se- la chica no podía vocalizar bien, el sentir la mano de Weasley entrelazar la suya, la hacía sentir nerviosa.

-Nos divertiremos un poco-la termino de convencer Harry

Las dos parejas se encaminaron hacia Hogsmeade, Ron no había soltado la mano de Hermione y esta tampoco quería que lo hiciera, ambos sintieron que entre ellos un sentimiento volvía a avivarse y por primera vez en mucho tiempo los dos amigos se sintieron cómodos y felices de volver a estar tan unidos. Hermione iba tan ensimismada que no sintió cuando Ron le sujeto con más fuerza la mano.

-Ahí viene ese idiota presumido - susurro el pelirrojo, Hermione no se percató de lo que dijo su acompañante pero Harry sí.

-Vamos Ron, no le prestes atención-

Al escuchar a Harry, Hermione reaccionó y Ron sintió como la mano de ella temblaba levemente

-No te preocupes Hermione si ese idiota se atreve a insultarte se las tendrá que ver conmigo-

Era algo extraño que Hermione se pusiera nerviosa por eso, pero Ron solo pensaba en enfrentar a Malfoy que se dirigía hacia ellos con su grupo de guarda espaldas.

Por su parte la castaña no estaba nerviosa porque la insultaran, su temor era encontrarse de frente con Draco Malfoy, esta vez no podría evitarlo Ron estaba muy decidido a no desviar su camino solo por los Slytherin así que rogaba al cielo que el rubio siguiera con su actitud indiferente.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Parece que los pobretones siempre tendrán relación con ¡EL MAL OLOR! - expreso Blaise en cuanto se toparon con ellos que luego de varias humillaciones y golpes por parte de Malfoy pudo volver a estar en su grupo.

- Astee aun lado Zabinni. Solo queremos seguir por nuestro camino- trato de calmar Harry

-¿Crees que por haber vencido a un equipo tan patético puedes darnos ordenes? Potter- se defendió el Slytherin sintiéndose grande con el apoyo del par de gorilas de Crabbe y Goyle mientras Malfoy se mostraba distraído.

-¡NO! ¡Podemos darte ordenes porque fuimos nosotros quienes derrotamos a tu señor e hicimos desaparecer a las ratas mortifagos como tú!-

Blaise saco su varita ante el comentario de Ron y este hizo lo mismo sin soltar a Hermione que también estaba distraída.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo pobretón?-

-Pues deberías porque sé que en Azkaban estarán felices de recibirte y a todos los de tu calaña-

Crabbe y Goyle también sacaron sus varitas igualmente Harry y Ginny eran tres contra tres mientras los otros dos estaban distraídos. Draco y Hermione parecían en otro mundo cada uno aparte, se habían estado evitando y ahora estaban de frente, no podían evitar cruzar sus miradas y desviarlas enseguida. Por un instante el rubio se quedó mirando las manos de Weasley y Granger sujetas entre si y en cuanto ella se percató de eso soltó a Ron suavemente algo de lo que este no se percató pues ya se estaba apuntando al cuello con Blaise.

-Es mejor que calmes a tu grupo Malfoy- dijo Harry devolviendo a Draco de sus pensamientos.

Malfoy se sorprendió un poco al igual que Hermione al ver a Blaise y Ron apuntándose con sus varitas ya dispuestos a lanzarse un cruciatus y detrás de ellos otros dos chicos respaldándolos.

-Blaise- llamo el rubio en voz alta y un confundido Zabinni elevaba una ceja pues no comprendía a que iba el grito.

-No arruinare mi fin de semana con los consentidos de McGonagall y no se tu pero yo tengo planes para esta noche y no permitiré que por tus idioteces se arruinen-

Dicho esto el rubio emprendió marcha sin volver a ver a Hermione, seguido de las otras dos serpientes, Blaise por su parte bajo su varita lentamente.

-Algún día Weasley -

-Sí. Pero por ahora ve a servirle de faldero a Malfoy- esta vez fue Ginny quien le contesto

Blaise Zabinni estrujo su varita mientras se marchaba tras de Malfoy enojado, sentía su sangre hervir, quería acabar con Weasley pero en ese momento sentía más odio hacia Draco, quería acabarlo con un simple hechizo, acabar con él de una vez y por todas pero sabía que aún no era el momento, debía esperar muy pronto vería caer al gran heredero y se regocijaría de ello, debía tener paciencia y por ahora seguir a la serpiente cabecilla.

Los Griffindor observaron marcharse a los Slytherin, Ron trato de tomar nuevamente la mano de Hermione pero esta se había cruzado de brazos y así prosiguió por el resto del camino. El chico no insistió pues había logrado estar bien con ella y no quería echar a perder su progreso.

Al llegar a las tres escobas Luna, Neville, Dean y más chicos entre ellos todo el equipo de Griffindor ya se encontraba celebrando. El lugar estaba lleno de leones y algunos de Revenclaw, disfrutaron la tarde y algunos de los chicos ya empezaban a ponerse alegres un poco más de la cuenta, como cualquier grupo joven querían disfrutar una tarde de sábado ya que no se les era permitido más de eso.

Empezaba a caer la noche y debían regresar, Harry y Hermione empezaron a tener prisa por llegar al castillo pues tenían una hora antes de la cena y la hora de esta para ir a la mansión y volver. Dejaron a algunos de los alumnos que volvieron con ellos en el comedor incluidos los Weasley. McGonagall les busco personalmente argumentando que los necesitaba para un trabajo especial con unos alumnos de primer año. Ginny sabía que en realidad se refería a lo que Harry le había comentado en su reconciliación por eso sin importarle la presencia de la anciana y de los demás chicos abrazo a su novio y le dio un gran beso apasionado algo que incomodo un poco a Minerva y a Ron.

-Vamos Ginny-le regañaba su hermano -solo van hacer un par de horas compórtate-

Ron hablaba en partes con celos ya que él se tenía que limitar con Hermione, tan solo podía observarla y aunque quería hacer lo mismo que su hermana simplemente se conformó con decir un simple -no vemos luego-.

Ya en la oficina de McGonagall Draco los esperaba listos para que emprendieran su viaje.

-Démonos prisa-fue lo único que dijo el rubio sin mirar a los Griffindor.

-Recuerden tienen dos horas. No podemos permitirnos que alguien se entere que han salido del castillo, confió en ustedes y...tengan mucho cuidado-

Dicho esto Minerva les hizo poner sus manos sobre un libro perteneciente a la familia Malfoy el cual convirtió en trasladar y simplemente vio como los chicos desaparecieron.

-¿Que es este lugar?- preguntaba Harry mientras ayudaba a poner a su amiga en pie tratando de hacer desaparecer sus ganas de vomitar.

-Es la entrada de la mansión - respondió Draco apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para no dejarse caer.

-Creí que apareceríamos dentro de la mansión -

-Eso sería muy peligroso Harry, hay que ir con percusión -

-No sabemos si aún halla algún auror merodeando Potter-

-Bien pues... no hay tiempo que perder, es tu mansión guía nos-


	7. Chapter 7

**Malfoy manor golems **

Al llegar a los muros de la entrada los chicos divisaron el lugar con cautela, al cerciorarse de que no habían aurores ingresaron en la mansión.

Ya en el vestíbulo Hermione sintió un gran escalofrió al igual que Harry al recordar lo ocurrido en ese lugar, ella apretó sus puños cuando vio el lugar en el que Bellatrix la marco, Draco lo noto y no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que estaba pasando por sus cabezas así que decidió romper el silencio que los rodeaba.

-Síganme hay que darnos prisa-

El rubio los guio por la mansión hasta llegar a una biblioteca, Hermione y Harry la observaron un momento antes de empezar a buscar, no había duda de que los Malfoy poseían gran información.

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora y no encontraron nada útil.

-¡Maldición!- gritaba Draco mientras arrojaba algunos libros con furia-No hay nada, ya revise los archivos que mi padre tenía bajo llave, ¡pero no hay nada!-

-Dividámonos y busquemos en todas las habitaciones, en cada rincón, tu padre debió suponer que los aurores revisarían todo y lo más seguro es que haya dejado la información que tenga oculta-

Draco la miro enojado no quería que ellos fueran libremente por toda la mansión revisando todo lo de su familia, pero no tenía más opción ya solo contaban con poco más de una hora.

-Bien. Tu ganas Granger, yo revisare los dormitorios ustedes revisen lo demás- dicho esto se separaron

Harry y Hermione encontraron grandes salones y revisaron cada escritorio, libro e incluso algunos cuadros pero no encontraron nada. En unos de los pasillos la castaña decidió que era mejor que ellos dos también se separaran y aunque él se negó ella no lo escucho y termino dejándolo solo.

Por su parte Draco había revisado la habitación de sus padres y lo único que encontró importante fue un collar de su madre con una hermosa serpiente echa en hade la cual decidió guardar como recuerdo. Luego se dirigió a su dormitorio y aunque sintió nostalgia al ingresar se apresuró a buscar, se detuvo extrañado al ver una evilla en su escritorio, era inconfundible era de su madre. El rubio la tomo y supo que la había dejado allí como señal.

Busco peo no había nada más en su escritorio, ni encima, ni en los cajones incluso lo elevo pero no encontró nada debajo, nuevamente lo dejo en su lugar y medito por un momento, entonces lo supo tomo su varita y susurro un hechizo, la madera se volvió gelatinosa y el chico empezó a escarbar con su mano como si fuera barro, esbozo una leve sonrisa al encontrar un pequeño frasco con un papel metido en él, Draco se disponía a abrirlo pero escucho un ruido que lo detuvo así que lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se marchó en búsqueda de los Griffindor.

Al salir al pasillo se encontró con un confundido Harry

-¿Que ocurre Potter?-

-Escuche un ruido-

-Yo también, ¿en dónde está Granger?-

-No lo sé. Nos separamos y...ahora no la encuentro-

-Bien pues ella debió provocar el ruido. ¡Vamos busquémosla y larguémonos!-

-¿As encontrado algo?

-Eso creo pero, no hay tiempo para confirmarlo-

-Malfoy...-llamo Harry con una mueca de consternación-¿porque hay una estatua en el techo?-

-¿Estatua?-decía aún más confundido Draco. El rubio giro para ver a que se refería Potter pero en cuanto confirmo las palabras del chico empezó a retroceder lentamente. -Potter... nunca en mi vida he visto esa cosa-

Harry lo miro confundido y se empezó a asustar al ver los ojos de Malfoy abriéndose desorbitadamente, escucho un ruido y su temor se hizo realidad la estatua empezó a moverse lentamente y finalmente se dejó caer en el suelo dando un gran estruendo.

-Expulso-se apresuró a lanzarle Harry pero aunque la estatua no era más grande que ellos no le hizo daño.

-¡Vámonos Potter!-grito Malfoy mientras empezaba a correr seguido de Harry.

Hermione se encontraba en el primer piso junto a la chimenea, sentía una ganas inmensas de llorar por la ira que recorría su cuerpo, justamente allí fue en donde Bellatrix la marco como sangre sucia. Recordó que después de que la dejaran con la vista perdida tumbada en el suelo, ella se había quedado viendo el retrato que había sobre la chimenea de los Malfoy, había algo extraño en él, para ese momento no era de importancia pero ahora decidió cerciorarse y revisar de nuevo el cuadro.

Al acercarse a la chimenea empezó a revisar más detenidamente el cuadro, era algo triste aquel retrato familiar, dos padres y su hijo sin rastro de emoción por ningún lado. El rostro del menor de los Malfoy se miraba imponente como el de su padre pero en sus ojos, esos ojos color hielo reflejaban tristeza y resignación, un chico asustado que se limitaba a obedecer lo que su severo padre le ordenara.

La chica sacudió su cabeza dejando de lado la tristeza que le propiciaba el retrato de aquella familia. Siguió examinando el cuadro y lo noto. ¡Lo que había visto aquella vez si era real!, en la capa del señor Malfoy de manera muy detallada se podía divisar una línea, al tocarla y seguirla con sus dedos se percató de que era una gaveta oculta. Insertando sus uñas pudo abrirla y el cuadro no se vio afectado en lo absoluto, era un pequeño hueco entre el retrato y la pared lo más seguro oculto con magia a simple vista, allí en ese pequeño espacio habían varios documentos que al leerlos pudo confirmar que era la información que necesitaban sobre Blad Valquiria, rápidamente los enrolló y los guardo en una de sus botas. Volvió a dejar el cuadro tal como estaba y se dirigió en busca de los chicos.

Mientras caminaba en busca de sus compañeros escucho un ruido, sigilosamente lo siguió y se llevó una gran sorpresa al toparse con Tonks.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto la auror que esta vez llevaba el cabello con retoques de color morado.

-Yo...nosotros...es muy largo de explicar-

-Deberías estar en Hogwarts, si no hubiese sido yo quien chocara contigo estarías en problemas-

-¿Hay más aurores?-

-No. Pero no tardan en llegar, quieren revisar la mansión en la noche, han estado apareciendo extrañas criaturas pero no las hemos podido ver bien ya que en cuanto llegamos desaparecen-

-¿Criaturas?-

Escucharon un estruendo que provenía de arriba, así que juntas corrieron hacia las escaleras.

-¿Hay alguien más contigo?-

-Sí. Harry y Malfoy-

-¿Malfoy?-no pudo preguntar mas ya que los chicos aparecieron de pronto y mientras bajaban las escalera Draco gritaba.

-¡Corre Granger!- En un instante los chicos ya estaban a dos escalones de ellas.

-¿Tonks?-pregunto Harry sorprendido de verla

-Vamos Potter no hay tiempo-decía Draco con falta de aire. Tomo a Hermione de la mano y la jalo hacia la salida de la mansión seguidos de Harry y Tonks.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto la auror a un asustado Harry que no le pudo contestar ya que poco antes de llegar a la puerta sintieron un gran estruendo.

El piso tembló y los chicos frenaron al instante, escucharon un horrible chillido de una voz gruesa como la de un gigante. Cuando giraron lentamente Tonks y Hermione se sorprendieron al ver una estatua de la estatura de ellas, la castaña se soltó del agarre de Draco, tomo su varita y empezó a lanzarle hechizos seguida de la autor.

-¿Enserio Granger? Crees que no lo hemos intentado- La chica lo fulminó con su mirada y ambas desistieron de atacar.

En cuanto dejo de recibir ataques la estatua empezó a caminar lento hacia ellos y con cada paso que daba agrietaba un poco el suelo. Los chicos no esperaron y enseguida salieron corriendo de la mansión girando sus cabezas en momentos para poder apreciar como la criatura destrozaba la gran puerta de dos simples puños.

- ¿Que rayos es eso?- preguntaba Hermione mientras corrían

-Es un golems -contesto Tonks

-¿un golem?-repitieron los tres chicos al unísono

-Es casi indestructible, solo la persona que lo creo puede detenerlo-

El golem empezó a correr tras ellos, a pesar de estar echo de roca era increíblemente rápido, cada vez se acercaba más y más a sus víctimas.

-Pues debemos ver como destruirlo o por lómenos detenerlo para podernos transportar- gritaba Malfoy

El golem casi los alcanzaba así que decidieron separarse en los árboles, parecía buena idea solo seguiría a uno de ellos, pero jamás se imaginaron que este se frenaría y de pronto de un circulo que se formó alrededor de él apareciendo tres más y fueron cada uno tras un chico.

Hermione trataba de pensar en algo y llego a la misma conclusión que Malfoy debían detenerlos de laguna manera para podrecen trasladar, de pronto noto el golem tras de ella, hechizó el suelo que acababa de pasar con un Deprimo haciendo un gran agujero, en cuanto el golem paso cayo en él y mientras trataba de escapar la castaña aprovecho para hacer una señal lanzando una luz entre los arboles la cual Harry noto y corrió tras ella mientras el golem lo seguía, giro un momento y lanzo un Bombarda Máximo que desbarato al golem pero tuvo que seguir corriendo ya que los pedazos de roca se empezaron a unir para reconstruirse.

Tonks también vio el rayo de luz de Granger y escucho la explosión que ocasionó Harry, la chica corría mientras era perseguida, rápidamente uso un hechizo que la hizo invisible por unos segundos (Cripsis) los suficientes para que el golem sin saber a dónde había ido su víctima siguiera corriendo pasando al lado de ella sin notarla. Aprovechando eso lo ataco con un hechizo haciendo que las piernas del golem se volviesen como gelatina, no se podía levantar pero se empezó a arrastrar con sus brazos tras ella, la auror siguió lanzando un par de hechizos de ataque pero no le hizo nada así que corrió a reunirse con los otros chicos antes de que su enemigo se reincorporara.

Los Griffindor y la auror se reencontraron pero... ¿Y Malfoy?

-No lo he visto- dijo Harry

-No podemos irnos sin él -decía Hermione mientras trataba de llenar de nuevo sus pulmones

-En cinco minutos el traslador se activara y si no lo encontramos se quedara aquí-completo Harry

Escucharon una gran explosión y se dirigieron hacia el lugar pues lo más probable es que se tratara de Draco. En cuanto llegaron encontraron al chico en el suelo mientras un golem se regeneraba.

-¡Malfoy!- grito Hermione

El rubio la escucho y trato de ir hacia ellos pero su cabeza sangraba y estaba mareado del golpe que había recibido al parecer por parte del golem.

Los chicos corrieron hacia él pero el golem era más rápido, se lanzó sobre el rubio que sin tiempo de girarse los tres chicos reaccionaron rápidamente y le lanzaron un triple Bombarda Máximo haciendo volar el golem en pedazos frente a un Slytherin completamente sorprendido al sentir la brisa del ataque llevándose los restos de su enemigo, esto gracias a que Harry les había dicho como desbarató a su anterior agresor. Draco cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer

-Malfoy-llamo Harry mientras se acercaba a él.

Algo en el bolsillo de Hermione empezó a brillar era el traslador. Harry sostuvo a Draco de un brazo mientras Tonks tomaba del otro, la castaña puso su mano sobre el pecho del Slytherin y unos segundos antes de desaparecer vieron a los otros tres golems saltando sobre ellos y se chocaron entre si ya que el traslador fue más rápido.

Los cuatro chicos aparecieron en la oficina de McGonagall, Harry y Tonks soltaron a Draco que debido a lo débil que estaba empezó a vomitar en el suelo mientras los otros tres chicos trataban de reponerse sosteniéndose de algo para no dejarse caer y hacerle compañía al rubio.

-¿Que ha ocurrido?- pregunto McGonagall mientras se acercaba a Malfoy

-Golems- respondió Harry

-! -¡Minerva explícame que está pasando!-

Al escuchar a la auror la anciana se ergio soltando a Malfoy sorprendida de verla allí, tal parece que ahora debían informarle de todo lo ocurrido con la familia de su primo.

-¡Draco!-grito Hermione mientras corría hacia el chico que se había desmayado -Hay que llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey- El rubio alcanzo a escuchar esto antes de quedar inconsciente y supo que de ella era la última voz que escucho en el bosque prohibido.

Luego de dejar a Malfoy en la enfermería y saber que estaba fuera de peligro, McGonagall se dispuso a contarle todo a Tonks y esta a su vez le explicó el motivo de su visita a la mansión. Los Griffindor no podían hacer más que marcharse a su torre, la directora les ordeno descansar en la mañana hablarían de lo ocurrido.

-Malfoy ha encontrado algo- le susurro Harry ya en la sala común a su amiga

-¿Y qué es?-

- No lo sé. No me alcanzo a decir-

-Yo también encontré algo-

Harry la miro sin poderlo creer mientras Hermione encaminaba su mano hacia sus botas pero la voz de Ron la detuvo.

-¡Chicos!.. ¿Qué ha pasado?, parece que se hubiesen peleado con alguien o...algo-

Los dos amigos se miraron y Hermione sin perder tiempo respondió-Fuimos a recolectar soñadoras en la entrada del bosque, nos caímos por una pequeña loma y fue un poco complicado salir de allí-

-¿soñadoras?-

-Sí. Luego te explicare para que sirvan por ahora solo queremos descansar-

Hermione esperaba que Ron le creyera y dejara de preguntar, por supuesto funcionó pero solo con el pelirrojo pues la menor de los Weasley que ingreso tras su hermano sabía que no era cierto.

-Harry- llamo la chica y el obediente fue con ella -vamos atenderé esas heridas-

-No te preocupes son pequeños rasguños-

-No importa que sean pequeños, se pueden infectar- Tomo la mano de su novio y lo llevo al cuarto que este y Ron compartían.

-También deberías venir Hermione -la invito Ginny antes de ingresar a la habitación.

-No, no te preocupes yo estoy bien solo necesito un baño-

-Pero Hermione... -

-Tranquilo Ron estoy bien, nos veremos mañana- Sin darle tiempo de pronunciar más que su nombre se perdió al término de las escaleras.

Luego de obligar a Harry a que se sentara mientras ella le atendía sus pequeños rasguños, Ginny empezó a dejar caer pequeñas gotas de sus ojos mientras su novio se limitaba a limpiarlas con delicadeza.

-No quiero que te pase nada malo-susurraba ella

-No me pasara nada-

-Harry prométeme. Prométeme que no me dejaras sola-

El chico la acerco a él besándola y luego se separó un poco para finalmente contestarle igualmente en susurros.

-No te dejare sola, te lo prometo...siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase-

Siguieron entre besos y no se percataron que Ron abrió un poco la puerta, quiso interrumpirlos pero prefirió marcharse y dejarlos solos un rato. Aun no se acostumbraba muy bien a ver a su hermanita con su mejor amigo pero ese no era momento de molestarlos.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Jonathan Lavsge**_

Hermione ya había tomado su baño, se había puesto su pijama y se dispuso a leer los documentos que había encontrado en la mansión los cuales había guardado bajo llave en una de sus gavetas.

Entre más leía más asqueada y sorprendida quedaba, Blad Valquiria era un mago negro despiadado, se había erradicado en un pequeño pueblo de Rumania, aterrorizaba a los Muggles del pueblo y de los pueblos vecinos hasta convertirse en una gran leyenda.

Tenía al pueblo en el que vivía de rebaño, su mayor diversión eran las doncellas y una de estas fue también su perdición.

Blad fue asesinado a principios del siglo xx por unos monjes pertenecientes a una orden llamada los Secreatis que se dedicaban a cazar seres sobrenaturales.

Blad dejo un heredero su ubicación fue desconocida hasta 1957 que nuevamente empezaron a encontrarse victimas desangradas a las afueras de Jabarovsk Rusia, no habían direcciones tan solo estaba escrito un nombre.

En aquellos documentos describían las formas escalofriantes y asquerosas con las que Blad mataba y torturaba a los Muggles, para evitar ser atrapado por el ministerio usaba los cadáveres de algunas de sus víctimas como soldados a su disposición que vigilaban y protegían su castillo.

Para mantenerlos en pie les proporcionaba sangre de Muggles y de algunos magos que eran atrapados haciéndolos extremadamente fuertes.

Hermione sintió escalofrío de solo imaginar esas atrocidades, debió haber sido un mago negro muy poderoso, pero... ¿por qué Lucios escondió esta información? ¿Quién está detrás de ella? las respuestas a estas preguntas debían esperar hasta cuando Draco este nuevamente consiente por lo menos era lo que ella esperaba.

Los incomodos rayos de sol que atravesaban la ventana cumplían con su trabajo despertando a un malhumorado Malfoy que tuvo que pestañear varia veces para poder visualizar bien pues no creía que la silueta que estaba frente a él era una Hermione distraída y acompañándolo en silencio. La chica estaba sentada en una silla a unos cuantos pasos de su cama y enseguida relaciono su silueta con la que vio aquella noche después del ataque en el bosque, en efecto era la misma persona, ¿pero por qué? ¿Porque ella lo acompañaba en silencio cuando él se encontraba herido e inconsciente? eso era algo que de alguna forma debía averiguar.

-¡Granger!-

Hermione dio un gran respingón pues se encontraba tan absorbida en sus pensamientos que no se percató en que momento despertó Draco.

-Malfoy-

-Que ha ocurrido-

-Te desmayaste en cuanto regresamos, ¿el golem te alcanzo a lastimar?-

-No directamente, hizo que me cabeza chocara contra el suelo tras un ataque-

-Malfoy. Harry me ha dicho que encontraste algo-

Draco se sobresaltó al recordar el frasco, se sentó y noto que no tenía su camisa puesta, pero al revisarse por debajo de las mantas se relajó cuando vio que aun llevaba sus pantalones, mientras una Hermione que estaba frente a él se sonrojaba con las acciones del chico.

Malfoy se levantó de su cama y soltó una sonrisa al ver a Hermione girar su rostro para no ver su torso desnudo, aunque llevaba sus pantalones ella se sentía incomoda.

-¿Que pasa Granger? deberías aprovechar y admirar mientras puedas, no creo que vuelvas a tener tanta suerte-

-Gracias pero no me quiero arriesgar a que me sangren los ojos-

La sonrisa de Draco se borró y con una mueca seria en su rostro se acercó a ella hasta quedar de frente, Hermione daba pequeños vistazos hacia él pero rápidamente fijaba su mirada en el suelo, sabía que el niño petulante y engreído ya no era tan niño al igual que sus amigos pero no creyó comprobarlo tan de cerca. El rubio poso sus manos en los brazos de la silla encerrando a la castaña en los suyos sin tocarla.

-Sabes Granger, algún día...-

El rubio se sobresaltó al igual que Hermione en cuanto escucharon la voz de McGonagall interrumpiendo junto a Pomfrey.

-Draco, me alegra que ya se encuentre en mejor estado-

-Y al parecer en buena compañía-bufaba Pomfrey mientras se retiraba

-Directora McGonagall- se apresuró a saludar la chica empujando a Draco por su pecho desnudo para apartarlo de ella.

-Si no estoy interrumpiendo. Me gustaría saber cómo resulto el viaje a la mansión -

Mientras Hermione pasaba colores gracias a el comentario de la anciana Draco la miro

Con desdén mientras se dirigía nuevamente a su cama.

-Encontré unos documentos sobre Blad y ahí un nombre escrito en ellos, más tarde iré a la biblioteca para investigar sobre el.-

-Muy bien Hermione, lo mejor será que me entregue esos documentos, los mantendré a salvo y tratare de hacer mis propias investigaciones-

La chica acento y saco los documentos de su bolso para luego entregárselos a la anciana.

- Y usted Malfoy, Harry me dicho que encontró algo-

-Cuando quiera declarármele a una chica se lo contare a Potter seguro me ahorrara muchas palabras-

El chico se relajó en el espaldar de su cama y sonrió al ver como Hermione le dedicaba una mirada enojada.

-No he roto nuestro acuerdo Granger no lo e insultado o ¿sí?-

-Draco, ha encontrado algo que sea útil o no-

-Lastimosamente se me ha caído cuando escapábamos del golem así que digamos que no. No he encontrado nada-

Minerva y Hermione se miraron entre sí, ambas daban muy poca credibilidad a lo que Draco les decía pero ninguna de las dos dijo más sobre el tema.

-Hermione creo que es mejor que dejemos descansar al joven Draco-

La chica acento en silencio y ambas se retiraron dejando a un muy callado Malfoy.

Harry encontró a McGonagall y a Hermione saliendo de la enfermería

-¿Ha dicho que es lo que encontró?-

-No, dice que lo perdió cuando escapábamos de la mansión -

-Entonces ¿no hay nada? ¿Nos arriesgamos en vano?- decía Harry enojado olvidando lo que le había comentado Hermione la noche anterior.

-No Harry, Hermione encontró información muy valiosa, por ahora no podemos hacer más que cerciorarnos de que sea cierta y luego vemos que paso proseguir-

-Directora y Tonks...-

-Ella nos ayudara los mas que pueda, tratara de investigar en el ministerio-respondió presurosamente McGonagall interrumpiendo a Hermione.

-Ahora será mejor que vallan e desayunar, cuando sepa algo los are llamar a mi oficina-

Ambos chicos silenciaron y no hicieron más que contemplar el camino por el que se perdía la directora.

-¿Enserio le crees a Malfoy?-

-No, y si quiere que le sigamos ayudando tendrá que cooperar-

-Entonces hablemos con él- dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la enfermería

-¡No!-

-¿No? pero Hermione acabas de decir que...-

-Si.-lo interrumpió- Pero por ahora dejémoslo descansar, primero quiero investigar sobre un nombre que encontré, vamos comamos algo y luego vamos a la biblioteca te lo explicare todo-

Luego de que estuviera seguro de que Granger y McGonagall se habían marchado, tomo el frasco de su bolsillo y lo abrió, saco el pergamino que este contenía pero al extenderlo se llevó una gran sorpresa, la escritura estaba en otro idioma ninguno que el conociera. Lanzo el frasco con fuerza rompiéndolo contra la pared, arrugo el papel en sus manos pero antes de romperlo se calmó y decidió volverlo a guardar en su bolsillo. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama jalando de su cabello, no lo entendía ¿qué quería indicarle su madre?, la caligrafía no era de ella pero estaba seguro que era una pista y por eso lo había dejado guardado en el escritorio. Se quedó viendo a la nada sin poder entender y luego de un gran suspiro cerro sus ojos para poder descansar otro poco.

Draco fue dado de alta el lunes en la mañana, pero en vez de dirigirse a sus clases prefirió ir a la biblioteca, debía asegurarse de que idioma era el de aquel pergamino, se dirigió hacia una de las mesas a pesar de los regaños de madame Pince al verlo ingresar a deshoras.

El rubio dejo sus cosas en la mesa y empezó a buscar entre los libros pero no encontraba nada, se quitó su túnica y la dejo sobre el espaldar de su silla pues ya había pasado casi una hora y se empezaba a sofocar al no obtener resultados.

Draco camino entre los estantes tratando de buscar algún libro que le sirviera y sin darse cuenta se alejó de su mesa y llego a una parte un poco oscura al fondo de la biblioteca, en medio de dos estantes había una puerta cerrada y enseguida se percató de que era la sección prohibida de la biblioteca pero lamentablemente también era prohibida para él, desde que la guerra termino y Snape murió, ningún Slytherin tenía permitido el ingreso a ella ni siquiera los perfectos.

Con un gesto de molestia dibujado en su rostro se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a volver por donde había venido, pero se detuvo al escuchar la puerta abrirse, corrió a ocultarse tras un estante para ver quien salía de ella, una sonrisa cambio la mueca de molestia al ver que era Granger quien salía de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca.

Hermione caminaba mientras leía un libro, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentirse vigilada, diviso por todas partes pero no vio a nadie, siguió su camino y se adentró en medio de dos estantes, luego dio un gran sobresalto al escuchar unos libros caer a su espalda, la castaña se giró pero nuevamente se fijó que estaba sola, acelero su paso y empezó a caricia su varita fuerte mente, faltaba poco para salir de en medio de los estantes pero antes de llegar al final de su recorrido sintió a alguien detrás de ella, se giró lentamente con su varita dispuesta a defenderse pero nuevamente vacío, se volvió a girar para continuar con su camino y dio un gran grito al ver a Draco parado a unos cuantos centímetros frente a ella.

-Buuu...-fue lo único que dijo el rubio para hacerla gritar mientras él no podía para de reír

-Granger...hubieras...visto tu cara-decía el entre risas

-Eres un imbécil, creí que eras una de esas criaturas, claro que tú no te diferencias mucho de ellas-respondió ella en un tono bastante enojado -casi te lanzo un cruciatus aun que aun puedo hacerlo-

-Puedes decir lo que sea Granger pero ya me diste el gusto de hacerte gritar-

Luego de que Draco terminara de reír y Hermione dejara a un lado la tentación de transformarlo en hurón vinieron las palabras.

-Creí que seguías en la enfermería-

-Me han dejado salir en la mañana-

-Entonces deberías estar en clases no aquí-

-Es verdad pero decidí seguirte y esperar para poderte sorprender- respondió con un toque de ironía en sus palabras

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguió por su camino

-Granger-llamo con un tono un poco fuerte

-No tengo tiempo para ti y tus niñadas Malfoy-

-¿Tienes acceso a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca?-

-Eso no es algo que a ti no te importa- respondió girándose hacia el

-Te he visto salir de allí-

-Entonces por qué preguntas-

-Necesito un favor-

Hermione desorbito sus ojos y entre abrió su boca, ¿había escuchado bien? Draco Malfoy ¿acababa de decir la palabra favor? era algo que si no lo hubiese escuchado personalmente no lo hubiese creído.

-Deja esa cara de...sorpresa y dime si puedes o no-

Hermione no podía vocalizar bien y con una pequeña sonrisa respondió.

-Ah... no...Se... eso de, depende de que se trate-

Draco se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano algo que la sorprendió aún más

-Necesito que descifres que dice aquí- decía mientras le ponía el pergamino en la palma a la chica.

-Que...-

-Es lo que encontré en mi mansión, mi madre lo dejo escondido pero no quiero que McGonagall se entere-dijo lo último levantando una ceja para que Hermione entendiera.

La chica acento y procedió a ver que había escrito en el pergamino, pero por más que lo viera no lograba descifrar que idioma era.

-Por tu rostro veo que tú tampoco lo conoces- le expreso Draco al ver que ella tampoco tenía idea alguna

-Eh estado buscando algún libro que me brinde alguna idea de que idioma pueda ser pero ninguno de estos libros dice nada-

-Y quieres que revise en la sección prohibida-

-Exacto-

-Está bien pero tendrás que dejarme el pergamino-

-Granger, aun no le digas nada a Potter, primero averigüemos que dice ese papel-

- ¿Y McGonagall?-

-No me preguntes por qué pero no confió mucho en ella-

-Está bien pero creo que si Harry lo sabe es más fácil entre-

-Enserio Granger? por lo que se Potter y Weasley no son muy dados a la lectura-respondió Draco nuevamente con risas

Aunque quería pelearle por tal comentario prefirió callar pues lo que el rubio decía no estaba muy lejos de la realidad ya que sus dos amigos no era mucho lo que les gustara investigar.

-Vamos Granger se lo diremos en cuanto tengamos la información completa-

-Está bien - y sin más ambos se retiraron esperando a lo que ella pudiera investigar.

-¿Crees que Hermione acepte ir al baile conmigo?-le preguntaba Ron entre susurros a Harry en medio de la clase de pociones

-Pues no lo sabrás hasta que le preguntes -

-Bien la invitare a dar una vuelta por el castillo y le preguntare-

-Buena suerte-

-Creo que los señores Potter y Weasley ya han terminado su poción para darle vida a un objeto, que tal si la ponen en práctica frente a todos- les interrumpió la profesora Tanechima proveniente de Japón por ende muy hermosa pero su belleza era opacada por su mal carácter y estricta disciplina.

-Ah... profesora-trato de hablarle Harry pero esta alzo un dedo en forma de silencio y luego señalo el objeto, definitivamente le recordaba a Snape.

-Bien- susurro Harry con resignación mientras vertía parte de la pócima en la pequeña lámpara la cual él y Ron debían darle vida esperando tener un resultado favorable.

-Harry ¿estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? Debes tener en cuenta que no me cerciore de que los ml de cada ingrediente Allan sido los indicados-

Harry miro a su amigo sorprendido mientras giraba su cabeza y entre cerraba los ojos. Pero no pudo decirle nada ya que la lámpara se empezó a mover, era como si bailara sobre la madera, se mecía de un lado a otro. Los dos chicos alcanzaron a soltar una pequeña sonrisa pero se borró de inmediato cuando la lámpara dejo de moverse y se empezó a prender y a apagar para al final dejar salir un gran sonido como el de una olla a punto de estallar seguido de humo, los estudiantes y la profesora se tuvieron que tapar los oídos ya que el ruido era horripilante y final mente la lámpara se empezó a derretir.

- Pobre lámpara- decía Ron en murmullo a su amigo, luego carraspeo un poco -Profesora la lámpara estuvo viva aunque haya sido por un instante y ese era el adjetivo ¿no?-

-Tiene razón Weasley y creo que merecen algo por su tan notable esfuerzo. 30 puntos menos para Griffindor- La sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en Ron cayó enseguida

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-20 por su falta de atención en clases y 10 por sus insensateces-

-Parece que hay un nuevo alumno predilecto en pociones-se escuchó entre risas a Seamus.

Transcurrieron los días y Draco empezó a seguir a Hermione, la interceptaba en cada pasillo, en los cambios de clase, antes de ir al comedor cuando no estaban Harry o los hermanos Weasley a su lado.

-Suficiente-le grito Hermione enojada-ya te dije que cuando lo de cifre te buscare-

-Y cuando va a ser eso Granger-respondió el mientras la sujetaba de los hombros exasperado por resultados luego de haberla jalado a un aula vacía.

-Mañana ya es sábado y no as echo nada-

-Pues tal vez si me dejaras en paz un instante lograría avanzar un poco-

Draco la soltó y empezó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras escondía su labio inferior bajo el superior.

-Malfoy-decía Hermione luego de un suspiro-comprendo que estés desesperado pero debes darnos tiempo para ayudarte-

-¿Comprendes? no. tu no comprendes nada que no tenga que ver con san Potter o con el pobretón de Weasley-

El rubio se marchó enojado sin darle tiempo a la chica de responder, y poco después salió ella a zancadas furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese presumido? primero la buscaba para pedirle un favor y luego la seguía hasta el grado de sentirse acosada y finalmente la trataba como si ella fuera la culpable de todo. Hermione no lo comprendía caminaba tan mal humorada con su cabeza envuelta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Harry iba tras ella.

-Hermione- llamaba el chico una y otra vez, pero al no obtener resultado tuvo que alcanzarla y sujetarla del brazo.

-¡Harry!- dijo está sorprendida

-Hermione ¿qué ocurre, por que estas tan enojada?-

-¿Enojada?-

-Sí. Que te a echo Malfoy-

-¿Malfoy?-

-Te oí decir hurón oxigenado así que algo me dice que se trata de el-

-Ah...no. No es nada, es que chocamos es todo-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí. Ah...recuerdas lo que te había dicho de los documentos que encontré, lo del nombre-

-Si-respondía intrigado

-Bien pues el nombre es we'in the club now sabía que era de una disco pero no me imagine que era de Jabarovsk Rusia-

-¿Rusia?-

-Sí. Esa información es muggle y fue lo único que pude encontrar-

-¿Y ya se lo dijiste a McGonagall?-

-Sí y me dijo que esperáramos hasta principios del otro mes mientras Tonks investiga un poco más-

Harry se quedó pensativo con la información y dejo el tema de Malfoy de lado algo que relajo un poco a Hermione, se sentía mal por ocultarle a su amigo la información del pergamino pero prefería no preocuparlo más, en partes estaba de acuerdo con Draco era mejor informarle sobre ello en cuanto lo descifraran.

Los días siguieron trascurriendo y con ellos se llevaron una semana más, los cuatro Griffindor estaban reunidos en la estancia de su torre pasando un poco el tiempo y no podían evitar observar a Lavender y Parvatil hablar emocionadas del baile de Halloween. No podían escuchar bien lo que decían pero Ginny alcanzo a escuchar sobre una salida y vestidos de seguro McGonagall les dejaría salir a comprar así que sin decirle más a sus amigos se dirigió hacia ellas y entre palabras y risas logro unírseles para también ir al día siguiente por su vestido. Luego se regresó con sus amigos e invito a Hermione a que fuera con ellas aunque a esta no le agradece mucho Lavender.

-Gracias Ginny pero ni siquiera sé si asistiré-

-Vamos Herms apenas es mitad de mes, pronto algún chico te invitara de seguro ahí varios haciendo fila para hacerlo- decía Ginny mirando disimuladamente a su hermano pero este no se percató pues al escuchar a su hermana miro a Harry con cara de preocupación y este le hizo señas para que se apurara.

-Ah... Herms, podrías ayudarme con algo que no entiendo, es sobre aritmecia-

-Claro Ron que dudas tienes-

-No. acompáñame a la biblioteca la duda que tengo es relacionada con un libro de allí-

-Mmm... Claro vamos-

Los dos chicos se marcharon rumbo a la biblioteca mientras Ginny y su novio se reían cómplices esperando a que Hermione aceptara al pelirrojo.

-Ron la biblioteca queda por allí- le decía Hermione señalando al otro lado del pasillo

-si... pero hay algo por este lado del pasillo que te quiero enseñar-

-Ron...-

-Por favor-

-Está bien- respondió ella alzando los hombros tratando de no darle mucha importancia

Ron la llevo por varios pasillos y aunque no pronunciaban palabras, de momentos sus miradas se cruzaban pero al sentirse incomodos enseguida la giraban hacia otra parte. Luego de caminar un poco llegaron hacia las afueras en el jardín trasero de la escuela en donde se detuvieron y Hermione decidió romper el silencio.

-Ron que ocurre ¿qué me quieres enseñar?-

-Ah... ¡Esto!- respondió el un poco nervioso mientras señalaba una de las fuentes

-Ronald ¿me estás hablando enserio, me trajiste hasta aquí solo para mostrarme una fuente que he visto desde primer año?-

- Hermione-dio un gran suspiro tratando de tomar fuerzas y repitió-Hermione Granger ¿aceptarías ir al baile conmigo?-

La chica quedo sin habla, se irguió, soltó sus brazos que estaban cruzados y luego de tartamudear un poco termino aceptando.

No dijeron más palabras Ron estaba tan alegre, por esto le era difícil vocalizar así que prefirió marcharse antes de decir alguna tontería y dejarse llevar por sus emociones abrazándola y tal vez besándola. Quería llevar las cosas con calma, quería recuperarla y ese era el primer paso.

Hermione noto un brillo especial en los ojos azules de su amigo y eso la hizo sonrojar. Mientras Ron se marchaba ella no podía evitar soltar pequeñas sonrisas, por supuesto cuando él se giraba a verla las disimulaba.

Hermione emprendió camino aunque no sabía hacia donde, estaba distraída pensaba en que tal vez debía darle otra oportunidad al pelirrojo, quizá debería dejar de lado el motivo por el cual terminaron, le dolía un poco recordarlo pero debía admitir que Ron Weasley se estaba esforzando en enmendar su relación.

-Granger-

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, esa voz era inconfundible tan altanera y prepotente era como si un balde de agua fría le callera encima cada que la escuchaba.

Hermione quiso ignorarlo y siguió su camino sin darle importancia al rubio.

-Granger- seguía llamando este una y otra vez aunque entre más avanzaban bajaba más el tono de su voz.

Hermione seguía muy enojada con él por su última conversación, ya de por si lo detestaba y él hacia méritos para recalcarlo. Siguió por su camino y al parecer Draco desistió pues no la volvió a llamar, se apresuró a llegar a un pasillo con algunos estudiantes ya que sabía allí él no la buscaría.

En la hora del almuerzo Hermione y Ron se hacía miradas y se dedicaban pequeñas sonrisas algo que no pasó de ser percibido por sus dos amigos lo cual les indicaba que Granger y Weasley irían juntos al baile.

-¿Hermione iras con nosotras mañana a Hogsmeade? queremos encontrar el vestido perfecto- la invito Parvati mientras se sentaba junto a ella

-Ahora no tienes excusa Hermione- le apunto Ginny

-La cuestión es que ya tengo vestido para el baile- respondió muy alegre

-! -¡Queeeee!- se escuchó el unísono de las dos chicas mientras Harry y Ron reían entre ellos

-Chicas enserio eso no me preocupa tanto además mañana tengo algo pendiente en la biblioteca- esto último lo dijo mirando a Harry quien acento en disimulo.

-Tú nunca cambias Herms-resoplo Parvati negando con su cabeza

-Eso es lo que la hace tan especial- se apresuró a responder el pelirrojo con su mirada puesta en Hermione y esta no pudo evitar mostrase tímida ante el cumplido.

-Vamos romeo debemos irnos-lo llamo Harry tocando el hombro de su amigo

-A donde-pregunto Parvati

-Práctica de quidicht- respondió Ginny poniéndose en pie para retirarse con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Te veo más tarde Herms-le dijo Ron mientras se retiraba

-Yo también te veo después Hermione voy a buscar a Lavender-

Hermione se quedó sola y mientras escuchaba a los demás chicos reír y jugar miro a la puerta del comedor y diviso a Draco ingresar con su grupo de escoltas. La chica evito cruzar su mirada con la de él y empezó a recoger sus cosas en cuanto lo vio dirigirse hacia ella ¿Sería capaz de hablarle delante de todos? NO. Él no se atrevería, aún tenía una reputación que cuidar. Se alcanzó a levantar de su mesa pero el rubio ya estaba tras de ella junto al grupo de serpientes.

-Por qué tanta prisa Granger-

-Que te importa Malfoy-

-No sé, quizá no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad-respondió el con su risa maliciosa

-Claro Malfoy ¿es que acaso no tienes que cazar ratas para cenar?- la sonrisa de Draco se borró pero se escucharon unas tras de él que se silenciaron en cuanto les dio una mala mirada

-¿Y qué crees que hago aquí contigo?-

-Te equivocas Malfoy- se oyó la voz de Zabinni mientras Draco lo miraba desconcertado

-No degrades a las ratas, ella es algo mucho peor-sonreía con malicia el moreno mientras se acercaba a Hermione

-Es una asquerosa sangre sucia-todos los chicos empezaron a reír mientras Draco estiraba sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa "eso saca por ignorarme" pensaba el rubio.

Hermione se abrió camino entre las serpientes ya que la habían rodeado, pero Draco Hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle para que la retuvieran, se acercó a ella y le susurro algo al oído mientras Rick y Zabinni estaban desconcertados, pero su rostro cambio al ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los dos gorilas para luego abrirle paso a la castaña que se marchó enojada y sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Que le has dicho Malfoy?-pregunto Rick

-Nada que no sea cierto, aunque la guerra haya acabado los de su especie siempre serán inferiores-

Blaise lo miro dudoso pero le siguió la risa a sus amigos.

Llego la mañana del domingo, Lavender y Parvati estaban emocionadas esperando a Ginny en la sala común y está también bajo con una gran sonrisa para marcharse con sus amigas pero no sin antes despedirse entre besos de Harry.

-Vamos Gin si no nos apresuramos se acabaran los vestidos más bonitos- le decía Lavender tratando de separarla de Harry.

Por fin se marcharon las tres chicas y dejaron al trio de oro solo como hacía tiempo no lo estaban.

-Bien chicos que les parece si bajamos a desayunar- propuso Ron juntando sus manos

-No yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca, más tarde comeré algo-

-Pero Herms terminaras debilitándote, necesitas energía para sumergirte en los libros-

-No te preocupes ya te dije que más tarde comeré algo-

Le respondió la chica al pelirrojo caminando de espaldas hacia la salida

-Hermione te alcanzare en la biblioteca-

-¡No! no te preocupes, deberías pasar tiempo con Ron no se ¿hacer cosas de chicos?-

Dicho esto se giró y salió de la sala dejándolos solos

-¿Cosas de chicos?- repetía Ron mientras Harry se encogía de hombros -y ahora ¿qué hacemos?-

-No sé ¿desayunar?-

-Si buena idea-

Los dos chicos fueron rumbo al comedor sin saber que más hacer en el día ya que al parecer sus vidas se tornaron demasiado alrededor de sus chicas. Tal vez Hermione tenía razón y debían pasar más tiempo juntos como los mejores amigos que eran.

Hermione llego a la biblioteca y si en días de clase no habían casi alumnos en ella, en domingos parecía un desierto, a excepción de unos 7 alumnos que en su gran mayoría eran de Hufflepuff, la castaña se dirigió hacia la sección prohibida pero esta vez no ingreso si no que espero en la puerta divisando para todas partes.

-Granger-la llamaron en voz baja -aquí, ven-

Hermione siguió la voz y se encontró con Draco tras un estante

-Habla Malfoy y espero que sea útil lo que tengas que decirme-

-¿Crees que si no lo fuera me habría arriesgado a hablarte cerca de Crabbe y Goyle?-

-Pues no creo que entiendan mucho el francés aduras penas pueden hablar-

-Tenemos suerte de que ese par sea tan idiota y se Allan dejado llevar por mi tono de voz-

-Te repito ¿es algo importante o me puedo ir?-

-Relájate Granger-

-Que encontraste-

-Esto-respondió Draco alzando un pequeño libro frente a ella

-Y eso es...-

-Un libro Granger- respondió con un tono burlón-

-¡No me digas!-

-Lo encontré entre las cosas de Blaise-

-¿Zabinni?-

-Si-

-¿Y qué tiene de especial?-

-Averígualo tú misma-le respondió ofreciéndole el libro

Hermione procedió a leer y quedo realmente sorprendida el ver que era un libro de lenguas muertas entre esas la de el pergamino.

-Por que Zabinni tiene algo así en sus manos-

- Yo me pregunto lo mismo-

-¿Cómo es que lo obtuvo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A esto- respondió señalando un sello que tenía el libro - es de una biblioteca muggle de Estados Unidos, San Francisco para ser más exactos-

Draco solo la miro extrañado primero porque no entendía muy bien del lugar que hablaba Hermione, había escuchado de las escuelas del otro lado del mar pero no tenía mucha relación sobre el nuevo continente a diferencia de ella que parecía conocerlo bien, por otra parte ¿qué hacia Zabinni con un libro perteneciente a los Muggles? algo no cuadraba.

-Bien creo que debemos aprovechar la mañana y traducir lo que dice el pergamino-

-Tienes razón según este libro es idioma celtibérico, no me es muy familiar creo que debo averiguar un poco-

-Sí, sí pero por ahora traduzcamos el pergamino, después tendrás tiempo de sumergirte en tus libros -

Con una mirada fulminante de Hermione ambos chicos se hicieron en una mesa apartada y empezaron su trabajo, traducían palabra por palabra, en realidad se llevaban bien como compañeros de investigación pues cada uno se encargó de una parte del trabajo complementándose perfectamente. Por supuesto eso se debía a que ambos eran de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts con la mejores calificaciones por no decir los dos mejores, no por nada habían llegado a ser perfectos. Tal vez si otro hubiera sido el pasado si hubieran llegado a ser amigos desde más jóvenes otra cosa hubiese sido, pero no. estaban ahí por un asunto de fuerza mayor, por una nueva amenaza a la cual ambos temían y les intrigaba, no por voluntad, aunque eso podría cambiar.

Estaban muy concentrados tanto que no notaron lo cerca que estaba el uno del otro, Malfoy fue el primero en reaccionar y se separó un poco de Hermione al percatarse de la poca distancia que había entre ellos. Diviso para todas partes pero estaban en una mesa demasiado alejada, además los demás alumnos y madame Pince estaban totalmente absorbidos en sus libros y por esto no notaban más presencias al igual que Hermione.

Con un gesto de calma miro a su compañera y no pudo evitar enfocarse en ella, nuca antes lo había hecho no tenía por qué, pero esta vez la tenía tan cerca que la empezó a ver detalladamente mientras ella seguía concentrada en su trabajo. Su cabello ya no era tan alborotado al contrario daba forma a unos adorables rizos, su rostro ya era el de una mujer la pequeña Granger había quedado atrás y sus labios, esos labios ahora los miraba provocativos como nunca antes ¿qué le pasaba? NO. No sabía pero ella era diferente a las demás chicas que había conocido, y así tan concentrada en su libro de alguna forma le parecía que se miraba "bella" ¿que...?no ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos movió su cabeza en negación tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente ¿Granger bella? no, que le estaba pasando debía concentrarse pero no podía, en cuanto la volvía a ver a su mente regresaba la palabra bella y esta vez la acompañaba hermosa. ¿Tal vez por eso Potter y Weasley siempre estaban con ella?

-Si...debe ser por eso-

-¿Por qué?- respondió la chica mirándolo al rostro

-Porque ¿qué?- decía Draco confundido

-Acabas de decir que debe ser por eso-

No podía creerlo acababa de responder a su pregunta mental sobre Potter y Weasley en voz alta. ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso había dicho algo más?

-Pues... por...por eso...- trato de vocalizar pero los nervios se lo impedían

-Olvídalo-le paso con furia los apuntes que ella había traducido y le señalo con su dedo -Son apellidos-

- ¿Apellidos? pero ¿por qué están en celtibérico?-

-No sé. Pero este- dijo ella mientras dibujaba una línea imaginaria con su dedo índice bajo un apellido -eh escuchado de ellos, son una familia de magos muy poderosa-

-Y además son sangre pura-completo el

-Crees que los demás apellidos también sean...-

-Pues creo que deberemos averiguarlo- respondió el rubio recargando su mandíbula en sus manos unidas.

-Bien creo que ya podremos decirle a Harry sobre el pergamino-

-Como quieras-

Hermione empezó a recoger sus cosas y entre estas guardo de nuevo el pergamino

-Granger, los documentos que encontraste ¿en dónde están?-

La chica lo miro con una mescla de enojo y confusión ¿acaso él y Harry la ignoraban? no podía creer que Draco fuera igual de distraído que Ron.

-Se los entregó a McGonagall. Tú mismo ve viste pasárselos-

Draco la miro confundido ¿qué le estaba pasando? había olvidado por completo ese detalle. Definitivamente debía hacer un alto y reacomodar sus prioridades. Cayendo en cuenta de su error se limitó a seguir preguntando sin importar que esto hiciera enojar aún más a Granger mostrándole que no le había prestado nada de atención ese día en la enfermería o por lo menos a lo importante.

-¿Y qué información contenían?-

¿Era enserio? dejando rodar sus ojos y con una risas entre suspiro ella le respondió mientras seguía guardando sus cosas.

-Es información de Blad Valquiria, sobro su historia de mago negro, su muerte, también dice que tiene un descendiente y además tienen escrito un nombre con letra diferente y según investigue es de una disco en Jabarovsk Rusia-

Sin más Hermione se marchó dejando al rubio con más dudas en su cabeza.

En cuanto la castaña tuvo la oportunidad informo a Harry sobre el pergamino y los apellidos que había en este. El chico no lograba enlazar nada estaba igual de confundido como Draco y Hermione.

-¿Alguna idea de por qué no confía aun en McGonagall?-

-No. pero creo que es mejor ser prudentes si informamos a McGonagall y Draco se entera puede que no vuelva a depositar esa pequeña confianza en nosotros-

-Tienes razón-

-Por ahora investigaremos sobre estas familias mientras Tonks nos ayuda desde el ministerio-

-¿Le contaras sobre el pergamino?-

-No exactamente Draco quiere que esto quede entre los tres pero podemos encontrar alguna excusa para que nos ayude a investigar-

-Bien pues creo que eso indica que será otra semana en la biblioteca- decía un Harry desanimado por la idea.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo miraba sin poderlo creer ¿hablaba enserio? en los últimos días han sido contadas las veces que él la ha ayudado a investigar.

Harry sonrió y con una mano rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza algo apenado, sabía muy bien que quería decirle su amiga con aquel gesto.

-Vamos. Ron y Ginny nos esperan- fue lo único que él contesto para disimular un poco.

Hermione negó con su cabeza y blanqueo sus ojos para finalmente aceptar reunirse con los Weasley.

Seguían pasando los días, se acercaba el baile, en clases era de lo que más se hablaba, las cosas trascurrían con normalidad tanto que los Slytherin no desaprovechaban oportunidad alguna para hacer bromas y molestar a los alumnos, pero cuando alguna serpiente se sobrepasaba con Potter o alguno de sus amigos Draco debía intervenir aunque no lo quisiera hacer ya que ese era el trato con los dos Griffindor.

Una noche Ginny se encontró con Rick en un pasillo solitario algo que el chico quiso aprovechar pues era bien sabido que a pesar de ser de familia humilde la menor de los Weasley era considerada la chica más boinita de Hogwarts algo en lo que todos los Slytherin estaban de acuerdo incluido éste. No podía soportar que estuviera con el tonto de Potter mientras a ellos ni los volteara a ver y esta era una ocasión en la cual le podría demostrar de que se estaba perdiendo. Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera mostrar sus habilidades mágicas Draco intervino con un gran insulto hacia su compañero al verlo acechar a la pelirroja, la había defendido aunque él se negara a aceptar tras las preguntas de la chica y era algo que la estaba haciendo empezar a sospechar sobre algunas ideas.

Malfoy de nuevo se empezó a reunir con los dos Griffindor que conocían su secreto, como sospechaban los apellidos de aquel pergamino eran de familias de sangre pura, pero no solo eran de Gran Bretaña algunas eran de Alemania, también notaron que todos los apellidos empezaban con la letra O y luego de que Hermione detallara el trozo de papel se fijó que estaba cortado, lo habían cortado por los bordes lo que le dio la sospecha de que el pergamino era parte de un libro.

-¿Un libro de apellidos?- pregunta Harry

-Es lo que sospecho- suspiro Hermione mientras dejaba su pluma aun lado ya cansada.

Draco los observaba en silencio y pensativo, el conocía información sobre un libro por ese estilo, su padre lo había mencionado en alguna ocasión pero antes de darles a conocer sobre esto debía hablar con su madre, y así sin decir más se levantó de su asiento y se retiró en silencio. Los dos amigos lo miraron con desconfianza era cierto que no conversaban mucho en sus encuentros pero jamás se había quedado tan callado.

En dos días seria el gran baile, Harry tuvo que entrenar junto a los Weasley pues se acercaba el partido contra Revenclaw y serian un duro contrincante ya que desde hace un tiempo empezó a sobresalir un chico de su equipo era un cazador su nombre era Jonathan Lavsge y si él jugaba era casi que seguro que su equipo ganaría. Su casa no se podía sentir más orgullosa pues el chico se estaba convirtiendo en una figura del quidicht hasta el grado de que su nombre era mencionado para el equipo nacional del país. A Jonathan se le había subido la fama a la cabeza y no era para menos ya que la gran mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts suspiraban por él, tanto las de su casa como las de Hufflepuff, Griffindor y hasta Slytherin lo cual empezaba a incomodar a Draco y los demás chicos. Las mismas Ginny y Hermione habían reconocido que el chico era bastante guapo no se podía negar desatando así los celos de Harry y sobre todo los de Ron.

-Debo admitir que si no tuviera una actitud tan petulante tal vez me uniría a su club de fans- menciono la pelirroja con una gran mueca burlona al ver el rostro de Harry con cada una de sus palabras "¿celoso?" pensaba ella agraciada.

-No sé qué le ven, es un chico como cualquier otro- bufo Ron mientras terminaba de ajustar sus guantes, Ginny simplemente sonrió y se empezó a elevar en su escoba dejando a los dos chicos observando al fanfarrón de Jonathan pasearse alrededor del campo rodeado de chicas muy cariñosas con él.

-Vamos lo aplastaremos en el juego- le calmo Harry tocando el hombro de su amigo

Potter tomo su escoba y se empezó a elevar siguiendo a su novia mientras Ron se quedó viendo Jonathan que para él no era nada del otro mundo, pero para las chicas sí.

Sus hermosos ojos azules como el mar bajo unas hermosas y poco abultadas cejas las enamoraba, su cabello color miel el cual siempre estaba peinado hacia adelante y elevado le daba un toque de niño malo y su rostro compasaba con sus delgados labios que esbozaban una hermosa sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Era una mezcla de niño malo con carita de ángel y de un trato muy amable hacia las chicas lo cual las enloquecía algo que él no desaprovecharía pues debajo de tanta perfección había un completo "don juan".

Mientras sus amigos entrenaban Hermione decidió leer un poco bajo un árbol en el lago del castillo uno de sus lugares favoritos por el silencio que reinaba, según ella no había tenido el tiempo de estudiar lo suficiente para los éxtasis algo que la preocupaba mucho, quería sacar muy buenos resultados de estos para su futuro como maga así que si tenía un poco de tiempo libre y a solas como ahora no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Granger estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se fijó en que momento le llego compañía pues desde que se alejó del castillo unos ojos no le dejaban de vigilar hasta encontrar el momento adecuado y era precisamente este.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pelea de víboras **

-Granger- le llamo Zabinni con una gran sonrisa maliciosa

Hermione se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz viperina y aún más al alzar su vista y contemplar que el moreno no se encontraba solo, pues Crabbe, Goyle y Rick ya la estaban rodeando dejándola sin ninguna escapatoria. Sin pensarlo 2 veces la chica les apunto con su varita y se enfrentó a ellos.

-¿qué quieres Zabinni?-

-buena pregunta Granger ya que ni yo lo sé- respondió el con una mano en su mentón mientras la recorría de arriba a abajo con su mirada y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-¡No te acerques!- le amenazo ella - porque te juro que me encantara dejar este mundo sin un Mortifago menos-

-espeliarmus- grito una voz femenina que empezó a reír después de haber desarmado a la castaña.

-buen trabajo Pansy- le felicito Zabinni mientras Hermione la miraba llena de furia.

Pansy los había seguido silenciosamente para esperar el momento adecuado y desarmar a Granger y así dejarla indefensa ante sus compañeros.

-¿Ahora qué tan valiente eres sin tu varita?- se burlaba Pansy mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeros golpeando su rodilla con la varita de Hermione

Los Slytherin llevaron a Granger al bosque prohibido y ante la amenaza de 5 varitas ella no pudo hacer nada.

-Bien. Creo que este lugar es perfecto- decía Rick

-Pansy creo que es mejor que te vallas, una dama como tú no debe presenciar lo que pensamos hacer con esta asquerosa-

-¿y qué piensan hacer Blaise?-

-nada que ella no se merezca Malfoy- respondió Rick

-y por pura curiosidad ¿ella que se merece?-

-nada que se de tu incumbencia- decía Blaise notablemente enojado -y será mejor que te marches porque ese roll del defensor de los amigos de Potter te queda muy mal-

Draco soltó una fuerte carcajada y se acercó a los chicos desafiante

-¿tú me estas amenazando a mí? Blaise?-

-tómalo como quieras-

-y si no me marcho. ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Enseguida Blaise le apunto con su varita seguido del par de gorilas mientras Rick seguía apuntando a Hermione.

-esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta así que será mejor que te marches- volvió a amenazar el moreno

-vamos Draco déjalos que se diviertan con esa impura- le decía Pansy luego de acercarse a él y tomarlo del brazo

Malfoy se tensó y puso una cara de muy pocos amigos, pero ante la amenaza de sus compañeros no pudo hacer más que dar media vuelta y empezar a marcharse con Parkinson.

Blaise y los otros chicos se acercaron a la castaña y con sus varitas empezaron a molestar su falda. Malfoy alcanzo a leer en los labios de Hermione su nombre casi en suplica " Mal...foy" pero aun así no se detuvo y estaba dispuesto a irse, el solo había seguido a Pansy al verla escabullirse tan sigilosamente hacia el lago y cuando contemplo la escena de sus compañero amenazando a Hermione quedo sin saber que hacer pues aunque debía ayudarla por su acuerdo con los Griffindor sabía que era mucho riesgo tener a sus amigos de enemigos como seguro serian después de él salvarla, aun así los siguió hasta el bosque prohibido y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto pero era demasiado riesgo y no sabía si merecía la pena.

Draco iba tan adsorbido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó al escuchar a Hermione gritar y entonces se giró sobre sus pies y pudo contemplar una escena que lo dejo helado. Granger estaba en el suelo sujeta por Rick con sus manos en la cabeza mientras Blaise jugaba con su varita a tocarle las piernas y el par de gorilas simplemente sonreían.

- ¿ni siquiera sientes solidaridad femenina?- le preguntaba Draco a Pansy aun sabiendo la respuesta.

La chica soltó al rubio y contemplo a sus amigos sintiendo escalofríos con los gritos de Granger pues el saber lo que esos chicos querían la hizo sentir un poco culpable, empezó a caminar lentamente de espaldas para terminar huyendo y dejando tal situación atrás.

Blaise abrió la blusa de Granger de un solo tirón pues al ser un bonito día ella decidió no usar su túnica ni suéter y por esto Zabinni pudo divisar fácilmente sus sostén, el moreno trato de besarla pero ella logro escupir su rostro lo cual lo enojo hasta el grado de levantar su mano para intentar golpearla pero una luz que impacto en Crabbe y le seguido otra impactando en Goyle dejándolos en el suelo lo detuvo. Rick enseguida soltó a Hermione y se puso en pie apuntando a un muy enojado Malfoy.

-Expulso- grito Rick pero Draco demostrando sus habilidades para los duelos logro esquivarlo y le devolvió el hechizo haciendo caer a su oponente tan fuertemente sobre su brazo que lo hacía retorcer del dolor al parecer por una fractura.

Blaise se puso en pie lentamente y apunto al rubio muy nervioso

-vamos Malfoy solo pensábamos darle un buen susto-

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y mientras chasqueaba su lengua en forma de negación se empezó a acercar a su compañero apuntándole con su varita.

-Blaise. No pensé que calleras tan bajo ¿acaso no hay voluntarias para tus caprichos?-

La castaña aprovecho y se fue hacia un lado un poco nerviosa mientras contemplaba a Rick retorciéndose de dolor.

-Tranquilo Malfoy, la chica ya está libre. Llévatela y haremos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado-

-no lo creo. Alguien tan miserable como tú merece su castigo-

-¿es enserio? cuantas veces no deseaste la muerte para esta impura y ahora la salvas y la defiendes-

-para mí ni la más baja y asquerosa criatura merece lo que tú estabas a punto de hacer-

-¡pues nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella no nos hubiera provocado!- gritaba Blaise con furia mientras Malfoy daba pequeños vistazos fugaces a Hermione como pidiendo una explicación no sin dejar de prestar atención a su oponente.

-quee!- decía ella confusa -¿de que estas hablando?-

-¿ahora te aras la inocente cuando bien te nos insinuabas cerca a las mazmorras con poca ropa?-

Draco quedo notablemente confundido "¿otra mentira de Blaise?" pensaba mientras Hermione le apuntaba con su dedo gritándole "eres un maldito mentiroso" por lo cual dejaba ver nuevamente su sostén ya que no podía apuntarse su blusa.

- ¿y crees que así demuestras todo lo contrario?- le reganaba Draco señalando su blusa abierta con movimientos de su cabeza, haciendo que esta se pusiera roja y se cerrara fuertemente la blusa.

Malfoy no lo dudo más de seguro era una mentira de Blaise ya que no creía que Granger fuese capaz de algo así por lo tanto desarmo a Blaise y luego guardo su varita para finalmente alzar sus puños para invitarlo a enfrentarse así.

Blaise lo entendió y sin dudarlo envió su primer golpe reventando el labio de su compañero pues Malfoy no era muy bueno con las peleas pero eso no quería decir que Zabinni fuera mejor y Draco logro impactar un gran puño en toda su nariz haciéndolo caer lo cual Draco aprovecho para rematarlo en el suelo hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente por los golpes.

-Malfoy- la voz de Hermione fue lo único que lo hizo reaccionar y dejar de lado a Zabinni en el suelo prácticamente inconsciente por los golpes.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el rubio luego de acercarse a ella

-si gracias- respondió ella nerviosa y más aún cuando sintió como él le ponía su túnica para cubrirla.

-ven regresemos al castillo- y dicho esto ambos se marcharon dejando atrás a un grupo de serpientes dolidas e inconscientes en el suelo.

Antes de llegar al castillo Hermione se zafo de la mano del rubio pues este la había sujetado de ella para que fuera cerca a él, algo que se le hizo extraño a ella ya que los podía ver los demás alumnos aunque por fortuna no fue así.

-Malfoy... Gracias- decía ella con su vista en el suelo -si no hubiera sido por ti... no sé qué hubiese pasado-

El rubio hizo lo mismo que ella aquel día en el baño y sin pensarlo limpio las lágrimas que había dejado escapar la chica de una manera tierna.

-es parte del trato ¿no?-

Granger se alejó de él y emprendió camino hacia el castillo pero la voz del rubio la detuvo.

-Granger. Podrías agradecerme lo que hice de una sola manera- y entonces fue el quien emprendió camino -sígueme - y aunque ninguno de los dos entendió por qué, Hermione lo siguió sin decir nada más perdiéndose ambos en la entrada del castillo.

El equipo de Griffindor había acabado su práctica de quidicht e iban de regreso hacia su sala común cuando vieron pasar a un grupo de estudiantes presurosos hacia la enfermería, algo que los desconcertó. Luego vieron pasar a Luna junto a su novio Theodore Nott permitiendo que Ginny los interceptara.

-¡Luna!- llamo la pelirroja haciendo detener a la Revenclaw -dinos que sucede-

-¡oh! hola chicos ¿acaso no se han enterado aun?-

-¿sobre qué?- pregunto Harry

-Pues que han encontrado a Blaise,Rick,Crabbe y Goyle inconscientes y mal heridos- contesto Theo -parece que fue Malfoy quien les ha dejado así-

-¿Malfoy?- se escuchó en unísono a todo el equipo mientras Theo proseguía su camino de la mano de su novia.

El equipo completo no lo podía creer y luego de mirarse entre sí fueron tras los demás chicos rumbo a la enfermería para poder comprobar lo que habían escuchado. En cuanto llegaron se asombraron al ver a las 4 serpientes golpeadas y adoloridas inclusive Blaise aún seguía inconsciente.

-¡Fuera, fuera!- regañaba Pomfrey indignada -esto no es un espectáculo- y luego de sacar a todos los alumnos cerros las grandes puertas.

-¿Por qué Malfoy los habrá atacado?- pregunto Dean

-No lo sé.-respondía Ron - pero debieron hacerle enojar bastante para que el hurón se comportara así- definitivamente estaban totalmente sorprendidos y extrañados por el comportamiento del rubio y así se marcharon a su torre planteándose varias hipótesis mientras Harry guardaba silencio totalmente pensativo.

Luego de caminar por unos cuantos pasillos llegaron a uno que no era muy transitado e ingresaron a un aula que al parecer no se utilizaba desde hace mucho. Malfoy ingreso y luego Hermione pero esta última se quedó de pie junto a la puerta mientras él se agachaba y sacaba algo de unas baldosas del suelo.

-Ajusta la puerta-

-NO-

-Vamos Granger no te pienso cobrar como crees o... deseas...- decía esto último arrastrando sus palabras con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver la actitud de la chica.

-podríamos decir que estamos a pases nosotros también...-

-podríamos pero no.- la interrumpió el levantándose- se honesta Granger después de esto muchos Slytherin o puede que hasta todos se vallan en mi contra así que creo que merezco lago por lo que hice- sin más Hermione cerró la puerta y se sentó en donde él le indico.

-cierra los ojos-

La chica cerro sus ojos, no creía que debía confiar tanto en el pero después de todo lo que había pasado tal vez Malfoy no era tan malo. Hermione empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando sintió al chico demasiado cerca pero no se apartó, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas y sin poderlo creer sintió algo frio y viscoso en su cuello así que rápidamente abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver a Draco con un algodón y una pequeña botella en sus manos atendiéndole los daños hechos por las demás serpientes.

-Mantén los ojos cerrados- le regano el fastidiado pues si ella lo miraba lo más seguro era que se pusiera nervioso y no podía permitir que la chica se percatar de ello.

Luego de un rato le volvió a hablar rompiendo aquel silencio en el cual solamente se escuchaban sus respiraciones poniéndolos aún más nerviosos. Mientras Hermione tenía sus ojos cerrado Draco puedo contemplarla aún mejor y confirmar que sus pensamientos sobre ella habían cambiado rotundamente.

-ya puedes abrirlos- se escuchó al rubio luego de atender todos los rasguños de la castaña con aquel líquido. - con esto no se te vera ninguna marca. Créeme me funciono en tercer año-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?- decía muy seriamente Hermione

Draco dejo el frasco en la mesa y luego se acercó nuevamente a ella para verla fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Con quién iras al baile?-

Hola, le regalo otro capítulo, espero sea de su agrado.

Sé que he estado actualizando seguido, pero es que ya tengo bastante adelantado.

Me gustaría que me regalaran sus opiniones, cualquier cosa que tengan que decir, enserio. Gracias a quienes siguen la historia y a los que simplemente pasan por curiosidad.

Si puedo el fin de semana actualizo. Besos


	10. Chapter 10

**La carta de Sirius **

Hermione quedo totalmente sorprendida por la pregunta de Draco, ¿cuáles eran sus intenciones?... ¿acaso quería ir al baile con ella? cualquiera que fuera la respuesta ella ya tenía pareja y no cambiaría a Ronald Weasley jamás por Draco Malfoy de eso estaba segura.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?- respondió nerviosa

-Me alagas Granger! pero... ya tengo pareja- decía el chico entre risas al verla reaccionar de tal forma. Por su mente no había pasado invitarla al baile, tenía planeado algo mucho mejor, pero aquella no era mala idea "por qué no lo pensé antes" ah! si' ya lo recordaba, porque necesitaba que ella asistiera con Weasley.

-con quien asistiré no es de tu incumbencia- respondió ella dándole la espalda y abrazándose como si sintiera frio de momento, aunque aún llevaba la túnica de Draco.

-con Weasley ¿verdad?- escucho la voz del rubio tras su espalda, demasiado cerca para su gusto. -tomare tu silencio como un si-

-¡Sí!- decidió responder muy segura, mientras se giraba para verlo nuevamente. - yo creo que lo mejor es que me valla-

-¡No!- dijo el tomándola del brazo - solo quiero que cuando te lo pida, bailes conmigo- también se escuchó la voz del rubio muy segura.

-¡que!-

-lo que oíste. O ¿acaso te vas a negar a esa simple petición?-

No lo podía creer, ¿por qué él quería bailar con ella? lo medito bastante y aunque quiso rechazar su propuesta no podía negar que la petición de Malfoy la tentaba y más aún al verlo a los ojos. Termino aceptando luego de unos minutos, quiso creer que lo había hecho más por agradecimiento que por otra cosa, pero la verdad era que al ver los ojos grises de Draco algo en ella se removía, para ser más exactos en su estómago. "no puede ser" pensaba ella al darse de cuenta de sus nervios cada que su mirada se cruzaba con la del Rubio.

Sin decir más Draco la dejo marchar sin ningún problema y sin pensarlo dos veces Hermione se dirigió hacia su torre sin recordar que aun llevaba la túnica del Slytherin.

Harry se encontraba jugando ajedrez mágico con su amigo Ron algo de lo que este último disfrutaba demasiado, mientras Ginny descansaba de su entrenamiento en su habitación.

-Jaque mate- decía Ron mientras un distraído Potter miraba fijamente las fichas como si su mente estuviera en otra parte.

-oh!- fue lo único que respondió un poco confundido mientras miraba a Ron - ¿otra vez?-

-Harry. Con este ya son 7 juegos que te gano- resoplaba Ron mientras recogía el ajedrez -¿qué tienes?... ¿Porque estas tan distraído?-

-no es nada. Estaba pensando en lo de Malfoy, es todo-

-¿Seguro?- Decía Weasley dudoso por la respuesta de su amigo

-Sí. - respondía Potter aun pensativo.

Harry estaba teniendo una discusión interna con sigo mismo, luego de regresar a su torre una lechuza le llego de improvisto con una carta algo que le resulto demasiado extraño, en cuanto la recibió puedo notar que no tenía remitente y el ave no le era familiar.

No pudo leerla ya que su amigo había ingresado en la habitación de improvisto así que decidió guardarla, por su mente estaba pasando la idea de leerla junto a Hermione pues tenía el presentimiento que aquel trozo de papel tenía relación con el caso Malfoy.

Luego de que Ron lo invitara a pasar su tiempo jugando ajedrez decidió aceptar aunque su mente estaba lejos del juego. Guardo la carta en una de sus gavetas y decidió esperar a su amiga en la sala de estar junto a Ron para poder hablar con ella.

Hermione estaba frente al retrato de la dama gorda lista para pronunciar su contraseña cuando se percató de que esta la miraba extraño, ante la mirada de la mujer del retrato se miró sus ropas y fue allí cuando se percató que aun llevaba la túnica del Slytherin. "maldición" susurro por lo bajo girando su rostro para que la dama gorda no se percatara y se dirigió hacia una pared para esconderse. ¿Y ahora qué? tal parece que debía espera a que llegara la noche para ingresar ya que estaba segura que en la sala debían de estar sus compañeros y no podía quitarse la túnica pues su blusa aún seguía dañada y no la podía ajustar de seguro alguien se percataría de ello, y no podía recurrir a la magia ya que su varita estaba en poder de aquella serpiente rastrera "Pansy Parkinson"

La castaña ya se estaba resignando a tener que esperar la noche pero de pronto vio una esperanza, algo o más bien al guíen que sabía no se negaría a ayudarla.

Un chico alto y un poco acuerpado estaba frente al retrato de la dama gorda, al parecer tratando de recordar la contraseña, de pronto escucho como lo llamaban y empezó a divisar para todas partes pero no encontraba a nadie. Alzando sus hombros volvió a ver el retrato, pero nuevamente lo llamaron

-Neville...- llamaban por lo bajo

Esta vez el chico pudo notar que lo llamaban desde atrás de una pared, así que se acercó a esta.

-Neville...-

-Hermione?-

-si Neville, soy yo-

-que sucede ¿por qué te escondes?-

-por esto- respondió ella mientras salía de detrás de la pared y se dejaba ver con la túnica de Slytherin.

-pero que...-

-Neville. Necesito un favor- lo interrumpió ella.

Harry se encontraba ya en un sillón sentado frente a la chimenea mientras Ron jugaba ajedrez con Seamus, escucho como la entrada se abría pero no se giró para ver quien ingreso al igual que los demás chicos, pero la voz de Lavender los hizo centrar su vista en la entrada y al igual que los demás se extrañó de ver a su amiga en tales fachas.

-Hermione. ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Lavender mientras se acercaba a ella al igual que Harry, Ron y Seamus.

-Hola chicos- fue lo único que esta dijo con una muy pequeña y fingida sonrisa

-Herms. Pero que...-

-Es una larga historia- interrumpió la castaña a Ron que la miraba de arriba a abajo por sus fachas, cabello despeinado (aunque eso no era tan extraño) sus zapatos mostraban algo de lodo y tenía algo viscoso en algunas partes de su cuello y rostro sin mencionar su larga túnica la cual arrastraba a medida que caminaba y cubría en totalidad sus manos.

-Hermione... ¿qué le ocurrió a tu túnica?- pregunto Harry acercándose a ella.

-y tú cabello...-

-¡NADA OCURRE CON MI CABELLO LAVENDER!- se escuchaba a la castaña irritada -NO PASA NADA. ¿BIEN? ahora si me disculpan, me iré a descansar-

No vio otra escapatoria al interrogatorio que de seguro seria sometida por parte de sus amigos, se sentía mal por haberlos gritado aunque no tanto por Lavender pero debía emprender huida cuanto antes ya que debía ver a Neville antes de la cena para entregarle su túnica.

Por su parte Harry quedo aún más extrañado y ahora debía esperar para hablar con Hermione pues en su estado irritable sería mejor no molestarla por el momento, así que decidió leer la carta sin ella, después podrá informarle. Sin más Potter se marchó hacia su cuarto sin esperar a Ron quien aún seguía haciéndose preguntas sobre Hermione con Seamus.

Malfoy se dirigía rumbo al gran comedor, luego de una refrescante ducha lo mejor sería un poco de comida. Mientras caminaba un alumno de quinto ano lo intercepto diciéndole que debía presentarse con McGonagall, el rubio no tenía duda de que esa visita era respecto a los golpes que se dio con sus compañeros.

Lo más seguro seria que la anciana le propiciara un castigo, pues debido a su situación no creía que lo expulsara de Hogwarts. Así que sin mucho ánimo y regalándole una mala mirada al chico de quinto que no se inmuto por ella, el rubio giro sobre sus pies y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la directora.

Mientras caminaba pensaba en que explicación darle a la directora, sabía que si le decía la verdad, que se había dado golpes con sus propios compañeros por ayudar a Granger no le creería, debía admitir que ni el mismo lo terminaba de creer. Había actuado lleno de ira, no pensó en las consecuencias que tal acto le traería, por su mente solo pasaba la imagen de esos canallas sobre la castaña y eso le hizo enojar demasiado.

Pero pensando un poco más claro, no tenía nada que perder pues con su padre en Azkaban, su madre daba escasa señales de vida, la guerra ya había terminado y con ella varios de sus prejuicios, sin el señor oscuro y los mortifagos tal vez el que todos se enteren que ahora estaba con Potter y Granger aunque no fuera por voluntad si no por asunto de fuerza mayor, no le traería mayores consecuencias más haya de simples malas miradas e insultos, algo que en este momento le traía sin cuidado.

Y así con aquel pensamiento decidido a decirle la verdad a McGonagall sin importar que esta no le creyese, ingreso a la oficina de la anciana pero no pudo llegar más lejos del final de la puerta ya que se quedó inmóvil al ver a una Hermione esperándolo junto a la directora.

-Joven Malfoy! adelante- invito muy amablemente Minerva

-¿Qué?... ¿para qué me necesita?-

-Usted ya lo debe saber. Es sobre sus compañeros-

En cuanto Draco ingreso y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dirigió una mirada a Hermione de intriga y enojo, una que ella esquivo pues bien sabía lo que debía estar pasando por la mente del rubio y aun que sabía que ellos aún no se conocían lo suficiente no creyó que este dudara de ella y creyera que lo había acusado esperando que lo castigaran.

-La señorita Granger me ha puesto al tanto de lo sucedido, y debo admitir que si no me lo hubiese dicho ella personalmente no lo hubiera creído. Pero creo plenamente en Hermione y si dice que usted la salvo de lo que quiera que pensaran hacerle sus amigos, no tengo por qué dudarlo-

Draco se sentó junto a Hermione, ambos chicos frente al escritorio de la directora, aunque el rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima a Granger.

-Lo que sus compañeros hicieron merece una justa expulsión de Hogwarts-

-¡NO!- se apresuró a gritar Malfoy levantándose de su asiento -No puede expulsarlos-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Minerva mirándolo por encima de sus lentes

A Malfoy no le importaba que expulsaran a Crabbe, Goyle y mucho menos a Rick que nunca fue de su agrado, pero no podía permitir que expulsaran a Blaise ya que aún debía investigar por qué él tenía en su poder aquel libro de lenguas muertas, y siendo honesto también le intrigaba el comportamiento de sus amigos ya que le resultaba extraño que quisieran aprovecharse de Granger de tal manera si ellos nunca la habían visto como una mujer, podía creerlo tal vez si hubiese sido Ginny Weasley su víctima, pues para ninguno ni siquiera para él pasaba de ser percibida su belleza y aunque ahora miraba con otros ojos a la castaña no creía que a sus amigos les pasara lo mismo.

Sin encontrar más excusa, tuvo que recorrer al quiditch como defensa de los chicos.

-si los expulsa, afectara a nuestro equipo de quidicht-

-Draco!- decía la anciana indignada- un acto como el que ellos pensaban cometer debe ser castigado y que mejor que la expulsión -

-Directora...- decía él sin saber cómo convencerla así que miro suplicante a Hermione esperando que esta le entendiera y lo ayudara. -¿Alguien más sabe de esto?-

-No. solamente ellos 4, nosotros y...- la castaña silencio mirando a Draco.

-Pansy- termino el

-¿Parkinson? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?- pregunto McGonagall mirando a los dos chicos.

-Pansy estaba allí, ayudo a los chicos para que se llevaran a Hermi...a Granger- contesto el rubio tratando de enmendar la confianza que se estaba tomando.

-Entonces Parkinson también será expulsada- afirmo McGonagall disponiéndose a escribir la orden de expulsión.

Draco miraba suplicante a Hermione, tratando de hacerle señas con sus ojos y negando con su cabeza, la castaña no entendía por qué él quería evitar las expulsiones ¿acaso sentía algo por Parkinson? aquel pensamiento la hacía enojar un poco aunque ella no entendía muy bien por qué. Luego de un resignado suspiro Hermione decidió hablar a favor de la petición de Malfoy.

-Directora, creo que Malfoy tiene razón, no debería expulsarlos-

-Hermione!- se escuchaba indignada a la anciana despegando la vista del pergamino.

-es que ya todos deben saber que fue Malfoy quien los golpeo, pero aun no deben saber el motivo aparte si usted los expulsa el equipo de su casa si se verá afectado y lo más seguro es que todos los de Slytherin se vallan contra él y puede que le hagan daño-

La directora lo empezó a meditar, tal vez los chicos tenían razón.

-Creo que tienen razón, pero entonces pensare en un castigo apropiado-

-Gracias directora- se oyó solamente la voz de Granger

-Pero. Y si vuelven a intentar algo contra Hermione-

-No se preocupe. Yo me encargare de protegerla- decía Draco muy seguro y con una sonrisa pícara de lado a lo cual las dos mujeres lo miraron extrañadas. ¿Qué? Ya lo hice una vez, es parte del trato. Además sé que en cuanto Potter y Weasley se enteren, la cuidaran mucho más-

-No quiero que ellos se enteren- se apresuró a decir Hermione

Ahora era el rubio quien se unía a la anciana, para ver a Hermione incrédulos. La Griffindor se sintió mal por el comentario que hizo Malfoy, pues tenía presente que fue muy desprevenida ante las serpientes y lo que menos quería era un par de guarda espaldas como de seguro serian en adelante Harry y Ron si se llegaran a enterar, aparte de todo no quería que se formara un nuevo pleito y si Draco reacciono de tal forma, no quería ni imaginar cómo lo harían sus dos mejores amigos.

-No quiero causarles problemas, además no veo por qué alguien más deba enterarse de esto-

-Muy bien- se escuchó a McGonagall quien comprendió a la castaña, pues sabía que esa situación debía ser algo incómodo para ella -retírense y descansen, si lo creen prudente diríjanse con Pomfrey...Buenas noches-

Los dos chicos ya se encontraban en el pasillo, con ellos un muy incómodo silencio, pues nuevamente ninguno sabía que decir y aun que Draco sentía curiosidad por su túnica al ver a Hermione sin ella (algo que sería obvio) ambos guardaron aquel silencio y se marcharon cada uno por un lado del pasillo sin ni siquiera mirarse.

La castaña ingreso al gran comedor y fue llamada por Ron en cuanto esté la observo.

-Hermione- llamaba el chico levantando su mano como indicándole en donde se encontraban

-Hola chicos- les saludo en cuanto llego a sus amigos

-¿Dónde has estado?- le regaño Ginny en cuanto ella se sentó

-En mi habitación, me eh sentido mal de la cabeza- decía la castaña con una mano en su frente para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras.

- ¿ya tomaste algo para que se te pase?-

-si Ginny, muchas gracias-

-¿Ya escuchaste de lo de él hurón?- preguntaba Ron mientras trataba de alcázar unos deliciosos pastelillos que estaban cerca de su hermana.

-¿de qué hablas?- aunque ella muy bien sabía cuál debía ser el tema cotilla del momento debía fingir.

-Draco ha golpeado a sus amigos- respondió Ginny alcanzándole de mala manera la charola con pastelillos a su hermano que simplemente bufo y continúe con lo que decía su hermana.

-Los deffjo... con grafffes-

-Primero baja la comida antes de hablar- regaño Ginny provocando una pequeña sonrisa en Hermione -los ha dejado con graves fracturas-

-¿Y saben cuál ha sido el motivo?-

-Pues los de Slytherin rumoran que fueron celos- respondió Lavender que junto a Parvatil se sentó al lado de Hermione

-¿celos?- pregunto Ron sin poderlo creer

-Sí. Celos, tal parece que Malfoy a encontrado a Blaise muy cariñoso con Parkinson, él se sintió traicionado-se detuvo esperando a que Parvatil continuara.

Y no solo eso-continuo la chica hindú -parece ser que Crabbe, Goyle y Rick Spencer lo sabían y no dijeron nada, imagínense lo traicionado que se debí sentir Malfoy-

-Hummm... no creí que Malfoy estuviera tan enamorado de Pansy- comento Lavender

-Pues yo no creo que lo esté- respondió Hermione tirando de mala manera un poco de estofado en su plato. Algo que no pasó de ser percibido por cierta pelirroja.

Aunque el ultimo comentario de Lavender la hizo enojar un poco. El que todos creyeran que el motivo de la pelea fue Pansy y no ella la relajaba, no podía negar que en el fondo le gustaría que supieran quien era la verdadera razón, que Draco Malfoy recibió y repartió varios golpes por ella, una sangre sucia y no por aquella serpiente rastrera.

Los Griffindor seguían rumorando sobre el motivo de la pelea entre las serpientes, y Hermione lo único que podía escuchar en medio de sus pensamientos era la voz de Ron que no dejaba de desear que eso fuera motivo suficiente para que expulsaran a Draco algo que a ella no le agradaba mucho.

-Hola chicos- la voz de Harry el saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos, y hasta ese momento se percató de que su mejor amigo estaba ausente.

-En donde estabas- Pregunto Ginny aunque sonó más como un Regaño "¿qué les pasa hoy?" pensaba frustrada la pelirroja.

-En la biblioteca- respondió el chico algo distraído

-¿En la biblioteca?- le repito Hermione sin creerlo mientras Ron lo miraba extrañado

-¡Lavender!- le llamo Hannah desde el otro lado del comedor

-creo que nosotras debemos irnos- dijo la rubia levantándose y jalando con ella a Parvatil -Adiós- se oyó el unísono de las chicas

Harry quedo viendo a las dos chicas alejarse de ellos y en cuanto lo considero prudente se sentó junto a Hermione.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto la castaña

El moreno la miro duda TiVo y luego a los Weasley, finalmente tomo fuerzas y pregunto no muy fuerte pero si con algo de enojo.

-¿Ustedes son parte del Pacto?-

Hermione y Ron lo miraron extrañados mientras Ginny esquivo su mirada algo que impaciento a Potter.

-Ginny. ¿Lo son?-

-¿De que estas hablando Harry? ¿Cuál pacto?- pregunto Hermione desorientada

Ron hizo una mueca en la cual mostraba que recordaba sobre el Pacto y luego tomo un poco de zumo para responder de manera muy relajada.

-Harry. Es una simple leyenda-

-entonces ¿su familia también es parte de ello?- decía Potter realmente enojado

-¿de qué pacto están hablando? - decía Hermione ya irritada

-sí. Nuestra familia es parte del pacto. Somos sangre pura ¿lo recuerdas?- respondió Ginny aun sin ver a su novio

-¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada acerca de eso?-

-Harry, porque no tiene importancia, ya te dije que es una simple leyenda-

-¡NO RON!- alzo la vos un Harry ya bastante ofuscado -¿que no entiendes que pueden estar en peligro?- le apunto a su amigo bajando su tono de voz luego de ganarse las miradas de los demás alumnos

-¡RONALD EXPLICAME YA DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO!- ahora quien alzo su vos fue Hermione que no pudo soportar más tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Potter.

Ron se sobre salto un poco y luego se acercó a la castaña para explicarle sin que nadie más escuchara aun que estaba apartados de los demás.

-Durante el siglo XVl hubo una caza masiva de brujas y también magos, muchos entre ellos algunos de nuestra familia murieron de maneras atroces por parte de los...-

-Muggles- completo Hermione

-así es. Mataban a cada mago que encontraban sin ni siquiera juzgarlos, todos estaban marcados no tenían compasión con nadie, a mediados del siguiente siglo una bruja tuvo que ver como mataban a su esposo y sus hijos y ella sobrevivió gracias a un mago que llego justo cuando la iban a quemar y se trasporto con ella-

-Cansada y con rencor en su corazón juro tomar venganza - continuo la menor Weasley -pero necesitaba de más poder pues sabía que las leyes del mundo mágico no se lo permitiría y la encarcelarían así que decidió buscar a varios magos sangre pura que hallan corrido con su misma suerte, entre ellos Angus Weasley nuestro antepasado, luego de reunir varios magos de distintas familias hicieron un pacto entre todos, un pacto de sangre en el cual le entregaban el poder de cada familia a una sola bruja haciéndola totalmente poderosa-

-y cuál era su nombre- fue lo único que pregunto Hermione casi en susurro

-Vasti Nott- respondió Harry

-Nott?- Repitió la castaña sin creerlo

-Harry ya te dije es una leyenda. ¿No crees que de ser cierto el señor oscuro hubiera sacado provecho de ello?-

-Ya no sé qué creer- fue lo único que contesto Harry para luego marcharse enojado

Hermione miro a los dos hermanos incrédula pues ella jamás había escuchado sobre aquella "leyenda" y en partes entendía el enojo de Harry pues aquella información era muy valiosa como para que ellos la hayan guardado durante tanto tiempo. Y así sintiendo también algo de enojo se fue tras su amigo dejando a los pelirrojos solos en el comedor.

-Harry- le llamo en cuanto lo alcanzo - ¿cómo te enteraste?-enseguida pregunto

-Por esto- respondió el extendiéndole una carta -me la dejo Sirius, la recibí hace poco pero no se quien la envió-

Sin perder tiempo Hermione la leyó, nuevamente desorbito sus ojos y miro a Harry en busca de una explicación.

Harry James Potter Evans

Si recibiste esta carta es porque la persona que la tenía consigo lo vio necesario, supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas con respecto a los ataques que debe estar recibiendo Draco Malfoy. Lo sé, sé que lo deben estar atacando ya que en su familia se encuentra la clave para dar con el cuerpo de Vasti Nott, una gran hechicera que hace ya varios siglos forjo un pacto con las más grandes familias de sangre pura.

Pero debes saber que no solamente Draco corre peligro, sino cada Heredero da las familias involucradas entre ellas los más cercanos a ti. Debes encontrar el cuerpo de Vasti antes que el heredero Valquiria ya que si este lo consigue podrá utilizarlo a su favor.

Solamente las familias involucradas en el pacto saben sobre esto por ende yo también, y aunque en esta ocasión los Black fuimos simplemente integrantes sin mucha participación, te puedo asegurar que los Malfoy no.

Es muy arriesgado explicarte todo por medio de una simple carta, así que lo mejor será dejarte un recuerdo el cual dejare resguardado y se te entregara solamente cuando sea indicado.

Lamento que con la muerte de Voldemort no se hayan ido todos los problemas, pero sé que tú sabrás solucionarlos.

Espero que tengas suerte y que no permitas que Draco Malfoy caiga ya que si él lo hacen todos caerán con él.

Sirius Blakc

-Debemos hablar con Draco. Esto indica que él también debía conocer sobre El pacto de Nott y nos escondió esta información- dijo Hermione que también se empezó a enojar con el rubio.

**Gracias a quienes agregaron su historia a favoritos, quienes la siguen y en especial a quienes comentaron. No se utilizar muy bien esta página, pero aun así trate de responder los comentarios. Tratare de actualizar pronto, si puedo mañana subiré en siguiente capi. Besos **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, he decidido regalarles este capi antes de lo esperado, pero no será siempre **** la verdad es que ya lo tenía escrito y es como agradecimiento por sus comentarios jejeje pero tratare de actualizar el viernes. Y sobre el plan de Draco, aunque ya no sea el mismo Slytherin de antes, él jamás desaprovecharía la oportunidad de molestar a un Weasley, claro, no hay que negar que no le molesto para nada sus actos, pero es algo muy simple. No siendo más, les agradezco a quienes agregaron a favoritos y siguen la historia, por supuesto también a quienes comenta. Ahora si les dejo para que lean XD Besos.**

**Nanaly **

**Baile de Halloween **

Llego el gran día, de lo que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban hablando durante el mes, las chicas se empezaban a preparar desde muy temprano en la mañana, Ginevra Weasley no era la excepción así que le pidió a Hermione que le informara a Harry sobre la hora de su encuentro la cual sería cerca de las 7 p.m., durante el resto del día se prepararía para la gran noche junto a Lavender y Parvatil.

La castaña por su parte no pensaba prepararse desde tan temprano, prefería pasar parte del día con sus dos mejores amigos como hacía mucho no lo estaba, desde el incidente con las serpientes ni Hermione ni Harry habían vuelto a ver a Malfoy por ende no habían podido aclarar sus dudas acerca del Pacto de Nott. Por otra parte estuvieron de acuerdo en no hablar más sobre el tema con Ron o Ginny quienes no dejaban de preguntar (sobretodo el chico), por la forma en que Harry se había enterado acerca del pacto ya que es uno de los más grandes secretos que tienen las familias pertenecientes a este.

Hacia bastante tiempo que el trio dorado no estaba junto, casi desde que llegaron a Hogwarts estaban separados, cada uno con sus preocupaciones y aunque en un principio de curso Hermione y Ron tuvieron una mala relación con el paso del tiempo se estaban recuperando y tal vez esa sería su gran noche de reconciliación.

-chicos. ¿No se sienten extraños desde que no tenemos la amenaza de Voldemort?- comentaba Ron recostado sobre un muro a las afueras del castillo en donde habían decidido pasar parte del día.

-la verdad es que todos los años anteriores estuve pensando siempre en él, en su guerra y en cuál sería su siguiente paso, así que Sí. Es extraño no tener ninguna preocupación tan grande- respondió Harry mirando de soslayo a Hermione luego de sus últimas palabras.

-es verdad- respondió el pelirrojo tras un tranquilo suspiro mientras sus dos amigos se miraban cómplices. -¿Que creen que haya pasado con Draco, lo habrán expulsado?-

-No lo creo, saben lo cobarde que es y más en el momento de enfrentar sus acciones. De seguro está evadiendo su responsabilidad- respondió Hermione aunque esquivando cualquier mirada ya que se sintió culpable luego de sus palabras.

Los tres amigos pasaron el resto del día hablando y recordando viejos tiempos y aunque en momentos Harry y Ron querían empezar con su tema favorito "quidditch" Hermione los traía de vuelta al colegio y les recordaba sobre los éxtasis que debían presentar.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de prepararnos para el baile- comento Hermione cerca de las 4 de la tarde algo que para los chicos aún se les hizo temprano así que termino marchan doce sola mientras sus dos amigos se quedaron en la sala común.

-Ron. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre Hermione y tú para que dejaran su relación?- pregunto Harry en cuanto su amiga se perdió de vista. -La verdad aun me es difícil de creer ya que hacía mucho sentían algo el uno por el otro y creí que por fin estarían juntos-

-Harry...- decía el chico sin saber que responder, aun le era difícil de asimilar lo sucedido ya que ni el mismo creía posible el motivo del término de su relación amorosa con su mejor amiga.

-¡bien!- le atajo el moreno -si aún no te sientes preparado para contarme no lo hagas, te entiendo- termino con una sonrisa la cual relajo al pelirrojo quien decidió que aún no era momento de que su amigo se enterara.

-discúlpame Harry, eres como mi hermano pero no creo poderte decir ahora, en cuanto me sienta capaz lo haré.-

-Vamos, creo que ya es hora de prepararnos-

Luego de que Harry lo sugiriera ambos chicos se dirigieron a su habitación para preparasen para el baile pues ya faltaba poco.

Hermione llego a su habitación y en ella se encontraban Parvati, Lavender y Ginny limpiándose unas mascarillas y terminando de arreglasen las uñas.

-Creí que la idea era ponerse bellas no todo lo contrario-se burlaba la castaña al ver a sus amigas en tales fachas.

-Son tácticas de belleza- respondió una enojada Lavender por el comentario

-Si aún nos queda un poco de mascarilla, si quieres te podemos aplicar algo- Intervino Parvati tratando de evitar un mal momento entre las chicas.

-No gracias- respondió Hermione moviendo su mano como poniéndola de escudo alejando a su compañera ya que logro ver algo morado y viscoso en el pequeño caldero que sostenía Parvati. -Tan solo necesito una ducha y un poco de poción para mi cabello, no se preocupen-sin darles tiempo de que sus amigas dijeran algo más, Hermione ingreso rápidamente al baño pues no quería verse tan ridículas como ellas.

Ron y Harry llegaron a su habitación y no se sorprendieron al ver a Neville, Seamus Y Dean casi listos con sus atuendos elegantes, los tres se miraban estupendos pues ninguno reparo en gastos con sus ropas ya que esta noche podría ser la última celebración que tendrían en Hogwarts al ser su último año. Los dos amigos loas observaron mientras terminaban de ponerse sus sacos de gala, y aunque con algo de tristeza el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo al ver a sus amigos con sus nuevas ropas ya que él tendría que ir con un traje prestado de su hermano George ajustado por su madre, pues si bien los Weasley ya no eran una familia de tan escasos recursos económicos tampoco podían derrochar el dinero y el poco que el menor de los Weasley recibía lo estaba ahorrando para el obsequio de navidad de Hermione.

-¡Ven Ron!- le llamo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos para que se acercara a su cama.

Harry no dijo nada en espera de que sus otros compañeros de habitaciones marchasen.

-¡Bien! nos veremos en el baile-se escuchó a Dean quien salió seguido de Seamus

-No quiero hacer esperar a mi cita- expreso Neville mientras salía muy alegre terminando de arreglar el nudo de su corbata.

-Creo que nosotros también debemos darnos prisa Harry- dijo Ron mientras se quitaba su yersi y lo dejaba sobre la cama.

Harry lo único que hizo fue esperara a que la puerta se cerrara y luego saco un paquete de su baúl el cual le entrego a un sorprendido Ron.

-Harry...-

-Recíbelo, ahora que puedo manejar mi dinero quise obsequiarles algo y creí que te agradaría mucho esto- le interrumpió el chico mientras le entregaba el paquete.

El pelirrojo abrió el obsequio y se sorprendió al ver que era un nuevo traje el cual se veía realmente elegante.

-Harry...yo...-

-Solo pruébatelo, no se tu talla pero Ginny me ayudo un poco- respondió el chico con una gran

Sonrisa al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Enserio. Porque eres un chico, si no te agarraría a besos-

-Entonces creo que es mejor que te deje solo mientras te cambias-

Una hora después los chicos ya se encontraban listos, el traje le quedo muy bien a Ron se miraba realmente elegante y sexi, Harry también había comprado uno el cual fue escogido por Ginny, un muy buen gusto ya que el moreno lucia realmente guapo.

Los chicos se reunieron con Ginny en la sala de estar a las 7:15 pero Hermione aun no bajaba algo que empezaba a impacientar a Ron quien tamborileaba la mesa con sus dedos.

Mientras el pelirrojo miraba al suelo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro Por la demora, Harry no desaprovecho el momento para decirle a Ginny lo hermosa que se encontraba pues realmente el vestido morado que llevaba le resaltaba muy bien su piel, con su cabello recogido para dar visibilidad al escote de su espalda lucia como toda una mujer.

-Ginny, ¿por qué no vas y miras que pasa con Hermione?- interrumpió Ron los halagos y dulces besos de la pareja.

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan impaciente?- se ello la voz de Hermione bajando las escaleras

Los tres amigos quedaron sin palabras al ver a una totalmente cambiada Hermione, ya que aquel vestido que llevaba no era propio de ella, pero la chica había decidido atreverse un poco ya que podría ser este su único baile al cual asista con su pelirrojo.

-Herms, estas...hermosa- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, ya que el pobre Ron estaba sin palabras al no creer lo hermosa que era su cita, mientras Ginny por su parte admiraba aquel vestido "donde lo habrá comprado" pensaba la menor Weasley sin poder evitar sentir un toque de envidia, la chica sabía que estaba realmente hermosa con aquel vestido morado pero no podía negar que lo innovador, atrevido y sofisticado del que llevaba Hermione era impactante. De color negro, dejando lucir una de sus pierna, mientras la otra la ocultaba el largo de vestido, no tenía mangas y con el cabello totalmente lizo, parecía ser otra chica, una mucho más atrevida y sensual.

Las dos parejas de Griffindor ingresaron al salón, definitivamente Ginny y Hermione se robaron bastantes miradas lo cual hizo sentir celosos y orgullosos a sus parejas. Los comentarios por parte de los Slytherin acerca del traje de Ron comparándolo con el de 4 año no se hicieron esperar, pero el chico no les tomo importancia ya que sabía lo guapo que realmente lucia y más aún tras escucharlo de labios de la castaña.

Aun que todos llevaban antifaces del mismo color que sus ropas, los alumnos se reconocían por el color de sus cabellos sobre todo los Weasley y una cabellera rubia platinada que ingreso de la mano de una chica de Slytherin Daphne Greengrass, algo que no sorprendió entre los presente ya que era bien sabido que luego del incidente con sus compañero Malfoy no asistiría al baile con Parkinson

-¿Que hace aquí? ¿Creí que lo habían expulsado?- bufaba Ron enojado

-Pues, tal parece que sigue teniendo buenas influencias- Respondió Ginny mas sorprendida que enojada de ver al rubio.

-No permitiremos que nos dañe la noche, ven Ginny bailemos-

Las palabras de Harry los dejos totalmente sorprendidos ya que no creía que fuera cierto lo que había dicho, ¿Potter pidiendo bailar como si nada?

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Hermione entre risas mientras Harry se dirigía al centro del salón de baile junto a su novia.

La música empezó a escucharse más fuerte, el centro del salón se llenó de estudiantes bailando con miradas picaras bajo sus antifaces. Hermione bailaba alegremente con Ron mientras observaba a las demás parejas, algunas de las cuales tal vez no se había percatado.

Lavender con su inconfundible cabellera Rubia se miraba muy bien bajo un vestido dorado el cual compasaba muy bien con ella y su acompañante Seamus, Parvatil no era fácil de reconocer bajo ese antifaz ya que ella y su hermana decidieron llevar vestidos idénticos de color rojo con la diferencia de que uno tenía una flor y el otro no, lo cual era algo imperceptible para sus parejas, Dean y Michel Córner. Luna por su parte se miraba Hermosa con un vestido azul el cual le resaltaba el color de sus ojos y su cabello recogido la hacía ver más adulta, algo que al parecer le gustaba mucho a Theodore Nott quien no dejaba de susurrarle cosas al oído sin importarle las malas miradas que le dedicaban sus amigos, Hannah Abboutt se mostraba realmente orgullosa de su pareja y tanto ella como Jonathan se miraban muy bien y engreídos aunque este último no tuvo reparo alguno en dedicarle a Ginny una mirada coqueta. Neville por su parte no bailaba muy bien pero hacia su mejor esfuerzo para seguirle el paso a Susan Bones que no parecía importarle las pisadas del muy avergonzado Longbotton.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- pregunto Ron cuando ya llevaban parte de la noche riendo y bailando.

-¡Claro!-

-bien pues creo que es mejor que me esperes sentada mientras voy por bebidas-

Hermione se dirigió a la mesa en la cual estaba sentada momentos atrás con sus compañeros, Ginny se apresuró a alcanzarla pues también quería algo de beber por lo cual Harry iba por el mismo camino que Ron había cruzado.

-¿Te confieso algo?- decía alegre la pelirroja -creo que Harry ha tomado clases de baile, ¡no me ha pisado toda la noche!-

Las chicas conversaban alegremente mientras sus parejas regresaban, de pronto vieron pasar a Malfoy junto a ellas con su pareja rumbo a la pista de baile, no podían negar que Daphne era realmente bella y aunque el vestido verde que llevaba era realmente corto para el gusto de los profesores, no podían objetar ya que la mayoría de chicas habían decidido asistir atrevidas.

Hermione no podía evitar verlos mientras bailaban, se notaba que Draco sabía bailar muy bien y la chica le sabía llevar el paso.

-Parece que le están ayuda dando a pasar lo de Pansy- decía Ginny sin quitarle la mirada a la pareja.

-Debe ser otra de sus conquistas de turno- se pudo sentir algo de enojo en la respuesta de Hermione algo que noto muy bien su amiga.

-¡Llámame loca! pero creo que esta noche se ve realmente guapo-

-¿Es enserio Ginny? ¿Estás hablando de Harry verdad?-

La chica miro a Hermione con una sonrisa pícara lo cual le hizo entender a la castaña que hablaba de Draco.

-Tenías razón ¡ESTAS LOCA!-

-Hermione, no estoy diciendo que dejare a Harry por Malfoy, solo digo que es guapo-

-Si tú lo dices...-

-Me pregunto qué cara pondría Harry si me viera bailando con el-

En ese momento Hermione recordó la petición que le había hecho Draco y lo comprendió él quería ver el rostro de Ron cuando bailaran.

-¡No me pienso prestar para ese juego!-

-¿Cual juego?- pregunto Ginny sin entender a su amiga.

-¡ah!... No. Olvídalo-

En ese momento una mano extendida frente a ellas las sorprendió, Hermione levanto lentamente su mirada creyendo que era Malfoy, pero se sorprendió al ver a Jonathan con una

Hermosa sonrisa hacia Ginny.

-¿Me permites este baile?- Le decía a la pelirroja quien sin pensarlo dos veces acepto.

Hermione miro a su amiga dirigirse a bailar y su estómago al igual que sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo empezó a sentirse nervioso cuando vio a Malfoy dirigirse hacia ella, empezó a respirar agitadamente pues sabía que él iría a reclamar su baile.

-Creo que me debes algo-fue lo único que dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano

Hermione se había dicho a si misma que no se prestaría para el juego de Malfoy, pero no podía negar que las palabras de Ginny resonaban en su cabeza "Que cara pondrían sus amigo y también los demás chicos" aquello pasaba por su mente además no odia negar que ver a Draco tan guapo junto a ella era realmente tentador.

-Yo cumplo con mi palabra- respondió ella muy segura enganchando su mano a la de él.

Ron y Harry se había encontrado junto a la ponchera, iban conversando muy alegremente de regreso con sus parejas cuando notaron a todos los alumnos y algunos profesores agrupados alrededor de la pista de baile. Dirigieron su vista asía la mesa en donde se encontraban sus chicas pero estaba vacía.

-Es algo imposible de creer- se escuchó entre los alumnos

-¿Cuánto más se piensa rebajar?- se escuchó furioso a un Slytherin

-¿Qué crees que suceda?- le pregunto Ron a su amigo y sin pensarlo dos veces se abrieron camino en medio de los alumnos agrupados y ambos quedaron igual de sorprendidos con sus bocas abiertas e incluso Ron dejo caer el vaso que sostenía en la mano llamando la atención de los demás chicos incluida Hermione.

Draco simplemente esbozo una sonrisa, ya había conseguido lo que quería y era ver la cara de Weasley aunque no podía negar que la de Potter también le había gustado y no exactamente por verlos a ellos bailar.

-Creo que ya conseguiste lo que querías- bufaba Hermione en voz baja poco audible para Draco

-No. aún falta que bailemos una canción lenta-

-¡QUE!-

-Como lo oyes, o acaso quieres que te vuelva invitar, pero esta vez frente a tu querido Weasley-

Hermione cruzo su mirada con la de Draco, la de ella con ira, la de él con malicia.

-¿Y crees que la siguiente canción será lenta?-

-No lo creo, estoy seguro-

-¿Ah...si?-

-Sí. Tal parece que mi dinero aun sirve para algo, y no te preocupes si no bailas muy bien, están todos tan sorprendidos que no creo que lo noten-

Hermione entre abrió su boca y cerro un poco sus ojos ¿acaso le acababa de decir que no sabía bailar?

-Y que te hace creer que tu si sabes bailar-

Draco simplemente sonrió de medio lado y poso su mano sobre la cadera de la chica de una manera algo seductora lo cual hizo ponerse aún más rojo a Ron quien extrañamente se limitó a observar el espectáculo en silencio.

-Debo admitir que Weasley y Potter no son los únicos sorprendidos de la noche- susurraba el rubio luego de darle media vuelta a la castaña y sujetar su cintura subiendo y bajando una de sus manos en la curva de su cadera.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto ella girando un poco su rostro para encontrar el de Draco demasiado cerca.

-Pues, parece que a Potter también le ha resultado competencia-

Hermione no se detuvo en las palabras del rubio, de inmediato fijo su vista en su amiga que se miraba muy alegre bailando con Jonathan, luego observo a Harry que estaba igual de rojo que Ron, había creído que los demás alumnos estaban sorprendidos por verla a ella una sangre sucia bailar con el gran Draco Malfoy, pero tal parece que no fue la única que se robó el show, ya que Ginny la novia del gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y derroto al señor tenebroso, se dejaba seducir muy abiertamente por la estrella en acenso de Revenclaw.

-Parece que la pobretona no es tan inocente como parecía- expreso Draco antes de girar a la castaña y que sus rostros quedaran de frente. -Te juro que no he tenido nada que ver con eso- se defendió el chico ante la mirada acusadora de Hermione.

La música término, Ginny se separó de Jonathan no antes de que este besase su mano como agradecimiento, Hermione también se iba a separar de Malfoy cuando empezó a sonar una melodía lenta.

-Ya te dije que nos falta un baile- regaño Draco sujetándola de la mano

La chica empezó a bailar nuevamente con él pero esta vez no perdía de vista a sus amigos, pudo contemplar como Harry seguía en silencio a Ginny lo más probable para reclamarle, pero Ron siguió allí parado apretando sus puños mientras la veía bailar con Malfoy.

De pronto el chico le giro el rostro sujetando el mentón de la chica, estaban realmente cerca, Hermione sabía que Malfoy aria cualquier cosa para enojar a Ron y en ese momento sentía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura. Jamás se le cruzo por su mente algo así, pero al parecer a él sí.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se separó de él dejándolo solo en medio del baile, se dirigió hacia Ron y lo jalo fuertemente de la mano para que no cometiera una locura ya que este quedo viendo fijamente a Malfoy, Hermione sabía que en cualquier momento el pelirrojo reaccionaria y de seguro le lanzaría un avada kadabra a Draco.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le suplico tratando de tranquilizarlo y logrando que se fuera con ella

Draco por su parte se quedó sin reacción alguna, tan solo escuchaba los murmullos de los demás alumnos hasta que una mano jalo de él haciéndolo regresar de sus pensamientos.

-Puedes terminar de bailar conmigo- le decía dulcemente Daphne y este acepto.

Los demás chicos prosiguieron bailando, pero no sin dejar de ver al rubio y hablar de lo ocurrido sobretodo Lavender que se había ubicado exactamente junto a Parvatil (a diferencia de Dean la reconocía fácilmente) para bailar y costillar al tiempo.

-¿Vas a reclamarme por bailar con Jonathan?- le decía Ginny a Harry frente al retrato de la dama gorda.

-No. Pero debes admitir que estaba muy amable contigo-

-Bien dicho Harry, ¡ES-TA-BA SIENDO AMABLE!-

-Ginny, no quiero parecer un novio celoso, pero Jonathan no me parece el tipo de chicos que se muestra amable con las mujeres solo para que sean amigos-

-Pues aunque no quieras te muestras como un novio celoso-

-Solo digo que desconfió de él, no de ti-

-Si no desconfiaras de mí no estarías insinuando que Jonathan se podría aprovechar de mí. Harry... no soy tan ingenua-

-Hermione se honesta conmigo, ¿estas bajo el efecto de alguna poción?- se escuchó a Ron quien llego en sus momento junto a la castaña.

-No. Ron, no estoy bajo el efecto de nada-

-Eso tú no lo puedes saber, debiste esperar a que regresara con las bebidas y no recibirle nada a Malfoy-

-No he recibido nada Ron, y...-

-Entonces explícame, ¿por qué bailaste con ese idiota?-le interrumpió el chico bastante enojado.

-Simplemente se me acerco y me pidió que bailáramos es todo, acepte porque no le vi nada malo-

-¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás diciendo? Todo lo que tenga que ver con Draco Malfoy es malo-

-¿Podrían hablar en otro lado?- les interrumpió Ginny que trataba de hablar con Harry pero gracias a ellos no podía, haciéndolos caer en cuenta que no estaban solos.

-¿Que estaban pensando?- regañaba Ron -Las dejamos solas un momento y se van con los dos idiotas más detestables de Hogwarts-

-Ustedes tienen un gran problema y ese es que no confían en nosotras- se apresuró a responder Ginny ya también enojada.

-Ron. No fue mi intención es solo que...-

-¡QUE, HERMIONE!-

Ella pensó por un instante en contarles todo y que la dejaran en paz, pero sabía que solo ocasionaría más problemas.

-Que no creo que Malfoy sea mala persona, ya no es el mismo de antes- esto último lo dijo mirando a Harry quien simplemente la esquivo, aunque era cierto tampoco le agradó mucho verla junto a él rubio.

-Hermione el sigue siendo el mismo y lo único que quería bailando contigo era burlarse de nosotros y tú se lo has permitido-

-Ron...-Trato de atajar Potter.

-No Harry. Nosotros simplemente las dejamos para llevarles algo de beber ¿y que encontramos? A una bailando muy alegremente con un don juan petulante y a la otra cayendo ingenuamente en manos de un mortifico-

El chico hablaba de su hermana y su amiga realmente decepcionado provocando aún más la ira de Ginny y las lágrimas de Hermione.

-Mi único error fue un baile con un alumno de Slytherin, no es como si me hubiese unido al lado oscuro, además te recuerdo que tú y yo ya no tenemos una relación que te permita reclamarme por mis acciones- Ginny miraba fijamente a Harry mientras su amiga hablaba.

-Pero fuiste tú la que decidió eso- decía Ron algo lastimado.

-POR QUE TU ERES UN INCENCIBLE-

-Hermione...-

-No Ronald. Ya no más, estoy un poco mayor como para dar explicaciones y si quieres creer lo que te estoy diciendo de Draco o no es tu Problema-

Dicho esto la castaña pronuncio la contraseña e ingreso sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-Harry debes confiar más en mí- finalizo Ginny para luego ir tras su amiga.

Ambos chicos suspiraron y guardaron silencio mientras la dama gorda los observaba incrédula pero decidió no decir nada por primera vez ya que sabía ese era un momento muy incómodo. Ron giro sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar haciéndole señas a Harry para que lo siguiera y así ambos chicos se alejaron de su torre.

Las chicas estaban en la habitación de Ginny, Hermione no quería regresar a la suya pues sabía que Lavender y Parvatil no demorarían en subir a hostigarla con preguntas.

La castaña se había puesto un pijama que le presto u amiga y habían decidido que se quedaría a dormir con ella algo que Ginny no desaprovecharía.

-Hermione no te ofendas, pero me fue difícil de creer que bailara con Draco tan cómodamente-

-¿SI? Pues tú no te mirabas sufriendo con Lavsge-

-Herms, ¿Por qué bailaste con él?- pregunto Ginny esquivando el tema de Jonathan -Te soy honesta si me hubiese invitado a bailar tampoco me hubiera negado, pero, ¿tu? Ustedes siempre se han detestado, pero hoy... Parecían...-

-¿Parecíamos que?-

-Una pareja...-

- De baile, eso es todo.-

-Herms, tu entiendes de lo que hablo-

-NO. No entiendo de lo que hablas y creo que es mejor descansar- Respondió la castaña acomodándose a un lado de la cama de su amiga.

-Como quieras, pero sé que entre Malfoy y tú ocurre algo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Hermione, no soy tonta y he notado como Draco ha cambiado su actitud, ya no nos molesta como antes y estoy segura que una vez me defendió ante Rick-

-Debe ser que por fin se dio cuenta de que su causa es perdida-

-NO. eh visto cómo te mira, además...por qué bueno, no debo entrometerme en tus asuntos pero...el otro día te vi en la biblioteca con él-

-Bueno, pues eso es porque...-No tenía un porque ¿y ahora que podía inventar? ella no es del tipo de personas que le mienten sus amigos, pero tanto ella como Harry estaban de acuerdo con no inmiscuir a los Weasley en los problemas de Malfoy, estaban seguros que si no sabían nada no correrían tanto peligro.

-Es por que le estoy ayudando a estudiar para los éxtasis-

-¿Los éxtasis?- repetía Ginny sin creer una sola palabra ya que para nadie era un secreto que el chico era buen estudiante y si alguien podía pelearle el primer lugar a Hermione era él.

-Sí. McGonagall me pidió personalmente que lo ayudara y eso es todo-

-si tú lo dices...-

-SI. Y ahora tu-

-¿Yo?-

-Tú qué me dices de Jonathan, tampoco soy ingenua y he visto cómo te mira y te seducía hoy, créeme muy delatoramente-

-¿Me dirás lo mismo que Harry?-

-¿Que Harry?-

-Sí. Que no es de confiar y que se puede aprovechar de mí-

-¿Te dijo eso?-

-No exactamente pero es lo que quiso decir-

-Ginny... es solo que me preocupa que eso pueda afectar tu relación con Harry-

-No te preocupes, fue solo un baile y si él quiere algo mas no lo va a conseguir-

-Bien, pues solo trata de ser as paciente con Harry-

Satisfechas con las pocas respuestas que consiguieron la una de la otra, se dispusieron a dormir no sin antes ´preocuparen un poco por lo que sucedería al día siguiente, pero eso era algo que no podrían saber hasta después del alba.

-¿Me acompañas?- Le pregunto Ron a Harry ofreciéndole un vaso con whisky de fuego -Vamos, solo será esta noche- le insistía.

Que más daba, el único riesgo que corrían era que Filch los encontrara, pero gracias al baile se encontraba muy ocupado vigilando a las parejas que se querían escapar, ellos se encontraban en un aula la cual Harry ni siquiera concia pero al parecer Ron si y muy bien ya que estaba seguro que nadie los encontraría allí.

-Está bien, creo que si me hace falta- Tomo el vaso que Ron le estaba ofreciendo y lo bebió de un solo trago.

-Despacio, si quieres disfrutar de esta excelente bebida debes tomarlo con calma-

Los dos amigos empezaron a beber, ya no eran aquellos niños que se confiaban todo, que se conocían muy bien. El trio dorado había crecido y con ellos sus emociones, habían tenido pleitos, celos y demasiados obstáculos en el pasado, pero todo lo habían superado juntos.

Ahora eran dos chicos sufriendo, no por una guerra, ni por temor a la muerte si no por las mujeres que amaban.

-Hace rato me preguntaste que fue lo que ocurrió entre Hermione y yo- decía un Ron a medio hablar ya que el whisky estaba surtiendo efecto en su lengua. -Créeme Harry...ni siquiera yo sé lo que paso-

Harry lo miro extrañado y en sus ojos se podía mirar lo ebrio que estaba al parecer un poco más que Ron.

-A...que... te refieres, Ron Hermione siempre ha dado a entender de alguna manera que tu...-

-¿La engañe?- Dejo escapar una leve sonrisa -¿Recuerdas la fiesta de cumpleaños de Angelina?

-Si-

-Harry, ella me encontró besándome con otra chica-

-¡que! Ron pero...-

El pelirrojo empezó a reír de una manera extraña mientras dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Lo que más me enoja, es que no recuerdo como sucedió-

-¿Acaso estabas ebrio?-

-No. Lo único que tome fue una copa de champagne y después de eso mi mente quedo en blanco-

-Bien, no te puedo negar que es algo...-

-¿Difícil de creer? Si eso mismo me dijo Hermione-

-¿Traste de explicarle?-

-Si pero no creyó en mí, lo único que conseguí fue hacerla enfadar más y llenarme de ira ya que llegue a pensar que solo eran mentiras de ella para terminar conmigo, después de eso solo hemos discutido y... Tú ya conoces el resto de nuestra relación-

-No sé qué decirte...-

-No te preocupes, por lo que vi tú también tienes tus propios problemas con Ginny-

Harry suspiro al recordar a discusión con su novia, eso era lo que ella le estaba pidiendo "confianza" ahora que sabía que por falta de esta la relación de sus dos mejores amigos había fracasado sabía que debía brindarle toda la suya a Ginny así como ella lo hizo en cuanto él le hablo sobre la misión de McGonagall.

-¿Qué crees que quiera Draco?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Hablo del baile-

-Ron, solo fue eso un baile, y aunque suene extraño no creo que haya tenido una mala intención-

Aunque Draco no era de su total confianza, no lo creía capaz de planear algo en contra de él y de sus amigos ya que los necesitaba para luchar contra el enemigo de su familia.

-¿Tú también Harry? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que se volvió buena persona de la noche a la mañana? -

-NO. pero después de lo que paso con sus compañeros no creo que los de su casa lo apoyen mucho, está solo y siempre ha sido un cobarde así que no creo que sea capaz de nada-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué bailo con Hermione, solo por humillarnos?-

-Tú mismo se lo dijiste a ella-

-Si pero pensándolo mejor, debe haber algo más detrás de todo esto ¿o me vas a decir que no es algo difícil de creer?-

-Si pero tal vez él y Jonathan solo querían dañarnos la noche-

-No te ofendas Harry, pero Jonathan a estado observando a mi hermana distinto desde hace ya un tiempo, en cambio Malfoy no creo que haya superado su odio y fastidio por las personas como Hermione de la noche a la mañana-

-Ya escuchaste a Hermione. Tal vez ya no es tan mala persona-

-¿Estás pasando mucho tiempo con ella verdad? ustedes pueden ser ingenuos ante el cambio de actitud de Malfoy, pero yo no. Y voy a descubrir que es lo que trama-

Harry casi se ahoga con el whisky que estaba bebiendo en ese momento al escuchar las últimas palabras de su amigo, un problema más para agregar a su lista, ahora debían tener más cuidado con un Ronald decidido a descubrir a Draco.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy-

-Tienes razón, además ya se acabó la botella y debemos regresar sin que nos descubran-

En el momento de levantaren ambos tambalearon debido al efecto del alcohol, sus piernas no les querían responder y tuvieron que apoyaren el uno del otro para que casi arrastrados pudieran llegar a su habitación, sus compañeros ya dormían y ellos se dejaron caer cada uno en su cama, ni siquiera se cambiaron sus ropas simplemente con tocar sus almohadas quedaron profundos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola, que falta de palabra la mía ¿verdad? Dije que actualizaría el viernes, pero no me pude resistir, es que la verdad recibí comentarios tan agradables que quise recompensarlos con un capi, aunque corto, pero espero y le agrade. Quiero agradecer a quienes me han escrito; Hespe, sardes333,Peincesa Vampirica,pax399,Sukita,Sely,srita Horan, Alex rodz y Guest enserio muchas gracias, Ahora si les dejo para que lean XD Besos.**

**Nanaly **

**Riter´s**

En cuanto el sol ilumino los rincones de Hogwarts varios estudiantes (aunque no muchos) hicieron su aparición en el gran comedor, Hermione y Ginny no eran la excepción ya que las dos chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en pasar el día juntas, muy temprano abandonaron la sala común y se encaminaron hacía un suculento desayuno que era lo que ambas querían pues sentían casi una batalla en sus estómagos y debía probar bocado pronto.

Ninguna de las dos quiso preguntar ni por Harry ni por Ron ya que ambas seguían igual de enojadas y no pensaban dar su brazo a torcer, si alguien debía dar el primer paso para aclarar la situación debían de ser ellos, y sin más las chicas estaban preparadas para su día juntas.

-¡Hola chicas!- la saludo Luna justo antes de ingresar al comedor.

-¡Hola!- respondieron en unísono

-¿Ginny, puedo hablar un momento contigo?-

-¡claro!, Herms te alcanzo en un momento-

Las dos chicas se alejaron de Hermione y esta no pudo hacer más que ingresar al comedor, ya la alcanzaría su amiga. En cuanto atravesó las grandes puertas se hizo un silencio sepulcral por parte de los alumnos que allí se encontraban, la castaña se sintió un poco incomoda y más aún cuando empezó a escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes, incluso los dos únicos profesores que allí se encontraban silenciaron y la miraron fijamente, aunque sentía unas ganas enormes de marcharse decidió seguir hasta su mesa y sentarse muy apartada de cualquier Griffindor que estuviera cerca, empezó a servirse unas tostadas y trato de hacerse de oídos sordos ya que sabía no iba a ser la última vez que hablaran sobre ella, gracias a la noche anterior sabía que ella y Ginny serían el tema de conversación durante mucho tiempo.

No paso mucho cuando sintió a alguien detrás suyo y sin girarse a ver de quien se trataba muy amablemente empezó a servirle un poco de jugo.

-Ven, toma asiento- decía mientras dejaba la jarra a un lado y con una mano le ofrecía asiento junto a ella.

-Gracias, pero creo que no tenemos tiempo para eso-

Por alguna razón ella pensó que era Ginny quien se encontraba tras ella, pero al escuchar aquella voz tan arrogante y que por alguna razón la estremecía, giro lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Malfoy, ¿Y ahora que quería? ¿No había conseguido ya su paga?

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto algo enojada

-Buenos días a ti también- Respondió él alcanzando una manzana de la mesa.

-Gracias a ti, no tienen nada de buenos- Tal vez hablándole de esa manera se alejaría de ella.

-Mira como sufro por eso- apunto el rubio mientras llevaba una mano a su frente haciendo teatro.

-Lárgate- ordeno Hermione pero este simplemente se cruzó de brazos y empezó a morder la manzana mientras la observaba agraciado.

La castaña giro nuevamente y trato de proseguir con su desayuno ignorando al rubio que no se movió ni un poco. Tomo apresurada el resto de jugo que tenía servido y enseguida se levantó para marcharse pues los murmullos entre los alumnos eran cada vez más fuertes y eso la estaba irritando, agregando que cada mordida que Malfoy le proporcionaba a la manzana crujía en sus oídos como si el rubio lo hiciera con toda su mala intención, algo que tal vez no era tan erróneo.

En cuanto Hermione se dispuso a marcharse Malfoy la tomo del brazo fuerte mente reteniéndola.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Lejos de ti- respondió la chica soltando el agarre del rubio y corriendo fuera del comedor.

Malfoy corrió tras ella y la logro alcanzar antes de que ella se perdiera por el pasillo.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES?- pregunto ella bastante enojada y elevando el tono de su voz.

-Estas empezando a dañarme la mañana ¿sabes?- dijo el tratando de calmarse pues también se empezaba a impacientar.

-Mira como sufro por eso- respondió ella mientras lo miraba acusadora mente.

Draco puso su mano derecha en jarra mientras con la otra tomaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos, no sabía si lo podría soportar más, enserio tenia tantas ganas de insultarla como en los viejos tiempos hasta hacerla llorar pero sabía que no podía, pues aunque lo hacía enojar con frecuencia y no entendía como Potter y Weasley la soportaban, no se perdonaría si ella volviese a derramar una sola lagrima por culpa de él.

Le fue difícil de aceptar pero Hermione despertaba algo en él, desde que pasaban más tiempo juntos le parecía que la chica era bastante bella, pero también desde que ha podido mantener una conversación con ella le parece demasiado obstinada y al paso que iban no quería terminar ahorrándole el trabajo a las criaturas pues enserio la Griffindor podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

-Granger, debemos ir al callejón Diagon-

-¿Para qué?- pregunto ella observándolo extrañada.

-Debes conseguir otra varita-

Luego de la pelea con los compañeros de Draco, Hermione había pasado el resto del día con otros asuntos como el trabajo que le había dejado el profesor Swan por lo tanto no necesito de su varita ni tampoco el día anterior, pues solamente utilizo pociones para prepararse para el baile así que no entendía como se le había olvidado por completo que su varita ahora pertenecía a Pansy.

-No quiero otra varita- se escuchaba como una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros -quiero la mía-

-Y yo no quiero otra túnica, pero como sé que tú quieres un recuerdo mío te dejare la que tienes y comprare otra-

Hermione desorbito sus ojos mirando a Draco, ¿qué le estaba pasando? había olvidado por completo la túnica de Malfoy definitivamente luego tendría que buscar a Neville.

-Granger, por si no te percataste, ayer ni Pansy ni ninguno de los otros idiotas estaban en el baile- le hablo Malfoy devolviéndola de sus pensamientos.

-Es verdad...- la realidad era que hasta ahora reparo en ello

-Hable con McGonagall y ellos están castigados, no me quiso decir cómo. Solo dijo que no los veríamos hasta el próximo fin de semana-

-¿Qué clase de castigo le habrá impuesto?-

-No lo sé, ni me interesa, pero me dio permiso para que fuéramos al callejón por tu varita y mi túnica-

Hermione lo observo con detenimiento, pero no encontró nada. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan apático? se preguntaba ella.

-Está bien, vamos- termino cediendo ya que necesitaba una varita.

Luna se llevó a Ginny asía las afueras del castillo y en cuanto se detuvieron la rubia roció encima de la Weasley algo que la hizo estornudar enseguida.

-¿Qué es eso Luna?-pregunto la pelirroja ahora con su nariz del mismo color que su cabello.

-Es para espantar a los Riter´s- Respondió ella como si se tratase de algo muy normal.

-¿Los Riter´s?- ¿y ahora sobre qué nueva criatura le hablaría su amiga?

-Sí. Ellos son los que producen tus cambios de humor-

-¿Mis cambios de humor? ¿Luna de que hablas?-

-Ginny, solo me preocupo por ti, y no quiero que termines bajo el dominio de los Riter´s-

-No voy a estar bajo el domino de nadie. Y no te preocupes, con tu agua ya los debiste espantar todos-

-Sí. Pero regresaran o mejor te los pondrán de nuevo-

Ginny y Luna siempre han sido buenas amigas pero en momentos no lograba entender sobre aquellas criaturas de las cuales hablaba su amiga, así que en esta ocasión prefirió evadir el tema pues si seguía preguntándole pasaría todo el día hablando sobre ello y necesitaba volver con Hermione.

-No te preocupes- decía entre risas- Ahora dime ¿en dónde está Theo?-

-No lo sé, no lo vi en el comedor-

-Bien pues creo que es mejor regresar, ya debe estar en el comedor y no está bien dejarlo solo con tanta chica merodeando-

Luna dejo ver una de sus peculiares sonrisas, lo más probable es que cualquier chica se hubiera ruborizado por el comentario, pero la rubia no era como cualquier chica así que lo tomo naturalmente y se dispuso a marcharse con su amiga.

-Ginny. No permitas que Jonathan se te acerque, sus intenciones no son buenas-

Sin darle tiempo a la pelirroja de más que rodar sus ojos, la Revenclaw se marchó para encontrarse con su novio que como había predicho Ginny ya se encontraba en el comedor.

-Minerva ¿crees que sea prudente ceder a su petición?-

Tonks y McGonagall se encontraban debatiendo en la oficina de esta última, si acceder a la petición de Lucios Malfoy, pues para sorpresa de ellas el hombre le había pedido a la auror poder hablar con Harry Potter antes de que lo llevaran de nuevo a Azkaban.

-Es algo sospechoso, pero necesitamos saber sobre que quiere hablar con Harry y la única forma es accediendo a su petición-

-¿Y Draco?-

-Tonks, creo que lo mejor será que solamente Harry sepa de esto. Malfoy y Granger se encuentran ocupados con otro asunto así que debemos aprovechar este tiempo para que lleves a Potter con Lucios, yo me encargare de cubrirlo-

-Bien. Y ¿en dónde está?-

-No lo sé, ya hace un rato que lo mande buscar, se supone ya debería estar aquí-

-Creo que será mejor buscarlo- se apresuró la auror.

Tonks se dirigió a la puerta en busca de Harry pero se sorprendió al verlo tras esta.

-¡Harry!- decía sorprendida

-¿Tonks?- El chico también estaba sorprendido de verla allí.

-Ya veo por qué te demoraste tanto en llegar- hablo entre risas la auror al ver las fachas de rasca que llevaba el chico. Potter ingenuamente había tomado un baño creyendo que eso lo ayudaría a mejorar su fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero por su rostro se veía que continuaba con él.

El chico logro ingresar a la oficina y la cara que puso McGonagall ayudo a empeorar el estado de Harry.

-Potter- decía en un tono decepcionado.

-Vamos Minerva, ¿acaso no fuiste joven?-

-Dejaron de lado el tema, para no inmiscuirse en los asuntos personales de Harry y procedieron a hablar sobre el asunto de Lucios.

-¿Y por qué quiere hablar conmigo?-

-Es lo que necesitamos saber, por eso habíamos pensado que hoy sería el día perfecto para que fueras a verlo, pero no sé si sea prudente en tu estado- regaño la directora.

-No hay problema, se de una poción que lo dejara como nuevo- dejo Tonks mientras le daba una pequeña palmada en la espalada al chico. -vamos, te la preparare en cuanto aparezcamos-

-¿aparezcamos? ¿No iremos enseguida?-

-Así es, en la tarde trasladan a Lucios a Azkaban de nuevo así que no hay tiempo que perder-

-Pero...y... ¿Draco y Hermione?-

-Lo mejor es que mi primo no se entere, lo más seguro es que se enoje al saber que su padre a pedido verte y no a él, y por Hermione no te preocupes ella tiene un asunto pendiente así que no podrá acompañarnos. Ahora tenemos prisa-

Esta ve usaron polvos flu para trasladasen pues aun que Tonks había dicho que se aparecerían, en las condiciones que se encontraba Harry no era lo más recomendado. Los polvos los llevarían hasta Grimmauld place y de allí se trasladarían hacia San Mungo luego de que el chico dejara su rasca aun lado.

Hermione y Draco ya se encontraban en el callejón Diagon y mientras se dirigían hacía ollivander, la castaña no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por haberse marchado sin decirle nada Ginny, pero si lo hubiera hecho seguro esta la hubiese atacado con preguntas a las cuales no sabría cómo responder, pero una cosa si era segura y esa era que nadie podía saber que había salido de Hogwarts con Draco Malfoy por que de seguro le traería más problemas.

-Espera un momento- la detuvo el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Dejaremos tu varita de último-

-¿QUE?-

-Como lo oyes, estoy seguro que después de obtener tu varita regresaras enseguida a Hogwarts y primero necesito hacer algunas compras-

-Pues entonces ve tú, yo solo he venido por mi varita y nada más-

-Enserio que eres amargada. McGonagall dijo que deberíamos aparecer en su oficina a las 3 en punto y recalcó que deberíamos aparecer "JUNTOS" así que aún nos queda tiempo-

-¿McGonagall? pero...-

-Deja de preguntar y vamos-

Draco ingreso a Madame Malkin y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que ir tras él, le resulto algo gracioso ver al rubio decidirse de entre tantas túnicas pues la situación era realmente hilarante debido a los anteriores sucesos de los que ellos también fueron parte en aquella tienda con peleas e insultos, situaciones que esperaba quedaran en el pasado, por lo menos las peleas y los insultos a gran escala.

Para regresar a Hogwarts debían aparecerse en la oficina de la directora y no quería saber qué cara aria esta si no volvía al castillo con Malfoy.

Pasaron la mañana haciendo compras y elle que creía que Lavender y Parvatil les gustaba malbaratar el dinero en compras innecesarias y aprecios exagerados, pero definitivamente siempre hay alguien que supera todos los límites y en este caso era Malfoy, con el dinero que pago por su túnica los más probable es que le hubiese alcanzado para las de todos los hermanos Weasley y de seguro le hubiese sobrado un poco para las de Harry y ella.

El chico también aprovecho su tiempo para comprar un nuevo traje y aunque le pidió el visto bueno a Hermione por supuesto ella no lo dio a conocer, aunque para sus adentros el chico se veía realmente guapo no podía negarlo, y siendo honesta desde hacía ya unos días el tenerlo cerca la ponía totalmente nerviosa tanto que no recordó la conversación que tenía pendiente con Draco sobre el pacto.

-No sé ni para que pido tu opinión. Tan solo ve como estas vestida- Eso le encantaba ver como ella se enojaba y le regalaba una de sus malas miradas que para él la hacían ver cada vez más bella.

Llegado el medio día Malfoy decidió que debían comer algo y Hermione sin muchas palabras concordó con él. Mientras esperaban su orden el rubio aprovecho para bañarse en una nueva fragancia que había comprado, era un poco fuerte pero atrayente, ¿césped recién cortado? pensó la chica NO tiene un aroma mezclado con algo parecido a ¿limón? debe mesclar algo cítrico ¿qué demonios tenia aquel pequeño frasco que era tan envolvente y encantador?

-No sabía que el aroma de la arrogancia venia enfrascado-mintió, debía distraerse de aquella fragancia.

-Para tu información este es el aroma que vuelve locas a las chicas-se burló mientras ella lo miraba atentamente ¿acaso le estaba leyendo la mente? -Todas las que tienen el privilegio de sentir este aroma tan de cerca, nunca me pueden olvidar-

Algo en el comentario de Draco no he agrado para nada ¿Tantas chicas han pasado por él? por alguna razón aquel pensamiento la enojo aún más y se limitó a disimularlo con un simple "si tú lo dices"

Hermione había aprovechado para comprar algunos libros mientras él ingresaba a la tienda de fragancias, así que para tratar de ignorar un poco al rubio se dispuso a leer uno de ellos tratando de estudiar un poco para los éxtasis.

Draco se empezaba a impacientar porque su orden aun no llegaba, era un sitio elegante pero decadente en su servicio aunque el rubio solo exageraba pues no habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde que ingresaron al lugar. Al momento de comer Hermione no se quedó atrás con los modales, era hija de Muggles pero eso no indicaba que ellos no se supieran comportar en una mesa, por eso Malfoy no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa cuando la castaña manejo perfectamente los cubiertos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Encuentros**

Ginny ingreso al comedor y se enseguida busco a Hermione, pero al no encontrarla se marchó de nuevo asa su sala común esperando encontrar a su amiga allí.

-Hola- saludaba a su hermano que por sus fachas no se encontraba bien.

-Ah...hola- le devolvió el saludo con dificultad, llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

-Toma un poco de GatBom te ayudara a desaparecer esa mala cara- Tal vez aquellos polvos mágicos y buenos para el malestar que en ese momento se veía sufría Ron serian efectivos.

-Si eso es lo que me disponía a hacer-

-¿As visto a Hermione?-

-No. Creí que estaba contigo-

-Lo estuvo hasta hace poco y ahora no la encuentro-

-Pues en...ahhhhh... mi cabeza, va a estallar-

-No creo que tengamos tanta suerte- se burlaba Ginny mientras su hermano la fulminaba con su mirada, sin ánimo de contestarle por el fuerte dolor.

-Mejor me voy- decía ella dando media vuelta para retirarse. -Hazme un favor y dale un poco de Gat a Harry, lo más seguro es que este mucho peor que tú, pero aun así no accederé a cuidarlo-

-¿Harry? No, el salió temprano, creí que te había ido a buscar-

-No.-respondió ella girándose con cara de preocupación.

-Deja esa cara. Entonces debe estar con Hermione-

Ginny no dijo más, simplemente se marchó dejando a un Ron extrañado y adolorido. Salió de su torre a toda prisa ¿será posible que hayan ido a otra misión? Si Harry se encontraba igual o peor que su hermano lo más seguro es que no pueda realizar bien los hechizos y eso sería un gran problema.

Aunque estaba enojada con él, no podía dejar de preocuparse, era verdad que Hermione era una gran hechizara pero ¿será suficiente su magia para los dos? La menor de los Weasley estaba absorbida en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en su novio y en el peligro que podía estar corriendo al igual que su amiga. Decidió cerciorarse primero y buscarlos por el castillo para descartar cualquier posibilidad y estar segura en el momento de hablar con McGonagall.

-Toma esto Harry y te aseguro que quedaras como nuevo- El chico tomo la bebida que le ofrecía Tonks en las cocinas de la que ahora era la casa de Potter. -Te advierto. No lo mires y trata de tampoco olfatear, debes tomarlo enseguida-

A pesar de las advertencias de su amiga Harry logro olfatear un poco en el momento en que bebía la pócima y no pudo evitar ponerse del mismo color morado que esta.

-Ahora debemos esperar un poco antes de aparecer cerca de San mungo- Exclamo la auror luego de unas cuantas risas.

-La verdad Tonks no creo que nos sea tan fácil llegar hasta Lucios teniendo en cuenta que mi sola presencia en el hospital llamara la atención-

-Déjalo todo en mis manos, tengo todo planeado- decía ella con una traviesa sonrisa, algo que asusto un poco a Harry.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos y Potter volvió a su color natural, debía admitirlo la poción que le dio la auror en realidad fue efectiva ya que enseguida desapareció todo malestar, se sentía como si hubiera descansado por días, así con todas sus energías sabía que estaba preparado para hablar con el mayor de los Malfoy.

-Préstame mucha atención Harry- pedía la chica dejando a un lado su sonrisa -Si nos descubren, estaremos en problemas así que debes ser muy precavido y no hablar con nadie- saco un pequeño frasco de su túnica y se lo entrego al chico -Apareceremos cerca de San Mungo pero tendrás que beber esto en cuanto lleguemos y no repliques-

El chico no hizo más que asentir y tomar el frasco en el cual sabia contenía por su mal color y apariencia poción multijugos.

-¿Estás listo?

-Eso creo-

-Con eso es suficiente-

Tras las palabras de Tonks se tomaron de la mano y poco después aparecieron cerca de San Mungo, Harry tomo la pócima y empezó a transformarse mientras la divertida auror cambiaba las ropas del chico con un simple movimiento de varitas para dar paso final a una hermosa enfermera de ojos verdes que no pudo evitar ver sus senos en cuanto los sintió crecer.

-Esto...-

-No.- se apresuró a interrumpir la chica alzando su mano -Solo puedes hablar con Lucios, señorita Kantor-Termino con su sonrisa pícara.

No les fue difícil llegar hasta la habitación del señor Malfoy en donde este se encontraba a medio sentar en su cama pensando en su hijo y su amada esposa, se acercaba la hora de regresar a Azkaban y no había señas de Harry Potter.

Sabía que él estaba ayudando a su hijo al igual que la sangre sucia y aun que ninguno de los dos era de su agrado no tenía más opción que aceptarlo del mismo modo que lo había hecho Draco, dejando su orgullo y principios de lado para proteger a su familia.

Recordaba haber sido firme con Draco a pesar de consentirlo en varias ocasiones lo cual lo llevo a depender demasiado de él, un gran error, esperaba que en estas circunstancias su hijo pudiera defenderse solo. Aun recordaba los días en que el chico le enviaba lechuzas con una nueva queja cada día y a Narcissa pidiéndole dar solución a los problemas de su hijo. Era solamente un niño consentido con unos ideales impuestos, un joven confundido sin saber que decisiones eran correctas al estar de por medio su familia y ahora esperaba que fuera un hombre cuya capacidad de razón fuera totalmente diferente a la que alguna vez tuvo y que pudiera algún día perdonar los errores de su padre equivocado.

Días atrás había accedido a hablarle a Tonks pidiéndole ver al niño que vivió, sabe que quien derroto a Voldemort es el único que accederá a su petición con tal de salvar nuevamente al mundo mágico y de paso al Muggle.

Escucho que se abría la puerta y pudo ver ingresar a la auror quien esta vez llevaba retoques violeta en su cabello, esta chica enserio era extravagante para su gusto, le resultaba difícil de creer que era pariente de su esposa ya que no se parecían en nada.

-Hola Lucios-

-¿En dónde está Potter?- Respondió Malfoy a modo de saludo ya que aún era demasiado orgulloso como para hablarle a los que consideraba inferiores como a un igual.

-Que quiere hablar conmigo- Replico el aludido apareciendo tras la auror con su figura de enfermera pero su misma voz.

Lucios enseguida reconoció a Potter y no pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo que debemos hablar Potter debe ser a solas-

-Tienen 15 minutos-respondió la auror saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Empiece a hablar señor Malfoy- Manifestó la chica con la voz de Harry.

-También es un placer verte Potter-

Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo-

-Veo que sigues teniendo malos modales-

-No creo que haya pedido hablar conmigo para mejorar mis modales-

-Tienes razón ya que eso parece algo imposible, quería que vinieras para hablar sobre Draco-

-¿Draco?-

-Sí. Sé que tú y la san...y...Granger le han ayudado y salvado en más de una ocasión-

-Si pero no ha sido por él y mucho menos por usted, aceptamos ayudarlo por petición de McGonagall y por qué queríamos saber quién esta detrás de esas criaturas-

-Es alguien con magia muy poderosa Potter, pero no te puedo dar detalle, no en este momento-

-¿quiere decir que no me dirá su nombre? y además ¿qué es eso tan importante que ha dejado en el poder de Draco?-

-No puedo decirte nada sobre el enemigo sin correr riesgos Potter, pero por otro el si te puedo decir que Draco no conoce lo que he dejado en su poder pero su subconsciente si-

-¿Su subconsciente?-

-Debes indagar en el Potter-

-Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Tu amiga es muy inteligente, creo que ella te puede ayudar en ello por mi parte no te puedo decir más al respecto-

-Entonces creo que no tenemos más de que hablar-

-Te equivocas Potter, debo...pedirte algo-

-¿Porque a mí?-

-Por qué sé que tú no te negaras-

Eso depende de que sea- Expreso el chico presintiendo algo malo

-Potter...necesito morir y tú eres el único que me puede ayudar-

Harry desorbito sus ojos, ¿acaso este hombre había enloquecido? No. De seguro era tan cobarde que miraba la muerte como su única salida, Si debía ser eso. El chico siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara y en ocasiones lo pidiera, pero no era un asesino y no pensaba acceder a lo que creía Malfoy le pediría.

-Antes de que te niegue debes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte-

Luego de haber recorrido el castillo sin encontrar a sus amigos, para Ginny ya era confirmado Hermione y Harry habían ido a otra misión, pero esta vez su preocupación no le iba a permitir mantenerse al marguen y estaba decidida a hablar con la directora ya que no podía creer que en las circunstancias en que se encontraba su novio esta le hubiera permitido correr algún riesgo.

Caminaba enojada por los pasillos rumbo a la oficina de la directora pero de pronto alguien se atravesó en su camino y la detuvo.

-Hola Ginny ¿cómo estás?-

-Ah...un poco ocupada-respondió ella sin ánimos de conversar.

-Discúlpame, si lo había notado pero no pude evitar querer hablar contigo, te vez muy preocupada-

-No es nada y ahora discúlpame pero debo hacer algo-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, no te preocupes y mira no quiero ser grosera pero debo irme-

Ginny paso de lado decidida a seguir su camino, pero la voz de Jonathan nuevamente la detuvo.

-¿Estás buscando a Harry Potter verdad?-

Ginny se giró y se dirigió asía el con cautela ¿por qué sabía que buscaba a Harry? ¿Acaso la estaba vigilando? tal vez su novio y Luna tenían razón y no debía confiar en él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

Pues...no es difícil de imaginar ya que él es tu novio-

-¿Sabes en donde esta? ¿Él o Hermione?-

-No. No sé en donde este, pero vi a Granger con Malfoy-

¿Malfoy?-

-Sí. Los vi salir del comedor, parecían tramar algo, aunque ¡claro eso ya no es sorpresa!-

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro, por una parte se sentía aliviada pues si Hermione no estaba con Harry lo más seguro es que no hayan ido a una misión, pero entonces ¿en dónde se encontraba su novio? y ¿porque su amiga se había ido con Malfoy? Definitivamente entre esos dos había algo aunque Granger se negara a aceptarlo. No le recriminaría por ello pero se sentía algo mal por su hermano ya que él intentaba reconquistarla y al parecer sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-Ginny- Sin percatarse Jonathan estaba cerca a ella y a una distancia realmente tentadora.

-No deberías preocuparte por Harry, no vale la pena-

-Jonathan...-

-Sheee...- la silencio colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de la pelirroja. -Potter tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como su novia y si no sabe apreciar eso entonces no te merece-

Los hermosos ojos de Jonathan parecían hipnotizarla, era verdad que este chico le parecía guapo pero al tenerlo de frente se sentía vulnerable tal y como la noche anterior, estaba totalmente absorbida por él, tanto que no hizo nada para evitar que el chico acercara sus labio a los suyos y si no hubiera sido por Luna tal vez hubiera sucumbido ante él.

-¡Ginny!- La rescato su amiga ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Jonathan.

-Luna...-

-Te estaba buscando, ven acompáñame-

-Ah...nos veremos después Jonathan- Se despidió nerviosa la pelirroja, pues aun que le hubiera gustado besarle, daba gracias a Dios que su amiga la haya salvado.

-Adiós Ginny, espero podernos ver después-

Mientras caminaban asía la oficina de McGonagall Ginny empezaba a sentirse apenada con Luna, tanto que no podía verla a los ojos. Poco antes ella le había advertido sobre Jonathan y ahora la encontraba sucumbiendo ante él, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Luna no hubiera llegado? Tal vez él tenía algún hechizo en su mirada pues esa sería la única explicación del por qué estando cerca del Revenclaw no era dueña de sí.

-Ginny, por favor ten cuidado. Ya te he dicho que Jonathan no tiene buenas intenciones-

-Lo se Luna, discúlpame, si no hubieras llegado...-respondía ella muy avergonzada

-Así trabajan los chicos como él y al ponerte más Riter´s como los que tienes ahora completan su objetivo-

-¿Su objetivo?-

-Así es. Ahora ¿estabas buscando a Harry?- Extraño que haya cambiado el tema así pero Ginny prefirió seguirla.

-Sí. ¿Lo has visto?-

-Hace un rato, se dirigía asía donde McGonagall-

-Bien, estamos cerca, iré a preguntarle-

-Ginny, ten en cuenta que los Riter´s juegan con tu humor e incluso pueden llegar a hacerte creer cosas que no son-

-Luna...-

Mientras Ginny se acercaba a la oficina de la directora pudo escuchar a Luna decirle que iría por un poco más de esa extraña agua. "Luna" pensó con un suspiro.

La pelirroja ingreso a la oficina de la Directora tomando a la anciana por sorpresa.

-Hola Ginny- saludo la mujer muy cordial.

-Directora, necesito saber en dónde se encuentra Harry-

Hermione y Draco habían terminado de comer pero este último aún se negaba a dejar el establecimiento, algo que empezaba a impacientar a la chica.

-Dime, ¿siempre eres tan idiota o solo quieres lucirte?-

El chico la miro seriamente y luego entrecerró un poco sus ojos como si estuviera pensando

-Tal vez, contigo - respondió finalmente mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas -ahora dime ¿Tu siempre eres así de amar...? No para que pregunte, siempre eres amargada-

Hermione simplemente lo miro con una mueca de enojo y se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a irse pero la voz del rubio la detuvo.

-Granger-

-No veo la necesidad de seguir juntos, si quieres me puedes alcanzar en ollivander-

-¿porque estas a mi lado siempre que estoy herido?-

-¿qué?- Y ¿Ahora qué demonios pasa por su cabeza?

-Estuviste conmigo después del ataque en la mansión y aunque no lo puedo asegurar podría decir que también lo estuviste luego del ataque en el bosque-

Hermione quedo en silencio mientras su rostro se tornaba pálido, creía que él no se acordaba de eso o qué pensaría que era un sueño, sobre todo luego del ataque en el bosque.

-Ah...yo...yo...-

- ¿A qué juegas Granger?-

La chica simplemente negó con su cabeza, no sabía que decir

-Dime algo- hablaba el chico viéndola fijamente -¿En realidad te preocupas por mí? o simplemente te produzco tanta lastima- esto último fue más una afirmación la cual escupió el chico con algo de tristeza y rencor.

-No sé qué creas Draco Malfoy- respondió ella ahora con más enojo que sorpresa -pero si estuve a tu lado, es porque me preocupe por ti- no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y bajar su mirada, así que trato de disimular un poco - tal como lo haría por cualquier otra persona-

Malfoy no dijo nada, pues con lo último que decía la chica lo dejo dudando ¿acaso él era alguien más del montón? o podía decir que era algo más que eso gracias al rubor que pasaban la mejillas de la chica. Lo que fuera ahora no era momento de pensarlo ya que ella logro levantar su ánimo pronunciando por primera vez su nombre aunque fuera en un tono de regaño, a él le había gustado.

-Creo que debemos irnos- fue lo único que respondió, y así en silencio se marcharon de la tienda.

Se acercaba la hora de regresar a Hogwarts y por fin se dirigían a ollivander, Hermione no quería otra varita pero no tenía opción, es una escuela de magia y sin esta de seguro estaría igual o peor que Ron en segundo año, bueno tal vez no tanto, pero necesitaba una.

Luego de muchas compras por parte de Malfoy lo único que Hermione quería era conseguir su varita y regresar lo antes posible al castillo, aunque no hablaron mucho luego de que salieran del restaurante ella trato de llevar todo por las buenas tratando de seguirlo en sus ideas aunque Draco no lo hacía fácil recorriendo muchas tiendas y lo que ella no entendía era que tanto compraba, claro tampoco le prestaba mucha atención pero ahora sabía lo que sentían los novios de Lavender y Parvati e incluso en algunas ocasiones Harry "Pobres" pensaba, pero sentía más lastima por quien fuera la futura señora Malfoy pues de seguro ella tendría que aguantar esto seguido, más el ego altanero de Draco todos los días, definitivamente deberá amarlo mucho.

-Vamos Granger, solo toma una y vayámonos- Ahora era él quien se impacientaba porque ella se decidiera pronto por una varita.

-¿Es enserio? lo dice la persona que se midió 10 trajes para comprar solo uno.-

-Debes saber que no es lo mismo-

-¿No?-

-No. Lo mío es por clase, lo tuyo es por mediocridad-

Con una mirada fulminante, le dio la espalda al rubio para proseguir revisando las varitas y la vio, era un poco distinta a las demás y tenía una inscripción aunque no se podía detallar bien que decía.

-Esta, esta es la que quiero- la tomo y empezó a hacer movimientos con ella, la sentía tan especial, parecía como si realmente hubiese sido fabricada especialmente para ella pero la emoción de Hermione se esfumo al saber el precio ya que lo que ella poseía solo le alcanzaba para la mitad.

-¿Que pasa Granger? Paga de una vez y vayámonos-

Eso era lo que quería hacer, pero no podía, no le alcanzaba.

-Creo que...veré otras, esta tiene algo que no me gusto-

-Que. ¿El precio?- dijo Draco riéndose.

-Que gracioso, en realidad es que...-

-Nada. La llevamos-

Pero...-

-No te preocupes, yo la pagare-

-No- Era una oferta tentadora pero no quería le volver a deber nada a Malfoy ¿Esta vez como lo cobraría?

-Granger, es bueno hacer obras de caridad de vez en cuando ¿Sabes?-

-Pues no quiero ser parte de las tuyas-

-Míralo de este modo, si tú no tienes varita no me eres útil, así que esto es algo que nos conviene a los dos y no te preocupes, no me quedaras debiendo nada-

Hermione lo pensó por un momento y termino aceptando, total él tenía razón, ella era más útil con una varita en mano, lo dejaría asar por esta vez, sería como una especie de pago por todas las veces que ella lo había ayudado y de paso por el problema que le causo la noche anterior con Ron.

-Granger- llamaba Draco sacándola de su ensimismamiento gracias a su nueva varita.

-¿Dime?-

-Swan-

-¿Swan?-

-Si nos ha estado siguiendo desde hace ya un rato-

-¿El profesor Swan?-

-Que otro Granger, pero creo que ya es hora de saber qué es lo que quiere-

-¿A si?-

-Sí. Aremos esto...-

-Es pera- le interrumpió ella cruzándose de brazos -Desde cuando yo hago lo que tú dices-

-Enserio ¿Cómo es que Potter y Weasley llevan tantos años soportándote?-

-¡Gracias a algo que se llama amistad!, pero claro eso es algo que tu no conoces-

Antes de entrar en una nueva discusión que sería segura a menos que Draco dejara de lado el tema de la amistad, Malfoy retomo el de Swan.

-¿Quieres saber por qué nos está siguiendo o no?-

Aunque Hermione no se había percatado del profesor y no era seguro lo que Draco decía, era mejor cerciorase, saber por qué Swan los estaba siguiendo (si era verdad) sigilosamente.

Ya tenía algunas dudas acerca del profesor debido al trabajo que le había puesto el fin de semana cuando fueron a la mansión, y ¿ahora esto? nuevamente Malfoy gana esta batalla.

Tonks escucho unos pasos acercándose por el pasillo contiguo y por las voces que se escuchaban se trataba de Kingsley el ministro de magia y Barto su consejero. Tal parece que se dirigían a hacerle una visita a Lucius lo que indicaba que ya era hora de que la visita de Harry había terminado.

-Por ahora solo puedes esperar a la decisión de Narcissa-

- No creo que nadie se preste para su plan, ¿es consciente que será Draco quien resulte lastimado? además aun no me ha respondido en donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Vasti Nott-

-Tu solo encárgate de indagar en el subconsciente de Draco, de ver que es lo que tiene en su poder ya que es la clave para llegar al cuerpo de Nott, no permitas que caiga en manos equivocadas, de mi hijo y sus sentimientos después me encargo yo- Termino con frialdad el mayor de los Malfoy.

Harry no lo podía creer el plan que Lucios Malfoy proponía, no tenía ninguna consideración con su hijo ¿es que no había otra solución? tal parece que para los padres de Draco No.

-No creo que deba confiar en usted, hay partes de su plan que no entiendo y en las que no confió y ¿cómo sé que no es una estrategia para utilizarnos?-

-Potter, son mi hijo y mis esposa los que tienen su vida en juego, al igual que todos los herederos del pacto, esta vez tenemos un enemigo en común y sé que también harás lo necesario para proteger a los que quieres, no puedo permitir que mi hijo caiga en manos de...-

-¿De quién?- lo ataco Harry impaciente por conocer el nombre de su enemigo, ¿acaso era como Voldemort y su nombre tampoco se podía pronunciar? o simplemente Lucius tampoco sabía a quién realmente se enfrentaban.

-¿Potter, crees que de no querer proteger a mi familia habría accedido a pedirte ayuda a ti? y ¿habría aceptado también la de Granger? -

La perilla se giró y una Tonks presurosa ingreso interrumpiéndolos, para luego ajustar suavemente la puerta tras ella.

-Parece que el tiempo termino- decía la chica

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Harry, pues aún no habían asado los 15 minutos.

-Parece que el ministro quiere visitarlo-respondió mirando a Lucius

-Potter, necesito saber si puedo contar contigo-

Al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon las voces de los hombres quienes se extrañaron de no ver vigilancia en la puerta de Lucius.

-Tal parece que debemos mejorar nuestro personal- se escuchó a Kingsley

-Sí señor, cuente conmigo- Respondió Harry aun que el plan significaba muchos riesgos y una mala reacción por parte de Draco en cuanto se enterara, pero debía hacer lo que estuviera en su alcanza para proteger al mundo mágico y al muggle.

-Dame tu palabra- insistía el hombre -Dame tu palabra de que seguirás el plan tal cual y no alteraras absolutamente nada-

La perilla empezó a girar y Lucius apretó el brazo de Harry que se había ubicado cerca de el para que no os oyeran conversar.

-Tiene mi palabra señor Malfoy- alcanzo a decir Harry antes de que Kingsley junto a Barto hicieran acto de presencia y luego el chico se giró para verlos sorprendidos de encontrar personas en la habitación de Lucius.

-Nymphadora- saludo el ministro extrañado -No sabía que estabas aquí ¿Acaso no habían guardias?-

-Señor ministros -decía ella con sarcasmo en sus palabras por lo cual se ganó una mala mirada del hombre - También es un placer verlo-

-Tan solo estaba acompañando a la señorita Kantor para que revisara al señor Malfoy ya que no se encontraba muy bien, y el par de gorilas que estaban en la puerta fueron en busca del medimago-

-Sí, gracias a la intervención de la señorita me encuentro mucho mejor- expreso Lucius mirando a un Harry quien estaba algo avergonzado por su apariencia y casi pudo jurar que Barto lo miraba de manera extraña.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor es que nos retiremos- se apresuró a decir la auror, pues sabía que la poción no demoraría en pasar a lo que Harry simplemente asintió y acto seguido salió junto a Tonks viendo por última vez Malfoy quien tenía cara de resignación esperando que era lo que los hombres le exigirían, Barto no le parecía buena persona ya que este había sido el que más insistió por que regresaran los dementores a Azkaban, quien sabe que idea descabellada tendría ahora, solo pudo cerrar la puerta y dejar a los tres hombres reunidos en aquella habitación

Draco y Hermione se encontraban nuevamente discutiendo y manoteando algo que no extraño a Swan, que llevaba ya tiempo siguiéndolos casi desde que salieron del castillo. Esta vez la discusión empezó a empeorar hasta el grado de los gritos "asquerosa sangre sucia" alcanzo a oír el profesor "se habían demorado" pensaba el hombre mientras observaba como los dos alumnos se separaban a pocos metros de la tienda de ollivander, la castaña se fue por su lado, mientras Malfoy simplemente se cruzó de brazos y la observo perderse de vista.

Draco tomo por el camino contrario de Hermione esperando que Swan la siguiera y así poder sorprenderlo, pero sus planes se frustraron ya que el profesor lo empezó a seguir a él y no a la Griffindor como suponían que haría y ¿ahora como descubro a este viejo? pensaba el rubio ya que cuando intentaba sorprenderlo el profesor era más rápido y se perdía de vista pero sabía que lo seguía de cerca.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Granger demostrara su astucia e inteligencia y lograra acorralarlo, algo de lo cual no estaba muy herrado ya que momentáneamente Malfoy escucho unos pasos tras de él y al girarse pudo observar a Granger apuntando con su nueva varita al profesor haciéndolo salir de su escondite. El rubio no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa "enserio que esta chica es muy inteligente" pensaba y lejos de detestar eso como años atrás ahora le empezaba a arecer atractiva esa astucia que demostraba Hermione.

-Bien profesor, hable-

Swan miraba con asombro a Malfoy pues este no demostraba ningún temor por tener a uno de sus profesores en tal situación, definitivamente es más parecido a Lucius de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-Señorita Granger, ¿sabe que esto la puede meter en problemas?- su única salida era persuadir a Hermione, pero la respuesta de esta lo dejo frió

-No más de los que usted tendrá cuando McGonagall se entere de que usted nos ha estado siguiendo-

Por un momento el profesor sintió escalofriar al ver la mirada de Granger, tan parecida a la de Malfoy, imponente y esperando respuestas que de seguro si no se las da algo malo podría ocurrir. Definitivamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo juntos pues "el que entre lobos anda, aprende a aullar" pensaba Swan.

-Profesor, no tenemos todo el día, díganos ¿por qué nos está siguiendo?- preguntaba Draco recostándose en la pared fascinado de ver a Hermione tomando cartas acorralando a Swan.

-Bien, ustedes ganan- "¿cómo pude caer tan absurda mente ante estos mocosos?" -Los he estado vigilando por órdenes de la misma McGonagall, así que si quiere señorita Granger puede llevar acabo su amenaza y hablar con ella-

-¿McGonagall? pero...si ella misma me autorizo a salir con Granger, bien sabia a que veníamos-

-No lo sé joven Malfoy, yo solo sigo ordenes, si quiere puede preguntarle en cuanto regresen al castillo-

Las palabras del profesor sonaban tan reales y segura que Hermione y Draco silenciaron y se miraron entre ellos para finalmente creerle a Swan, pues ¿por qué otra razón los seguiría? tal vez la anciana no confiaba del todo e ellos y tuvo que ponerles un guarda espaldas que le informara y les ayudara en caso de que algo pudiese pasar. Si, seguramente era eso aunque la castaña tenía otro motivo para desconfiar del hombre pero esto no lo iba a indagar frente al rubio pues no quería que él se enterara de cuál era el trabajo que le había encargado Swan.

Por su parte el profesor estaba seguro de que los chicos le habían creído, ahora solo esperaba poder regresar al castillo antes que ellos y hablar con McGonagall y si no o lograba imploraba que esta lo cubriera esperando después una explicación por su parte, si no esta escena se repetiría de eso estaba seguro. Tal parece que no podría cumplir su promesa de no decirle nada a nadie acerca de su trabajo, la directora seria la excepción, como siempre sin la ayuda de esta no podrían llevar acabo nada.

-Si ya no desean preguntar nada más, tal parece que me puedo retirar-

-Y qué más da, de seguro no seguirá vigilando-

-Créame señor Malfoy, esto tampoco es de mi agrado, pero es algo que me encargaron y debía cumplir- esto si era verdad.

-¿Debía? que quiere decir con eso- esta vez fue Hermione quien pregunto mientras bajaba su varita.

-Qué caso tiene seguirlos si se acerca su hora de regresar al castillo o ¿me equivoco?-

-No señor- respondió Hermione con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

-Estupendo profesor, me alegra saber que ya no nos seguirá, porque queremos aprovechar esto últimos minutos antes de regresar a Hogwarts, ahora si nos permite- expreso muy picara mente Draco mientras tomaba de la mano a Granger y caminaban aun lado de Swan alejándose de él.

-¿Qué te pasa?- reclamaba Hermione soltándose de la mano del rubio luego de asegurarse de que Swan no los siguiera.

-A mi nada, pero ¿quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo? o ¿regresar lo antes posible para hablar con la anciana?-

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Malfoy pues era lo que ella tenía en mente pero él se le adelanto algo que la irrito un poco.

-Está bien - se resignó la chica, se tomaron de la mano y aun que no le agradase la idea desaparecieron.

-Ginny, creo que es mejor que te siente y te tranquilices-

-No.- afirmaba secamente -No me tranquilizare hasta que me diga en donde se encuentra Harry, sé que estuvo aquí-

La anciana se disponía a responder pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna ya que de pronto aparecieron Draco y Hermione lo cual en vez de sorprender a la pelirroja la hizo enojar aún más "definitivamente los Riter´s estaban haciendo bien su trabajo" Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos de ver a la chica Weasley allí. Minerva también estaba sorprendida pero por verlos regresar antes de tiempo.

-¡Ginny!- Llamo Hermione sorprendida y al notar como su amiga miraba fijamente su mano entrelazado a la de Malfoy enseguida las separo.

-Draco, Hermione- alcanzo a decir la anciana pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida por una nueva aparición que hizo enfurecer aún más a la menor de los Weasley.

**Hola, primero que nada disculpen mi "orrografia" como decimos en Colombia. Aparte quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, sé que no suelo contestar mucho pero enserio me animan gracias. En la noche subiré otro capi, besos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los hermanos Weasley **

¿Ahora qué hacer? Ginny había visto aparecer a Draco y a Hermione juntos y para completar su enojo sorpresivamente apareció Harry acompañado de Tonks ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Se preguntaba la menor Weasley, pero sin esperar explicación alguna decidió marcharse sin mirar a su novio y a su amiga que no dejaban de repetir su nombre casi en suplica.

-Harry, Hermione-les llamo McGonagall al ver las intenciones de estos de seguir a su amiga - Lo mejor es que la dejen sola, en su estado no es prudente-

Los dos chicos se miraron con algo de culpabilidad pero ninguno dijo nada, por ahora solo podían esperar a que Ginny se tranquilizara para poder hablar con ella.

-¿De dónde vienen?- Pregunto Draco rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

Harry observo a Hermione y está también tenía una mirada interrogante al igual que Malfoy, después miro a McGonagall y a Tonks sin saber que explicación dar.

-Del Londres Muggle- Respondió la auror hábilmente -Estábamos investigando sobre el club de Jabarovsk -

-¿Y que encontraron?- Pregunto Hermione a nombre de todos, pues ni Harry ni la directora sabían de lo que hablaba la auror.

-Después de que me informaran sobre el club, decidí que sería mejor visitar el Londres Muggle para investigar y como hoy tuve un poco de tiempo libre creí que tal vez podrías acompañarme Hermione, pero como estabas ocupada- Esto último lo dijo mirando a Draco de manera divertida mientras este con una mueca de fastidio evitaba ver a su prima -Decidí que Harry me acompañara, no fue mucho lo que pudimos indagar pero logramos obtener una reservación-

-¿Reservación?- Pregunto el rubio

-Sí, para poder ingresar debes tener una reservación ya que son pequeñas cabañas de fiesta las cuales son muy peleadas, por lo tanto se deben apartar con meses de anterioridad, nuestra fecha es para el segundo sábado de enero- completo la auror elevando sus hombros restando importancia a sus palabras.

-¿QUE...?- Se escuchó el unísono de los tres chicos y el de la directora algo que Hermione noto pero Draco no.

-Lo que escucharon, ahora me tengo que ir- se despedía con una sonrisa -El deber llama- y desapareció.

-Potter explícate ¿Qué quiso decir con reservación? ¿Acaso tendré que ir al mundo Muggle?-

-Pues si quieres estar más cerca de Blad Valquiria no tienes más opción- Respondió Harry un poco enojado mientras le dirigía una extraña mirada a Hermione.

-Jóvenes, les pido el favor me dejen a solas con Harry- Hablo McGonagall de manera cordial pero fría.

Draco y Hermione se retiraron, el primero muy contra su voluntad ¿Que tenía que hablar la anciana con Potter? Se preguntaban ambos chicos, pero por ahora no podrían saberlo. Nuevamente la Griffindor y el Slytherin se separaron en las afueras de la oficina de la directora, cada uno tomo por un camino distinto, Hermione había olvidado por completo los libros que compro en el callejón y había enviado con anterioridad al castillo junto a las cosas de Malfoy después de que almorzaran.

La castaña tenia demasiadas cosas en su mente, lo único que quería era poder llegar a su torre y descansar y mientras iba de camino a esta rogaba al cielo encontrarse con Ginny para así poder hablar a solas con ella, pero no corrió con tal suerte por más que lo deseara, aunque para su des fortuna tuvo otra la cual la hizo presenciar una situación que la hizo retroceder cuando estaba cerca del retrato de la dama gorda.

-Harry, lamento mucho lamento la situación que se presentó con Ginny. Tal vez si estuviera al tanto de la situación de Malfoy comprendería un poco más.-

-No.- Replico Harry tajante -No quiero que se involucre en esto-

-Bien, es decisión suya Potter, ahora como estuvo la visita a Lucius-

-Quería verme para hablar sobre Draco- hablaba el chico mientras McGonagall arrugaba más su rostro consternada -Si, me hablo sobre su plan y me hizo prometer que lo llevaría a cabo sin importar nada-

-¿Plan? Harry sea más concreto-

-Directora...Lucius ha decidido morir y yo acepte ayudarlo para que eso suceda-

Ginny caminaba totalmente enojada por el pasillo de Hogwarts, estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera se disculpó cuando tropezó con Luna quien trato de hacerla reaccionar llamándola una y otra vez sin obtener ningún resultado.

Sin importarle a la Revenclaw la actitud de su amiga decidió seguir insistiendo, sabía que no era normal aquel comportamiento, que debía alcanzarla y rociarle un poco de su agua mágica ya que estaba segura seria lo único que la ayudaría.

-¿A dónde te diriges tan apresurada? Lunática- Le pregunto Hannah Abbott mientras le cerraba el paso a la chica.

-¡Hannah!- respondía la rubia sorprendida -Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo hablar contigo- Trataba de abrirse camino por un lado mientras seguía observando a Ginny para no perderle de vista pero cada vez estaba más lejos.

-¡Oh! discúlpame, ¿tienes prisa? No me había percatado- Se podía sentir la ironía en sus palabras, mientras trataba de cerrarle más el paso a Luna.

-Hannah enserio necesito...- No pudo continuar ya que su rostro empalideció y sus nervios aumentaron al ver a Jonathan salir de un rincón del cual aparentemente estaba escondido y dirigiéndole una sonrisa ladina y triunfante a ella se dirigió hasta Ginny logrando alcanzarla y al parecer convencerla de marcharse con él ya que la rubia los vio alejarse juntos.

Luna dejo de insistir, pues al volver su vista a Hannah pudo notar que al final del cuello de la chica se mostraba una parte de un tatuaje algo extraño, ¿acaso parecía parte de una flor? Al ver el comportamiento de la Hufflepuff no le fue difícil saber que su compañera ya era parte del grupo de Jonathan y no había ya nada que hacer por ella, por el contrario Ginny aun corría con suerte y si se movía rápido la podría salvar, así que sin más se retiró para ir en busca de la única persona que de seguro le podía ayudar a su amiga, ya era hora de que Ronald Weasley tomara cartas en el asunto y se preocupara por su hermana.

-Malfoy te llegaron unas cosas hace ya un rato, están en la habitación- le informo Theo a el rubio en cuanto lo vio ingresar a la sala común.

El rubio con un simple movimiento de su cabeza le dio gracias y se encamino hacia su habitación, pero la voz de su compañero nuevamente lo detuvo.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué compraste tantos libros si tenemos biblioteca?-

¿Libros? Pensaba el rubio mientras miraba extrañado a Theo

-Pero de que libros habl...- ¡Claro! había olvidado que su visita al callejón no fue solo "Granger" alcanzo a susurrar lo suficientemente bajo para que Theo no lo escuchara, pero no fue necesario ya que los labios de el rubio lo delataron.

-¿Granger?- Pregunto el castaño extrañado.

Malfoy simplemente lo observo, él no tenía por qué dar explicaciones y mucho menos a Nott, así que en silencio se dirigió a su habitación mientras Theo elevaba una cejas dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa.

Faltaba poco más de dos horas para la hora de la cena y por fin Ron pudo salir de su torre luego del malestar que tuvo todo el día gracias a los estragos de la noche anterior. Durante el día se extrañó de no ver a ninguno de sus amigos, pues si bien era cierto que no había salido de su sala común, tras la corta visita de Ginny ninguno se había dignado a buscarlo así que era hora de saber en dónde habían estado todo el día sus amigos y su hermana.

Sabía que de seguro Hermione seguía enojada con él, pero también tenía muy claro que al enterarse de su malestar de seguro hubiera ido a visitarlo, por lo menos para reclamarle, ¿Y Harry? Luego de que saliera temprano no había regresado en todo el día "¿habrá pasado algo malo?" se preguntaba, "No de ser así ya me habrían buscado" Seguro que sus amigos le habrían informado, después de todo lo que vivieron juntos no eran capaces de tener secretos, por lo menos era lo que él creía.

El pelirrojo iba en camino asía el gran comedor, pero se detuvo al ver al odioso de Malfoy dirigirse a él "Perfecto, lo que me faltaba para completar mi día y agrandar mi dolor de cabeza, una discusión con Malfoy" se decía pero no pudo estar más Herrado ya que Draco paso cerca de él y ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, tal parece que llevaba demasiada prisa con algunos libros en la mano, "Extraño" susurro y elevando sus hombros tratando de no darle mucha importancia prosiguió su camino.

Más adelante se detuvo cuando vio a Hermione correr por el final del pasillo y perderse en el continuo, Ron sin dudarlo corrió tras ella pero cuando llego al final del pasillo y la busco moviendo su cabeza para todas partes esta ya había desaparecido. "Hermione" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir por la falta de aire gracias a la carrera y sin más que pudiera hacer se encamino nuevamente asía el comedor.

Ya sentado en su correspondiente mesa el pelirrojo pudo notar como los demás alumnos de las diferente casas lo miraban y después husmeaban entre sí, "¿y ahora de que me perdí?" se decía mentalmente mientras negaba con su cabeza, Definitivamente estaba ocurriendo algo de lo cual él no estaba enterado.

-Ron- Le llamo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-¡Harry!- ¿En qué momento llego?

-¿As visto a Hermione?-

-Ah...No estoy seguro- Harry lo miro extrañado. -Es que me pareció verla hace un momento por los pasillos pero cuando trate de alcanzarla fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra-

Harry miraba para todas partes como tratando de encontrar a alguien ¿intrigado? ¿Enojado? tal vez preocupado, Ron no supo cómo clasificar la expresión de su mejor amigo pero antes de poder preguntar el chico hablo.

-Gracias Ron, si llegas a toparte con ella por favor dile que la estoy buscando- ¿Acaso no lo había escuchado? pero sin esperar respuesta Harry salió casi que corriendo de el gran comedor.

Ya no había duda, algo extraño estaba pasando, primero la indiferencia de Malfoy, si bien era cierto que ya no lo molestaba como antes fue demasiado extraño que ni siquiera le dedicara una mirada de desprecio que era lo único que hacia últimamente, luego estaba Hermione "¿acaso la imagine?" se preguntaba pues no podía entender como pudo desaparecer tan repentinamente, ahora Harry con una actitud intrigante de la cual no sabía que deducir y para colmar su hermanita no daba señal alguna.

Al mirar a su alrededor fuera de los cotillos pudo observar a Lavender y Parvati mirarlo, luego murmurar para finalmente concluir con unas risitas sosas, también vio a Hannah ingresar de muy pésimo humor llevándose por delante y gritando a cuantos alumnos podía. Definitivamente no podía seguir así, por eso se levantó de su asiento y decidido que era hora de buscar explicaciones aunque no sabía muy bien a quien pedirlas.

Estaba cerca de la puerta del comedor cuando una voz muy familiar lo llamo.

-Ron-

-¡Luna!- se giró de lado derecho y la noto cerca de él ¿En qué momento ingreso al comedor? creyó haberlo divisado todo, pero tal parece que no o definitivamente su cabeza estaba muy consternada.

-Ron, necesito hablar contigo-

-Luna...-

-Por favor, es importante-

-Está bien- suspiro

-No, aquí no, por favor sígueme pero trata de mantener algo de distancia y no me hables hasta que estemos en un lugar seguro-

El pelirrojo la miro extrañado, ¿después de todo lo que había ocurrido ella le decía aquellas palabras que no hicieron más que elevar su curiosidad?, pero sin preguntar algo siguió a la rubia que empezó a tomar camino sin esperar mucho, mientras él la seguía tratando de acatar lo que le había dicho.

"En donde puede estar" Se preguntaba Harry mientras re-acomodaba sus gafas y caminaba, No, corría por el castillo buscando a Hermione, buscaba por todas partes ¿Seria cierto lo que le había dicho Ron? pareciese que realmente se la hubiese tragado la tierra pues no lograba encontrarla. Ya había buscado en su torre y le había preguntado a las demás chicas por su paradero pero ninguna daba razón, solo le faltaba el exterior de Hogwarts "Hagrid" llego a su mente y sin dudarlo se encamino a la cabaña de el robusto hombre esperando encontrar a su amiga.

-Un momento, un momento- Se escuchaba la voz del semi gigante al escuchar duros golpes en su puerta. -¡Harry!- dijo sorprendido en cuanto abrió.

-Hagrid as visto a...-No tuvo necesidad de terminar ya que la respuesta a su pregunta estaba tras el hombre, apenas asomando su cabeza como si se escondiera de alguien.

En cuanto Hermione miro que quien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta era Harry, suspiro cerrando sus ojos y dirigiéndose de nuevo al gran sillón en el cual estaba sentada anteriormente.

Sin esperar a ser invitado, Harry ingreso como pudo por un lado de Hagrid "claro adelante Harry" se escuchó a el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta, el chico se acercó a Hermione debía hablar con ella pero sus palabras se atascaron cuando vio los ojos vidriosos de su amiga.

-Herms...-Llamaba Harry mientras se agachaba frente a ella y le tomaba de el mentón para que lo miraran fijamente pues esta trataba de esconderse de aquellos ojos verde que la conocían tan bien.

-Hermione que ocurre...por qué...lloras-

La castaña libero su rostro de la mano de Harry para luego ponerse en pie y dirigirse hasta la ventana dándoles la espalda a los dos hombres que estaban con ella.

Harry miro a Hagrid extrañado, con su mirada le pedía una explicación pero sus esperanzas de que el hombre se las diera se borraron en cuanto este elevo sus hombros indicándole que él no tenía la respuesta.

Se formó un silencio en la cabaña el cual nadie quería romper, ninguno de los dos quería atreverse a preguntarle a la castaña y sus corazones se sintieron encoger en cuanto la escucharon sollozar.

Con la mirada baja Hagrid preparo el té que anterior mente le había ofrecido a Hermione y sin palabra alguna se lo entrego, pudo observar como esta lo bebía mientras sus lágrimas corrían en silencio por su rostro.

Luego de unos incómodos minutos que para Hagrid y Harry fueron eternos, Hermione termino de tomar su té y nuevamente se sentó en el gran sillón, después de haber limpiado sus lágrimas.

-Hermione- Llamo Harry en medio de un suspiro -¿Qué es lo que...?-

-¿Me estabas buscando? Dime sobre que querías hablar conmigo-

Con estas palabras Harry supo que su amiga no le contaría cual era el motivo de su llanto así que decidió no preguntar y decirle el por qué la estaba buscando

-Hermione, hoy fui a hablar con Lucius en san mungo-

Al escuchar esto Hagrid no pudo evitar atragantarse con su té, empezó a toser a sobremanera lo cual hizo recordar a los dos chicos que no se encontraban solos.

¡¿Que as echo que?!- Pregunto el hombre un poco escandalizado luego de haberse repuesto de su ataque.

Los dos chicos se vieron entre sí, ¿Y ahora qué hacer? Tal parece que aunque no quieran una persona más se debería enterar sobre su alianza con los Malfoy para enfrentar a un nuevo enemigo.

Hagrid solo conocía una parte de la historia de Draco, sobre los ataques contra este para ser más exactos, pero gracias a la imprudencia de Harry deberán contarle todo porque de seguro no los dejara ir si no lo hacen.

-¿Y después de todo lo que ha sucedido, te atreviste a hablar con Lucius?- Decía Hagrid un poco irritado tras escuchar el relato de los chicos en el que le explicaban todo lo que ha pasado con Draco hasta el momento.

-No tenía más opción- se defendía Harry - Debía hablar con él, creí que tal vez me aclararía las dudas sobre Blad Valquiria, esperaba que me dijera que es lo que buscan de Draco o por lo menos me hablara sobre el cuerpo de Vasti- Concluyo Potter mientras negaba con su cabeza y miraba al suelo.

-¿Quieres decir que no te ha dicho nada sobre eso?- Esta vez fue ella quien pregunto.

-No exactamente-

-Explícate Harry- Pedía Hermione mientras Hagrid aprobaba con un gesto de cabeza.

-Fue poco lo que pudimos hablar, me dijo que la clave de mucho está en el subconsciente de Draco, que debo indagar en el-

-Pero... ¿Cómo?- pregunto Hagrid con sus cejas juntas consternado mientras Hermione simplemente lo miro y se irguió.

-Herm...dijo que tu sabrías como, ¿eso es verdad?-

Nuevamente Hermione se acercó a la ventana "Swan" llego a su mente el profesor, en definitiva debía hablar con él.

-Harry, la noche que fuimos a la mansión Malfoy Swan me encargo un trabajo sobre las soñadoras-

-¡¿Que Swan hizo que?!- Expreso notablemente Hagrid molesto, el moreno al ver la actitud de su amigo no dudo en preguntar, parece que Harry era el único que no conocía sobre estas plantas.

-¿Que son esas plantas? ¿Para qué sirven?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a la chica y colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de esta.

-Harry- Respondió ella buscando el rostro de su amigo -Las soñadoras...-

-Las soñadoras son plantas peligrosas y es lo único que debes saber Harry- Le interrumpió -Por eso me enoja que Swan te haya puesto a investigar sobre ellas, Hermione como sabes es una planta difícil de encontrar y... de trabajar- finalizo mirando a la chica fijamente.

-Hagrid, no veo otra salida, es la única opción de indagar en la mente de Draco-

-No, no, no- Decía el hombre repetidamente mientras caminaba en el pequeño espacio de su sala tropezando con cada mueble y casi derribando las tazas con té.

-¡Si no me dicen de que se trata, no entenderé nada!- Alegaba Harry ya un poco alterado, caminando hacia Hagrid.

Hermione se giró hacia sus amigos, abrió su boca queriendo hablar pero Hagrid la atajo con su mirada y finalmente ella silencio, todo a espaldas de Harry.

-Mira Harry- Hablaba en suspiro Hagrid - No hay posibilidad de utilizar esa planta en la mente de Draco, él debe beber una infusión de esta- Silencio momentáneamente no queriendo continuar.

-¡Y! ¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?-

-Draco puede que no despierte y quede de por vida hundido en sus recuerdos y demás- Completo Hermione.

-Quieres decir que...-

-Que si no se prepara adecuadamente- Explicaba Hagrid -Draco sería algo así como un vegetal, su cuerpo seguiría presente...-

-Pero su mente no- Completo Harry en voz casi ida entendiendo el riesgo que se corría.

Potter sintió lastima por el pobre rubio, pues Lucius había dicho sin duda alguna que Hermione sabia como indagar en el subconsciente de Draco y si se refería a aquella planta en definitiva o era un padre muy arriesgado o no quería a su hijo, pero ¿Por qué Lucius sabía que su amiga ya tenía esa solución? ¿Acaso él sabía que Swan le pondría a investigar sobre aquellas plantas? de ser así él y el profesor tenían contacto de alguna manera.

-Debo hablar con ese profesor- Dijo Hagrid dirigiéndose a la puerta - No debió haberte puesto a investigar sobre esas plantas -decía enojado tomando la perilla -Cuando McGonagall se entere-

-¡NO!- Pidió Hermione

-¿No? Hermione él no debió...tu...eres una...-

-¿Niña?- Respondió esta secamente. -Hagrid ya no soy una niña, por si no te has dado cuenta ya soy mayor de edad así que te pido no te involucres, el profesor tuvo una charla conmigo antes de que aceptara la investigación así que es solo mi responsabilidad-

Harry simplemente los veía discutir moviendo su cabeza de Hagrid a Hermione y viceversa, cada uno exponiendo un punto, él afirmando y dando razones de que ella aun no debía conocer sobre esas planta y ella contradiciendo lo, de pronto el hombre se giró y abrió la puerta de un solo jalón enfurecido, dispuesto a salir pero sin más se detuvo.

Hermione y Harry asomaron sus cabezas extrañados a los lados del robusto hombre y quedaron igual de sorprendidos al ver a Draco Malfoy con cara de asco y su mano elevada en el aire dando señas que estaba a punto de golpear la puerta pero algo lo había detenido.

-¡Malfoy!- decía Hagrid sorprendido.

Draco bajo su mano y la limpio en su pantalón con asco sin siquiera haber tocado la puerta.

-Necesito a Granger- Sonaba arrogante

-¿Para qué?- Cuestiono Harry pasando por un lado de Hagrid y parándose frente a Malfoy desafiante.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter-

-Claro que lo es, lo que debas hablar con ella debe ser referente a tu situación, no veo ninguna otra razón, así que lo que tengas que decirle hazlo de una buena vez-

-Harry...Malfoy solo ha venido a entregarme unos libros ¿No es verdad?- Pregunto la chica dirigiendo su vista a Draco quien efectivamente tenía unos libros en la mano.

-Sí, para que más te iba a buscar-

-Bien pues te agradezco y lo haría aún más si me ayudaras a llevarlos de nuevo al castillo, son algo pesados- le pidió ella luego de acercarse a él dándole la espalda a sus amigos y mirándolo fijamente queriendo que le entendiera con sus ojos ya que no podía permitir una discusión con Harry en esos momentos, el rubio se disponía a protestar pero silencio en cuanto vio los ojos cafés de la chica como suplicándole que se fueran de allí y aun que no sabía muy bien por qué decidió obedecerla.

Hagrid y Harry se miraron entre sí, de seguro Draco rechazaría tal petición, pero quedaron totalmente sorprendidos cuando el Slytherin acepto sin ningún problema y se encamino con ella de regreso al castillo, dejándolos sin habla pues Hermione no se miró para nada incomoda junto a él rubio incluso alcanzaron a ver como reía, al parecer de algo gracioso que él había dicho ¿Acaso esos eran los chicos que pelearon durante años? ¿Desde cuándo acá? pensaba Harry.

-Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Hagrid cerrando la puerta de su cabaña y encaminándose asía el castillo luego de que los chicos se perdieran de vista. Harry por su parte lo único que podía hacer era ir tras su amigo tratando de entender lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

En cuanto Jonathan le propuso a Ginny que lo acompañara al campo de quidicht esta no lo dudo y acepto de la mano del Revenclaw con toda la intención de que la vieran y Potter se enterara. Estaba tan enojada con ese par, Si, con ese par por que tanto Harry como Hermione la estaban cansando con tanto secreto. Mientras ella paso horas buscándolos por todo el castillo preocupada por ellos en especial por él, los veía aparecer tranquilamente en la oficina de McGonagall, su humor estaba totalmente ensombrecido, tal parece que Luna tenía razón pero de esto Weasley no se percataba.

-¿Vas a de decirme que te ocurre?- Le pregunto Jonathan en cuanto llegaron al campo y se sentaron en el césped aprovechando que no había nadie cerca y será un buen lugar para hablar cómodamente. -Ginny, ya sé que no me tienes confianza, pero enserio me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de ser tu amigo-

La pelirroja guardo silencio y parecía meditarlo, no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, tenían algo que la hacían perderse, incluso se sentía nerviosa estando tan cerca de él y sin nadie cerca. Finalmente decidió darle un voto de confianza, giro su rostro y empezó a responder a su pregunta.

-Estuve toda el día buscando a Harry, a él y a Hermione, ¡Tú mismo me viste buscándolos!- Silencio un poco mientras suspiraba para poder continuar -Tal parece que mi esfuerzo fue en vano, ellos estaban "aprovechando el día" por lo que pude ver en la oficina de McGonagall-

-¿Quieres decir que...?- Jonathan no podía creer o que su mente estaba imaginando -¿Acaso Granger no estaba con Malfoy?-

Al escuchar esto último Ginny lo miro fijamente como meditando "Draco Malfoy, ¿Qué relación tienes en todo esto? pensaba la chica.

-No es lo que estás pensando- aclaro la Weasley -Hermione si estaba con Draco, me dejo a un lado por irse con él...y... Harry bueno él no se ni en donde estuvo y por lo que veo no me lo dirá, tienen muchos secretos últimamente-

Jonathan se empezó a acercar a ella y logro entrelazar su mano con la de la chica, Ginny era realmente hermosa y por nada del mundo dejaría pasar cualquier oportunidad de acercarse a la Griffindor. La pelirroja por su parte tenia bien claro las intenciones del chico, pero ese algo hipnotizador que poseía no le permitía alejarse.

En el fondo había lamentado el aceptar su propuesta de alejarse a un lugar tan deshabitado como lo era en ese momento el campo de quidicht. Cada vez el Revenclaw se acercaba más y con su mano libre tomo el rostro de la chica y lo acerco al de él. Ginny ya no era dueña de su cuerpo, empezó a experimentar deseo por el chico que tenía enfrente, sus ojos no veían más que los labios de él y sin importarle nada se acercó aún más a ellos asta resarcen, pero de pronto una voz la hizo reaccionar y alejarse de Jonathan asustada.

-¡Ginevra Weasley!- Escucho a un colérico Ron -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Gritaba el chico mientras se acercaba a su hermana y luego la jalaba de un brazo.

-¡Suéltame!-Pedía ella

-Tranquilízate Weasley- Intervino Jonathan poniéndose en pie

-¡TU!- Le gritaba Ron mientras le apuntaba con un dedo en su pecho -¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A MI HERMANA!-

-¡No creas que me lo vas a impedir!-

-¿Quieres ver que si puedo?- Mientras amenazaba a Jonathan dejo a Ginny tras él cubriéndola con su cuerpo. -Se cuáles son tus intenciones con ella ¡Y no te lo permitiré!-

-¡Ron!-Grito ella

-¡Y tú! ¿Acaso no te avergüenzas de tus actos? ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí tan tranquila con este imbécil sin pensar en Harry y...-

-¡HARRY Y NADA! NI EL, NI TU, NI NADIE ME VA A DECIR CON QUIEN PUEDO O NO HACER AMISTAD- Gritaba ella empujando un poco a su hermano - Además Harry ya está muy ocupado con sus asuntos fuera de Hogwarts y dudo mucho que le importe lo que haga o...sienta- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro mientras se giraba ´par finalmente marcharse dejado a los dos chicos allí.

-¡Ginny, Ginny!- Le llamo una y otra vez Ron quien al ver que esta no le hacia el menor caso y se retiraba con más rapidez, no tuvo más opción que seguirla, no sin antes amenazar a Jonathan. -¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella o te juro que no respondo!-Amenazo caminando de espaldas para al termino de sus palabras girarse e ir tras su hermana.

Jonathan por su parte mostró una sonrisa satisfactoria, no había resultado los planes como quería, pero con la presencia de ron y las palabras de Ginny sabía que tarde o temprano su plan tendría frutos y unos muy jugosos, solo necesitaba que Potter siguiera desentendiendo ce de la pelirroja y así lograr que esta se lanzara por voluntad propia a sus brazos y para ello necesitaba de ayuda, necesitaba hacer quedar mal a Harry, y ya sabía cómo.

-Oye Granger ¿No crees que es hora de que lleves tus libros?-Alegaba Draco de regreso al castillo mientras ella simplemente reía -Enserio, no soy un elfo domestico-

Hermione detuvo su risa y lo miro con sus ojos a medio cerrar, pero no quiso decirle nada ya que por alguna razón el rubio había intentado subirle los ánimos luego de que se alejaran de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Malfoy se había percatado de los ojos rojizos de Granger seña de que había llorado algo que ya no le gustaba, sabía que no le tenía tanta confianza para contarle sobre el porqué de su llanto, así que decidió utilizar su sarcasmo y gracia para hacerla reír un poco.

-Malfoy, ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que puedes llegar a ser demasiado hostigante?-

-Con frecuencia...-

-¿Y también te han dicho que puedes llegar a ser agradable?-

Draco que iba con una sonrisa ladeada detuvo su andar al escuchar las palabras de la Griffindor, ¿Acaso sus oídos lo engañaban? ¿Ella le había dicho que era agradable? Hermione al ver la reacción del rubio también se detuvo y se giró para poder verlo ya que había avanzado unos cuantos pasos más que él.

-¿Alguna vez te lo han dicho?-

-Sí. Pero...-Lo que lo asombraba era haberlo escuchado de los labios de ella.

-¿Pero? Ya se- Hablo ella acercándose - No puedes creer que yo te diga que puedes llegar a ser agradable, ¿Verdad?-

Ante esto él se quedó callado aceptando lo que ella decía.

-Aunque no lo creas, puedo admitir algunas cosas sin problema alguno, siempre y cuando sea verdad- Escucho decir a la chica mientras le quitaba los libros -Eh podido ver más de ti, creo que podría decir de alguna forma que he podido ver la otra cara de el gran Draco Malfoy, una más agradable y sensible- Finalizo mientras retomaba su camino.

Draco por su parte solo la siguió sin pronunciar palabra alguna durante el resto del camino, él la miraba tan tranquila seguir caminando como si nada ojeando los libros por encima, libros que él se había tomado la molestia de llevárselos aunque solo era una excusa para verla de nuevo, por su parte Hermione estaba totalmente nerviosa, ¿cómo había sido capaz de decirle tales coas a Malfoy? En realidad ha visto cambios en él pero ¿Por qué está siendo tan débil y se estaba dejando llevar por una crisis de sentimientos en su ser?

El rubio se veía más tenso, como pensativo, pareciese tener una discusión en su interior y no le gustaba que lado iba ganando la pelea .Draco iba tan absorbido en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta llegaron a el castillo pero en una esquina él tropezó con alguien aunque por fortuna Malfoy tiene buenos reflejos y puedo reaccionar a tiempo manteniendo el equilibrio por ambos.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Que no puedes ver por dónde caminas?!- Gritaba esta persona mientras ambos chicos miraban asombrados.

**Hola lamento la tardanza pero estuve un poco indispuesta y no pude actualizar ese mismo día, gracias a quienes comentaron en el capia anterior ;D tratare de actualizar pronto, besos **

**Nanaly**


	15. Chapter 15

**La desesperación de Narcissa**

Ginny nuevamente caminaba enfurecida, ¿Qué derecho tenia Ron de haberle armado tremendo escándalo? NINGUNO, el hecho de ser su hermano y el mejor amigo de Harry no eran motivo suficiente, él no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y de seguro cuando se llegue a enterar reaccionara igual o peor que ella. Ya estaba cansada de que le advirtieran sobre Jonathan, tal vez tenían algo de razón pues el chico no desaprovechaba oportunidad alguna para tratar de besarle pero sus amigos y su hermano siempre le veían el lado malo a todo, en especial al chico. Era consciente de que era un don juan pero hasta el momento se había comportado realmente bien con ella, y ya son dos ocasiones en un mismo día que trato de consolarla, "No puede ser tan malo" pensaba, además si estaba cayendo en las redes del Revenclaw en partes era gracias a Potter que no puso mucho de su parte para buscarle y aclararle la situación, debía ser él y no Ron quien la encontrara con Jonathan, aunque en el fondo se sentía un poco aliviada de que no haya sido así

Iba tan confundida, tan enojada que dejo escapar un pequeño grito mientras apretaba sus dientes pasando sus manos por su cabello, el estrés la estaba dominando, quería encontrar un lugar en el cual estar sola, poder calmarse y aclarar sus pensamientos pero sabía que eso sería imposible por que alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de Ron llamándola una y otra vez, ¡Que necio era! por que no entendía de una vez y por todas que quería estar sola, llegando al castillo giro su cabeza para ver a su hermano y en cuanto doblo una esquina choco con alguien.

-¡Demonios! ¡¿Que no puedes ver por dónde caminas?!-

-¿Ginny?- La llamo Hermione sorprendida por el tan notable enojo de la chica.

Al escuchar la voz de su amiga la pelirroja pudo notar con quien había chocado y la había retenido para no caer al suelo, nada más y nada menos que Draco que también estaba sorprendido por el vocabulario de la mini Weasley.

-Hermione- dijo Ginny incorporándose mientras Draco la soltaba.

-Ginny...-Llamo Ron quien apareció tras su hermana al instante -¿Hermione?- Pregunto incrédulo al verla junto a Malfoy, era obvio que venían juntos.

Draco pudo ver el rostro de Hermione oscurecerse en cuanto la chica hizo contacto visual con Ron.

-¿Qué haces con este...-

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- Contesto para sorpresa de todos Hermione ya con la respiración agitada.

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió Ron con el rostro del mismo color que su cabello - Eso ya no es de incumbencia ¿Verdad? Ahora el único que tiene derecho alguno de hacerte reclamos es él- Escupió con rabia.

-Es mejor que te calles Weasley- Sentencio Draco quien hasta entonces se había quedado callado.

-¡Tú no te metas maldito hurón!- Empezó Ron a elevar la voz acercando al rubio.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?- Le siguió el juego Malfoy también acercándose con intenciones de pelea.

-¡Mira! Parece que de algo te ha servido estar con Hermione...Ya no eres tan cobarde-

-Ron, por favor, ya no más- Pedía la castaña con las lágrimas a punto de desbordar.

-Déjalos Hermione, ¿Acaso no querías esto? Eso sacas por jugar con las personas, ahora creo que te alegrara verlos pelear por ti-

Hermione miro incrédula a Ginny, ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga le dijera algo tan horrible?, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila sin hacer nada para evitar que su hermano se fuera a golpes con Malfoy?

-Eres un imbécil Malfoy, créeme que me alegrara poderte partir la cara-

-¡El imbécil eres tú por hacerla llorar!- Respondió el rubio apretando sus puños.

-¡Que!- Se escuchó el unísono de Ron y Hermione.

Hagrid caminaba apresurado asía el castillo, detrás iba Harry quien se extrañó al ver que el hombre se detuvo.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto el chico quedando junto a Hagrid.

El hombre no contesto, simple mente levanto su mano y señalo hacia una parte del castillo y de lejos pudieron divisar dos cabelleras rojas, una de ellas apuntando con su varita a una cabellera rubia, mientras unos rizos castaños se interponían, los dos encontraron sus ojos y sin dudarlo corrieron hasta donde se encontraban los cuatro chicos.

-¡Eres un maldito!- gritaba Ron, ambos chicos tiraron sus varitas a un lado, esto era mucho más personal y ambos sentían la necesidad de asentarle un golpe al otro.

-¡BASTA!- Grito Hermione ya con sus lágrimas desbordadas, mientras Ginny observaba atónita como despertando de un trance.

Harry llego y trato de separar a los chicos, pues ya se encontraban repartiendo golpes pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles ya que ambos chicos eran más altos y al parecer enojados mucho más fuertes.

Hagrid quien llegó poco después que Potter, pudo contemplar la escena antes de intervenir, pudo ver a Ginny con cara de sorpresa sin pronunciar palabra alguna ni moverse, Hermione llorando desconsolada mientras pedían que se detuvieran, Harry con sus inútiles intentos de separarlos recibió un golpe en su cara que lo hizo retroceder y taparse la nariz mientras intentaba con su otra mano re-acomodar sus gafas y por ultimo Draco y Ron quienes ya estaban dando vueltas en el suelo mientras se insultaban se pateaban y se daban fuertes golpes.

Hagrid con sus grandes brazos logro separa a los chicos quienes no dejaban de intentar golpear o patear.

-¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!- Se escuchó la severa voz de la profesora Natsuki Tanechima quien con su inconfundible túnica morada y su cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta imponía autoridad, mas con su cara de piedra como solía decir Ron pues no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Profesora...- Dijo Hagrid

-No tiene necesidad de responderme- interrumpió ella -con lo que eh visto es suficiente-

Harry se acercó a Hermione para abrazarla, algo a lo que ella correspondió aferrándose a él.

-Tal parece que a su grupo le gusta ocasionar problemas- Hablo Tanechima observando a Ron

Nadie contestaba, aunque querían replicar sabían que era en vano, le habían dado la justificación perfecta a la maestra para castigarles y seguro que esta no la iba a desaprovechar.

-Los veré en mi oficina después de cenar, sin protesta y...obviamente me refiero solo a los alumnos- aclaro al ver las intenciones de Hagrid de hablar - Ahora retírense, no quiero más pleitos-

Ginny fue la primera en retirarse, pero no sin antes ver a Hermione y a Harry con sus ojos cristalizados, Ron recordando el problema de su hermana fue tras ella, pero antes recogió su varita y le dedico una mala mirada a Hermione mientras pasaba junto a Draco y lo empujaba con su hombro.

Hermione observaba a Draco perpleja mientras Harry recogía los libros que ella había dejado caer para finalmente tomarla de la cintura y alejarse juntos.

Draco así con su cara golpeada, labio partido y de seguro tendría un ojo morado más tarde se agacho a recoger su varita mientras Hagrid se marchaba negando con su cabeza y Tanechima lo observaba severamente.

-Herms ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que te está pasando?- Pregunto Harry en un tono dulce en cuanto se detuvieron en el puente cubierto.

-Harry- Respondió tras un suspiro ya sin lágrimas y más calmada -Es que...-

-Hermione- la interrumpió -Soy tu mejor amigo y siempre me los as dicho, eres como mi hermana y me preocupa verte en ese estado-

La castaña lo miro por primera vez desde que se habían detenido y pudo ver la nariz rota de su amigo, saco su varita y con un simple movimiento la arreglo.

-Gracias- Susurro Potter -¿Por qué llorabas en la cabaña de Hagrid?-

-Vi a Ron besándose con Lavender- Respondió tras un suspiro y posar su vista de nuevo en el horizonte.

-¡QUE!, No esta vez Ron me va a escuchar-

-Harry...No importa-

-Y... ¿Cuándo?- Pregunto tras suspirar.

-Después de dejarte con McGonagall, me dirigía asía la sala común y los vi cerca del retrato de la dama gorda-

Potter enserio estaba molesto, ¿Que excusa sacaría ahora su amigo?, ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil? En verdad no entendía que he estaba pasando, Ron no era así, lo conocía desde la infancia y sabía muy bien que no era capaz de lastimar a Hermione, no por lo menos desde cada uno supo de sus sentimientos por el otro.

-Quería llorar y no sabía en dónde podía hacerlo, así que acudí a la cabaña-

Harry simplemente la abrazo y beso su frente, aunque a la castaña le empezaba a agradar Malfoy debía admitir que le había dolido encontrar a Ron en esa situación, no podía negar que en su corazón aun había un pequeño espacio por el pelirrojo.

Luego de dejar a un lado el tema de Ron, era hora de hablar sobre Swan.

-Ya te dije Harry, esas plantas son muy peligrosas y no creo que Swan me haya puesto a investigar sobre ellas solo porque si-

-Swan debe tener contacto con Lucius-

-También lo había pensado, pero ¿Qué clase de relación tienen?-

-No lo sé, y no lo sabremos si no hablamos con el-

-Pero...-

-Hagrid debe estar yendo asía su oficina, si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes que él-

Ron alcanzo a su hermana en la sala común, logro detenerla de un brazo y pudo ver que esta ya se encontraba llorando, ellos jamás han tenido tanta cercanía pero no lo pudo evitar y su enojo se transformó en tristeza por ver a su hermanita en tal estado, la jalo asía él y sin dudarlo la abrazo mientras Ginny simplemente se derrumbó a llorar.

La menor Weasley ya no podía soportarlo más, sus emociones estaban hasta el tope, no entendía como había podido ser tan cruel con Hermione y sentir aquellos celos inconcebibles asía ella, perfectamente sabía que ente su mejor amiga y su novio nada más haya de sentimientos fraternales ocurría, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

-Ginny...-

-Ron, no sé qué me pasa -Hablaba entre sollozos -No lo puedo evitar, en un momento siento una ira inconcebible asía ustedes y después me siento mal por ello-

-No es tu culpa- Trataba de calmarle él.

-Claro que sí, ¿Cómo puedo comportarme de una manera tan absurda?-

-Ginny- La tomo de los hombros para que lo viese a los ojos -Si no quieres comportarte así, aléjate de Jonathan-

-Ron...-

-No Ginny, él no es buena persona y si le permites acercase más...me temo que lo puedes lamentar-

Ginny simplemente suspiraba y bajaba su mirada.

-Vamos, creo que Luna te estaba buscando- Completo Ron

-¡Luna!-

-Así es, camina te acompañare hasta ella, no quiero que estés sola-

-Ronald...- Respondió ella un poco más animada.

-Y nada de protestas- Sentencio el pelirrojo para finalmente marchasen juntos en busca de la rubia, mientras alguien los observaba salir de la sala común esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Para cuando Harry junto con Hermione llegó a la oficina del profesor, ya Hagrid se encontraba asiéndole un interrogatorio.

-Contésteme profesor, ¿Que estaba pensando al pedirle a Hermione que investigara sobre las soñadoras? Ella aun no debería conocer sobre aquellas plantas-

-Hagrid, no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a un simple guardabosques, además ella es lo suficiente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones y creo que el tema que concierne a las plantas no está muy lejano a ella- Concluyo el maestro logrando enojar más a él se-mi gigante.

-Por qué esta tan seguro de eso ¿Acaso fue petición de Lucius que Hermione hiciera esa investigación?- Esta vez fue Harry quien pregunto logrando escuchar lo último que dijo el profesor gracias a que Hagrid no ajusto bien la puerta de la oficina.

-Potter-

-Swan- devolvió el saludo Harry sin dejarse intimidar por el tono del profesor.

-Tal parece que realmente le hacen falta modales igualmente a usted señorita Granger- Concluyo Swan al verla junto a Harry.

-¿Qué relación tiene con Lucius Malfoy?- Pregunto secamente el moreno.

-No tengo por qué contestar a sus preguntas-

-Claro que tiene, porque tampoco quiso decirnos porque nos siguió en el callejón, aunque haya dicho que fue petición de la misma directora no le creo- Mientras Hermione hablaba Harry se quedó viéndola extrañado ¿Que quería decir con " el callejón"?.

-Ya le dije que si no me cree hable con minerva-

Hermione se limitó a guardar silencio, pues aún no había podido hablar con la directora por todos aquellos sucesos que habían ocurrido hasta entonces, pero aun así, no confiaba en las palabras de Swan.

-Profesor, no lo dejaremos salir de aquí hasta que responda a nuestras preguntas- Amenazo Harry.

-Pues entonces puede acomodarse Potter, porque creo que pasaremos aquí la noche- Respondió el profesor mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Swan créame que no estoy de humor- Decía Potter dando unos pasos amenazantes asía su maestro -Hay demasiado en juego y si tengo que...-

-No hay necesidad de amenazas Potter- Se escuchó una voz desde un rincón oscuro de la oficina.

-Quien...-La castaña no pudo completar su pregunta ya que al igual que los demás se sorprendió al ver salir a un segundo profesor de entre las sombras.

-Yo contestare a sus preguntas Potter- Decía aquel hombre idéntico a Swan quedando junto a su gemelo.

Que...Quienes... ¿Qué está pasando?- Trato de preguntar Harry.

-¿Quién soy? Lo podrá saber en un momento, eso sí tiene un poco de paciencia-

Swan jalo a Potter de un brazo para quedar junto a los otros dos espectadores mientras aquel misterioso hombre quedaba frente a ellos.

Hermione ahogo un grito cuando aquel hombre se empezó a transformar, su cabello corto comenzó a crecer y aquel color castaño desapareció para dejar ver el color original, su cuerpo se encogió hasta que sus ropas le quedaron holgadas ya que llevaba las mismas que el profesor, la barba que rodeaba su mentón desapareció y sus ojos color verdes se trasformaron en unos azules, su piel se volvió mucho más pálida compasando con su cabello rubio. Hagrid dio un paso asía atrás sin poder creer quien estaba apareciendo frente a ellos, los dos Griffindor se miraron entre sí, no podían creer que aquel hombre se transformaría en Narcissa Malfoy.

-Narcissa- Llamo Hagrid -¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?-

-Señora, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Pregunto Hermione saliendo de su asombro.

-Granger, que bueno que hayas venido, necesitaba hablar contigo-

Tras las palabras de la señora Malfoy Harry se quedó viéndola fijamente y Narcissa no le fue indiferente, el rostro de la mujer se mostraba muy tranquilo algo que inquieto a Potter, ¿Era posible que la persona elegida por Narcissa fuera Hermione?

-¡Ella no! ¡De ninguna manera lo permitiré!-

Hagrid y Hermione no podían estar más confundidos, ¿Que tenía que hablar Narcissa con Granger? y ¿Por qué Harry tomaba esa actitud?

-Eso no lo decides tu Potter, solamente Granger lo puede hacer-Respondió Narcissa sin elevar el tono de su voz.

-¿Decidir qué?-Pregunto ya un poco mal humorada Hermione.

-A ser parte esencial del plan de Lucius- Respondió Swan.

-¡Exactamente en que consiste ese plan!- Esta vez pregunta Hagrid elevando su voz al no entender nada.

-¿Aun no les dices Potter?-Pregunto Narcissa.

-Harry ¿De qué están hablando?- Pregunta Hermione mientras Potter se debatía si contarle todo lo que sabía sobre el plan o no. -¡HARRY!- Grito ella ya impaciente.

-Hermione...En el plan de Lucius...una chica- Trago en seco y continuo reteniendo su enojo -Debe enamorar a Draco-

-¡QUE!- Se escuchó el unísono de Hermione y Hagrid.

-Hermione, hay partes de el plan que aún no logro comprender pero, cuando todo esto termine Draco será el más afectado- Concluyo Potter lamentando la suerte del hurón.

-Eso no les debe preocupar, mi esposo y yo nos encargaremos después de nuestro hijo-

-Pero ¿Por qué Hermione?- Se escuchó a Hagrid aun sin poderlo creer.

-Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de la nueva situación Hagrid- Respondió Swan impaciente.

-¿Que nueva situación?- Pregunto Hermione sospechando de lo que iban a responder.

-De la que tienes con mi hijo-

El silencio de apodero del lugar, nadie se quería atrever a romperlo, ¿Que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Narcissa?

-Granger, créeme tu no eras de mi agrado y menos para mi hijo, pero eh visto la relación que han desarrollado con él en estos últimos meses y hay algo distinto en Draco, algo que solo tu despiertas-

-Señora...No creo que sea buena idea, además yo a su hijo no...-

-¿Lo amas? Eso es lo que menos importa, lo único que quiero es que te conviertas en alguien importante en su vida, debes ser su pilar porque cuando llegue el momento en que Lucius y yo ya no estemos con él- Esto lo dijo mirando a Harry -Necesita a alguien, un motivo para no dejarse llevar por las tentaciones que le ponga el enemigo-

-Está hablando con la persona equivocada, Draco jamás se fijara en mi- Ya no estaba tan segura de sus palabras -No puedo estar con alguien a quien no quiero-

-¿Por qué no elige a alguien más?- se oía Potter enojado - Tal vez alguna chica de Slytherin, todos son de la misma calaña y estoy seguro que ninguna de ellas se negara-

-Potter, no la he elegido yo, ha sido Draco. En un principio pensé en Pansy o las hermanas Greengrass, pero al ver la falta de interés de mi hijo en ellas serian mala opción, Hermione Granger -Fijo su vista en la chica -No estoy diciendo que Draco este enamorado de ti, pero sé que siente algo-

-Usted sabia esto -Afirmo Hagrid apuntado con su dedo a Swan -Por eso le pidió a Hermione que investigara sobre las soñadoras-

-En ese entonces no conocía sobre el interés de Draco en ella, creo que ni él lo conocía. Le pedí que investigara sobre las plantas porque sabía era la única forma de indagar en el subconsciente de Draco y al ser ella la alumna más inteligente sabia no fallaría con ello-

-Para ese entonces solo queríamos que investigara, después nos encargaríamos de que le diera a conocer aquella información a la chica elegida, pero creo que sabiendo el interés de Draco en ti, no hay necesidad de involucrar a nadie más-

-Por eso Lucius dijo que Hermione sabría la respuesta- Susurro Harry.

-Él aún no está al tanto de quien es la chica elegida y sé que no le agradara nada, pero esto fue decisión de nuestro hijo-

-Así que señorita Granger, conociendo la nueva situación debe ser usted quien...-¡NO!- Grito Hagrid pero Swan lo ignoro -Quien las recolecte- Completo el profesor.

Harry noto como su amiga y Harry palidecieron, ¿Qué demonios eran aquellas plantas? La intriga lo empezaba a carcomer, pero antes de que pudiera despegar sus labios Hagrid gano la palabra.

-De ninguna manera lo permitiré- Sentencio el hombre caminando de un lado al otro en aquella angosta oficina asiendo caer objetos a su paso sin importarle la mala cara de Swan. -McGonagall, si, ella no lo permitirá, iré a hablarle-

-Hagrid- Le llamo Swan antes de que el hombre se girara -No es conveniente que lo haga-

-¿Por qué no?- inquirió Harry molesto.

-No siempre cuando van a la oficina de la directora conversan con ella Potter- Respondió Narcissa acercándose a Hermione para empezar a acariciarle el rostro.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? y ¡Aléjese de ella!-

-Mmm, debo admitir que a pesar de ser una...- La señora Malfoy hizo un pequeño silencio para tragarse sus palabras y tras un suspiro continuo -Eres linda -Hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa -A decir verdad no dejaba de pensar que había visto mi hijo en ti, pero ahora puedo notar ese aura de tranquilidad que brindas...Hay algo en ti Granger, algo de lo cual Draco se está volviendo adicto-

Nuevamente silencio, la tensión se sentía en el aire, Harry enojado, Hagrid preocupado, Swan intrigado, pero a pesar de que los tres hombres querían romper aquel hielo que había en el ambiente ninguno lo hizo. Se limitaron a contemplar aquella escena tan extraña e hilarante, Narcissa Malfoy, descendiente de los Black, esposa de un ex Mortifago y firme a sus principios de la sangre, ¿arreglando con sus propias manos el cabello de una sangre sucia? Acariciando sus mejillas con una expresión de ternura en su rostro, para finalmente tomar entre sus manos las de la chica y hablarle de manera tan distinta a la de un Malfoy, pues en sus palabras se puso escuchar la súplica y desesperación que de alguna manera albergara en Hermione.

-Hermione... ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre?- La chica que estaba totalmente anonadada simplemente asintió, aquella mujer no parecía la misma que los despreciaba y con la que en alguna ocasión se enfrentaron, parecía una simple madre suplicando por su hijo.

-Hermione- Volvió a llamar pero esta vez con más confianza - Sé que es algo muy difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero las soñadoras son la única forma de dar con la clave sobre el cuerpo de Vasti Nott, si no podría caer en manos de Marcus Sade y créeme no solo nos perjudicara a nosotros-

Por fin, finalmente Harry escucho el nombre de su enemigo y aun que no tenía idea alguna de ese nombre, con tan solo conocerlo ya era un gran inicio, ya no se enfrentaban a una sombra y por como lo menciono Narcissa pudo notar que no era alguien innombrable como Voldemort.

-Yo no...-

-antes de que te niegues-interrumpió Narcissa a Hermione -Dame tiempo- La chica la miro extrañada pero no dijo nada -Dame hasta el primer día de primavera y te aseguro que cambiaras de opinión sobre mi hijo, Granger, no necesito que te enamores de mi hijo, pero sí que él se enamora de ti y para ello debes conocerlo mejor, acompañarlo estar siempre con él-

-No creo que dándole tiempo me haga cambiar de opinión, y tampoco creo poder lograr ser alguien tan importante en la vida de Draco, eso es algo muy cruel- finalizo la chica en una voz ida.

-Solo, dame hasta ese día, por favor- volvió a pedir Narcissa tomando nuevamente las manos de Hermione entre las suyas ya que ella se había alejado un poco.

-Está bien, esperare hasta el primer día de primavera, y luego tendrá que hablar con Pansy o con quien sea para concluir el plan-

Se escuchó a Hermione ya sin ánimos de pelear, en el fondo sintió lastima por aquella mujer, y aquel pequeño acto de tomar sus manos entre las suyas la hicieron entristecer, la calidez de Narcissa le recordó a su madre y de solo pensar en ella su corazón se estremeció, la señora Malfoy y la señora Granger solo comparten una cosa en común al igual que todas las madres y eso es el amor por sus hijos, un amor que puede llevar hasta la súplica con tal de protegerlos y al pensar en esto la chica no se pudo negar, algo en de su razón le decía que no aceptara, que era mala idea, pero cedió ante la imagen de la mujer que tenía en frente, solo de imaginar que su madre fuera quien suplicara por ella la hizo derramar un par de lágrimas.

-Hermione, no tienes que hacerlo-

-No te preocupes Harry, estoy segura de que no lo haré- Rogaba al cielo porque en ese tiempo esa pequeña atracción que sentía por Draco no se convirtiera en algo más.

-Entonces no podemos hacer más que esperar a que trascurra el tiempo- finalizo Narcissa soltando las manos de Hermione.

-¡Quiero que me explique por qué no confían en la directora McGonagall!- Exigió Hagrid.

-Minerva no siempre es ella- Narcissa empezó a responder mientras se acercaba a Swan -Por eso deben tener cuidado de lo que hablan frente a ella y a cualquier alumno, incluso se puede hacer pasar por ti Potter-

-¿Se puede hacer pasar?- Inquirió Hermione -¿De quién está hablando? -

-Su nombre es Xtibai, y suplanta a las personas, le gusta hacerlos caer en sus más oscuros deseos, tentarlos y jugar con ellos- Respondió Swan.

Harry empezó a recordar las palabras de Lucius "No debes confiar en nadie Potter, debes ser precavido y asegurarte de con quien estás hablando" Ahora entendía a qué se refería solo rogaba que haya sido la verdadera McGonagall con la que hablo horas antes.

-Como lo reconoceremos si puede suplantar a las personas, ¿han visto su verdadera forma?- Pregunto Harry.

-Hasta el momento no hemos visto su verdadera apariencia- respondió Narcissa -Se hace pasar por estudiantes y profesores, no es como las demás criaturas, no es como la arpía que ataco a mi hijo en el bosque, es un clon perfecto de las personas así que es casi imposible de reconocer-

-Se astuto Potter, ingenia alguna manera para poderse reconocer, Narcissa y yo usamos nuestros propios métodos- Hablo el profesor tomando de la cintura a la Señora Malfoy algo a lo que Hagrid hizo mala cara, ¿Que pasa entre esos dos? Se preguntaba el hombre.

-Y ¿Cómo sabe que no está en este momento aquí?-

-Por que por ahora se está divirtiendo con tus amigos Potter- Respondió Swan al parecer ya cansado de tantas preguntas.

-Potter, Xtibai está en Hogwarts para encontrar al heredero de Nott, sin él el cuerpo de Vasti será inútil- Hablo Narcissa.

-¿El heredero de Nott?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Cada familia tiene un heredero directo del pacto y el de Nott es la clave para que Marcus pueda traer de vuelta a Vasti- intervino Swan.

-Potter, Hermione- Decía Narcissa -Cada heredero del pacto está en peligro y Xtibai no se detendrá hasta encontrar al de Nott y de paso a los demás-

-Ahora deben irse- Sugirió Swan antes de que los chicos preguntasen más -Creo que la profesora Tanechima los espera para un castigo después de la cena-

Los dos chicos se miraron ¿Por qué siempre tenían que quedar con preguntas? Pero nada podían hacer, Swan tenía razón y debían y a cenar para después presentasen al castigo de la maestra, si no su castigo sería peor.

-Potter, Hermione, no le digan a Draco que me encuentro aquí, nadie más debe saberlo-

Perfecto, otro secreto más para el hurón, de seguro cuando se entere no ocurrirá nada bueno, pero nada podían hacer si sus padres preferían mantener secretos con Draco era cuestión de familia.

-Que pasen buena noche- Finalizo Swan esperando que los chicos salieran.

Hagrid por su parte no pensaba irse sin obtener más respuestas, y por ello se despidió de los chicos y sin importarle la mala cara de Swan se quedó con ellos en la oficina.

Draco ingreso al comedor ya sin rastro de algún golpe gracias a la poción viscosa que guardaba en aquel aula vacía, en cuanto el rubio puso un pie en el comedor se hizo un gran silencio algo que no lo incomodo, después de su comportamiento no era de extrañarse tal reacción. Solo deseaba no haberse enfrentado a sus compañeros de casa en vano, él era Draco Malfoy un chico siempre cobarde y presumido, que necesitaba de guarda espaldas para poder ofender y enfrentarse a otros, pero tal parece que la cercanía que ha tenido con los Griffindor en estos últimos meses le ha hecho cambiar.

La guerra hizo sus estragos en él, al igual que en los demás, después de ella hubo un gran cambio en el rubio y esto lo a echo un poco más fuerte y valiente algo que era de mucha ayuda ya que debía enfrentar todo lo que se avecinaba.

Mientras el rubio llegaba a su mesa pudo notar que él no era el único marcado con la indiferencia, tal parece que en la mesa de los Griffindor no había algo así como un buen ambiente. Hermione y Harry se encontraban cenando casi al otro extremo de los hermanos Weasley quienes no disimulaban su mal humor, se podía ver como Ron comía cada bocadillo sin dejar de observar a sus dos mejores amigos y estos aunque un poco incómodos no podían dejar de comer ya que necesitarían fuerzas para afrontar el castigo que les daría Tanechima, tenían un mal presentimiento con respecto a la maestra y más aun notando su ausencia en el comedor, "De seguro debe estar muy contenta planeando como torturarnos" Le susurro Potter a su amiga pero esta no le prestó atención, simplemente observaba su plato como si estuviera en otro planeta, mientras llevaba pequeños trozos de comida a su boca.

Malfoy logro sentarse luego de que sus compañeros se apartaran dejándolo solo, "Más comodidad para mi" Pensaba él arrogante, se dispuso a cenar, nunca fue de su agrado la comida de Hogwarts pero hoy especialmente tenía hambre y no pensaba dejarse arruinar su apetito por unas cuantas miradas de odio y algunos cotillos. "NO". Había cenado poco de lo que sirvió en su plato y en cuanto tomo su vaso con zumo pudo notar como unos ojos frente a él no lo dejaban de observar, más específicamente en la mesa de los leones, no es que fuera algo extraño pero aquellos ojos no lo perdían de vista ni un solo instante, ¿Odio?, ¿Consternación? De seguro no era por amor que lo observaban.

Trato de ignorar aquella mirada pero le era imposible, de momentos daba pequeños vistazos fugaces para confirmar lo que ya sabía, ¡aun lo seguían observando! Malfoy ya estaba bastante incomodo, no era ningún ser extraño o un experimento para que lo observaran tan detenidamente. "Suficiente" Pensó mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa sin haber podido probar más bocado.

-¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema Weasley?!- Grito Draco sin levantarse de su asiento, enseguida todas las miradas se enfocaron en él y en Ron.

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas, Malfoy?!- Contesto Ron levantándose de su asiento.

-¡De tu hermana! No deja de observarme-

Nuevamente reino el silencio, seguro se hubiera podido escuchar el caer de un alfiler y de paso hubiera cortado el ambiente que se estaba formando, Harry miraba incrédulo a Ginny mientras Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Vamos Weasley, dime o mejor dinos a todos que es lo que tanto me observas! ¿Acaso ya pasaste la página de Lavsge? ¡Por que la de Potter la pasaste hace ya mucho!-

Ginny simplemente se empezó a reír y se incorporó junto a su hermano.

-¿En serio crees que tienes tanta suerte?- Se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja en todo el comedor, mientras los pocos maestros hacían parte de los espectadores ya que parecieran disfrutar del acto.

-¡¿Llamas suerte ser parte de tu colección de idiotas!?- Respondió el rubio ya caminando asía el final de su mesa para dirigirse a la de los leones.

-AH...Si...-Hablaba Ron con una risa cínica -Se nos olvidaba que tú perteneces a la misma que yo-

De nuevo silencio, Harry que ya presentía la pelea se dirigió asía ellos, no sin antes zarandear a Hermione para que reaccionara y está sin saber que estaba pasando simplemente siguió a su amigo para nuevamente encontrarse a Draco y Ron con intenciones de pelear.

-Somos...¡la colección de idiotas de Hermione! ¿Verdad Malfoy?-

Fue lo único que escucho Hermione antes de que Draco se lanzara sobre Ron y este le respondiera. Los alumnos empezaron a hacer bullicio, se podía escuchar a algunos apoyando a Malfoy y extrañamente a algunos de Slytherin apoyando a Weasley, esta vez Harry no trato de intervenir pues ya sabía cómo resultaría su nariz, Hermione miraba atónita a los chicos mientras Ginny no perdía de vista a Potter.

-¡INMOBILUS!- Se escuchó a la directora.

Los dos chicos quedaron quietos, se podía apreciar como Ron encajaba su puño en el ojo de Draco mientras este acababa de romper el labio del pelirrojo.

-¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES TODO ESTO?- Pregunto McGonagall de mal humor. - ¡LA CENA TERMINO, TODOS A SUS DORMITORIOS!-

Se pudo escuchar el desagrado de los alumnos, pero se empezaron a retirar, Hermione pudo apreciar varias miradas sobre ella las cuales no eran nada amistosas, por supuesto eran de los Slytherin.

-Ustedes dos, irán conmigo a la oficina- Hablo la anciana a los chicos aun inmóviles.

-No se preocupe directora- Se escuchó a Tanechima que al parecer llego tras la anciana -Ellos ya tienen un castigo conmigo-

-Si vuelven a cometer un acto como este, los dejare así toda una semana y los expondré como estatuas a las afueras del castillo- amenazo la directora antes de retirarles el hechizo.

-Acompáñenme, y también ustedes Potter, señoritas- Hablo la maestra dejando sorprendida a Minerva y cabizbajos a los cinco chicos.

-¿Por qué Potter y las chicas?-

-Directora, no es novedad alguna que este par hayan empezado la pelea por un lió de faldas en el cual también está involucrado el señor Potter-

Los chicos centraron su vista en la profesora con gran sorpresa "¿Lió de faldas?" ¿Así era como ella lo miraba? o ¿Tal vez era lo que todo Hogwarts decía? Cual quiera de las opciones no era muy agradable por muy aislados que estuvieran de la sociedad.

Minerva los miro y se limitó a guardar silencio ¿Qué idea se habrá llevado la anciana? Difícil de saber, pero por su cara se podría decir que "decepción".

Sin más la profesora emprendió su camino asía su oficina, no sin antes organizar a los chicos en una fila y separar a Ron y a Draco en cada extremo, dejando a Harry en la mitad con Hermione frente a él detrás de Draco y Ginny tras Potter seguida de Ron quien finalizaba la fila empeorando el humor de el pelirrojo, y así sin oír más que sus respiraciones llegaron a la oficina de Tanechima quien había meditado mucho sobre el castigo que les impondría.

**Hola, quería agradecerles por los comentarios, el capi anterior lo subí, un poco enfermita y por eso no escribí nada, pero cada comentario me anima a seguir, muchas gracias, lamento haberl s dejado con la duda de quién choco con nuestros chicos, pero ya se aclarara, tratare de actualizar pronto besos :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Castigados**

Antes de ingresar a la oficina de Tanechima, ella se detuvo y se giró a ellos dejando la puerta justo a su espalda.

-Uno de ustedes se quedara a organizar la oficina bajo mi vigilancia y los otros irán en parejas en busca de estos pequeños- Hablo la profesora enseñándoles un frasco en el cual había un extraño bicho.

-Profesora, eso es un...-

-Sí, señorita Granger, es un chajur, desafortunadamente escaparon de la jaula en que los tenia, supongo que sabrá los problemas que nos traerá, a no ser que los atrapemos-

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Ginny provocando una risa en Draco la cual fue apagada por un leve codo de Hermione en su abdomen.

-Bien señor Malfoy, ya que esta tan alegre, ilustre-nos sobre estas criaturas- Apunto la maestra mientras Harry, Ron y Ginny observaban a el feo bicho que caminaba entre las paredes del frasco dejando ver sus horribles alas cafés, con un cuerpo extendido y rodeado de un color rojizo, las antenas eran como dos garfios pequeños y se podía apreciar unos largos colmillos salir de su boca para frotarlos entre sí como saboreando con ellos.

Ron blanqueo sus ojos mientras Draco orgullosamente aclaraba su garganta mirando de soslayo a la mini Weasley.

-Los Chajur son pequeñas criaturas del bosque de Okiga, ubicado al este de Japón, esas cosas- Prosiguió el rubio señalando el frasco después de hacer varias muecas de fastidio -Se caracterizan por sus picaduras, pero solo atacan cuando se sienten en peligro, poseen un veneno el cual en cantidad te puede causar la muerte-

-¿La muerte?, ¿solo por qué un bicho te pique?, No creo que tenga un veneno tan mortal- Bufo Ron interrumpiendo al rubio.

-Acaba de quitarle 15 puntos a su casa Weasley, y por favor, debería prestar más atención a las clases- Decía la maestra con cara de frustración -Continué Malfoy-.

-Gracias- Respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa -Como decía, si recibes su veneno en CANTIDAD- Resalto Malfoy lo último - Puede causar la muerte, en cuanto uno de ellos pica, se libera una feromona que atrae a los demás ocasionando un ataque masivo-

-Si llegan a ver a algún alumno con comezón, movimientos involuntarios y risa absurda y escandalosa, tráiganlo inmediatamente- Ordeno Tanechima.

"Tal parece que el ultimo síntoma ya lo tiene el hurón" Le susurro Ron a su hermana, pero para su desgracia la profesora lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-¡Bien Weasley! Usted se quedara conmigo y ustedes, tengan- Les entrego un frasco a cada chica. -Son 100 insectos, cada pareja tendrá que traer 50-

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio mientras Ron ingresaba refunfuñando a la oficina de la profesora tras esta, ninguno sabia con quién ir. Por cómo estaban los ánimos Hermione quiso evitar más problemas con Ginny, por ello se acercó a Draco y lo tomo del brazo, el chico sin oponerse estaba dispuesto a marcharse con ella, pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso la voz de la pelirroja los detuvo.

-Malfoy vienen conmigo- Casi que ordeno secamente la Weasley.

-¡¿QUE?!- Se escuchó al aludido junto con un muy extrañado Potter.

Hermione hizo contacto directo a los ojos de su amiga y pudo notar algo en ellos, parecían contener recelo.

- Tienes algo en el cabello- Le dijo Hermione a Ginny separándose de Malfoy.

Para evitar una pelea, se dirigió a Harry, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo consigo, para ese momento ya Potter había notado la actitud de su novia, así que no opuso resistencia y ambos se marcharon finalmente dejando a un Draco confundido y enojado.

No lo entendía, ¿por qué? se preguntaba el rubio mientras los veía desaparecer por el final del pasillo, ¿Cómo se atrevían a dejarlo allí?, Aun que sonara extraño, incluso para él mismo, con la única persona de Griffindor que se sentía a gusto y con más confianza era Granger y lo que más le enojaba era que ella se marchaba como si nada con san Potter, dejándolo hay con la loca Weasley como había empezado a llamarla mentalmente, Por lo menos lo hubiera dejado con el tonto elegido, lo pasaba un poco más, o incluso estaba tan desconforme que hubiera preferido cambiar con la comadreja y quedarse junto a Tanechima aunque la soportara solo un poco más que a la mini Weasley.

-Weasley, quiero que organice esos frasco- Ordeno Tanechima, mientras se sentaba en la gran silla de su escritorio, Ron noto un libro pequeño libro que la maestra saco de una de las gavetas que tenía bajo llave y a conforme leía tomaba apuntes. Lo que le extraño fue que no tenía título alguno, solamente tenía dos iniciales doradas pequeñas._ A. M_

_-¿Cómo se supone debo organizar estos frasco?-_

_-No lo sé Weasley- Respondió ella sin despegar su vista del libro - Por una vez en su vida utilice su cerebro y será mejor que centre su atención en los frasco y deje de ver lo que no le interesa, porque créame estoy dispuesta a pasar toda la noche aquí hasta que usted termine-_

"¿Cómo pudo notar que observaba el libro sin despegar su vista del? Esta mujer me produce escalofrió." Pensaba el chico mientras hacia su mueca agraciada de sufrimiento.

Ron se giró y miro el estante lleno de frascos, "¿Qué demonios quiere que organice?" Él los veía perfectos, tal parece que estaban organizados por un orden el cual no entendía, Tomo un pequeño frasco que había cerca de un caldero y empezó a limpiar las pequeñas botellas, había bastantes pociones y variadas, algunas de ellas de las cuales no tenía conocimiento y otras que reconoció como el Felix felicis "Suerte liquida" entre otras. Mientras limpiaba trataba de ver a Tanechima de soslayo y siempre la veía igual, leyendo y tomando apuntes, no miraba emoción alguna en la maestra, claro que siendo ella lo extraño seria ver algún reflejo de ello en su rostro, pues según el pelirrojo parecía una roca.

En la oficina solo se escuchaba los frascos que Ron removía y cada tanto las páginas que Tanechima cambiaba, pero una risa los hizo estremecer.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-Pregunto un asustado Ron sin moverse de su sitio.

-Viene de afuera- Respondió ella por fin alzando su vista.

Nuevamente se escuchó la risa pero más fuerte, parecía la de una niña pero algo espectral. Tanechima se levantó de su asiento y elevo su varita, mientras Ron sostenía uno de los frascos con sus manos temblorosas.

-¿Quieres jugar? ja, ja, ja-

No había duda, era la voz de una pequeña que al parecer se estaba acercando a la puerta. Ron se quedó petrificado, sus manos y piernas no le respondían, para él era un fantasma "Irónico" pero este fantasma era distinto, realmente aterraba.

Tanechima se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de tomar el pomo este empezó a girar despacio, la profesora dio un paso asía atrás, algo no estaba bien, por un momento había pensado lo mismo que el pelirrojo pero tal vez no era un fantasma después de todo. Un olor putrefacto empezó a invadir la oficina, mientras Ron desorbitaba sus ojos viendo la puerta ceder lentamente para que así ingresara lo que sea que estuviera afuera.

En cuanto la puerta termino de abrir, lo que estaba parado del otro lado de esta los dejo estupefactos, ni siquiera Tanechima se esperaba algo así. Una pequeña niña de unos 9 años con cabello rubio largo totalmente liso, no tenía ojos, simplemente cuencas vacías, labios color rojo, demasiado para una pequeña y lo único que llevaba encima era un vestido de dormir color gris, totalmente viejo y largo. La falta de sus ojos fue lo que más les sorprendió, hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Quieren jugar conmigo?- Seguido de una escalofriante risa.

Tanechima logro recuperarse de aquella impresión y enseguida lanzo un espeliarmus pero la niña desapareció antes de que la impactara.

-Weasley, continúa con lo que estás haciendo, yo iré a investigar-

-¡NO!- Se escuchó la temblorosa voz de Ron -No me pienso quedar aquí solo, ese espectro podría regresar-

-Está bien, venga conmigo- Cedió la profesora sin mucho ánimo, pero si algo le pasaba a aquel tonto ella sería la responsable sin importar que el chico fuera mayor de edad ya que está cumpliendo un castigo impuesto por ella.

Ron se acercó a la profesora pero estaba tan nervioso que en lo que camino dejo caer el frasco que tenía en las manos, del cual se esparció un espeso humo haciéndolos toser desmesuradamente.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Se escuchó decir a la profesora casi sin voz.

Con un movimiento de varita Tanechima logro dispersar el humo pero este ya se había penetrado por sus narices, gargantas y pulmones, cuando pudo ver claramente la profesora desorbito sus ojos al ver la poción que Ron había dejado caer era CambiusLexi la cual sirve para cambiar de voz, pero esta debe ser ingerida y ellos la habían olfateado, así que sus efectos serian algo diferentes.

Draco caminaba silenciosamente tras la menor Weasley, pues no tenía intención alguna de dirigirle la palabra a aquella loca, podía ver como la chica revolvía su larga cabellera tratando de espantar lo que quiera que allá visto Granger es ella, pues ni él ni Harry vieron ese algo que dijo Hermione había en la cabellera roja de la chica.

Ginny por su parte no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad para sacarle algunas verdades al Slytherin, sabía que él tenía algo que ver con el comportamiento de sus amigos, la pregunta era ¿Cómo le sonsacaría las palabras? Ella y él era muy poco lo que se hablaban, a decir verdad insultaban pero debía ser cautelosa y recordar morder su lengua cada que quisiera insultarlo para poder lograr algo, así que si más empezó a conversar.

-¿Qué crees que te puedo hacer, Malfoy?- Pregunto ella deteniéndose.

Draco no contesto, simplemente se detuvo esperando a que ella retomara el camino.

-Seguro, te hubiera gustado que viniera Hermione en mi lugar ¿No es así?-

-Es mejor que te calles Weasley- fue lo único se dignó a hablar.

-¿Sabes que ella sigue enamorada de mi hermano?- La chica siguió hablando sin girarse a verlo, le gustaba dar pequeñas sonrisas tras sus palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-La verdad, sé que es algo difícil de pedirle a un Slytherin pero as un esfuerzo-

-No sé de qué hablas- Dijo él empezando a caminar nuevamente, pero en cuanto quedo junto a ella Ginny lo detuvo y después señalo asía el frente.

-Pensé que eras más inteligente-

En cuanto Draco miro el sitio que era señalado por la chica, pudo notar unos cuantos chajur agrupados en el suelo, unos pasos más y de seguro estaría riendo como idiota.

-Immobilus- Hechizo Draco y acto seguido los dos se acercaron y empezaron a guardas los bichos en el frasco.

-Mira Malfoy, sé que entre Harry, Hermione y tú ocultan algo y no voy a descansar hasta saber que es.- Amenazo Ginny poco después de ponerse en pie.

Draco empezó a sonreír al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja "Al parecer no es tan tonta" Pensaba él divertido.

-Te afecta ser amiga de la lunática, ya imaginas cosas-

-Puede ser. Pero te aseguro que pronto lo sabré-

-Llevamos 12 Weasley, solo nos faltan 38- Trato el rubio de evadir el tema.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera nuevamente hablar, escucharon una risa, parecía la de un niño, ambos se miraron y sin pronunciar palabra alguna fueron tras el sonido, ¿Era posible que algún niño de 1 año deambulara tan tarde por el castillo? Se supone los alumnos ya deben de estar en sus respectivos dormitorios.

-¿crees que sea algún niño de primero?-

-De seguro algún Slytherin-

-Pues, no son exactamente los que se caracterizan por romper las reglas o ¿Me equivoco?-

sin darles tiempo de seguir discutiendo, nuevamente se escuchó la risa y esta vez pudieron ver a un pequeño atravesando los pasillos rumbo a él gran comedor,

-No hay nadie- Logro decir Ginny en cuanto llegaron a él gran salón y lo encontraron vació.

-Y qué esperas Weasley, de seguro se está escondiendo para que no le reste puntos a su casa-

Nuevamente la risa, esta vez fue vieron a el pequeño al otro lado de la puerta del comedor y enseguida el niño empezó a huir sabiendo que ellos lo seguirían, y así fue.

-Espera Weasley, ¿Por qué lo seguimos?- Pregunto Draco deteniéndose- No es nuestro asunto, de seguro Filch o algún profesor lo encontrara- Finalizo recuperando un poco el aire mientras Ginny lo miraba fijamente.

En cuanto Draco se recuperó dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar nuevamente en busca de los chajur, pero al no sentir los pasos de la pelirroja junto a los suyos sino por el contrario cada vez se alejaban más se detuvo.

-¿A dónde demonios vas Weasley?- Pregunto luego de girarse para verla.

-Es nuestra responsabilidad asegurarnos que ese pequeño se encuentre bien, los chajur le pueden hacer daño-

Tras sus palabras Ginny prosiguió por su camino en busca del pequeño, algo que no había cambiado era su valentía y preocupación por los demás, característico de los Griffindor. Por su parte Malfoy hizo una mueca de fastidio y después de refunfuñar siguió a la comadreja menor.

En el camino consiguieron más chajur completando 43 en el frasco pero no hubo más señales del pequeño, la preocupación de Ginny no le permitió seguir con las preguntas a Draco lo cual fue un alivio para él. Estaban cerca de la oficina de la profesora Tanechima y escucharon un ruido proveniente de una varita, enseguida corrieron asía la oficina pero solo pudieron ver como se disipaba un espeso humo.

-¡Ron!- Llamo Ginny en cuanto vio a su hermano salir de la oficina tosiendo.

-¡Ginny!- Respondió el pelirrojo -AAAAHHHH- Grito al percatarse de la voz que salía de su boca, mientras que su hermana y Malfoy dejaban caer sus mandíbulas sin poderlo creer.

Luego de unos momentos se empezó a oír la risa de Draco que no era para nada discreta a diferencia de la de Ginny que era oculta por su mano.

-¡QUE LE PASO A MI VOZ!_ Grito el chico mientras tomaba su cuello con ambas manos.

-Parece...la de una...rata agonizando- Respondió Draco en medio de risas.

Las palabras de Malfoy no estaban lejos de la realidad pues Ron se escuchaba como si sus pulmones retuvieran helio, la diferencia era que por más que gritara y respirara agitadamente no cambiaba.

-¿Que sucede ahora señor Weasley?-Se escuchó una voz que al contrario de Ron sonaba mucho más grave y asfixiante saliendo de la oficina.

Ginny tuvo que apresurarse a tomar el frasco que en esos momentos estaba en manos de Malfoy ya que este parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento de risa, y no era para menos pues ver la cara de piedra de Tanechima que compasaba a la perfección con su nueva voz que parecía la de un ogro.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es la gracia señor Malfoy?-

-Profesora...su...voz- Se escuchó la voz de rata de Ron.

-Sí. Mi voz idiota, gracias a su imprudencia hemos inhalado CambiusLexi, y esto nos ocasiono efectos distintos-

Nuevamente no se escuchaba más que la risa de Malfoy, recostado ya contra la pared para no dejarse caer ya que la escena le parecía de lo más ridícula y no podía dejar de reír.

-Vamos, debemos preparar un antídoto para esta ridiculez, si no podríamos durar así hasta una semana-

Ron y Ginny ingresaron a la oficina por señas de la profesora, mientras que Draco se quedó sentado en el pasillo prácticamente contra la pared.

-Usted señor Malfoy ingrese solamente cuando haya terminado su ataque de idiotez y espero no escuchar más su estúpida risa- Dicho esto ingreso a la oficina dejando al rubio solo en el pasillo calmándose de apoco.

-Bien Hermione, creo que con este completamos 47, tan solo nos faltan 3-

-Si...- Respondió la chica tras un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun sigues pensando en Ron?-

-No- Negó ella moviendo su mano como espantando algo.

-Entonces ¿Que te preocupa?-

-Es Ginny, su comportamiento es sumamente extraño- Pauso para ver a su amigo que no dejaba de observar el frasco con los chajur encantado. -Tiene derecho a estar enojada conmigo ya que la deje para ir con Malfoy a el callejón, es una larga historia- Se apresuró a decir atajando las preguntas de Harry -Pero no entiendo su manera de hablarme, es como si con cada palabra quisiera herirme-

-Sí, No entiendo por qué cambio tanto en tampoco tiempo-

Seguían hablando y preguntándose sobre el comportamiento de la menor Weasley mientras caminaban hasta que llegaron a las escaleras de la torre de astronomía en donde se sentaron.

-Hermione explícame sobre las soñadoras, ¿Por qué Hagrid se enoja tanto?-Ya era hora de que su amiga le diera respuestas.

-Harry las soñadoras son unas plantas muy peligrosas, ya te dijimos lo que puede pasar si no se preparan adecuada mente, pero no solamente ese es su peligro, también su recolecta es muy riesgoso-

El chico simplemente guardo silencio esperando a que su amiga continuara mientras ella pareciera tomar valor para decir sus palabras.

-Las plantas crecen en el bosque de Machat, un bosque al sur de Francia, el problema es que cuando las personas salen de él no vuelven a ser las mismas, Harry los arboles del bosque liberan feromonas las cuales alteran a las personas hasta el grado de obligarte a derramar tu necesidad de deseo-

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que pudo preguntar ya que no entendía muy bien que trata de decir su amiga.

-Harry altera las hormonas de las personas llevándolos a cometer actos inconscientes que por lo general terminan en...-

-¿En...?- ¿Enserio no lo entiende? Pensó ella algo enojada. -En relaciones sexu...-

-Ah, claro- Le interrumpió el "Que incómodo" Fue lo que le alcanzo a escuchar balbucear a Hermione.

-Hermione y si no logran, ya sabes tener relaciones-

-La excitación se acumularía demasiado afectando el cerebro hasta el punto de sufrir un derrame el cual ni con magia se podría detener ocasionando una muerte instantánea-

-¡Vaya! Ya veo por qué Hagrid se enoja tanto-

Hermione simplemente lo dejo hasta allí, ese no era el mejor momento para decirle a su amigo el mayor problema que ella tenía con respecto a la recolecta, si en algún omento debían ir a el bosque ya se enteraría.

Los dos chicos siguieron su búsqueda de los chajur restantes, pero al no tener resultados con los hechizos usados con los anteriores, la castaña tuvo una idea y para ella debían ir a las cocinas.

-Muy simple Harry, a los chajur les gusta la carne de rumiante, y la verdad no creo que podamos aparecer una vaca, ¿qué mejor que la carne de Buey para a traerlos? -

-Carne de Buey, ¿te refieres a carne cruda?- Pregunto Harry con cara de asco.

-Por supuesto Harry, y ya deja esa cara que no la someras tu-

Los chicos empezaron a reír tras aquel comentario pero al ver a una persona al final del pasillo siguiente muy unida a una chica de cabello castaño liso y realmente largo sus sonrisas se apagaron.

Hermione dio un grito ahogado y antes de llevar su mano a su boca para cubrirla pronuncio un nombre el cual Harry alcanzo a escuchar muy bien con la voz quebrada de su mejor amiga lo cual le hizo enfurecer y actuar llevado por la ira sin recordar las palabras de Narcissa y Swan.

-¡RON!-

Antes de que Hermione se percatara Harry ya se había encaminado asía el chico.

-¡QUE RAYOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- Grito Harry enfurecido en cuanto quedo junto a su amigo.

-Tranquilo Harry,- Respondió un Ron totalmente relajado - ¿Porque estas tan ofusca...Ah ya veo- Finalizo en cuanto diviso a la castaña tras Potter.

-Harry déjalo, no hay necesidad de que pelen- Trato de tranquilizar Hermione sin mucho éxito ya que sus palabras se quebraban por el llanto logrando enojar más a Harry.

- Escucha lo que dice Harry, es mejor que se marchen y dejen de interrumpirnos- Hablo Ron soltando pequeñas risas junto a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Imbécil- Susurro Hermione al verlo pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-¿Imbécil?, Si. Pero por haber desperdiciado mi tiempo contigo-

-¡CÁLLATE!- Nuevamente grito Harry.

-¡No Potter no lo haré! Y si te enoja tanto que diga la verdad, entonces lárguense-

-Vayámonos- Pedía Hermione jalando a Harry de su yersi.

-¿Que no te das cuenta cuanto la haces sufrir? ¿Acaso no te importa?-

-No. No me importa- Respondió toscamente el pelirrojo. -Ahora si me permites tengo algo pendiente- Concluyo arrastrando sus palabras mientras se acercaba a la chica para darle un beso que gustosa acepto.

-Si ustedes no se piensan marchar entonces lo haremos nosotros- Hablo la chica tomando de la mano a Ron dispuestos a retiraren.

En cuanto la pareja dio su primer paso Harry no lo soporto más y le propino un gran golpe en el rostro a Ron asiéndolo retroceder un poco y casi logrando que la chica cayera.

-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!_ Gritaba el moreno ofuscado mientras se lanzaba contra su amigo pero para sorpresa de todos el pelirrojo esquivo el siguiente puño enviado por Potter y le devolvió el golpe a Harry con tal fuerza que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry tumbado en el suelo y tapando nuevamente su nariz, pero esta vez le dolía mucho más y le salía mayor cantidad de sangre.

-¡Harry! Pero ¡Por Dios!- Dijo horrorizada Hermione quitando las manos de Harry para ver aquel desastre. -¡LÁRGATE WEASLEY, LÁRGATE POR QUE TE JURO QUE SOY CAPAZ DE CONVERTIRTE EN GUSANO Y CRÉEME QUE ME ENCANTARA APLASTARTE!-

-Sí, me iré pero no porque lo digas Granger, sino porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Sonrió maliciosamente y tomo de nuevo a la chica -¿Verdad linda?-

-Vamos Harry- Aunque quería Hermione no podía dejar de llorar, pues el ver a sus dos mejores amigos pelando de tal manera la altero mucho y encima el comportamiento de su ex novio y de ahora en adelante ex amigo la terminaba de consternar. -Hay que llevarte con Pomfrey-

Durante todo el camino Harry no dijo nada, era como si el golpe lo hubiera aturdido y aun que Hermione logro detener el sangrado lo mejor sería que la enfermera lo revisara. En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería Hermione abrió de golpe la puerta con su pie ya que sus brazos estaba ocupados ayudando a mantener a Potter en pie, no le importó si Pomfrey se enojaba, en cuanto ingresaron clavo su vista en los ojos de Harry quien casi los desorbita y enseguida llevo su vista a donde su amigo miraba fijamente y quedo igual de sorprendida que él.

-Pero que...-Trato de hablar la castaña ya que Harry ni siquiera podía cerrar su boca de lo sorprendido que estaba -¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!-.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorprendidos, celos y besos**

La absurda risa de Draco no cesaba tan fácilmente, él mismo llego a pensar que lo había llegado a picar un Chajur y por ello se encontraba así, pero al escuchar las ridículas voces de ese par, admitía que su alegría tenía justificación. Aunque sus risas ya no eran tan escandalosas, prefería esperar fuera de la oficina, sentado en el suelo recargando su espalada en la pared justo en el borde del marco de la puerta, dándole así una clara imagen suya a los Weasley, permitiendo ver su brazo cargado sobre su rodilla y también parte de su cabello rubio.

—Espero hayan terminado de recolectar los 50 Chajur— sentenciaba Tanechima.

—La verdad, profesora...

Mientras hablaban podían escuchar las ya disminuidas risas de Malfoy "de seguro lo pico un Chajur, nadie puede tener una risa tan absurda" Murmuraba Tanechima bastante enojada moviendo los frascos de su estante.

—No los hemos podido reunir todos, porque un niño, tal vez de primero nos distrajo un poco—

— ¿Un niño?— Repitió la profesora, girando sobre sus pies para ver a los Weasley.

—Así es, lo seguimos hasta el gran comedor, pero allí lo perdimos de vista—

— ¡Profesora! — Llamo Ron recordando a la pequeña niña.

— ¿Vieron algo extraño en el chico?—

—No. No lo pudimos ver bien, solo reía y corría de nosotros—

—¡Debe ser otro fantasma!—

— ¿¡Fantasma!?— Repitió, incrédula Ginny.

— ¡No sea tonto Weasley! ¡Esa cosa no era un fantasma! —

— ¿¡Esa cosa!? Profesora, ¿de qué hablan? — Pregunto Ginny, mientras trataba de librarse de su hermano que la había sujetado fuertemente del brazo, mientras miraba para todas partes como, examinando el lugar.

—La niña, ¡es un fantasma! —

— ¿¡Que!? No era una niña, sino un niño, y no parecía ser un fantasma —Respondió la pelirroja, enojada mientras luchaba con el agarre de hermano —¡Ya suéltame! ¡Se supone eres mi hermano mayor, no todo lo contrario! — Tanechima nuevamente volvió a su posición dándole la espalda a los chicos.

Ginny por fin se pudo librar de su hermano y este simplemente entrelazo sus manos y miraba para todas partes con una mueca de susto, la pelirroja observaba el libro que la profesora había dejado sobre el escritorio, momentos antes cuando tuvieron el incidente con la pequeña rubia, al igual que su hermano solo pudo ver las iniciales A.M. No se escuchaba nada más que los frascos que la profesora movía cada tanto, pero de pronto Tanechima se detuvo y nuevamente giro para ver a los Weasley , centrando finalmente su vista en la puerta; no fue mucha la expresión de la profesora, a decir verdad solo mostro una sola emoción, que reflejo en sus ojos y fue de preocupación.

Ginny también noto el gran silencio y entonces se percató de lo mismo que su profesora finalmente, llevo su vista asía la puerta para preguntarse "¿Qué paso con Malfoy?" Pues en el marco de la puerta en donde antes se podía ver parte del rubio ya no se miraba a nadie.

— ¡Búsquenlo! — Ordeno toscamente Tanechima, para volver a la poción.

Ron y Ginny empezaron a buscar a el rubio aunque el primero muy contra su voluntad.

— ¿¡Porque debemos buscarlo!? ¡Ya está bastante crecido para tener niñeras! —

Ginny se limitó a guardar silencio, no quería pelear con su hermano, como de seguro terminaría, pues cada vez se encontraba de peor humor, "tal vez hubiera sido de mucha ayuda encontrar a Luna" Pensaba la chica, aunque muy a su pesar, pues lo último que quería era terminar creyendo en los famosos Riter's de los que tanto le advertía la rubia; debía admitir que el agua mágica que le había rociado su amiga le había ayudado un poco, y algo en el fondo de ella clamaba por mas, pero en el momento en que buscaron a la Revenclaw no la encontraron por ningún lado.

—Ron ¿de qué niña hablabas en la oficina de Tanechima? — Pregunto Ginny tratando de alejar un poco sus pensamientos.

De solo recordarlo el chico se estremeció y nuevamente se acercó a su hermana asiéndola arrepentir de sus palabras.

—Es una niña rubia…

— ¡Oh qué miedo! ¡Nunca he visto una niña rubia! —

—No Ginny, es mejor que no te burles, ¡porque lo peor de que te mire, es que no tiene ojos! —

Tras el comentario de Ron, la pelirroja freno por ende el chico también ya que iba realmente pegado a ella.

— ¿Dónde rayos está metido? — Fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny tras las ocurrencias de su hermano.

Iban camino a las mazmorras, creyendo que el rubio se encontraba allí; el plan era esperar que algún Slytherin ingresara o saliera (si corrían con suerte) y amenazarlo para que hiciera salir a Malfoy, pero en cuanto llegaron al pasillo contiguo a su destino, lo que encontraron fue a los dos niños que habían visto anteriormente.

Ron palideció (si es que podía aún más) al ver a la niña rubia de espaldas, justo en la mitad de su camino, y junto a ella Ginny pudo reconocer al niño que anteriormente había visto; cabello negro y un poco pálido, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver su boca ya que sus labios se encontraban cocidos, sin embargo esto no impidió que el chico los estirara en un intento de sonrisa el cual en realidad fue tétrico.

Ron dio un paso asía atrás un poco dudoso, mientras Ginny quiso avanzar con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? — Se escuchó a la pelirroja, mientras estiraba su mano avanzando con cautela.

—Mala idea Ginny, mala, mala idea —

—Cállate —susurro ella sin girarse a ver a su hermano.

El pequeño parecía ver a Ginny con intriga, ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, como detallándola, pero en cuanto Ginny se acercó lo suficiente, con su mano apunto de tocarlo, escucho una voz escalofriante.

— ¿Quieres jugar? — Ginny freno enseguida, mientras Ron trataba de vocalizar en vano.

El pequeño dio un paso asía atrás alejándose de Ginny, luego de que al parecer había hablado la niña. Ron logro jalar a su hermana del brazo, acto por el cual esta empezó a retroceder junto a él.

— ¡Quiero jugar! —Se escuchó a la pequeña seguido de una risa que erizo la piel de los Weasley.

Recordando que eran magos, Ginny saco su varita, seguida de Ron, aunque esté sabia no serviría de mucho; la pequeña niña empezó a girar lentamente, mientras el niño retrocedía un poco, la pelirroja ahogo un grito en cuanto vio las cuencas vacías de la rubia, mientras el pequeño le hacía señas poniendo un dedo en su boca indicándole que guardara silencio.

La niña reía, pero movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como buscándolos, y entonces Ginny entendió, si no hacían ruido ella no los encontraría, así que sujeto a su hermano del brazo y le indico con señas que guardara silencio y no se moviera, algo a lo que él acento y no le fue difícil de acatar, ya que aunque quisiera su cuerpo no le respondía.

La rubia trato de avanzar asía ellos, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió la mano del pequeño entrelazar la suya: Ginny aún no entendía por qué el niño los ayudaba, por el temor que sintió el chico tenía asía la niña, prefería no averiguar.

Durante un momento solo se escucharon los pasos de los niños, mientras iban por el lado contrario a los Weasley, y en cuanto llegaron al final del pasillo, Ginny vio como el niño giraba su cabeza y estiraba sus labios, al parecer sonriéndole, luego de eso ambos niños desaparecieron. Ron no reaccionaba, estaba totalmente atónito ¿acaso alucinaba? o ese niño le había sonreído a su hermana.

—Creo que debemos seguir buscando a Malfoy — Sugirió la chica.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Debemos ir con McGonagall! Hay que decirle sobre esas cosas, niños o lo que sean—Algo se le debió pegar de Hermione.

—Tal vez, pero primero debemos encontrar a Malfoy — Ginny sospechaba que todo aquello tenía relación alguna con los secretos de Hermione y Harry, por ende también con Draco, y se había prometido saber de qué se trataba todo ese asunto; así que no pensaba cambiar de parecer, ahora más que nunca quería sacarle la verdad a Malfoy.

— ¡Ginny no me pienso arriesgar a que vuelva a aparecer esa fantasma! No me importa que hayas simpatizado con el niño, la rubia me produce escalofríos —

Ginny quiso objetar, pero se vio interrumpida por que vieron correr a un chico que de seguro venia de las mazmorras, el muchacho ni siquiera se inmuto por ellos simplemente siguió derecho, sin pensarlo la pelirroja enseguida emprendió marcha tras él y un callado Ron los siguió sin tener más opción ya que no quería estar solo y correr el riesgo que de nuevo apareciera aquella escalofriante niña.

Su ataque de risa por fin se detuvo, ahora solo escuchaba el sonido de los frascos, tal parece que la profesora lo hacía sentir así para que notaran su enojo, "¿Porque aún no llegan Potter y Granger?" Pensaba el rubio algo fastidiado, pues no quería ingresar a esa oficina, y estar solo con las comadrejas y Tanechima que no le agradaba para nada.

Absorbido en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar estar vulnerable en cuanto sintió unas manos tapar su boca, fue tal su sorpresa que no pudo reaccionar, ya que otras manos a decir verdad muchas, lo empezaron a sujetar; no sabía de donde provenían, lo más seguro es que se tratara de algún hechizo de magia oscura, ya que aquellas manos eran como sombras, sombras que lo empezaban a arrastrar por el pasillo sin él poder hacer nada, intento gritar pero su boca estaba impedida, sus manos y pies sujetos, al parecer esta vez no tendría escapatoria alguna.

Draco se limitó a ser arrastrado, con su mirada temerosa observaba a todas partes, esperando que alguien lo encontrara, pues cada vez se encontraba más cerca a las afueras del castillo. De pronto se detuvo, algo los había detenido, Malfoy trato de levantar su cabeza para ver que ocurría, pero en cuanto lo intento, otro par de manos se posaron sobre su cuello y su frente llevando su cabeza asía el suelo asiéndolo golpear.

Le dolía un poco su cabeza, pero el golpe no fue tan grave como para dejarlo aturdido, "liberun" pudo escuchar, y en un instante estaba libre de aquellas horribles manos; escucho más hechizos, al parecer alguien estaba luchando contra algo y por lo que podía escuchar se trataba de una chica. El rubio sacudió un poco su cabeza y rápidamente se incorporó, por suerte no le habían quitado su varita y enseguida se posiciono en guardia, lo siguiente que miro lo extraño demasiado, una chica lanzando hechizos contra el suelo a lo que al parecer era una figura extraña echa de muchas manos, Draco la apoyo y aunque no habían visto aun sus rostros de manera instintiva juntaron sus espalda.

— ¿Qué clase de amigos tienes Draco? —

"Draco" resonaba en la cabeza del rubio, ¿acaso se conocían de antes para que le llamara por su nombre?, pero ahora no era momento de cuestionar, lo importante era que ella lo había salvado y debían ver como salían de aquel aprieto, pues al parecer ninguno de los hechizos que lanzaban servía. Las antorchas se empezaron a apagar, y a medida que esto pasaba se propagaba la oscuridad, haciendo que aquella sombra creciera cada vez más; en cuanto la penúltima antorcha se apagó, pudieron ver como esa sombra iba por ellos y antes de que la última luz que quedaba se apagara se escuchó la voz de la chica.

—Lumos máxima— Fue algo cegador para aquella sombra y la hizo retroceder un poco, Draco notando esto decidió experimentar.

—Lumos solem — Efectivamente, funciono, las sombras se espantaron y los chicos por fin tuvieron un suspiro.

Lugo de que se acostumbraran a la luz del Lumos Máxima, los dos chicos por primera vez pudieron ver sus rostros.

—Vaya forma de conocerte — Hablo la chica con lo que le pareció al rubio una hermosa sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, soy Ana Betson —Termino extendiendo su mano.

Draco quedo sin palabras, pues la chica lo dejo así, era muy hermosa, su cabello era negro cual brillaba con la luz, era liso aunque en las puntas se hacían algunas ondas, tenía unos enormes y hermosos ojos azules y su piel era blanca como la leche, sus labios eran rojos como una cereza y su cuerpo, vaya que se miraba muy bien bajo aquellas ropas negras "un buen gusto" pensaba Malfoy, un vestido muy juvenil que le permitía exhibir parte de sus piernas blancas acompañadas de unos botines, se podía apreciar una hermosa figura.

— ¿Y bien? — Devolvió la chica al rubio del paseo que los ojos hielo estaban haciendo en su ser.

—Draco Malfoy —Respondió él estrechando la mano de la chica.

—¡Ana! — se escuchó la voz de un chico que llego corriendo de un momento a otro, y detrás de él llegaron Ron y Ginny que se quedaron contemplando la escena del rubio y la chica.

—¡Philip! ¡Llegas un poco tarde! —Regañaba la chica mientras se abrazaban.

Al igual que Malfoy, Ron también quedo hipnotizado con la chica cuyo nombre ahora sabían era Ana, ni el rubio ni el pelirrojo despegaban la vista de la morena y fue entonces que Ginny decido aclarar su garganta para hacerlos reaccionar de su trance.

—Ah… ¿¡Dónde rayos estabas Malfoy!? — Grito Ron tratando de evadir la mirada de su hermana, mientras los chicos lo miraban de manera extraña por su voz.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Weasley — Se podía escuchar la voz serena del rubio, aunque para nadie era un secreto que solo tratara de fingir, pues su apariencia demostraba todo lo contrario.

— ¡Oh! ¿Eres Ginevra Weasley? — preguntó Ana demasiado emocionada, como si estuviera viendo un diamante.

—Ah…sí, soy yo — Respondió la Weasley un poco dudosa.

— ¡Mucho gusto, soy Ana Betson! —Decía estirando su mano —Y él es mi primo Philip— Concluyo señalando al aludido. —Eso quiere decir que tú eres... — Esta vez señalo a Ron.

—_Si, ese soy yo — El pelirrojo se empezó a sentir por los aires, pues por la mirada de la chica parecía también sentir admiración por él.

—Sí, esa cabellera inconfundible de los Weasley, eh escuchado que eres el más guapo de tus hermanos— Ron no pudo evitar sonreír por los halagos, mientras miraba la mueca de desprecio de Draco y la cara de sorpresa de Ginny.

—Pues quien te haya dicho eso…— Decía Ron orgullosos hasta ser interrumpido.

—Estaba equivocado, la verdad pensé que serias más guapo **George**— El orgullo y la sonrisa de Ron desaparecieron en un instante, mientras se empezaban a escuchar las risas de Draco y Ginny.

—Ana, él es el menor de los Weasley, Ronald si no me equivoco— Aclaro Philip a su confundida prima mientras Ron asentía de mala gana.

—Oh, discúlpame, en ese caso no desmereces tanto, bueno comparado con lo que he escuchado de tu…— ¿Cómo terminar? Parecía que la chica no encontraba la palabra adecuada —Simpatía, un placer conocerlos hermanos Weasley—

—Sí, sí, parece que te complace conocer gente— Interrumpió Draco —Pero ahora será mejor que vayan a su sala común y nosotros regresemos con Tanechima—

Draco se unió a los Weasley para retirarse, pero no lo lograron ya que pudieron ver una extraña silueta en la pared, parecía adherida a ella con facilidad y se dirigía asía ellos. Los tres chicos enseguida apuntaron con su varita, mientras que Philip trato de ocultar a Ana con su cuerpo.

Aquella extraña criatura se dejó caer al suelo, mientras parecía sufrir de temblores gracias a que su cabeza se movía sin control, los chicos se horrorizaron al ver el rostro cambiante de lo que parecía ser un hombre con muy fino cuerpo, su rostro cambiaba, dejándoles ver a un chico asiático que después se trasformó en una mujer rubia muy hermosa para finalmente concluir en un hombre de color, podían ver que su cuerpo también se trasformaba pues solo llevaba una bata morada algo vaporosa por encima.

Mientras aquel ser se acercaba a ellos, Ginny pudo escuchar como Philip susurraba un hechizo al parecer de protección y en cuanto ella giro su rostro para ver a los primos, pudo observar que Ana ya no se encontraba allí, "¿a dónde fue?" se preguntó la pelirroja en un susurro, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir cuestionando ya que vio volar por los aires a Draco, "Expulso" grito Ron, pero la criatura lo esquivo, los dos hermanos empezaron a lanzar hechizos para todas partes, ya que la criatura, hombre o lo que fuese esa cosa era demasiado rápida.

— ¡Deprimo! — Grito Malfoy en cuanto su atacante pasó cerca de él.

El que para ese momento se había trasformado en un anciano, callo en el agujero que creo Draco y sin perder tiempo los tres chicos empezaron a lanzarle varios hechizos y con un Enverte statil por parte de Malfoy la criatura quedo desmayada.

— ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? — pregunto Ron agitado.

Ginny, recordando a los primos, dejo de ver el agujero y se giró en busca de los chicos, pero ya no había rastro de ninguno de ellos.

— ¿A dónde fueron? — Pregunto la pelirroja llamando la atención de sus acompañantes, y dejando de lado a su enemigo el cual reacciono y no dudo en escalar el agujero como una araña para terminar sobre Ron haciéndolo caer de manera abrupta dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo; finalmente el que nuevamente se había trasformado y esta vez tenia apariencia de una chica de cabello castaño, emprendió huida a toda velocidad, dejando a los chicos sorprendidos.

— ¡Ron! — Llamo Ginny preocupada por su hermano, pero antes de agacharse junto a él, Malfoy lo hizo y lo levanto sobre sus brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería.

Se escuchaban el resonar de los zapatos de los dos chicos apresurados llevando a un inconsciente pelirrojo rumbo a la enfermería, Malfoy no se detuvo a pensar en la escena, simplemente sabía que si permitía que algo le ocurriera a la tonta comadreja, Granger no se lo perdonaría jamás.

— ¿¡Que ha ocurrido!? — Pregunto Pomfrey apurada en cuanto los chicos ingresaron.

—Fuimos atacados — Respondió Ginny

— ¡Pronto, tráiganlo aquí! — Ordeno la anciana señalando una de las camas

Mostrando su destreza de enfermera, la mujer empezó a tratar a ron enseguida y ordeno a Malfoy sentarse en la cama contigua.

Ginny se sentó junto a su hermano y tomo su mano, pues sentía una gran preocupación al verlo inconsciente y que su respiración se empezaba a acelerar.

— ¿En dónde está...? — se escuchaba a Pomfrey apresurada buscando entre sus estantes —¡Aquí! — Dijo con emoción en cuanto consiguió un frasco el cual parecía muy preciado.

Luego de mesclar varios ingredientes y utilizar su varita para dar con las lesiones del pelirrojo, le puso un cuello ortopédico ya que no tenía lo necesario para preparar una poción de curación instantánea para esa fractura, pero sí pudo sanar las internas de su cuerpo que eran más leves con la poción que preparo y le hizo ingerir inconsciente.

—Tendrá que usar eso— Decía Pomfrey señalando el cuello del chico —Hasta que salga el sol y pueda mandar traer lo ingredientes que me faltan para preparar la poción curativa—

En cuanto Pomfrey termino de hablar, la profesora Tanechima ingreso muy apresurada a la oficina en busca de la enfermera.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunto la profesora ya con su voz normal.

—Nos han atacado en los pasillos —Respondió Ginny mientras Malfoy hacia muecas.

—Pomfrey, necesito que venga conmigo— Pidió la mujer, tal vez ignorando las palabras de la pelirroja.

—Señorita Weasley, necesito que vaya sanando las heridas de Malfoy con esta poción — Pidió la anciana poniendo un frasco en las manos de Ginny, para luego salir apresurada tras Tanechima cerrando las grandes puertas. La pelirroja tomo un poco de algodón de los estantes de la enfermera y se sentó junto a Malfoy.

— ¡Déjalo, yo lo hago! — Alego Malfoy de mala gana tratando de tomar el frasco.

— ¡Ya escuchaste a Pomfrey! Ordeno que yo lo hiciera, ¡así que cállate y quédate quieto! —

Ante esa voz autoritaria y mandona de Weasley, Malfoy prefirió no entrar en discusión, además si se sentía un poco mal por los golpes que había recibido en su cabeza, así que sin protestar más se dejó atender las heridas por la pelirroja.

Durante el tiempo que Ginny atendió las heridas de Draco, no se escuchaba nada más que los suspiros que soltaba Ron debes en cuando, hasta que la pelirroja hizo una pregunta que dejo frio a Malfoy.

— ¿Alguna vez has besado a Hermione? — No había respuesta alguna por parte de Draco, incluso la pelirroja pudo sentir como este se tensaba, mientras ella seguía normalmente con su tarea, aplicando la poción en la frente del chico — ¿Aun no lo han hecho? — Esta vez se ganó una muy mala mirada por parte de Malfoy —Estoy hablando del beso— Aclaro ella con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Porque tanta curiosidad Weasley? —

—Por qué se rumora que eres excelente en los besos, entre otras cosas— Se podía sentir algo de picardía en las palabras de la pelirroja.

Ante esto Draco comenzó a reír, "definitivamente a esta chica le falta un tornillo" pensaba él divertido.

— ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo? — Propuso tratando de atemorizarla

— ¿Serias capas hurón? — Vaya, no esperaba esa repuesta por parte de la mini Weasley, pues si bien era conocida por ser una chica atrevida, no creía que por su mente para besarlo.

— ¿Quieres ver? —Respondió el rubio acercándose a ella, y la Weasley sin dudarlo también se empezó a acercar hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros, casi podían sentir sus respiraciones, Draco no podía negar que aquella chica era realmente hermosa y Ginny ahora entendía aquel título del príncipe de las serpientes, sus bocas casi se juntaban, pero de pronto se abrió la puerta fuertemente asiéndolos sobresaltar, pero aun así seguían muy juntos.

Pudieron ver a un Harry ensangrentado junto a una muy sorprendida Hermione.

—Pero que…— Trataba de vocalizar la castaña — ¿¡Qué clase de broma es esta!? —

Potter los miraba fijamente mientras Draco se levantó enseguida tratando de mirar sorprendido a Hermione "Granger" llamo el rubio nervioso mientas Ginny corría junto a su novio pero este se alejó de ella.

— ¡Harry! — Llamo ella sollozando al verlo así

— ¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero interrumpirlos! —

Ginny no dijo nada, simplemente se hizo asía un lado mientras su novio era llevado por s mejor amiga asía una de las camas; el silencio y la tensión se adueñaron del momento, nadie pronunciaba palabra, Hermione no miraba ni a Draco ni a la pelirroja y tanto ella como Harry miraban extrañados la ama de Ron. Draco también se quedó en silencio e inmóvil, sentía la necesidad de darle explicaciones a Granger, pero tal parece que esta no estaba dispuesta a recibirlas.

Hermione acepto el frasco con un poco de poción que le ofreció Ginny, para atendiera las heridas de Harry, sin siquiera mirarse esta se limitó a decir "gracias" casi e un susurro, acto seguido empezó a atender a su mejor amigo, Granger limpiaba de una manera delicada el rostro de su amigo mientras se miraban a los ojos como entendiendo lo que sentía el otro, finalmente concluyeron en un abrazo el cual interrumpió Draco con una aclaración de garganta.

—Si gustan nos podemos ir—Hablo Draco de mala gana, el rubio se había casado de observar la escena, no entendía como la mini Weasley lo soportaba.

— ¿Qué le paso al idiota? — Preguntó Hermione mientras volvía a atender las heridas de su amigo.

—Lo atacaron— Respondió Ginny cabizbaja

—No lo puedo creer— Susurro Hermione mientras Harry reía incrédulo

— ¿Y se supone debemos creer eso? —

— ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser Potter? O acaso crees que Weasley solo finge y se puso esa cosa en el cuello para ser más creíble—

— ¡De seguro se lastimo con los besos de su novia! — Alego la castaña.

— ¿¡Que!? — Se escuchó el unísono del rubio y Ginny.

—Hace unos minutos lo vimos muy cariñoso con una chica— Alego Harry

— ¿De qué rayos hablas Potter? —

Luego de la pregunta de Draco, Tanechima ingreso a la enfermería seguida de Pomfrey, quedando las dos asombradas de ver a los otros dos Griffindor allí.

— ¿También han sido atacados? — Pregunto Pomfrey, quien se escandalizo al ver la sangre de Harry.

—Así es— Respondió Hermione haciéndole espacio a la mujer para que la mujer atendiera a Harry.

— ¿Quién ha sido? — Pregunto Tanechima—

—Él—Respondió Harry mirando fijamente a Ron quien aún seguía inconsciente.

— ¿Él? — Se escuchó el unísono de Draco y Ginny el primero señalando a el pelirrojo.

—No le gusto que lo hayamos interrumpido con su novia— hablo Hermione con algo de mal humor, que enseguida noto el rubio.

—Granger, ¿estás loca? Weasley ha estado con nosotros todo este tiempo—

— ¿De qué novia hablan? — Pregunto Ginny.

—El joven que ustedes vieron, no era Weasley— Interrumpió Tanechima, "¡Quieto! "Regaño Pomfrey a Harry quien trato de moverse para ver incrédulo a la profesora.

— ¿De qué habla? —Se apresuró a preguntar Hermione.

—Yo también mire a Weasley con una chica, Mary Smith de quinto año, pero en cuanto tropecé con ellos supe que no era él por su voz, su amigo olfateo Cambius Lexi, y hasta este momento su voz debe sonar como la de una rata, así que la persona que ustedes vieron era un impostor que después desmayo a la alumna—

—Hermione— Llamo Harry, por lo cual la chica supo que él también había recordado las palabras d Narcissa.

— ¿En dónde está Mary? — Pregunto la castaña.

—La señorita Smith está en su habitación, por fortuna fuera de peligro, pero parece algo ida, la chica se ha negado a ser atendida en la enfermería así que no tuve más opción que dejarla en su torre junto a sus compañeras de cuarto— Respondió Pomfrey

—La encontré cerca de las escaleras de la torre de astronomía, en cuanto supe que se estaban haciendo pasar por el joven Weasley, trate de seguirlos de manera precavida pero en un momento se me perdieron— Completo Tanechima

— ¿Entonces que le paso a Ron? —Esta vez se escuchó preocupada a Hermione algo que irrito a Draco.

—Fuimos atacados por una criatura, no sabría decir exactamente quién era—

—Se más clara Ginevra— La frialdad de Harry asía su novia la hizo sentir aún más triste, así que simplemente giro su rostro para no ver a su novio, pues as lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

Draco observo a la pelirroja y pudo percatarse de unas gotas que estaban saliendo de sus ojos, así que suspirando y dejando rodar sus ojos respondió la pregunta de Potter.

—lo que quiere decir es que no sabemos cómo era la forma de lo que nos atacó, primero se presentó como un hombre, después cambio a una mujer y también se transformó en un anciano, así que no podemos decir de que se trataba—

Para Harry, y sobre todo para Hermione estaba claro, el ataque iba dirigido para Draco, de seguro era el ser del que les habían advertido Narcissa y Swan, ya debió empezar su búsqueda de los herederos y al parecer después de divertirse con sus amigos les jugo muy sucio a ellos. Hermione se acercó a la cama de Ron y empezó a acariciar el cabello del pelirrojo mientras susurraba lo que se entendió como un "lo siento tanto" Malfoy no pudo soportar tal escena, por un momento creyó que la castaña se había enojado por haberlo encontrado en esa situación con su amiga, pero tal parece que sus sospechas de celos eran nulas, Cegado por la ira y sin poder soportar más salió de la enfermería azotando las grandes puertas demostrando su enojo que por supuesto no paso de ser percibido por los presentes, confirmándoles a Hermione y Harry las palabras de Narcissa.

Tanechima observo a los demás chicos, y enseguida fue tras el rubio, pues debía cerciorarse que llegara bien a las mazmorras.

—Creo que yo también debo irme —Hablo casi susurrando Ginny para salir después de la profesora.

— ¡Ve con ella! — Le ordeno Hermione a Harry, pues ya era hora de que arreglaran su situación, lo que menos quería era que todo pasar a mayores mal entendidos.

Malfoy llego totalmente enojado a su habitación, pudo sentir a Tanechima ir tras él, pero no quiso girase a cerciorar, estaba totalmente enojado, ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? Sabía que desde hace un tiempo miraba de una manera distinta a Granger, incluso no le importaba si era señalado por estar junto a ella, siempre que estaba al lado de la castaña sentía paz y serenidad; ya no era un niño, había crecido y con él sus sentimientos, era un poco más maduro desde la guerra y por ello aceptaba fácilmente su nueva situación.

El antiguo Draco se hubiera negado a admitir esos sentimientos por una sangre sucia, sobre todo por Hermione, pero Malfoy sabía muy bien lo que sentía y al verla tan preocupada por aquella comadreja sus celos se elevaron hasta el grado de haber deseado dejarlo a su suerte en el pasillo. Y si eran celos lo que sentía y él muy bien lo sabía, pero a pesar de haber madurado aún conservaba parte del antiguo Slytherin, el egoísta que obtenía lo que quería y en este caso no se detendría hasta conseguir a Hermione Granger así tuviera que ir contra viento y marea, así tuviera que enfrentarse a sus padres, así tuviera que aplastar a quien se le atravesara en el camino y le agradaba pensar que ese iba a ser Weasley.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera ingresar por el retrato de la dama gorda, Harry logro sujetarla del brazo, y aun que ella se resistió el chico logro llevarla a la sala de los menesteres, definitivamente necesitaban aclarar algunas cosas y ya que ella y su familia estaba involucradas de alguna forma con el caso de Malfoy gracias al pacto de Nott del cual su antepasado fue parte, era momento que la pelirroja supiera de lo peligroso que era el asunto en el que él y Hermione estaban involucrados.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? Creí que querías alejarte de mí—

—Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente—

— ¿Crees? — Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa apagada —Harry hace mucho que quiero que me expliques que es lo que sucede, ¿Qué rayos sucede con Malfoy? ¡Y no me digas que nada! Hoy vi como lo atacaron y de paso lastimaron a mi hermano—

—Ginny, créeme intente mantenerlos al margen, porque pensé que así estarían a salvo, incluso aun después de saber que ustedes son parte del pacto— respondió Harry mirando fijamente al suelo y negando con su cabeza.

La chica agacho también su mirada, y se abrazó para darse fuerzas, y así con aquel semblante le hablo a su novio con voz quebrada, la cual hizo estremecer a Harry.

—A veces Ronald puede hacerme enojar bastante, es muy testarudo y distraído…..pero hoy sentí mucho miedo cuando lo atacaron—

—Ginny…

—No soportaría perderlo, a él, a otro de mis hermanos o a mis padres, Harry sé que algo está pasando y que mi familia corre peligro por el pacto, solo no quiero que les pase nada malo—

—Ginny, tus padres, ron, Tus hermanos, Hermione Tonks y todos los que considero mi familia son mi mayor preocupación, al igual que tú, no quiero que te suceda nada ni a ti ni a nadie—

Harry dio un paso tratando de acercarse a su novia pero esta retrocedió, pues se sentía demasiado culpable, sobre todo por lo sucedido con Malfoy, aun no lograba entender que le había ocurrido, pues si bien siempre ha admitido que es un chico bastante guapo, por su cabeza no había pasado el besarlo como pensó hoy, y lo peor es que jamás pensó que le chico le correspondiera, porque nuevamente la interrumpieron y por fortuna no termino besando al hurón.

—Malfoy está siendo perseguido por un hombre llamado Marcus Sade que está en busca del cuerpo de Vasti Nott, sospecho que es el descendiente de Blad valquiria— Por fin pudo tomar los hombros de su novia para que esta lo viera a los ojos —Ginny. Malfoy, ustedes y todos los herederos del pacto están en peligro—

Ginny no pudo evitar derrumbarse tras las palabras de Harry, ¿Y ahora qué?, todos los que quería corrían un gran peligro, y mientras tanto, ella se comportaba como una niña tonta y caprichosa, no lo pudo evitar y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar gotas saladas que recorrían su rostro. Potter al verla tan frágil se agacho junto a ella y sin que la pelirroja lo esperara la abrazo de manera protectora.

—Te amo Ginny, y si algo te llegara a suceder creo que no lo resistiría—

—Harry…no debes preocuparte por mí, después de todo lo que ha sucedido….

—Shee….La interrumpió —Si debo, y no te preocupes, sé que algo no está bien en ti, pero ya te dije que estaré contigo pase lo que pase—

—Enserio no sé qué pasa conmigo Harry…yo…—_pero no pudo continuar ya que el chico puso un dedo en su boca indicándole que silenciara y ella sin más lo hizo.

—Ginny…Susurro Harry —Perdóname, sé que esto ha sido mi culpa por haberte dejado sola—

Los dos chicos se separaron un poco y sin más Harry busco los labios de su novia que sin duda le correspondió, sus bocas empezaron a desear más del otro, y Ginny quien había estado a punto de besar los labios equivocados en dos ocasiones, sabia esta vez no había fallado, estaba con el chico que amaba y que a pesar de sus errores siempre estarían el uno junto al otro.

De pronto Harry se detuvo y se alejó un poco de la pelirroja, algo que la extraño.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto ella algo temerosa

El chico no respondía, simplemente reía por lo bajo y observaba el lugar detenidamente.

—¡Harry! —Le llamo Ginny ya impaciente

—No me había percatado de la sala— fue lo único que respondió Potter, Ginny empezó a observar alrededor y al igual que Harry empezó a reír por lo bajo.

— ¿En qué pensaste Harry? — Pregunto divertida

—En un lugar cómodo en el cual pudiéramos hablar— Respondió algo avergonzado.

La chica simplemente suspiro y después empezó a reír, algo a lo que Harry se le unió, pues la sala se había transformado en un hermoso salón casi vacío con tan solo una chimenea y hermoso piso de madera en el cual se adornaba en el centro por un suave y cómodo tapete blanco y para completar una pequeña manta de seda estaba en un rincón, creando un ambiente cálido, sobre todo por el calor que brotaba por el fuego de la chimenea.

— ¿Solo querías hablar Potter? — pregunto divertida alzando una ceja.

Harry se sonrojo han mas algo que enterneció a Ginny quien no dudo en buscar los labios del chico y de nuevo empezaron a degustar del otro. Potter algo torpe en las artes del amor rodeo la cintura de la pelirroja con sus tensas manos, la chica no más experta que él, rodeo su cuello y jugaba con el cabello azabache del moreno entre sus manos.

Lentamente Harry llevo a su novia hasta que logro que su espalda tocara el suave tapete, y él tratando de no recargar su peso en ella se recargo en uno de sus brazos mientras con su mano libre acariciaba la curvatura de la cintura de Ginny.

La pelirroja empezó a quitarle el jersy a Harry y este a subir la blusa de ella, lentamente se quitaron una prenda tras otra hasta quedar en solo ropa interior, los chicos podían sentir el calor que sus cuerpos irradiaba, con cada beso que Potter daba al cuello de Ginny esta soltaba un suspiro ronco que lo graba excitar a chico, pero antes de dar el gran paso y dejar sus cuerpos en la total desnudez, él debía preguntar.

— ¿Estas segura? — Pregunto Harry mirándola fijamente a los ojos —no quiero que te sientas obligada—

Ginny simplemente suspiro y tomo las gafas que anteriormente le había quitado a su novio y se las puso a él de nuevo.

—Cómo me vez mejor, ¿con ellas o sin ellas? —

—Con ellas o sin ellas te veo igual de hermosa—

—Entonces estoy totalmente segura—

Las gafas volvieron a su sitio cerca de las prendas de Harry, y nuevamente llegaron los besos; torpemente Potter logro deshacerse del sostén de Ginny para contemplar sus hermosos senos, de manera tímida empezó a besar el cuello de la chica bajando por su clavícula y finalizando con besos sobre el principio de la curvatura de su pecho. Ambos chicos estaban totalmente rojos, eran dos jóvenes inexpertos, su primera vez, pero a pesar de eso ninguno quería parar y simplemente se dejaron llevar por sus instintos.

Cuando Ginny sintió los labios de Harry sobre sus senos una nueva energía la recorría, la cual se centró en su vientre pidiéndole más, Potter devoraba un seno y luego continuaba con el otro, poco a poco iba mostrando más destreza, empezó a besar el estómago de la pelirroja y despacio bajaba besando cada parte de su plano abdomen. Al llegar al vientre de la chica se detuvo y empezó a quitarle las bragas muy despacio con ayuda de ella quien levantaba sus piernas para dar más facilidad.

Harry empezó nuevamente a besar el vientre de Ginny, pero esta vez empezó a bajar hasta llegar a su zona más íntima, de manera lenta lo cual para ella fue placentero y tortuoso a la vez, Potter besaba cada la intimidad de la pelirroja, haciéndola elevar sus caderas y revolcar el cabello azabache de su amante con sus manos mientras entre una voz ronca pedía más.

De pronto Harry decidió llevar sus dedos al interior de su novia lo cual la hizo sentir un poco incomoda en un principio, pero después fue algo placentero y así de manera delicada tratando de no lastimarla empezó a jugar haciéndola desear algo un poco más fuerte, sin poderlo resistir más Potter se deshizo de su última prenda y separo un poco las piernas de Ginny para posicionarse en medio de ellas, para finalmente penetrarla de manera lenta. La Weasley no pudo evitar quejarse un poco lo que provoco que Harry se detuviera.

— ¿Quieres que me detenga?—

—No, solo ve despacio—

Lentamente el chico empezó con un vaivén, tratando de ser delicado para que ella no sufriera mucho lo cual funciono, cuando a Ginny se le escapaba algún gemido Harry lo silenciaba con dulces besos, después de un poco de penetración, la chica se pudo acostumbrar y empezaron una danza la cual llevaron los dos a la perfección con sus caderas.

—Harry…..Alcanzo a susurrar Ginny cerca de llegar al clímax, ninguno de los dos se detuvo hasta legar al más grande placer en donde explotaron jadeantes y un poco sudorosos; no importo la mancha roja que los delataba, sin palabras y tan solo con una mirada cargada de deseo y amor asía su novia, Harry tomo la manta y decidieron pasar lo que quedaba de la noche allí juntos sintiendo el cuerpo del otro.

Tras parpadear un par de veces, Ron pudo visualizar y tuvo que restregar sus ojos ya que no creía lo que veía junto a él, Hermione se encontraba dormida en una silla junto a él recargando su cabeza en la cama del pelirrojo y escondiéndola entre sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Hermione? — Llamo algo nervioso.

— ¡Ron! — Respondió la castaña despertándose con una alegre sonrisa.

—Que…que…

—estaba preocupada por ti— Se apresuró a contestar ella al ver la confusión del chico.

—Hermi…

—No Ron, lamento mucho como te he tratado— el chico que a pesar de su mal carácter, había demostrado un grado mayor de madurez que en tiempos pasados, no hizo más que devolverle la sonrisa a su amiga y terminar abrasándola (quejándose un poco por su cuello) pero nuevamente su situación se encontraba mejor.

— ¿Acaso pasaste la noche aquí? —

—Sí, Pomfrey me ha dado permiso, dijo que le recordé viejos tiempos….

El silencio reino, ambos chicos esquivaron sus miradas, aunque para Ron estaba claro lo que aun sentía por la castaña, para ella no, su situación era totalmente confusa. Hasta hacía apenas un par de meses creía seguir enamorada del pelirrojo, pero no pensó que un rubio oxigenado como ellos lo llamaban, iba a empezar a cavar en su corazón, pues a pesar de haber sido casi que enemigos en tiempos pasados, no podía negar lo que ahora despertaba Draco en ella cada que estaban juntos, y si bien le dolió el comportamiento del "falso" Ronald hacia ella, debía admitir que fue más por la amistad que tenían de hace varios años que por sentimientos de amor.

Aun que Draco era altanero, prepotente, engreído y de más, no podía negar que el rubio había cambiado un poco, a decir verdad mucho, y que le encantaba cada que él quería seducirla, porque eso era lo que hacía en varias ocasiones y ella solo se hacia la de la vista gorda, el hurón estaba ganando terreno en ella y solo esperaba que no fuera a mayores ya que lo último que quería era no seguir firme ante la decisión con respecto al plan de Narcissa y terminar enamorándose perdidamente de quien una vez fue su peor pesadilla.

—Veo que ya despertó— Interrumpió McGonagall junto a Tanechima el incómodo momento

—Directora— Hablo Hermione

—Hermione, Ron lamento el incidente de anoche, cuando vine a cerciorarme que estaban a salvo ya se encontraban dormidos—

—Directora, que eran esos niños, y esa cosa que me ataco— Pregunto ron quien hasta entonces se percató de que su voz había vuelto a la normalidad.

—En la noche, hice que bebiera un poco de Revenesco lo cual hizo regresar su voz a la normalidad igual que a la mía— Respondió la profesora a la pregunta que supuso el pelirrojo se estaba planteando.

—La criatura de anoche—Decía Minerva mientras observaba a Hermione quien solo agacho su cabeza —Esa criatura escapo…

—Directora—La interrumpió Harry que llego junto a Ginny a la enfermería —Permítame explicarle que era esa criatura— McGonagall observo a Potter, mientras Tanechima esperaba en silencio a la decisión de la directora.

—Me alegra escucharle decir eso Harry, profesora creo que será mejor nos encarguemos de terminar de recolectar os Chajur que hacen falta—

Aunque se pudo notar la decepción en la cara de la profesora, de seguro porque quería escuchar la explicación de Potter, la mujer siguió en silencio y se limitó a salir al paso de la directora, mientras cerraba las grandes puertas tras de si—

En cuanto los 4 chicos se encontraron solos, (Ya que Pomfrey había salido muy temprano) Harry se acercó a la cama de Ron de la mano de su novia y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hablar, algo que una muy sorprendida Hermione por supuesto no podría, Harry gano la palabra.

—Creo que es hora de que tú y Ginny sepan la verdad—

— ¿De qué verdad hablas Harry? — pregunto Ron mientras Ginny se unía a él y a Hermione.

—De la verdad sobre Draco Malfoy—

**Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado con este capi, tuve que volver a editar ya que hubo una parte que me paso por escribir, espero no les incomode mucho, gracias por sus comentarios besos :D Nanaly**

**Pdt: pronto empieza el Dramione**


	18. Chapter 18

**El bosque de Antamo**

Draco se encontraba en el comedor, para su respectivo alimento de la mañana, aunque no podía probar bocado, gracias al enojo que tenía al no ver a Potter ni a Granger presentes en el desayuno. Lo más seguro, es que la castaña estuviera en la enfermería en donde supuso, debió pasar toda la noche cuidando a la tonta comadreja. En medio de estos pensamientos, Malfoy observo hacia el principio de la mesa Slytherin y fue allí por primera vez que se percató del chico de la noche anterior "Philip" si mal no recordaba, el primo de Ana Betson. ¡Ana! Ahora que la recordaba, no lograba verla en ninguna mesa, y rebobinando más, nunca en lo que llevaba en Hogwarts la había visto, y a decir verdad la chica era muy hermosa para pasar de ser percibida.

Tenía curiosidad por saber de Ana, así que sin pensarlo más se puso en pie y camino hasta el chico que se encontraba junto a algunos alumnos de 5 año y que en cuanto el rubio se es acerco, se retiraron dejado solo a Philip como si de una peste se tratara. El chico no se inmuto por esto, simplemente giro un poco su cabeza y le hablo a Draco.

― ¿necesitas algo Malfoy?―

― ¿En dónde está la chica?―

Philip quien sostenía un vaso de jugo en su mano, lo dejo en la mesa y terminó de girar su cuerpo para encarar a Malfoy.

― ¿Qué asunto tienes que tratar con ella?―

― ¡Eso no te importa!―

―pues para poder hablar con ella―El chico esbozó una sonrisa, casi igual de arrogante que la de Draco y concluyo ―Primero debes convencerme a mí―

"¿Quién se cree que es?" Pensaba Malfoy enojado ¿qué le pasa a ese imbécil? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

― ¡Escucha mocoso!, ¡tú no eres nadie para hablarme de esa manera! ¿¡Acaso no sabes quién soy!? ―

―Si…respondió el chico poniéndose en pie y encarando al rubio ―eres Draco Malfoy…Ex Mortifago―

Draco silencio y dejó ver una gran mueca de furia en su rostro, en ese instante lo único que quería era acabar con ese insolente, pero la voz de una chica lo detuvo.

―¡Philip!― Llamo una joven rubia de Hufflepuff, parándose junto al aludido ― ¿Por qué eres siempre tan sobreprotector?― Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Philip simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro y relajando sus hombros, encaro a la chica y la tomo de la cintura.

―No puedo permitir que cualquier idiota se acerque a mi prima― le respondió a la rubia mientras le daba un beso en la frente. Definitivamente Draco había pasado a un segundo tercer o cuarto plano ya que los chicos empezaron a ser cariñosos y al parecer ya se disponían a marchar del comedor olvidando a Malfoy, acto que nuevamente lo enfureció.

―¡OYE IMBECIL!― Le grito al tonto que pensaba retirarse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Philip quien no se amedrantaba frente al rubio, no dudo en girarse hacia Draco y retroceder los pocos pasos que había dado junto a la chica, para hacerle frente a Malfoy, pero nuevamente lo interrumpieron.

―si quieres hablar con Ana, ve en el segundo cambio de clases al lago negro― en cuanto la rubia de Hufflepuff termino con sus palabras, tomo a Philip de la mano y sorprendiendo a ambos chicos, lo llevo con ella fuera del comedor.

Draco se limitó a observarlos marchar, aunque los hechos no acontecieron como él esperaba, había logrado su cometido y ese era hablar con Ana. Solo esperaba que la chica estuviera hablando enserio, porque si no era así, ella iba a conocer quién es Draco Malfoy. Mientras los observaba retirarse, sintió como una mano se posicionó en su hombro trayéndolo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Al girar Draco noto aun serio Theodore Nott junto a él.

― ¿Alguna vez habías visto a ese idiota?― pegunto el rubio

―Sí. Es Philip Betson, hijo único de Arnold Betson― Respondió, el castaño sin cambiar su semblante.

―La familia Betson eh…―decía Draco con curiosidad ―No había escuchado hablar de ellos―

―es mejor que te alejes de ellos. Sobre todo de su prima―

Aquel comentario no le agrado para nada al rubio, ¿Qué estaba pasando? él era Draco Malfoy, príncipe de los Slytherin y nadie iba a decirle con quien podía hablar o no. Aparte, Ana era en verdad hermosa, si estuviera en viejos tiempos, de seguro trataría de conquistarla, (suponiendo que es sangre pura, claro está) pero hoy solo tenía mente para una chica, y pensaba valerse de Ana para llegar a la castaña.

― ¡Malfoy!― Volvió a llamar Theo, esta vez invitándolo a sentarse junto a él. ―Debes tener cuidado― advirtió en cuanto el rubio acepto su invitación.

― ¿De qué hablas?―

―Están aquí. Draco, están en busca en los herederos―

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del rubio y sus ojos desorbitaron un poco ante el comentario de Nott. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso la vida no estaba conforme con el peligro que corría hasta el momento? Su padre nuevamente fue remitido a Azkaban según lo que le había informado McGonagall. Por otro lado, Narcissa aún no respondía las cartas que él había enviado, incluso estaba empezando a sospechar que la directora no se las había hecho llegar, pero no tenía como confirmarlo. No podía esperar más, debía decirles a los Griffindor todo lo que sabía acerca del pacto y del libro que conocía con los apellidos de las familias sangre pura. El ataque de la noche anterior le había recordado que no debía volver a bajar su guardia por muy tranquilo que se torne el ambiente. Ya era hora de que Draco Malfoy revelara toda la información que sabía y que había estado ocultando, la carga de sus apellidos lo seguían y sabia no podía enfrentarse a esto solo.

― ¡Ron por favor, entiéndelo!― pedía una suplicante Hermione en la enfermería.

― ¿¡Entender que, Hermione!? ¿Qué tú y Harry me hicieron a un lado por Malfoy? Eso lo entiendo perfectamente―

Después de escuchar el relato de Harry de todo lo relacionado con Draco y ellos hasta el momento (exceptuando la petición de Narcissa y las soñadoras) Ron dejo relucir su enojo y orgullo de león. ¿Cómo era posible que sus amigos ocultaran un secreto tan grande? Aun le era difícil de creer, ahora entendía en partes la actitud de su hermana hacía ellos.

―Como esperan que…¡Auch! ― el pelirrojo tuvo que detener su intención de levantarse enojado de la cama, gracias a esa cosa extraña que tenía en su cuello, impidiéndole movimientos bruscos.

― ¡Cálmate!― casi que le grito Harry ―Ron, no era nuestra intención hacerlos aun lado. Debes entender, la situación de los Malfoy ya era bastante arriesgada…

― ¿¡Y ES QUE NUNCA ME HE ARRIESGADO CON USTEDES!? ¿¡ACASO FUE UN JUEGO DERROTAR AL SEÑOR OSCURO!? Parece que no me conocieran― concluyo Ron realmente enojado y algo frustrado.

―Entiéndelos Ron. Solo querían protegernos― todos centraron su vista en Ginny tras sus palabras. La pelirroja no se sorprendió, ya que después de su actitud no podía esperar más ― Ahora lo importante es pensar que haremos, si dicen que esa cosa…Xtibai, se puede hacer pasar por nosotros, debemos idear algo para podernos reconocer―

―Ron. Ginny tiene razón, debemos reunirnos con Malfoy para…

―Harry. No me uniré con ese hurón―

― ¿Por qué eres tan necio? Por favor Ron, debemos estar unidos…las palabras de la castaña se atascaron en su garganta en cuanto vio la mirada sombría del pelirrojo. Hermione sintió algo de culpa, ella sabía que la decisión de esconderle toda la verdad a su ex novio no fue la correcta, pero en verdad no quería arriesgarlo, sentía temor porque algo le pudiera pasar a él o a Ginny.

―déjenme solo― pidió Ron mientras se acomodaba en el espaldar de la cama, observando el suelo como si este de pronto se tornara más interesante.

―Ronald, ¿Qué parte de "debemos estar unidos" no entendiste? ¡No te dejare solo! No me arriesgare a que algo peor te suceda― Hermione hablaba con su voz y casi quebrada.

― ¡QUE ME DEJEN SOLO!― volvió a pedir el chico aun sin levantar su vista del suelo.

―Ronald Weasley, no es conveniente que estés solo, por una vez en tu vida, utiliza la razón― pidió Ginny ya exaltada por la actitud de su hermano.

―solo…solo quiero descansar―

―Ron…

―vamos Hermione, es mejor dejarlo descansar― Harry conocía a su mejor amigo. Sabía que lo mejor era otorgarle su petición y darle un poco de espacio y aun ganándose una mirada suplicante por parte de su novia y otra recriminatoria por parte de su amiga. Logro llevarlas con él fuera de la enfermería, dándole tiempo al pelirrojo para que aclarara sus ideas.

Ron solo levanto la vista del suelo en cuanto escucho que cerraban las puertas de la enfermería. Dejo escapar un suspiro y cerro un poco sus ojos empezando a meditar; él no era tan idiota, entendía lo grave de la situación. Sabía que corrían un gran peligro, solo por portar el apellido Weasley. Siempre pensó que el pacto era solo una historia, pero ahora que sabía era cierto, entendía que debían luchar contra la persona que quisiera el poder de este. Todo esto lo entendía, pero lo que no entendía era como sus amigos, sus mejores amigos desde la infancia lo había hecho a un lado por quien fue siempre su enemigo. Ronald tenia orgullo y uno muy grande, pero sabía que debía meditar la situación con un poco más de cabeza fría y ese momento no era el indicado, ya en el pasado había cometido bastantes errores por actuar llevado por sus impulsos de ira, así que lo mejor si era descansar y pensar un poco antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

La primera clase del día era con Sprout, la cual Griffindor y Slytherin compartían y fue allí que por fin Draco pudo ver a Granger y a Potter que a juzgar por como este último tomaba de la mano a la pelirroja y se dedicaban algunas sonrisas, pudo deducir que ya se habían reconciliado, lo cual le hizo hacer una mueca de fastidio ya que Hermione ni se dignaba a mirarlo.

Ninguno de los alumnos entendía por qué la profesora los llevaba al bosque prohibido. Si bien no se encontraban muy lejos del castillo, tampoco les era fácil divisar el camino de vuelta "por fin termino de enloquecerse esta vieja" murmuró Draco cerca de Hermione tratando de hacer conversación, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella se alejara y fuera cerca de Neville, quien se mostraba algo emocionado.

―Hola Neville, ¿te incomoda si estoy junto a ti? ― Pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa amable en su rostro mientras el tonto de Longbotton sonreía tímidamente y negaba con su cabeza dándole a entender que no tenía ningún inconveniente por que estuviera cerca de él.

Draco blanqueo sus ojos mientras giraba su cabeza fastidiado ¿Qué le pasaba a Granger? No la entendía, la noche anterior precia como si en nada le hubiera afectado el encontrarlo en una situación incómoda con la pelirroja y ¿ahora lo ignoraba completamente? "mujeres" dijo por lo bajo el rubio ganándose las miradas de Potter y la mini Weasley quienes lo observaban sin perderlo de vista, aunque el rubio sabía muy bien el por qué no se pensaba dejar amedrantar y levantando su mentó paso junto a Neville golpeándolo con su hombro y llegando hacia el frente de la marcha olvidando por un momento a los leones.

La excursión con la profesora Sprout se detuvo cerca de un pequeño arroyo, los chicos observaron el panorama algo extrañados, nunca habían estado en esa parte del bosque. Cruzando el arroyo daba paso a un pequeño claro, que daba la impresión de que el bosque terminaba allí, pero más adelante se podía ver algunos árboles agrupados, como un bosque aún más pequeño en forma de abanico, a excepción de Neville todos parecían perdidos. Se agruparon detrás de la anciana quien en cuanto se detuvo, giró y les dedico una gran sonrisa como si de navidad se tratara.

―Bien chicos, les presento, el bosque de Antamo― absolutamente nadie se familiarizó con aquel nombre

―y ¿para qué se supone que nos trajo?― pregunto una chica de Slytherin

―en el bosque de Antamo se puede recolectar savia de sus árboles que llevaban su mismo nombre―

― ¿Nos trajo hasta aquí para recolectar savia?―preguntó Malfoy fastidiado con la idea. El tenia asuntos más importantes que jugar con los arboles ― ¿Qué acaso ese no es trabajo del gigante?―

―No Malfoy, ese no es trabajo de Hagrid. Cada año los alumnos de último curso deben ayudar a recolectar esta savia ya que solo se produce durante un día al año y ese día es exactamente hoy―

―Quiere decir que ¿estaremos aquí todo el día?― pregunto Draco recordando su cita con Ana que se supone seria en un par de horas.

―No Malfoy….respondía Sprout blanqueando un poco sus ojos gracias al estrés del chico ―estaremos aquí hasta el mediodía, después de eso regresaremos al castillo ya que el bosque se empieza a tornar peligroso―

―Pero profesora, tenemos otras clases, además…

―No se preocupe por eso señorita Granger, los demás profesores no pondrán problema por un día sin clase ya que esto es orden directa de la directora―

Los únicos que parecían desconformes con la idea, eran Draco y Hermione. Todos los alumnos estaba realmente felices por evadir su estresante rutina por un día, incluso Harry y la pelirroja se mostraban conformes. Malfoy dejaba ver su mal humor, esa vieja loca había arruinado su cita con Ana, mientras Hermione también se miraba algo incomoda ya que a ella simplemente no le gustaba perder valiosas horas de estudio.

―Escuchen muy bien…hablo la profesora silenciando los murmullos de los alumnos ―quiero que se formen por parejas, y por nada del mundo se separen, ni cuando atravesemos el claro, ni cuando estemos en el bosque―

Todos los chicos empezaron a formar parejas con sus compañeros de casa. Potter y Ginny se acercaron a Hermione, pero está intuyendo lo que le iban a decir se les adelanto.

―No se reocupen, hare pareja con Neville―Hermione en ese momento salud al mencionado que se había ido junto a la profesora y este le devolvió una sonrisa.

― ¿Estas segura? Si quieres yo voy con Neville y tú con Ginny―

―No, no te preocupes, ve tú con Ginny, yo estaré bien con Neville―

Los chicos no insistieron más, solo se limitaron a esperar a que las demás parejas se formaran, para así proceder con su marcha. Por otra parte Draco también estaba en busca de pareja, pero como la mayoría de los de su casa no quería ni acercarse, y Theo se había escapado de esa clase, él no iba a ser el de la iniciativa y sus posibilidades se estaban agotando. De pronto observo a una chica que no le desagradaba y que de seguro no se molestaría en acompañarlo, así que sin ningún reparo se acercó.

―Daphne…saludo con una sonrisa coqueta en cuanto se le acerco a la chica

―Hola Draco ―respondió ella un poco tímida, pues sabía que quería el chico en ese momento y no le negaría ninguna petición, pero en esta ocasión tenía un problema.

―Oye, me preguntaba si, bueno, serias…

―Me encantaría…se apresuró ella a responder agrandando más la sonrisa de Malfoy, pero que no demoro en desvanecerse en cuanto ella prosiguió ―pero no puedo―

― ¿Qué? Pero, ¿Cómo que no puedes?―

―Lo siento pero, debo ir con mi hermana― concluyo mientras saludaba a una chica castaña de ojos verdes que estaba junto a otro par de chicas

El rubio simplemente se despidió y se limitó esperar que Sprout prosiguiera, ya que al parecer ningún chico de su casa quería formar pareja con él y la única chica que soportaba debía cuidar a su hermana menor, así que decidió que con él en su equipo sería más que suficiente. Al divisar un poco a los leones, pudo notar que Hermione también estaba sola, seguro Potter iría con la comadreja menor. Lo medito por un momento y tuvo la intención de acercarse a Hermione pero aún tenía algo de orgullo y si ella no le había dirigido la palabra él no sería quien buscara una "reconciliación" por así decirlo.

―Bien, si ya están listos quiero que vayan pasando por pareja, para rociarles un poco de esta poción que le hará creer a la hierba que son un solo ser de gran tamaño y con eso no los lastimara―

― ¿Qué quiere decir con que no nos atacara la hierba?― pregunto un chico de Griffindor que era el primero en la fila junto a su pareja que para su desdicha era orto chico lo cual los incomodo un poco.

―Esta hierba tiene vida, y si logra ver que es una persona quien atraviesa el claro, los hundirá en ella llevándolos a Merlín sabe dónde―

― ¿Y usted cree que su poción lo impedirá?― Pregunto alguien de Slytherin

―Así es, siempre y cuando permanezcan tomados de la mano―

Draco empezó a reír al ver la cara de todos los chicos que hicieron pareja con sus amigos, mientras las chicas no tenían ningún problema. La profesora centro su vista en Malfoy quien cada vez empezaba a reírse más fuerte debido a las caras de Seamus y Dean viendo sus manos.

―Ya que esta tan alegre Malfoy, porque no nos hace el honor de ser usted el primero en pasar junto a su pareja―

―Profesora no puedo― expreso Draco luego de detener su risa ―No tengo pareja así que me temo no poder participar de su recoleta. Creo que lo mejor será que me regrese al castillo― Sí. Era la oportunidad perfecta de escapar de tan tonta actividad y poder verse con Ana.

―Oh, eso no es ningún problema. Hay alguien más que tampoco tiene pareja según lo que pude observar, ¿no es así señorita Granger?―

Todos silenciaron y centraron su vista en la castaña quien salió de entre los alumnos para sacar a la profesora de error.

―Profesora, creo que se equivoca, yo tengo pareja, es Neville―

La anciana miro al chico y este enseguida corrigió a su amiga

―Hermione, no puedo ir contigo, debo quedarme para pasar de ultimo con la profesora―

― ¿Qué? Pero…

―Lo siento Hermione, pero de todas maneras tú no me preguntaste nada―

―Bien, joven Malfoy, señorita Granger, acérquense― Draco no tuvo ningún problema por acercarse a Sprout, al final él había pensado en Hermione para hacer pareja, pero no pensaba ser el de la iniciativa y si el destino con un gorro puntiagudo y rizos canos los había juntado Malfoy no se negaría.

Hermione por su parte se acercó algo dudosa, ¿Por qué fue tan tonta de suponer Neville no tendría pareja? Así, por que no contaba con la profesora como esta. Ahora para completar debía hacer pareja con el hurón que en verdad la tenía un poco enojada por su comportamiento.

―Ahora tómense de la mano― Pidió la profesora en cuanto los chicos estuvieron frente a ella

No hubo necesidad de voltear a mirar, Hermione y Draco sabían que eran el centro de atención en ese momento de sus compañeros. Ninguno de los dos quería ver el rostro del otro, pero eso no evito que sintieran lo incomodos que se encontraban.

― ¿¡Que esperan!?― apresuro Sprout

Hermione empezó a estirar su mano al igual que Draco, lo primero que sintieron del otro fueron los dedos, que en cuanto hicieron contacto instintivamente se separaron. Era algo absurdo ya que Draco anteriormente la había tomado de la mano en la mansión para poder huir, pero para ese entonces ninguno de los dos sentía ese nerviosismo y a la vez anhelo como en aquel instante.

― ¡Apresúrense que no tenemos todo el día!―Nuevamente Sprout

―Vamos Malfoy, ¿ahora si te da asco tomarla de la mano? Porque en el baile no se miraban nada incomodos―

Ante ese comentario Draco apretó su mandíbula mientras Hermione agacho su rostro lo cual enojo más al rubio.

― ¡Cállate imbécil!― y sin más tomo la mano de Hermione entrelazando sus dedos de manera repentina sorprendiendo a la castaña.

Enseguida la profesora les roció un poco de su poción seguida de un hechizo en voz baja para concluir.

―Bien, ya pueden empezar a cruzar la hierba, pero recuerden no deben soltar la mano de su compañero hasta llegar al bosque en donde nos deben esperar―

Sin girar a ver a sus compañeros los dos chicos empezaron a cruzar la hierba que poco a poco se hacía más alta.

― ¿Estas bien?― pregunto Draco en cuanto escucho a la castaña quejarse al parecer porque él iba muy apresurado.

―Sí, no te preocupes―

La hierba les empezaba a incomodar su andar, pero Draco con sus manos trataba de abrirse paso para él y para a castaña, quien evitaba a toda costa ver el rostro de Malfoy. El rubio se detuvo y Hermione se dio cuenta del porqué, empezaron a escuchar algo, como si los estuvieran asechando, pero por más que trataba de ver entre la espesa hierba no lograban divisar nada.

―Sera mejor apresúranos― advirtió Hermione

―Tienes razón― Granger pudo sentir como Draco le empezaba a sujetar con más fuerza su mano como no queriendo que se separe por nada y ella no dudo en corresponder aquel gesto sujetando aún más fuerte la suya.

En poco minutos llegaron al bosque de Antamo, algo agitados por la casi carrera que dieron debido al temor de que algo los estuviera acechando, pero para sorpresa de ambos, por más cansados que estuvieran no soltaron sus manos. Por primera vez Draco miro el rostro de Hermione quien trataba de esconder su mirada pero no soltaba al rubio, ese calor y sentimiento que brotaba estando junto a él le era demasiado agradable como para dejarlo ir sin ningún problema. El Slytherin sonrió al ver como su compañera se empezaba a ruborizar un poco y él entendía muy bien el motivo, pues el que ella no tuviera la iniciativa de soltarlo le daba a entender algunas cosas o por lo menos le daba un poco de esperanza.

―Granger…llamo el rubio tratando de que esta lo mirara pero como no lo logro, sin importarle la reacción de la chica, la tomo del mentó y la obligo a conectar sus ojos a los de él ―Granger, por favor mírame―

― ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?― respondió la chica en cuanto hicieron contacto visual, pero en un tono bastante dulce para el gusto de ella.

―Hablar, quiero explicarte lo de anoche―

―No te preocupes, no me debes ninguna explicación― ¿era realmente Draco Malfoy quien estaba frente a ella tomándola de la mano? Le era difícil de creer que el rubio se mostrara de una forma tan dulce, pues al hablar, sus palabras contenían casi que arrepentimiento y eso era algo que ella no comprendía bien.

―Si tengo, Granger. Solo escúchame― el corazón de Hermione empezó a bombardearla con latidos estruendosos que temía y Draco los escuchara, los nervios la empezaban a dominar; estaban solos tomados de la mano y demasiado cerca y ahora él le decía aquellas palabras haciéndola perder entre el gris intenso de sus ojos.

―Hermione, yo…

―Demonios, ¿que no puedes ver por dónde pisas? Casi nos caemos por tu culpa― la voz del segundo equipo saliendo de las hierbas lo detuvo y enseguida ambos se separaron y se soltaron de la mano tratando de disimular un poco sus colores. Parece que aún no era momento de que aclararan sus "asuntos" pendientes.

Poco a poco fueron llegando las parejas hasta que aparecieron Potter y Weasley, que para incomodidad de Malfoy enseguida buscaron a Hermione, para pararse junto a ella como perros guardianes que no dudaron en ver de mala manera a Draco.

―Bien, parece que estamos todos― dijo Sprout en cuanto llego junto a Neville

―Espere, que es eso de "parece que estamos todos"―Nuevamente pregunto Malfoy que empezaba a enojar a la profesora

―pues no veo que falte alguno, ¿todos tienen sus parejas?― incluso Hermione mostro una cara de sorpresa ante aquella pregunta, en partes Malfoy tenía razón, ¿acaso esa profesora había enloquecido?

Pasando de la absurda pregunta de Sprout y luego de que realmente se cercioraran de que no faltaba ningún chico, Neville procedió a entregarles a los chicos unos pilotes para la extracción de la savia.

―con ayuda de magia, drenaran los árboles y llenaran estos frascos― continuo la profesora enseñando un frasco de gran tamaño mientras Neville sacaba los otros de una bolsa que tenía Sprout al parecer con magia ya que por su diminuto tamaño no creían que llevara todo eso allí.

―Profesora, este bosque, no había escuchado de él―

―Eso señorita Granger es por qué solo los que se interesan en la herbologia lo conocen, pero creo que bueno que sepan un poco del bosque y de la sabia que recolectaremos―

Los chicos silenciaron y empezaron a rodear a la profesora quien les hizo señas para que se acercaran y poder relatar mejor.

―A principios del siglo pasado, una mujer llego a los alrededores de Hogwarts; con aspecto harapiento, sucia y desgastada, al parecer por todo lo que tuvo que cruzar para llegar hasta aquí, pues era una forastera de Francia, según los que lograron hablar con ella, entre ellos el gran Albus Dumbledore, quien para ese entonces era profesor de Transformaciones. No sabían el nombre de la mujer, pero era conocida como Antamo, ya que estaba siempre cerca de estos árboles. Dicen quienes escuchaban sus lamentos que siempre lloraba el nombre de su amado, de quien nadie había escuchado jamás y por temor de que ella apareciera por tan solo repetir aquel nombre prefirieron dejarlo en el olvido.

Las criaturas del bosque rumoran que una noche de mayo sin luna, la vieron en ropas totalmente blancas y muy hermosas. Perecía que se hubiera transformado en una ninfa debido a lo hermosa que se miraba. Su rostro lleno de felicidad fue en busca de sus tan apreciados Antamos, diciendo que por fin se reuniría con su amado. Después de pasar horas contemplando los árboles y mover su cabeza al ritmo del viento, como si la acunaran con una canción, la mujer se quedó dormida y jamás despertó. Ninguna criatura pudo acercarse para ver el cuerpo, ni siquiera Dumbledore y quien en ese entonces era director de Hogwarts pudieron darle un merecido descanso, ya que las raíces de los arboles la acobijaron y poco a poco la fueron fundiendo con ellos, sin permitir que nadie se acercara.

Con el paso de los años, a savia de estos árboles se fue transformando, desde su color hasta su sabor. Puede ser por que el cuerpo y el espíritu de la mujer se fundieron en ella y es lo que cada año brota con amargura.

Todos silenciaron, se podía escuchar el suspirar de algunas chicas por aquella historia que en verdad les pareció un poco triste, mientras otros simplemente la pasaron por alto. Era una historia muy cursi y tonta para ser cierta. Hermione no hizo más que observar los árboles, tratando de imaginar los lamentos de la mujer que no le fue muy difícil después de sentir una brisa helada que los acobijo, como indicando que todo aquello era cierto.

―Lo importante es que la savia es muy útil, sirve para curar heridas, algunos casos de envenenamiento, ya sea por amor o no- les recuerda Sprout ―es necesaria para hacer muchas pociones, así que…a recolectar―

Los chicos empezaron con su labor, debían seguir con sus respectivas parejas, pero como era de esperar, san Potter y la pelirroja no querían dejar sola a la castaña con Malfoy así que sin importar cuantas muecas de fastidio o comentarios por parte de Draco como "la próxima vez deja a tus perros en el castillo" los chicos no permitirían que Hermione pasara un mal momento por culpa del hurón, pero lo que no sabían era que lo estaba pasando gracias a ellos y su insistencia de alejar al rubio como si de un demonio se tratara.

Pomfrey había conseguido reparar el cuello de Ron gracias a que Tonks llevo los ingredientes que le hacían falta a la enfermera para la poción. Momento después el chico fue dado de alta, la auror aprovechando que tenía un poco de tiempo libre decidió acompañarlo hasta su torre.

―Y ¿en dónde están los demás chicos?― pregunto la chica mientras caminaba con el pelirrojo por los pasillos.

―No sé. Tal vez con tu primo―Respondió con un semblante un poco aburrido

Con aquellas pocas palabras, Tonks supo que Ron ya sabía sobre Draco y la alianza con sus amigos y a juzgar por su semblante no lo tomo muy bien.

―Ron. Este no es momento para que ustedes se dividan, por muy enojados que estén―

―Lo sé, pero aún me es difícil de aceptar todo. ¡Me hicieron a un lado por él!―

―No. Lo hicieron por que querían protegerlos, a veces estamos dispuestos a dar todo por proteger a quienes queremos, incluso si debemos dar la vida por ellos―recordó la chica con amargura. Su corazón se quebraba cada que recordaba que Remus dio su vida por salvar la de ella en la batalla contra Voldemort y aun que sufría por no tenerlo cerca, sabía que debía ser fuerte para que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano y pueda seguir su vida junto a lo que más amaban en el mundo, Su hijo.

―Debemos estar unidos Ron, algo nuevo quiere levantarse contra el mundo de la magia, algo que ya recorre los pasillos del ministerio―

Aquellas palabras lograron llamar la atención del pelirrojo, definitivamente debía hacer a un lado todos los inconvenientes con Malfoy, si el ministerio ya estaba implicado entonces las cosas se podían tornar muy oscuras y ellos no lo podían permitir, lo último que querían era que los papeles se invirtieran ahora iniciaran una caza masiva de magos sangre pura.

―Lo sé.se que no es momento de dividirnos, y aunque no sea de mi agrado, debo admitir que no hay más opción que estar del lado de Malfoy―

En cuanto doblaron la esquina de un pasillo, vieron a Tanechima salir de su oficina junto con Swan, ante esto los dos chicos se escondieron tras la esquina y guardaron silencio para tratar de escuchar.

― ¿Ya los encontraste?― preguntaba Swan en un tono bajo pero severo ―No puedo creer que esos mocosos sean más inteligentes que tu―

―No lo son― respondió la mujer que se miraba un poco amedrantada por su compañero ―es solo que ellos tiene ayuda, alguien les está apoyando―

―Alguien que al parecer no es tan inepto como tú. Natsuki, si esos mocoso encuentran la ubicación de los herederos antes que nosotros, ten por seguro que no nos ira nada bien. Un error como ese no es perdonado―

―Lose, pero al libro le hacen falta dos páginas, y sin ellas no puedo hacer nada, allí se encuentran los apellidos más importantes―

―Pues entonces búscalas en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con esos estúpidos insectos―

―eres un…al parecer Swan apretaba el rostro de a profesora ya que esta se escuchaba un poco impedida para hablar ―Bastardo

―Y tú una inepta que no es capaz de hacer bien su trabajo, por tu culpa…

El silencio del profesor les indicó a los chicos que algo no estaba bien, se resguardaron más contra la pared, pero la auror sabía que eso no sería suficiente así que saco su varita y susurro unas palabras mientras cubría con su cuerpo a Ron. En cuanto el hechizo los hiso invisibles, pudieron ver a Swan asomar su cabeza con cautela por donde ellos se encontraban, pero al ver que no había nadie regreso con la profesora.

―Búscalos, no podemos perder más tiempo― dicho esto se escucharon lo que al parecer eran los pasos de Swan alejándose por el pasillo contrario, mientras que para sorpresa de Ron, la profesora se derrumbaba a llorar, al parecer si tenía sentimientos.

Minutos después escucharon la puerta de la oficina cerrarse y unos pasos alejarse, lo que indicaba que la profesora también se retiró. En cuanto los chicos sintieron que era seguro hicieron aparición y se acercaron a la oficina.

― ¿Qué fue todo eso?―

―No lo sé, son tus profesores no los míos― respondió Tonks igual de sorprendida que el pelirrojo ― ¿de qué libro crees que estén hablando?― en ese momento Ron recordó el libro que Tanechima tenía la noche anterior y supo que se trataba de ese ya que la mujer lo leía con mucha intriga y además daba una apariencia muy extraña.

―Yo lo he visto, debes ser el libro que leyera anoche―

― ¿Anoche?―

―Sí. Durante el castigo― Tonks observaba como el pelirrojo tocaba su cabeza como recordando algo y entonces él poso sus ojos en su amiga ―Debe estar en su oficina―

No tuvieron necesidad de decir palabras, ambos pensaron en lo mismo y con cautela se acercaron a la puerta de la oficina de la profesora. Ron saco su varita e iba a decir el hechizo que le había enseñado Hermione pero su amiga lo interrumpió.

―Aloho…

―Espera.

― ¿Qué pasa?―

―No creo que tu profesora deje abrir su puerta con un simple hechizo-

―Tienes razón, ¿entonces cual usaremos?―

―Retrocede un poco― En canto el pelirrojo esto tras Tonks está en seguida elevo su pie y de una sola patada tiro la puerta para sorpresa de Ron.

―Pero…hubiéramos usado el Alohomora―

―Sí, pero quería mostrarte mi nuevo entrenamiento, efectivo ¿no?―respondió la auror un poco risueña mientras ingresaba en la oficina de Tanechima.

― ¡Quédate hay!― advirtió la auror ―debes vigilar mientras yo busco el libro―

―Tonks, tú no sabes cual libro es―

―Tienes razón ― admitió la chica ―en ese caso yo vigilare y tu busca, pero date prisa―

Ron empezó su búsqueda, los cajones del escritorio estaban bajo llave pero el chico logro abrirlos gracias a algunos trucos que había aprendido de Hermione.

― ¿Por qué tardas tanto?―

―Porque no va a ser tan tonta de dejarlo donde cualquiera pueda encontrarlo―

Para sorpresa de Ron, encontró su objetivo debajo de algunos documentos, le resultó extraño, pero no había tiempo de cuestionarse.

―Vamos Ron, parece que alguien viene―

El pelirrojo salió enseguida con el libro en sus manos y tras un Reparo por parte de la auror la puerta quedo como si nada le hubiera pasado y enseguida los chicos emprendieron la huida, pero de nada les sirvió ser tan silenciosos y precavidos ya que en cuanto Tanechima ingresó a su oficina dejo ver una sonrisa con la cual celebraba que ese par había caído en su trampa.

Los dos chicos no sabían hacia donde ir para poder leer el libro con más privacidad y sin riesgos de ser encontrados, Ron sabía que no podían confiar en McGonagall según lo que les había dicho Harry con respecto a Xtibai, ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en Tonks, pero la chica que estaba junto a él era la que conocía, no notaba nada extraño en ella así que prefirió confiar, y no estaba equivocado, pues Xtibai se encontraba muy ocupada en ese momento.

Sin tener más opciones, se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca. Ron trataba de ocultar el libro con su suéter, mientras Tonks miraba para todas partes vigilando que no los siguieran.

― ¡Weasley!…Ambos chicos se detuvieron enseguida y Ron empezó a girar lentamente, pero de alguna manera sintió un fresco cuando se percató que quien lo llamaba era Nott ―Weasley, has…Has…al parecer al chico se le dificultaba un poco respirar, tenía apariencia de haber corrido una maratón y su aspecto físico no decía lo contrario, incluso su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y su cara mostraba un semblante de preocupación.

―Weasley ¿has visto a Luna? ― Tonks también observo al chico de manera extraña, parece que en verdad se encontraba mal.

―No. Lo siento, pero desde ayer no la veo― fue notoria la decepción en el rostro de Nott quien se marchó con prisa sin ni siquiera despedirse, al parecer por buscar a Luna.

Los dos amigos se miraron y con un gesto de sus hombros prosiguieron por su camino en silencio hasta llegar a la biblioteca en donde se acomodaron en una mesa algo retirada y procedieron a ver el libro.

―Esto es… ¿un libro de apellidos?― pregunto Ron sin entender nada

―Así parece…Al igual que Ron, Tonks también recordó algo y eso era la petición que le había hecho Hermione días antes, era investigar sobre unas familias Es para un trabajo de historia de la magia le había dicho, pero ahora entendía que no tenía nada que ver con eso.

―Ron, debemos hablar con Hermione y Harry ―

―No me digas, ellos ya sabían de este libro―

―Pude que de su ubicación no, pero sí de su existencia―

No había que hacer, aunque eso enojo un poco a Ron, era cierto que debían hablar y averiguar qué relación tenía ese libro con los profesores, ¿Por qué era tan importante? Tras un suspiro acepto ir por sus amigos, el problema era que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraban.

En cuanto iniciaron la recolecta de savia, Hermione y otras cuatro chicas pudieron ver como unos insectos salían espantados de aquel bosque, insectos que habían estado en los cabellos de las demás chicas pero que extrañamente solo ellas los podían ver, las hijas de Muggles.

― ¿Qué pasa Hermione?― pregunto Harry en cuanto la vio observando las ramas de los árboles y más arriba.

― ¿No viste esos insectos?―

― ¿Cuáles insectos?― pregunto Ginny uniéndose a la conversación. Mientras el rubio los miraba de soslayo y trataba de escuchar.

―Los que tenías en tu cabello―

Enseguida la pelirroja comenzó a sacudir su cabellera al igual que las otras chicas que también, habían sido advertidas por sus amigas.

―Deja de decir tonterías Granger, no hemos visto ningunos insectos―

―Hermione tiene razón― defendió otra chica de Griffindor que se les acerco al escuchar sobre los insectos ―yo también los vi, al igual que Scarlet― decía señalando a su compañera del lado quien simplemente asentía con su cabeza ―salieron de Ginny, de Lavender, de Parvatil…

―Y de todas las chicas de Slytherin― completo Hermione pensativa

―es extraño ¿no?― hablo scartlet ―las únicas que no tenían insectos eran…

―Hijas de Muggles― termino su compañera sintiendo un escalofrío por su cuerpo ―será mejor seguir recolectando― y ambas chicas se marcharon dejando a los chicos confundidos.

―vamos Granger, explícate― pidió Draco en cuanto la vio pensativa.

―No es nada, debe ser que el bosque nos está afectando― respondió tratando de no alarmar a su amigos, ya que en verdad era muy extraños aquellos insectos.

La mañana pasó y habían reunido bastante savia, faltaba poco para el mediodía así que era hora de regresar. Por más que los alumnos quisieron y pidieron no podían cambiar de parejas ya que afectaría el hechizo de Sprout y correrían riesgo al atravesar el claro. Nuevamente Hermione y Draco fueron los primeros en cruzar, pero esta vez no dudaron en tomar sus manos. En cuanto llegaron al bosque prohibido Hermione tuvo la intención de soltar la mano de Draco ya que no quería otro momento incomodo, pero este se negó.

―Granger, acompáñame― pidió en cuanto sintió que esta quería soltar su mano ―debemos conversar―

―Yo creo que no…Malfoy es mejor dejar todo así como esta―

― ¡Cómo! ¿Dejando que piense que no me importas?― aquellas palabras desorientaron a Hermione, lo que menos quería era una confesión del rubio en momentos como esos, no quería tener que negarle cualquier opción de estar juntos, en partes porque tampoco quería hacerlo.

―Draco, no por favor…lo había llamado por su nombre y eso los sorprendió a ambos, pero alentó las expectativas del rubio. Quería valerse de Ana para llegar a la castaña, pero ahora solo pensaba en aprovechar la oportunidad que tenían de estar juntos, así que sin esperar más la jalo con él, alejándose del grupo y tratando de volver al castillo. Extrañamente Hermione no se opuso, en realidad le siguió sin más, ya que en el fondo anhelaba estar a solas con él.

Llegaron a la entrada del bosque, Draco pensaba en llevarla al lago, allí podrían hablar tranquilamente, pero se detuvieron en cuanto vieron a un par de chicas acercarse, una era de Hufflepuff y la otra de Slytherin. Los chicos se quedaron petrificados, pero aun así Malfoy no quiso soltar la mano de Hermione quien empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

―Hola Draco― saludo la chica de Slytherin a quien Draco reconoció enseguida.

―Hola Ana― Respondió extrañado ―Que… ¿Qué haces aquí?―

―No es obvio, vine por ti, ya que me dejaste plantada en el lago― junto a ella Malfoy pudo ver a la chica que en la mañana se había llevado a Philip.

Hermione se quedó observando a la chica, en verdad era hermosa, y era algo extraño ver a una chica de Slytherin junto a una de Hufflepuff, pero lo que resonaba en su cabeza era ¿Qué la había dejado plantada?

―Lo siento, pero la clase se extendió más de lo debido― trato de disculparse Draco

―Sí, Swan me comento que los habían llevado a recolectar Savia de los Antamos, por eso decidí venir a buscarte, sabía que no tardarían en regresar―

Hermione soltó la mano de Draco y este pudo sentir la fuerza que utilizo para ello, dejándole ver que se encontraba enfadada.

―Hermione, ella es Ana Betson― no sabía que más hacer, así que atino a presentarlas ―Ana, ella es…

―Lo sé, es Hermione Granger, hija de Muggles…Una sangre sucia― Aquellas palabras los sorprendieron, sobre todo a Draco, Hermione no esperaba menos de una Slytherin aun que esta se mostrara algo dulce, pero Malfoy no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿acaso ella no admiraba a los hermanos Weasley? ― en verdad no entiendo cómo te dignas― decía interrumpiéndose por las muecas de querer vomitar ―a… Tocarla― terminó con una mueca repulsiva hacia Granger.

Así que… así era como él se miraba insultando a Hermione, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? Draco observo a Hermione y esta le devolvió la mirada como esperando que él dijera algo, pero el chico quedo tan aterrado de cómo pudo verse él en el pasado frente a la castaña que no sabía que decir.

―Draco, te doy un concejo; no te rebajes a estar con una sangre sucia, son repulsivos y no merecen siquiera estar en Hogwarts, y mucho menos ella, quien debió morir en manos del tonto mestizo o de…tu tía―

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomarse en Hermione, mientras Draco no podía reaccionar. Sintió mucho miedo, definitivamente esa era la manera de como él humillaba en el pasado a quien hoy quería, Ana de algún modo le había abierto los ojos, no podía llegar como si nada y decirle lo mucho que le empezaba a atraer, si tanto daño le causo, anteriormente.

―Lamento que no hayan podido llevar acabo su cita, enserio. Son el uno para el otro― expreso Hermione con un gran nudo en su garganta y después se marchó corriendo dejando atrás aquellas víboras. Sí, porque las palabras de esa chica le recordaron al antiguo Draco, uno que sabía en algún momento volvería y la lastimaría más de lo que hizo en un pasado.

―No puedo creer que la crean héroe de guerra― decía Ana con fastidio a su amiga ―lo mejor será que regresemos. Si quieres hablar conmigo, avísale a Heleen― concluyo señalando a su amiga, y con un movimiento de mano las chicas se retiraron dejando atrás aun Draco de piedra que empezaba a dejar caer lagrimas por su rostro.

Hola Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes. Quería agradecerles por sus comentarios, lamento no poderlos responder pero enserio he estado muy ocupada, Noemi Cullen quería pedirte disculpas por mi mala ortografía, pero ya lo he dicho antes, tienes toda la razón con respecto al hacía, pero lamentablemente, Word me autocorrigió la palabra mal y le reste importancia, al momento de publicar lo olvide y quedo así, pero muchas gracias por tus aportes, enserio, sé que escribo muy mal, pero tal vez algún día lo pueda corregir, por ahora se me es muy difícil y no solo por el tiempo, lo confieso, no tengo ni idea de gramática y sé que no debí publicar un ff sin saber escribir bien, pero las ganas de que leyeran lo que estaba en mi cabecita me pudieron y sé que sonara patético, pero me considero poco inteligente y decir verdad muy lenta, me deben repetir mil veces un tema para poderlo entender y a veces puede ser algo frustrante, sobre todo en el trabajo, me siento patética en el momento de escribir ya que casi siempre debo tener diccionario en mano, por así decirlo y aun así cometo muchos errores D: gracias Noemi y todos los que se toman las molestias de leer, aun con mis fallas, :D tratare de actualizar pronto besos

Nanaly


	19. Chapter 19

**El libro de Abraxas Malfoy**

Los días transcurrieron, más exactamente una semana paso, una semana en la cual Hermione evitaba a toda costa hablar con Draco o estar cerca de él, y el rubio tampoco hacia mucho esfuerzo por buscarla ya que aún sentía remordimiento por como la trato en el pasado.

Ron logro hablar con Harry e informarle sobre el libro que consiguió en la oficina de Tanechima y que gracias a Tonks quien extrañamente tenía algo de conocimiento sobre idiomas, pudieron descifrar que era un libro de apellidos, Potter ya tenía conocimiento sobre un libro como ese, recordando lo dicho por la castaña días antes, pero con el mal humor que ella tenía, ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablarle, la chica parecía querer desaparecer al género masculino.

―Ron ¿Cómo descifraste este idioma?― pregunto Harry mientras revisaba la paginas del libro

―No he sido yo― aseguro el pelirrojo ―aunque sea difícil de creer, Tonks sabe varios idiomas y este es uno de ellos. Fue ella quien supo que era un libro de apellidos―

Los ánimos entre los dos amigos habían mejorado, un poco. Pese a todo lo sucedido, debían estar unidos y aunque ellos tampoco habían cruzado palabras con Malfoy, quien parecía huir de los Griffindors, sabían que pronto debían dejar a un lado toda rivalidad y ser un equipo.

En otra parte del castillo se encontraba Ginny junto a una Tonks algo desorientada. Mientras la pelirroja trataba de escapar de uno de los encuentros "casuales" con Jonathan quien no la dejaba de buscar. Se encontró con la auror quien esperaba al ministro de magia Kingsley que estaba con Xenophilius Lovegood en la oficina de la directora, al parecer discutiendo con esta.

― ¿Alguna idea de que ha pasado?― pregunto Ginny, pero la auror elevo sus hombros, ella simplemente debía acompañar al ministro ya que él en persona se lo ordeno.

― No, pero a juzgar por la cara del papá de tu amiga, no creo que ella se encuentre muy bien―

―Me gustaría poderla ver― decía la menor Weasley tras un suspiro ―aun no puedo creer que haya enfermado tan extrañamente―

―Ni yo, el día en que la encontraron, un chico de Slytherin la buscaba con cara de preocupado―

―Era Theo, el novio de Luna, aún se culpa de que no la haya podido ayudar―

―Pero…no es su culpa, además ella no es la única que podía enfermar―

―Lo sé, pero él no lo cree así, se siente culpable por que ella tuvo que ir sola al bosque prohibido y…ya sabes que paso―

―Oye, ¿porque no estas con los demás?―

―Bueno, porque estaba buscando a Hermione, debo hablar con ella, aún no sabe sobre él libro que tú y Ron consiguieron―

― ¿Es enserio? Ha pasado casi una semana y ¿aún no se lo han dicho?―

―Oye, no los culpes, últimamente a estado de muy mal humor y parece querer alejarse del género masculino y si me lo preguntan, es gracias a tu querido primito―

― ¿Draco? Y ¿ahora qué hizo?― pregunto agradecida ¿era que su primo nuca iba a saber comportarse con la chica que le gusta?

―Pues, después de que volviéramos del bosque de…

― ¿QUIERE DECIR QUE NUNCA SE RECUPERARA? ¿ACASO NO HACEN LO POSIBLE POR ENMENDAR SU ERROR?―

―Cálmate, Lovegood, la directora hará todo lo que este a su alcance ¿verdad?―Pregunto Kingsley elevando una ceja y observando a McGonagall

―así es, lamento lo que le ha pasado a Luna, pero debe darnos un poco más de tiempo para encontrar una cura―

― ¿TIEMPO? LUNA NO TIENE TIEMPO―

Con aquellas palabras dio libertad para que Ginny se hiciera notar sin importar la reacción de los adultos, mientras Tonks también preocupada la seguía a paso firme.

― ¿De qué está hablando señor Lovegood? ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a Luna?―

― ¿acaso no se trata de la peste de unicornio?―Pregunto la auror empezando a sospechar de la supuesta enfermedad de la Revenclaw

―Eso es algo que a ustedes no les concierne― extrañamente les atajo Kingsley

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Luna es mi amiga, tengo derecho a saber que ha pasado en verdad con ella!―

― ¿Por qué dice que a su hija o le queda tiempo? Que yo sepa, la peste de unicornio no es mortal ¿o sí? ― Cuestiono Tonks

―Parece que la peste ha evolucionado, hasta el grado de no tener cura y posiblemente acabar con la vida de las personas― respondió el ministro al ver que Minerva se disponía a hacerlo ―Pero, no se preocupen, a su amiga no le pasara nada malo, solo hay que tener…paciencia―

Las dos chicas se observaron entre si y luego al padre de Luna quien no negaba aquellas palabras pero tampoco las confirmaba, pareciera tener las respuestas atascadas en su garganta al igual que la directora.

―Nymphadora

―Tonks― corrigió la aludida al ministro

―Creo que ya es hora de volver al ministerio―

―Cada día está más insoportable― le susurro la auror a Ginny antes de marcharse

Xenophilius también se marchó dejando a la pelirroja ante la mirada de McGonagall

―Weasley, creo que es mejor que valla a sus clases, y en cuanto sea prudente les enviare a buscar― dicho esto nuevamente ingreso a su oficina dejando a Ginny preocupada y con un mal presentimiento.

No dejaba de ver como el profesor Swan movía sus labios, pero no escuchaba ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, su mente estaba en otra parte, y esa era en sus antiguos días en Hogwarts. Unos cuantos puestos más adelante, se encontraba el motivo de su distracción, una castaña que hacia como si él no existiera y muy a su pesar sabía que tenía razón.

De momentos, centraba su atención en Hermione, sin importarle las miradas de sus ex compinches que ya estaban de regreso. No se había atrevido a hablarle, ni tampoco a los pobretones o a san Potter, quería alejarse un poco, no podía siquiera verla a la cara después de un pasado tan tortuoso, aun se preguntaba como Ana podía ser tan cruel con Granger y mostrar tanta devoción hacia los Weasley.

Supo que la clase dio por terminada en cuanto vio a Hermione tomar sus libros y retirarse del aula sin voltear a ver hacia atrás. Al igual que como llevaba haciendo toda la semana, él esperaría a que la castaña ya se encontrara lejos o en sus siguiente clase para poder abandonar el aula sin importar que llegara tarde con los demás Profesores.

―Joven Malfoy― Le llamo Swan devolviéndolo a la realidad ―Necesito que espere un momento, tengo que hablar con usted― el rubio le regalo una mirada de desconfianza, ya no le interesaba averiguar por qué lo siguió a él y a Hermione días atrás, a verdad era que no tenía cabeza para nada, pero aun así espero sentado a lo que el profesor tuviera que decirle.

Swan salió por un par de minutos de aula y después regreso, en cuanto se encontraba totalmente vacía a excepción del rubio.

― ¿Qué es lo que quiere?― el chico jamás imagino que su profesor se acercara y tomara de su rostro lo que lo hizo retroceder, dudando de haber hecho lo correcto al quedarse con lo que empezaba a denominar un pervertido ― ¿Qué demonios le pasa?-

―Draco, estoy preocupado por ti―aquello sonó demasiado dulce y afeminado, incluso para el mismo Swan que esperaba en las afueras del aula, para que nadie interrumpiera a Narcissa.

―No sé qué es lo que pretende, pero le advierto que yo no me inclino a cosas extrañas― aunque sonó amenazante, el profesor ni se inmuto, en cambio empezó a reír aumentando el mal humor del rubio.

―Es cierto, lo olvidaba― hablo Swan, mas para el mismo que para Draco

― ¿De qué está hablando?―

―Draco― ahora sonaba más serio que antes y se apartó un poco de chico ―eh notado lo distraído que has estado en estos días―

―Eso es porque su clase me aburre―

Ese era su hijo, altanero, egocéntrico, un Slytherin de casta, pero sabía que solo se comportaba así con ella o mejor dicho con él, con Swan, pues sin que Draco se diera de cuenta, Narcissa lo había seguido durante esa semana, después de verlo regresar con tan mal semblante de la excursión al bosque de Antamo, la preocupación de saber que había pasado con él no la dejaba en paz. Se mostraba abstraído, solitario e incluso podría decirse que hasta triste, y al observar cómo se tensaba cada que Granger pasaba cerca de él sin determinarlo, creía saber el porqué de su comportamiento.

―Puedes confiar en mí y desahogarte, sé que estas sufriendo por alguien y si…

― ¿Es en serio? Me retuvo ¿para decirme todas esas idioteces? Mire Swan, creo que lo mejor es que mantenga sus narices lejos de mis asuntos, s no quiere salir mal librado―

No había duda y el ego Malfoy relucía, algo de lo cual Narcissa empezaba a dudar que fuera bueno, definitivamente su hijo la necesitaba, y con la apariencia de Swan, no lograría acercarse a él, así que su mente empezó a trabajar logrando obtener beneficios para ambos.

-Bien, como digas, en ese caso, creo que ya puedes retirarte―

El rubio tomo sus libros y se dirigió hacia la puerta, en eso Swan nuevamente se dirigió hacia él

―Creo que sería buena idea que hablaras con Potter, me pareció que te estaba buscando―

Draco se marchó, mientras Narcissa lo observaba alejarse, ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que ser tan apático? Sabía que se encontraba mal, pero que no se lo diría a nadie, y que si ella no lo ayudaba, lo más seguro es que nuevamente caiga en esa inseguridad que lo caracterizaba y vuelva a tomar malas decisiones, definitivamente debía apresurar su plan con Hermione y de esa noche no pasaría.

Hermione salió apresurada de su clase con Swan, lo último que quería era darle la oportunidad a ese hurón de hablarle, y si bien él no la había insultado, sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, volvería a su antigua rutina, y de seguro Ana se convertiría en su nueva novia. Cada que recordaba a esa chica su coraje aumentaba, y más sabiendo que así fue Draco en un pasado.

―Son, perfectos el uno para el otro― murmuro mientras apretaba sus libros contra su pecho

― ¿Quiénes? ― La voz de la pelirroja la sorprendí un poco

― ¡Ginny!―

―Hermione, te he estado buscando y no sé, pero siento que has querido alejarte―

―No es eso Ginny, es solo que…― ¿Qué hacer? En verdad necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y sabía que ese alguien no podía ser ninguno de sus dos amigos, ¿Quién mejor que la pelirroja? Aunque en esos últimos meses han tenido varios altercados, sabía que su amiga sería la única que podría escucharla, así que tras un suspiro decidió hablar ―lo ciento, es que, he querido un poco de espacio para pensar―

―En que, ¿en Malfoy?― Hermione la observo desconcertada, mientras la Weasley simplemente blanqueo sus ojos y suspiro ―Hermione, después de que ustedes regresaran del bosque de Antamo, algo paso, ya no están tan "unidos" por decirlo de algún modo. Puedes confiar en mí, puedes decirme que es lo que pasa―

―Tienes razón― admitió cabizbaja ― la verdad es que, creí que Malfoy ya no era como antes, sobre todo después de los últimos acontecimientos, he incluso llegue a pensar que yo…―

― ¿Le gustabas? Hermione eso es más que obvio, ya te lo he dicho, él te mira de una manera distinta, no puedo decir que sea amor, pero estoy segura de que ya no es odio ni mucho menos repulsión―

―Tal vez, pero tarde o temprano volverá a ser el mismo de antes―

―Hermione, dime la verdad, él no te es indiferente ¿verdad? También te gusta o ¿me equivoco?―

Con una mirada triste hacia su amiga asentó silenciosamente, la verdad era que si, Draco Malfoy le gustaba y aun que quería negarlo con todo su ser, la verdad es que el rubio había hecho bastantes cosas que le llevaron a tener nuevos sentimientos a la castaña.

―Herms…

―Lo mejor es alejarme de él, solo lo veré cuando se rotundamente necesario, y en presencia de ti o de Harry―

―Hermione, no te niegues una oportunidad―

―Ginny, ¿enserio? No hay ninguna oportunidad con Malfoy, además… en eso recordó el plan de Narcissa y en definitiva eso solo traería problemas

― Hermione ¿has visto tu alrededor? Deja de enfrascarte en ti, eso no te hará ningún bien, y créeme, se de lo que hablo. Herms por un momento, observa al hurón, si tú has estado pasando un mal momento, él no se queda atrás.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Hermione, Draco parece un zombi, su mirada es triste e incluso puedo jurar que también quiere alejarse, siempre está solo y en un rincón―

―De seguro se debe a que no ha podido ver a su nueva amiga―

―A…¿Quién?―

―Es una chica de Slytherin, su nombre es… Ana creo― ¿Creía? no. Estaba segura, esa chica era su dolor de cabeza.

―Ah, sí sé quién es, pero no creo que entre ellos pase nada―

― ¡Hermione, Ginny!―

―Hola Harry― respondió la castaña

― ¿Ya se los has dicho?―La pelirroja negó en silencio

― ¿Decirme que?―

―Hermione― hablo Harry u poco más seguro porque su novia estaba presente y al parecer aparto un poco el enojo de la castaña ―Ron y Tonks han encontrado un libro de apellidos, creo que es el origen del pergamino que Draco encontró―

― ¿y en donde esta?―

― ¡Potter!― la voz del rubio llamo la atención de los tres amigos ― ¿Me estabas buscando?―

―Ah…pues no―

―Lo sabía― respondió Draco enojado con Swan dispuesto a retirarse, mientras Hermione esquivaba su mirada

―Malfoy, espera―

― ¿Qué quieres Weasley?―

―Creo que debes venir con nosotros, hay información que también es de tu interés― Hermione y Harry observaron a Ginny sin entenderla, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que en realidad se tratara del rubio ―no creo que sea momento de estar separados, según se Malfoy también es un heredero― esto lo expreso observando a sus amigos

―Ginny, puede que en realidad no sea él― le susurro Harry a su novia pero a Draco no le fue difícil de entender

―No hay problema Potter, esa cosa que suplanta a las personas, se está divirtiendo con la apariencia de la comadreja― nuevamente observo a Hermione esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella, pero lo que encontró fue una chica que se entretenía con su zapato ― creo que la amiga de la chica Hindú, se debe estar divirtiendo―

Después de salir de la clase de Swan, pudo ver a Lavender y la comadreja ingresar a un aula vacía, pero por la mirada del pelirrojo supo que no se trataba de él, lo que evito que descargara su ira en Weasley. Conociendo este dato, los chicos aprovecharon para dirigirse a la sala de los menesteres en donde los esperaba el verdadero Ron.

― ¿Qué hace él aquí? Pensé que solo irías por las chicas―

―así era pero…

―Pero gústenos o no, el hurón es parte de esto―

― ¿En dónde está el libro?― pregunto Hermione

Ron aun observando de mala gana a Draco, algo a lo que el rubio no le era indiferente, se acercó a Hermione y le entrego el libro, después se limitó a esperar junto a la castaña, como si de un perro se tratara.

―No hay duda, es el del pergamino, pero ¿Cómo supieron…

―Tonks― Respondieron Ron y Harry

―Esa chica es de muchas sorpresas― dijo Ginny

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando sobre la auror, Hermione se dedicó a estudiar la portada del libro por encima, mientras Draco lo miraba detenidamente, claro, sin moverse de su sitio.

―A. M ¿Qué creen que signifique? ― Pregunto Hermione aun con su vista en el libro

―Abraxas Malfoy― por un momento, Draco fue objeto de las miradas de los Griffindors incluida Hermione y este no se inmuto, simple mente sostuvo su contacto con los ojos castaños que empezaba a extrañar ―ese libro pertenece a mi abuelo―

―Explícate Malfoy― pidió Harry

―por las palabras de la pelirroja, pude saber que ya están al tanto sobre el pacto―

―así es, ¡porque tú nos ocultaste esa información!―

―Déjalo que hable Harry ―pidió Hermione aun manteniendo el contacto visual con Draco

―como saben, mi familia al igual que las comadrejas y muchas otras familias sangre pura son parte del pacto, mi padre me dijo un día que abraxas escribió un libro en el cual se encontraban todos los apellidos de las familias que se aliaron a Vasti. Por lo que veo decidió hacerlo en un idioma poco común en este mundo, por si caía en manos equivocadas.

― ¿Quieres decir que todos los herederos de etas familias están en peligro?―

―No Hermione― respondió Ginny ― los herederos, solo pueden ser sangre pura y hoy en día casi no hay magos con su sangre completamente pura, así que de todas esas familias, muy pocos tienen herederos del pacto.

―Ya empezaron con la búsqueda de los herederos en Hogwarts, lo que indica que ya deben tener los de las demás familias― Ron y Ginny se observaron asustados, debían hablar lo antes posible con sus padres

―Malfoy, el heredero de Nott, ¿acaso es Theo?―

―Sería muy obvio Potter, ¿No lo crees? El heredero de los Nott está muy bien resguardado, tanto así que ni yo sé quién es―

― ¿Sabes algo del cuerpo de Vasti?― pregunto Hermione

―No. Solo sé que después de su muerte, Eltan Malfoy según dicen su mejor amigo y quien la rescato de ser quemada, escondió su cuerpo―

― ¿Por qué tu abuelo escribió este libro?―Cuestiono Harry tomando el libro de manos de Hermione

―Porque en algún momento el también quiso el poder de Vasti, pero no pudo encontrar su cuerpo, lo que fue una suerte ya que más adelante Voldemort hubiera sacado ventaja de eso―

― ¿Porque no buscaron alianza con el heredero Valquiria?―pregunto Ron ―Ustedes siempre lamben los pies de quien esté cerca al poder, ¿Por qué esta vez no quisieron ser sus perros falderos como con Voldemort?― aunque no era la manera apropiada de preguntar, ninguno de los otros chicos abrió su boca, estaban expectantes a la respuesta del blondo.

―Aunque traigan devuelta a Vasti, ella no será nada si no remueven el pacto… necesitan la sangre de los herederos, y cuando hablo de la sangre, no es de una simple cortadura en un brazo―todos quedaron sorprendidos, ese era un dato que ni los Weasley conocían. Draco estiro sus labios en una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras negaba con su cabeza y miraba el suelo ―aunque Abraxas estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar a su hijo en ese entonces, mi padre jamás lo haría, por eso no hubo ningún acercamiento a valquiria, porque de lo contrario, créanme que no estaríamos reunidos y lo más seguro es que yo estuviera luchando contra ustedes y me alegraría patearles el trasero.

No había que hacer, era Draco Malfoy ¿Qué más esperaban? Sus palabras no les sorprendió, Ron y Harry simplemente prosiguieron observando el libro y hablando sobre lo que deberían hacer en adelante, mientras Ginny observaba la mirada que se sostenían Draco y Hermione, un par de ojos que pedían agritos un poco de privacidad, que querían hacer muchas cosas y ninguna a la vez y así sin despegar sus pupilas el uno del otro, Draco nuevamente hablo, pero esta vez estremeció a la castaña.

―Mis padres están dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario por mantenerme a salvo y es algo que siempre debo apreciar, por ellos es que estoy dispuesto a unir fuerzas con ustedes y hacer lo necesario porque Valquiria no cometa su objetivo, porque entonces su sacrificio seria en vano. Los herederos están entre los últimos descendientes de cada familia, en su momento mi padre fue la de los Malfoy ahora lo soy yo, al igual que de la familia Black. No tengo ninguna otra razón por la cual quiera estar cerca de ustedes, es solo… supervivencia

Enseguida Hermione aparto su mirada de la de Malfoy mientras un asustado Potter se acercaba a Ginny.

― ¿Entonces tu…

―No Harry ―Le interrumpió Ron ―Ella no es la heredera de los Weasley, los herederos solo pueden ser hombres―

― ¿Quieres decir que, tu eres el heredero de tu familia?―

―Eso solo lo saben mis padres― aseguro el pelirrojo

Por instantes la sala se llenó de un frio silencio, nadie quería hablar, la incertidumbre aumentaba ¿Y ahora qué hacer? No podían confiar en cualquiera, los estaban acechando en el mismo castillo, sabían por Tonks que las cosas en el ministerio, no andaban muy bien y tampoco podían hablar fácilmente con lo que quedaba de la orden, pero entonces, Hermione regreso de sus pensamientos.

―Entonces, creo que debemos encontrar al heredero Nott lo antes posible, ¿no hay posibilidad de que le preguntes a Theodore?― le hablo totalmente indiferente, como si de sus antiguos días de escuela se tratara

―No Granger, lo más seguro es que este bajo algún juramento inquebrantable para no revelar la identidad del heredero de su familia. Por ahora creo que deberemos traducir ese libro e investigar sobre las familias que aún tienen herederos―

―tienes razón y creo que eso te corresponde a ti y a Hermione― de algún modo debía enmendarse con su amiga y esos dos necesitaba aclara sus sentimientos, ¿qué mejor oportunidad que esa?

― ¡Que!― se escuchó el unísono de los dos amigos de la castaña

― ¿Quién mejor que ellos dos? ¿o acaso tú y Harry lo harán?―

―Ginevra…

―No moleste Ron, ahora lo importante es traducir ese libro y ver la manera de reconocernos para evitar caer con Xtibai o como se llame esa cosa―les recordó la pelirroja

―Yo creo que tengo un plan para eso― expreso Hermione ―pero, será algo doloroso―

En cuanto terminaron con el plan de Hermione, los chicos salieron de la sala para dirigirse a lo que restaba de sus clases, en cuanto Draco se separó de ellos Ginny les informo sobre la supuesta enfermedad de Luna y la reacción de Xenophilius.

― ¿Entonces estas segura que no se trata de la peste de unicornio?― Pregunto Harry

―No, por la reacción de Kingsley sé que no es eso, pero tampoco me imagino que pueda ser―

―Si tan solo pudiéramos verla―suspiro Hermione

―Ese día, Nott me pregunto por ella― se lamentaba Ron ―si tan solo le hubiera tomado más importancia―

―No, Ron― le atajo Hermione ―No te lamentes, tu estabas con lo del libro y no te imaginaste que Luna estaba alimentando sus extraños amigos y después la encontrarían inconsciente y en tan mal estado―

Durante el trascurso del día, los amigos se pusieron al tanto de la conversación de Swan y Tanechima, los niños que noches atrás vieron Ron y Ginny, creando así más dudas para Hermione y Harry.

Poco después de la cena, Hermione se dirigió hacia su torre sin esperar a sus amigos, quería adelantar la traducción así no pasaría tanto tiempo con Draco, si bien le había parecido una imprudencia las palabras de Ginny, la pelirroja tenía razón y Malfoy era el indicado para ayudarle con tan ardua labor, ya que debía ser lo antes posible, de otra manera, no aceptaría estar cerca del rubio y menos si debía estar a solas en algún momento como sospechaba que pasaría.

Poco antes de llegar a su torre se encontró con alguien que la dejo muy sorprendida, pero a la vez hizo que elevara su guardia.

―Tranquila Hermione ― le susurro aquella persona ―En verdad soy yo― después de comprobar las palabras de Narcissa gracias a unas cuantas preguntas con respecto a Bellatrix y una marca de su cuerpo(algo que solo ellas dos conocían y tal vez Andrómeda), la chica se relajó y se limitó a escuchar a la Rubia.

Harry aún se encontraba en el gran comedor junto a los hermanos Weasley, pero en cuanto observo aun extrañado Ron que dejaba de llenar su boca con lo que se le atravesara en la mesa, busco la mirada de su novia, que también estaba frente a él, pero Ginny igual que su hermano se encontraba observando fijamente la mesa de las serpientes lo que captó la atención del moreno.

―¿Qué ocurre?― Pregunto el azabache, pero al no obtener respuesta se giró para ver a los Slytherin creyendo que sus amigos observaban a Malfoy, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que Blaise ya había regresado junto a Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle y un extrañamente alejado Rick, Draco no daba señal alguna de estar en el lugar.

― ¿Qué es lo que tanto miran?―volvió a preguntar Potter, y nuevamente no hubo respuesta, pero la mano de Ron extendiéndose y su dedo señalando llevo a Harry a encontrar el punto de distracción de los pelirrojos. Solo pudo ver a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules de Slytherin, de pie junto a la mesa y aun que le pareció extraño, no le tomo mucha importancia a la chica rubia de Hufflepuff que estaba junto a él ni siquiera cuando estos se besaron sin temor alguno por los presentes.

― ¿Quién es?―

―Philip Betson, creo―respondió Ginny

―Que, ¿otra nueva estrella del Quidditch que enloquece a las chicas?― gracias a ese comentario se ganó una mala mirada por parte de su novia así que trato de disimular ― ¿Qué pasa con ese chico?

―No puedo creer que este con una chica de Hufflepuff― se extrañó Ron

―Él es el primo de la chica que estaba con Draco la noche que hirieron a Ron― la curiosidad de Harry empezó a crecer por aquella chica, pues hasta el momento no la había visto, el ver los rostros de sus amigos al recordar sus encuentros con ella, le pareció intrigante, Hermione, ponía una cara de enojo, que solo la había visto antes cuando el pelirrojo lograba sacar su mal humor , el menor Weasley por su parte ponía cara de tonto como si recordara un postre, por ultimo su novia era indiferente pero admitía que la chica en verdad era hermosa, tal vez mitad vela.

―Ahora que lo pienso ―Hablo Ginny ―No he visto a Ana desde aquella noche―

―Tienes razón― medito Ron ― ¿Cómo es que antes no la habíamos visto?―

―Debe ser que no la recuerdan, al igual que muchos estudiantes del colegio, no creo que conozcan a todos ¿o sí?― le hablo Harry mientras aun observaban al chico que por un momento cruzo mirada con Potter pero la aparto con desde ―Es un típico Slytherin ―

Philip junto a la Hufflepuff se dirigieron hacia la puerta del comedor, en donde los alcanzaron otros tres chicos, uno de Slytherin, uno de Revenclaw y extrañamente uno de Griffindor, sin hablar, y más como guarda espaldas, los 5 chicos se retiraron del comedor dejando a los tres amigos extrañados.

Draco estaba en su habitación, no quiso ir a cenar, no quería verla de nuevo, haber visto sus castaños ojos después de sus estúpidas palabras, le dolió en el alma. Por fin estaba conociendo algo distinto, estaba dispuesto a conquistar a la Griffindor, a convertirse en alguien importante para ella, como la castaña lo era para él. Pero no sería tan sencillo, no podía llegar como si nada y decirle "oye perdóname por todos los insultos y las lágrimas del pasado" sabía que esa pequeña amistad que estaba surgiendo entre ellos, no iría para ningún lado, si bien no quería que Hermione regresara con la tonta comadreja porque estaba seguro que la chica merecía alguien mejor, ese alguien no era él. Sus mundos eran totalmente diferentes y en partes sus palabras habían sido ciertas, si de algún modo se hubieran aliado a Valquiria, de seguro ahora como en un pasado seria enemigo de los Griffindors y sería igual de egocéntrico y humillante, sobre todo con Granger.

Sus grises ojos se empezaban a cristalizar, ¿cómo podía extrañar a alguien que nunca ha tenido? Su decisión era que se alejaría de Granger, por más que quisiera estar con ella, lo más seguro es que más adelante la haría sufrir y no quería volver a verla llorar por su culpa. Draco estaba recostado en su cama observando el techo de su habitación, aun hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho a alguien ingresar en su habitación y encerrarse en el baño, con un fuerte azotar de la puerta.

No le tomo mucha importancia de seguro era el idiota de Zabinni con quien por cierto tenía una conversación pendiente, o alguno de los gorilas, no importaba quien fuera en cuanto saliera de su encierro, se llevaría uno de sus mejores gritos por haberse atrevido a interrumpir en sus pensamientos. Nuevamente trato de volver su mente hacia Granger, pero el sonido de cristales rompiéndose en el baño lamo su atención.

― ¿Qué demonios pasa?― pregunto mientras daba fuetes golpes en la puerta del baño

― ¡Lárgate Malfoy!― el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Theodore

― ¡Que! Theo abre esa puerta― el blondo se empezó a preocupar al seguir escuchando estruendos en la pequeña habitación ― ¡Maldita sea que… En eso recordó que era mago y haciendo una mueca por su despiste, saco su varita y con un hechizo silencioso logro abrir la puerta.

En cuanto ingreso, se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba totalmente desecho, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por tan pequeño espacio. Su mirada enseguida busco al causante de tal desastre y lo encontró sentado en el suelo jalando de sus cabellos como si quisiera arrancarlos de su cabeza.

― ¿Qué te pasa Nott?― Pregunto sin acercarse ― ¿Acaso está enfermo de la cabeza?―

―Lárgate ¿quieres?―

―Ingresas a zancadas, azotas la puerta llevado por los mil demonios, desatas una batalla con el baño en donde notablemente el Salió perdedor, me tomo la molestia de levantarme de mi cama dejando de lado mis más profundos pensamientos, para venir a ver qué es lo que te pasa, sin contar que tuve que usar magia para abrir la puerta y tú respondes a mi preocupación con un simple ¿Lárgate? Creo que eso es algo egoísta por tu parte.

Con tan fingida indignación, el rubio logro que Theo estirara sus labios en lo que el considero una pequeña sonrisa, no era normal que el castaño estuviera en tan mal semblante, y mucho menos que se comportara como si quisiera destruir todo a su paso.

― ¿Qué te pasa Theo?― nuevamente pregunto, pero esta vez acercándose un poco mas

―Malfoy lastimaron a lo que más quiero en este mundo y ha sido por mí―

―De quien hablas―

―Draco, lastimaron a Luna por querer llegar a mí―

Nunca entendió como es que su amigo, llego a entablar una relación sentimental con la lunática, siempre le pareció una chica extraña, aunque Nott también. Pero ahora creía entender al castaño, pues el Draco Malfoy del pasado, de seguro se burlaría del de presente al verlo sufrir por la ratona de biblioteca.

― ¿Que le ha pasado a Lovegood?― pregunto sentándose junto a Theo

―No sé muy bien que le hicieron, pero sé que ha sido mi culpa― respondió dejando escapar unas cuantas lagrimas ―quieren encontrar al heredero de mi familia, pero al negarme a revelar su ubicación, quisieron herirme y de la peor manera. Xtibai… Draco esa cosa camina libre por los corredores de Hogwarts sin que nadie le detenga―

En ese momento, Draco pensó si era seguro estar hablando tan seguro con Theo, sin haberlo confirmado aún, así que para salir de dudas hiso una pregunta que de seguro Xtibai no conocía respuesta.

― ¿Recuerdas el día de nuestra iniciación como mortifagos? Pensé que era Pansy de la chica que me hablaste la noche anterior.

― ¿De qué demonios hablas?― respondió el castaño con cara extrañada, lo cual le confirmo al rubio que si era su amigo quien estaba junto a él ya que Theo no se convirtió en Mortifago.

―De nada, pensaba en voz alta, creo que tú también deberías ser reconocible, para que Xtibai no te suplante―

― ¿Cómo?―

―Vamos, hay que buscar a Granger y de paso me cuentas lo que le paso a Lovegood―

Hermione se dirigía hacia las mazmorras con una túnica en sus manos, ¿Cómo fue tan tonta de aceptar ayudar a Narcissa? Tenía que dejar de reflejar a su madre en ella o siempre sedería a las peticiones de aquella mujer. Aprovecharía que sus compañeros aún se encontraban cenando, para poder encontrar al rubio y que logre hablar con la señora Malfoy. Un poco nerviosa y con una mueca de enojo casi llegaba a su destino, el refugio de los Slytherin, la pregunta era ¿el chico si respondería a su llamado? Pero para su sorpresa Malfoy ya iba en camino hacia ella, logrando así encontrarse antes de llegar a las mazmorras.

―Granger, que bien, te estábamos buscando― saludo Nott

―Ah… si, ¿para qué? ―

―Sí. Respondió el blondo muy serio ― creo que sería bueno también marcar a Nott―

―Estas seguro de que…

―Es él, ya lo he confirmado, así que no veo ningún problema―

Con un ambiente algo incómodo por parte de la chica y el rubio, Nott termino de ser marcado al igual que los otros chicos, después de eso sintió que lo mejor sería alejarse lo más pronto posible ya que esos dos tenían cara de querer ir a golpes o tal vez a algo distinto.

―Creo que lo mejor es que me marche, debo ir a preguntar cómo sigue Luna―

―Theo― le llamo Hermione en cuanto el chico empezó a retirarse, ganándose una mirada llena de celos por parte de Draco ―si sabes cualquier cosa de mas, por favor comunícanoslo―

―Claro― respondió él observando a Malfoy

―Y Theo, sé que Luna es fuerte, pronto se recuperara ― el chico acepto con su cabeza y se retiró antes de que Malfoy lo eliminara con su mirada "deberías controlar más tus celos" alcanzo a decir antes de perderse de vista, palabras a las que los dos chicos quisieron hacerse de oídos sordos.

―Creo que ya es hora de que regreses a tu torre― sugirió el blondo sin mirar a Hermione

―sí, pero tú debes venir conmigo―

―Por supuesto, no pensaba dejarte regresar sola― aun n se miraban sus rostros, era como si estuvieran hablando con el aire

―N, no lo entiendes― esta vez busco los ojos grises que tenía enfrente ― debes venir conmigo a la torre, debes ingresar a la sala común de Griffindor―

― ¡Que! ¿Estás loca?―

―Malfoy, enserio es importante, hay algo que es de tu interés en nuestra torre―

―De eso no hay duda― dijo por lo bajo, pero aun así trato de enmendarse ― no hay duda de que estás loca―

―toma― decía extendiéndole la túnica que llevaba con ella ―cúbrete con ella―

― ¿Qué?, pero ¿de dónde la sacaste?― como un niño se cruzó de brazos en espera de que Hermione respondiera

―Eso no importa, solo póntela paraqué puedas pasar conmigo el retrato de la dama gorda―

―Pues no are nada de lo que me dices hasta que, me digas ¿de dónde la sacaste?― tenía que cerciorase que no pertenecía a el pelirrojo o sus piojos se le pegarían

―Es de Neville, ¿contento?― respondió ya empezando a perder la paciencia

―Pues no, pero por lo menos no es de Weasley ―

Después de que el blondo dejara de poner tantas trabas, se dirigieron hacia el retrato de la dama gorda, en donde Hermione dijo la contraseña, mientras Draco agachaba su rostro tratando de que la mujer no lo viera. Con algo de duda la señora los dejo ingresar y hasta que la castaña no estuviera segura de que nadie se encontraba allí, el rubio no descubrió su cabeza.

―Bien Granger, ya te di el gusto de pisar tu adorable sala, ¿ahora qué?―

―Espera un poco, ¿quieres?―

Se supone que Narcissa contactaría con Draco por medio de la chimenea, y le pidió a Hermione que por favor fuera en su sala común ya que según ella era la única forma. Ahora solo restaba esperar a que la mujer apareciera, o diera señal alguna, cosa que no precia que pasaría. El tiempo corría y tanto Hermione como Draco se empezaban a impacientar, pronto estarían de regreso los demás alumnos y el rubio a un se encontraba en la guarida de los leones.

―Granger, si no tienes nada que decirme, entonces será mejor que me vaya―

Hermione suspiro, pues Draco tenía razón, lo mejor sería que se marchara, pero en cuanto el rubio dio su primer paso, de repente la luz de la sala desapareció, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

―Malfoy―Llamo Hermione preocupada, pero este no respondía ―Malfoy― nuevamente, y aun no había respuesta ― ¡Draco!―casi que grito ya desesperada, pero una mano que empezaba a conocer muy bien la relajo.

―Estoy aquí, junto a ti― le respondió el

― ¿Porque no contestabas?―

―Trataba de encontrarte antes― en cuanto la luz se perdió, el rubio enseguida se puso alerta, pero al no sentir ataque alguno, tomo su varita para iluminar un poco, pero la voz de Hermione llamándolo lo detuvo, se sentía asustada y por un momento creyó que necesitaba de él, por eso prefirió que todo quedara así, oscuro, para poder tomar la ano de la castaña nuevamente.

―Pensé que algo te había pasado― se escuchaba casi con sollozos ¿acaso empezaba a llorar por él? Pero no por sus insultos y humillaciones, sino por preocupación.

Draco la jalo hacia él y mientras con una mano sujetaba su cintura con a otra acariciaba la cabeza de Hermione, mientras esta escondía su rostro en el pecho del rubio, dejando que el aroma de él penetrara sus fosas nasales.

―No llores― le susurro ―estoy aquí contigo, estoy bien―

―No lo vuelvas a hacer ¿quieres?― pedía con su voz entre cortada ―no me vuelvas a asustar… no quiero que te pase nada malo― concluyo con su voz ida

―No me pasara nada malo…no desde que tu estés junto a mí― en ese momento ingreso la luz de la luna por la ventana, pero ninguno de los dos reparo en que de manera extraña también se había ido, aunque una alegre Narcissa lo tenía planeado así. Draco solo podía estar concentrado en la mirada cristalizada de Hermione y en lo feliz que lo hacía ver cuánto se preocupaba la chica por él, mientras que Hermione solo sentía un gran alivio de que su rubio estuviera junto a ella y no siendo arrastrado o atacado. Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, hubo un sentimiento que si compartieron y ese era la calidez del otro, se observaban fijamente, olvidando quienes eran, en donde estaban y las consecuencias de lo que querían hacer en ese momento. Lentamente y con sus corazones latiendo a mil por segundo, se fueron acercados hasta sentir los labios del otro.

De manera cálida y lenta, fueron saboreando al otro, un sabor a menta, el otro a fresas, juntas producían una deliciosa sabia de la cual ninguno de los dos creyó haber probado antes. Las manos de Draco se dirigieron hacia el rostro de Hermione, y las de ella hacia los ante brazos del chico, el rubio siendo totalmente delicado, se empezó a separar un poco, mientras ella retenía su labio inferior como no queriendo dejarlo ir. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos se contemplaron detalladamente sus rostros aun en la misma posición que antes y no se les ocurrió más que sonreírse entre si ya que la alegría era mutua de que por fin demostraban lo que sentían.

―Tienes una hermosa sonrisa― alago él aun sosteniendo el rostro de la chica

―Y tu aroma enserio es atrayente― confeso ella entre risas y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Nuevamente se acercaron y sin dudarlo ni un segundo sus labios de nuevo se buscaron, se besaban como queriendo sentir al otro, tratando de explorar primero, antes de ser más pasional y nuevamente Draco se alejó un poco.

―No sabes hace cuanto he querido esto― le confeso, ella sonrió un poco, la verdad también llevaba tiempo deseándolo, sin decir palabra solo quiso volver a sentir ese sabor a menta, pero el sonido del cuadro moviéndose los detuvo.

**Hola chic s les entrego este capi, no olviden comentar y pronto actualizare, besos :D**


End file.
